FWF: Fictional Wrestling Federation
by Nincub
Summary: FWF is where fictional characters from various franchises clash in the ring for glory and dominance. A rookie from the Fiction NXT is thrown into the main roster of the new wrestling promo. Read on as he and other Superstars struggle and triumph among the best of the best in this high-flying series!
1. Chapter 1: Week 1- FWF Red

**AN: Hi, everyone! This is the first episode of FWE which involves fictional characters wrestle each other just like WWE. Now I'm going to post two episodes per week. The series will be like RAW and the SmackDown brand. This episode will focus on FEW Red brand. Without further rambling, I do not own the characters except my OCs and it all belongs to their respective owners.**

 **FWE Universal Championship: Vacant**

 **FWE Red Tag Championship: Vacant**

 **FWE intercontinental: Vacant**

 **FWE Red Women's Championship: Vacant**

 **FWE Red Women's Tag: Vacant**

 **Week 1 of FWE Red at the Violet Systems Arena**

 **The crowd goes nuts with the fireworks going off at the Titantron. The theme song for FWE Red is Enemies which is RAW's old theme blared on the speakers. The two commentators involve a certain pervy sannin with a leaf logo on his headband and beside him is an egg shaped man with glasses and a crazy moustache. He sported goggles resting over his head. The commentators kick off our episode.**

 **Eggman: hello, faithful viewers! I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientist in the world! And welcome from Violet Systems Arena to the inaugural FWE Red! My partner is none other than that thirsty pervy toad, Jiraiya!**

 **The said man nonchalantly welcomed the viewers with a smile.**

 **Jiraiya: Hello, everybody! You're in for a treat tonight! There's high-flying action and lovely ladies out there! Did I mention ladies?**

 **Eggman: yes, you did! You're staying put and that's final! Anyway, we have a slew of championship matches to crown their first championship. To kickoff our first match, we'll have the Intercontinental Championship in a Falls Count Anywhere stipulation. It will involve the Elwood City's movie star, Arthur Read and his Readtourage! Vs. Gohan of Dragonball fame!**

 **Jiraiya: now that I cannot wait! Gohan is a beast just like his old man, Goku! He wishes to follow in his pop's footsteps as the GOAT in fighting.**

 **Eggman: Now that's an understatement! No offense to Vegeta who is a part of the Blue brand along with Goku but Gohan can whoop him good. Anyway, let's start the program with the IC match!**

 **With the lights dim and the screen showing a picture of Arthur with his trademark glasses, his theme music plays which is the theme of The Mz. The buff aardvark walked down the ramp with a smirk with his buddies, Binky Barnes and Buster Baxter which makes up the Readtourage.**

 **Josie Rizel: The following is scheduled as a Falls Count Anywhere match and it is for the inaugural Intercontinental Championship! From Elwood City weighing 227 lbs. and accompanied by Binky Barnes and Buster Baxter as the Readtourage, The PBS Star, The Read!**

 **Eggman: Are you kidding me?! What's a PBS kid doing in wrestling? His shows are amazing for kids especially for my little nephew! But does he stand a chance against the Saiyan?**

 **Jiraiya turned to his colleague and confidently assured the situation.**

 **Jiraiya: Come on, Eggman! Never judge a book by its' cover! The PBS Kid might whoop up on Gohan. Just Saiyan! Get it?**

 **Jiraiya chuckled at his cheesy pun much to the mad scientist's chagrin. The Read climbed into the ring and flexed his muscles while the crowd boos. Afterwards, a screen shows a Dragonball with a Super Saiyan transforming. Coming down the ramp is the Adult Gohan and his girlfriend, Videl who is the daughter of the famous fighter, Hercule. His theme song is the Cedric Alexander theme.**

 **Josie Rizel: And his opponent from West City, weighing 230 lbs. accompanied by Videl, Ggohan!**

 **Eggman: My bets are on this kid! If he can defeat Cell and the other villains in his universe, than he can clobber that PBS kid! There is no excuse why he can't beat him!**

 **Jiraiya: that's understandable but I would keep an eye on the Readtourage and of course, the lovely Videl! Where can I get her number?! She can be apart of my book series, Icha-Icha Paradise!**

 **Eggman: Will you knock it off?! Naruto is right about you! You are a pervy sage! Besides, Videl is already spoken for by Gohan and those two would shut you up if they heard you say that!**

 **Jiraiya: Man, you're no fun! Just like my blonde godson!**

 **Ignoring the toad sage's gripes, Eggman watches the Saiyan climb into the ring with the crowd cheering. He waved to the crowd and turned to Arthur as both stared each other down. The bell rang signaling the match is underway as the two wrestlers dashed into each other with Gohan caught Arthur in a tie up. Both wrestlers try to get the upper hand on one another as they chain wrestled with Gohan finally gaining the upper hand. He elbowed the aardvark in the chest with the PBS Star flinching making thhtie up loose. Gohan performed a snapmare takedown sending Arthur on his bottom.**

 **Eggman: Gohan with the snapmare takedown on the PBS Star! But he's just getting started with the hold on Arthur's neck making that aardvark struggle.**

 **Jiraiya: Don't count the aardvark out yet! He has something up his sleeve! And he does!**

 **Arthur got up from the hold and delivered a few chops to Gohan's midsection. Taking advangtage of the strikes, Arthur Irish whipped Gohan to the other side of the ring and back. The aardvark then flapjacked the Saiyan in the air landing on his back with a grunt.**

 **Jiraiya: The PBS Star is making flapjacks tonight! Arthur is showing no mercy as he follows with a running leg drop to Gohan's midsection!**

 **Eggman: And Arthur has the shoulders of the Saiyan down trying to get a win!**

 **Jiraiya: And Gohan kicks out! Looks like Videl is giving the Saiyan a pep talk! The Will of Fire!**

 **Eggman: Yeah but Arthur's friends have something to say to the Saiyan too. Who knows what those two are plotting!**

 **At ringside, the Readtourage were jawing at Gohan angering Videl as she stomped over to the rabbit and bulldog and slugged them in the face. The three started scrapping in which Videl punched and kicked the rabbit. Back in the ring, Gohan dodged Arthur's running takedown and grabbed him from behind to perform a sidewalk slam causing the aardvark to land hard on his back. Gohan ran to the other side of the ring and did a running splash on the aardvark. Arthur writhed in pain but got back on his feet and beat the living snot out of the Saiyan and performed his signature move, The Elwood DDT on the canvas.**

 **Eggman: Oh my! That's got to hurt! How's Gohan going to get out of this one?**

 **Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit! FWE! FWE!**

 **Arthur then tried to put Gohan away and run away with the title. Shoulders down as the ref began the count.**

 **1.2..2.75**

 **Jiraiya: I can't believe it! After being slammed hard with the Elwood DDT, Gohan refuses to go down!**

 **Eggman: He has the will of a Saiyan running in his veins! Oh no! He's seeing red but why?**

 **In the ring, Arthur walked over to the Saiyan frustrated after a close call. He started to say his insults.**

 **Arthur: You refuse to go down! After I'm done with you, Videl is next and that old man of yours, too! You're nothing more than a loser and your pops is one too! Hahaha!  
Jiraiya: Oh, no! The last thing you want to do is talk about the great Goku in front of Gohan. If only the PBS Kid knew.**

 **Eggman: Gohan's getting up and is ready to teach the PBS Star a lesson! OH! A punch to the face and a chop to the belly! This Saiyan is now ruthless!**

 **Gohan: Never ever talk about my family and my main squeeze like that! We're taking this outside!**

 **Just like that, Gohan flapjacked the aardvark over the ropes on to the concrete. He climbed out of the ring stalking Arthur as the aardvark barked orders at his henchmen.**

 **Arthur: Don't just stand there! Get him and his squeeze!**

 **The two cronies cowered at the angry Gohan but pulled out a steel chair to hit him with it. Videl ran over to Buster to take that away from him.**

 **Eggman: Did he just hit Gohan with that chair? He really did it this time!**

 **Gohan looked at the two blockheads and charged at them delivering a spear to both of them as they fall into the barricades. He then turned his attention to Arthur as he did the Saiyan Scream to the crowd.**

 **Eggman: Don't get up, Arthur!**

 **Jiraiya: He just did!**

 **Gohan picked up the smug Arthur and performed the Saiyan Suplex 2 slamming the aardvark on his back two times on the floor and then followed up with a finisher called the Super Saiyan Driver. Gohan jumped up in the air and sent Arthur down hard on his face with the inverted piledriver.**

 **Jiraiya: The Super Saiyan Driver! OWW! That can send Arthur to the hospital!**

 **Eggman: True but it serves him right for talking about someone's family like that! Gohan goes for the pin and the title win! Shoulders are down!**

 **1.2..3!**

 **Bell rings**

 **Eggman: We have our first IC champion! Videl is celebrating with her man's victory!**

 **Jiraiya: Yep! Arthur would've won the match if it weren't for his ego! Maybe next time!**

 **Josie Rizel: Here's your winner and the first Intercontinental Champion, Gohan!**

 **The crowd roared in applause as he and Videl raised the belt in the air. Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek as they walked out of the ring to the locker room.**

 **Eggman: While the staff hauls the Readtourage and Arthur out of the ring area, we'll talk about our Women's Tag title match with the Elements of Harmony members Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack taking on the Iron Fist Girls, Asuka Kazama and Emile de Rochefort!**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah, baby! I know I'm going to dig this! Girls! Girls! Girls! Girls I do adore!**

 **Eggman: Cut that out! Quit being thirsty and pay attention! Kids are watching this at home and we don't want to make the parents angry!**

 **Jiraiya: I can't help it if the ladies are irresistible! You're not thinking of sicking Tsunade on me! Are you?**

 **Eggman smirked at the last remark but went back to the mic for further news.**

 **Eggman: Let's go backstage with our interviewer Cream the Rabbit in the press area with one of the members of Elements of Harmony participating in the 15-womann battle royale match for the Red Women's Championship, Twilight Sparkle!**

 **At the press area, Cream the Rabbit places the mic near the purple haired girl as she asks her questions.**

 **Cream: Ms. Sparkle, what are your chances of bringing the title to the Elements of Harmony? Does it concern you that your friends, m=Ms. Fluttershy, Ms. Rarity and Ms. Pinkie Pie are your opponents?**

 **Twilight: As long as one of us brings the title to our stable, that's all that matters. Also, we'll wish AJ and Rainbow luck for the tag title against the Iron Fist Girls!**

 **Pinkie: You said stable? Considering we are humanized ponies, that's clever. The author has a taste of wrestling and My Little Pony which we are from! Yay!**

 **Cream: Ms. Pinkie? What do you think of the match?**

 **Pinkie: it's awesome! I'm bringing my party cannon to the ring! WOOO!**

 **Twilight: Hold it, Pinkie! Save your energy for the battle royale! One of us has to win it for the team!**

 **Crream: There you have it! Back to you, Dr. Eggman!**

 **Back at ringside, Eggman and Jiraiya are mentioning the sponsors for the program.**

 **Eggman: Violet Systems is the proud sponsor of FWE! Also, Ichiraku Ramen sponsors the league!**

 **Jiraiya: Ever since my godson entered the league, the business boomed high in sales! Speaking of the hyperactive blonde, he's in the Fatal 4-Way Steel Cage match for the Universal Championship!**

 **Eggman: That's right, Jiraiya! Naruto Uzumaki will face off against the badass plumber, Mario, the bucktoothed kid with the pink hat that will wish for a burner, Timmy Turner and the one stuck with all the bad luck, Donald Duck!**

 **Jiraiya: Naruto, if you're listening to this, don't lose to those punks!**

 **Donald Duck came out of nowhere hearing the toad sage calling him a punk. The duck threw a fit as he dashes towards the announcer's table with the security guards coming after him.**

 **Donald: WWAAAAAACK! Say that to my face, you pervy toad! I'll show you who is the punk around here!**

 **Eggman: Come on, Donald! Jiraiya didn't mean to say that, right?! Say something before the announcer's table gets crushed with us in it, Jiraiya!**

 **Jiraiya: What's he gonna do? Quack attack?**

 **Donald did a sadistic smile as he stalked towards Jiraiya with his fists balled. The toad sage screamed as he ran from the table and into the hallways. The security guards chased after the two leaving Eggman solo for the time being.**

 **Eggman: I apologize for my colleague's outburst! I hope he's in one piece! Anyway, let's go on to the Women's Tag match between the Elements of Harmony and the Iron Fist Girls!**

 **The screen split in half on the Titantron showing Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash on the left and Asuka and Lili on the right walking to the arena.**

 **After a commercial break, the Titantron showed the Elements of Harrmony with the hard rock version of the My Little Pony playing. The orange and blue girls came down the ramp respectively sporting a cowboy hat and rainbow colored hair.**

 **Josie Rizel: The following is a Tag Team match and it is for the Red Women's Tag Championship! From Equestria 2/6 of the Elements of Harmony, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash!**

 **Eggman: if only that toad sage kept his mouth shut about that duck! What am I saying?! At least I don't have to listen to him thirst at every woman that walks! Anyway, these ladies are not to be underestimated! Look at their track record in their universe from defeating Nightmare Moon to fighting King Sombra! Let's see what those girls have to show us in this match!**

 **The two pony girls waved to the crowd as they climbed into the ring at their stations. The pair looked at the entrance waiting for their opponent.**

 **The Titantron showed the young Tekken female fighters on screen. The theme song is the Absolution theme. A Japanese girl in a school uniform and a Monasque girl with blonde hair walked down the ramp looking at their opponents.**

 **Josie Rizel: And from my universe of Tekken from Japan and Monaco, they are part of the Iron Fist Girls Asuka Kazama and Lili!**

 **The crowd had a mixed reaction of boos and cheers as the duo ignored the boos at least Asuka is.**

 **Lili: Whatever! You will change your minds sooner!**

 **Asuka: Shut up, baka! Focus on clobbering the tar out of those Equestria girls and take the title home!**

 **The Japanese girl said to her whining best friend as they walked to the ring. Rainbow Dash turned to her cowgirl friend chuckling about her opponents.**

 **Apple Jack: What's so funny?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Don't those two remind you of Rarity and some other pony?**

 **Apple Jack: Yep! The brown haired one reminds me of you for some reason but the blonde one acts just like Rarity is an understatement.**

 **The rainbow haired girl sporting a blue bikini looked at her orange bikini friend with a puzzled expression at the mention of her and Asuka. Their opponents climbed into the ring to get ready for the match. Rainbow Dash and Asuka were in the ring staring each other down while their partners stood outside the ropes on the apron on opposite corners. The ref rang the bell and the second match of the night began.**

 **Eggman: And we're underway with the second match of the night! Asuka starts things off with a judo chop to Rainbow's midsection while following with a spin kick to the chest knocking the rainbow girl off balance. The Kazama girl took advantage of this and performed a bulldog on Rainbow!**

 **Rainbow Dash landed on her side feeling the impact of the bulldog by asuka. Rainbow sprung to her feet and delivered kicks to Asuka and tried to perform a chicken wing but Asuka reversed it and did a belly to belly suplex. Apple Jack yelled at her partner to stay in the game.**

 **Apple Jack: Come on, sugarcube! Don't let her take you down now! Put your head in the game!**

 **Hearing those words, Rainbow got on her feet and punched Asuka in the chin as she delivered a DDT sending the Kazama girl to the canvas face first. Rainbow then ran to the turnbuckle and climbed up to the top rope unaware that Lili is near.**

 **Eggman: Oh no! Lili just grabbed Rainbow's leg sending her off balance. And Asuka is on her feet going towards Rainbow! Rainbow tries to kick the blonde off the apron unaware that Asuka is climbing the turnbuckle to deliver a superplex! Rainbow finally kicked Lili to the floor but Asuka struck RD in the face and the two ladies exchanged blows. Things are getting nasty!**

 **While the two girls pummel each other at the turnbuckle, Apple Jack crept on to Asuka and sucker punched her stunning the Kazama in the process. Rainbow took the opportunity to set up the position to dive while Apple Jack sidewalk slammed Asuka to the mat and returned to her side of the canvas.**

 **Eggman: This is Rainbow's chance thanks to her friend's aid! She's setting up her signature move and she smirked at the crowd making them go crazy! Here she comes taking the dive! X marks the spot with the Rainbow Splash connecting to Asuka! Now she has the Kazama's shoulders down for the pin!**

 **1,.2. Break!**

 **Lili recovered and broke up the pin saving Asuka from a quick loss. Asuka wants payback and she does with a cartwheel kick launching RD in the air as the brown haired girl followed with a uppercut and a spin kick. With Rainbow on the ground, Asuka did a leg drop on the girl's knees causing her to scream. Apple Jack encouraged RD to tag her before Asuka can destroy her further. However, Rainbow toughed it out and Irish whipped Asuka to the turnbuckle. She ran to the girl at full speed with a ramming charge. Asuka was picked up and placed on top of the turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. Successfully, she readies for a superplex and the two ladies tumbled and landed hard on their back knocking the wind out of them.**

 **Eggman: Oh my! Both ladies are down! Both need to tag in their partners! The superplex helped Rainbow in a pinch but paid a price.**

 **Both ladies crawl to their corners and switched places after the tag was made. Apple Jack ran at Lili and did a inverted DDT to Lili sending the grappling to the ground. Apple Jack put the single leg lock on Lili with pressure. Lili tried to reach for the ropes to stop the submission offense of AJ but to no avail.**

 **Eggman: Lili is struggling to touch the ropes but AJ has the squeeze on her. She drags her away from the ropes and continued her offense! What's this? Lili still has some fight in her as she drags herself closer to the ropes but AJ tightens the lock. Lili jerked her body and caught AJ off guard loosening the hold! She successfully held on to the rope!**

 **After the ropebreak, Lili unleashed a flurry of punches at Apple Jack and followed with a side suplex. This followed with a body drop to AJ's midsection. Lili then tried to do an armbar but AJ reversed it and connected a chop to the stomach. AJ flapjacked her in the air sending the blonde crashing to the canvas on her back. AJ climbed to the rope and performed a crossbody to Lili and it connects. AJ waved to the crowd as she readies her signature move.**

 **Eggman: Don't get up, Lili! Stay on the mat!**

 **AJ performed her Apple Slam raising Lili in the air while jumping and slammed her hard on the canvas and capitalizes the chance to pin her down.**

 **Eggman: Here's the pin and the win!**

 **Eggman: Are you kidding me? Asuka broke the count but Rainbow Dash comes in after Asuka and the two girls thrash about in the canvas!**

 **While Asuka and RD scrap in a corner, AJ dodged Lili's slam and did a German Suplex on Lili hoping this will put her away.**

 **Eggman: AJ now has to capitalize on the pin right now and Lili's shoulders are down!**

 **1.2.3!**

 **Bell rings**

 **Josie Rizel: Here are your winners and the first Red Women's Tag Team Champions, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash of Elements of Harmony!**

 **As the pair raise their belt in the air, Asuka drags a bawling Lili out of the arena to the locker room. Jiraiya with bandages and bruises returned to the announcer's table with a goofy smile.**

 **Jiraiya: What did I miss? Don't tell me I missed the match with the women?**

 **Eggman facepalmed at the toad sage's stupidity worrying about the girls instead of being thankful that the angry duck was pulled away by Mickey mouse and Naruto before he could do more damage too the perv.**

 **Eggman: If you hadn't made the duck more angry, you could've stayed for the match! There is a 15-woman Battle Royale match so at least you won't miss this one. By the way, I secretly called over Tsunade to join the announcer's table to help control you and your pervish schemes!**

 **Jiraiya's jaws dropped at the slug sage's name as she walked down the ramp with a set of headphones for the table. She glared at the pervy old sage as he whistled like nothing happen.**

 **Tsunade: I'm glad I can help, Eggman! Trust me! That old man can't stop peeping in the girls locker room for one damn second!**

 **Eggman: That's no surprise to me! Before the toad sage does something stupid, let's go over to the board as Josie announces the combatants of the Red Women's Championship Battle Royale match.**

 **The video board displays the list of names of the 15 women in the match.**

 **Josie Rizel: Ladies and gentlemen! Our third match of the night is a 15-women Battle Royale and it is for the Red Women's Championship! The match will begin in a moment but in the meantime, here are the participants!**

 **The crowd waits in anticipation as the escrema practitioner announces the names on screen.**

 **Josie Rizel: Please direct your attention to the video board! Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Samus Aran, Xiaoyu, Wonder Woman, Giganta, Amy Rose, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Videl,, Kasumi, Ayane and Catherine. There you have it! in a few moments, the following ladies should enter the ring ready to fly!**

 **And so, the combatants are set as the contestants get ready in the locker room. Jiraiya wanted to go over to the locker room but Eggman and Tsunade try to contain the perv but he manages to run off!**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, get back here! I'm going to get you!**

 **The busty blonde chased after her former teammate who is on his way to the girls of the 15=women match/.**

 **Eggman: Let's direct our eyes on Jiraiya via Titantron! I know he's up to his old tricks with his stupid research.**

 **Backstage, a new wrestler wanted a shot on the program. He caught up to the general manager of FWE, Kakashi Hatake. The wrestler had on blue pants and shirt with a buff figure. He had a baseball cap worn regular and not sideways. His name is Iron Dragon who made it to the main roster from the league's developmental division, Fiction NXT. The man greeted the GM with a handshake as the silver haired jonin shook his hand.**

 **Robby: What's up, Kakashi-sensei? Did you include me on the show? I want some action!**

 **Kakashi: Hi, Robby! I thought I put your name on the Universal Championship card! Yikes! I forgot to add you but it's not too late. All I have to do is update the card to Six-Man Gauntlet Match by adding you and Superman ad we are good to go.**

 **And so the jonin quickly updated the match card with Robby excited for the change.**

 **Kakashi: This is your opportunity to show that you belong here! Do your best and we'll see what happens from there.**

 **As the young wrestler nodded his head and shook Kakashi's hand, a loud female scream can be heard from the locker room along with male yells.**

 **Robby: Who is that?**

 **Kakashi had a chuckle behind the mask as he knew who that was.**

 **Kakashi: Let's just say it's a toad sage who likes to conduct "research". If you know what I'm saying!**

 **The blue wrestler nodded and snickered at what he meant. The duo dashed to the chaos with the cameraman following them. the noise grew louder as they grew close. What they saw was Giganta, Samus, Sakura and the rest of the female wrestlers wailed on the pervy sage and another old man with shades that Videl and Android 18 knew too well. Kakashi giggled like a schoolgirl as the toad sage gave the jonin a thumbs up. Giganta screamed at the old man and picked him up in rage.**

 **Giganta: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stomp you to the ground! Start talking, letch!**

 **Jiraiya: This is only research, Jumbo Thighs! I'm the creator of the Icha-Icha Paradise books and this gives me a good idea!**

 **Pinkie Pie wondered what that book is while Tsunade grabbed the toad sage by his hand. Sakura turned to the hyperactive pink girl and explained it all.**

 **Sakura: It's a book about smut and everything sexual!. That man you see is responsible for these so called research!**

 **Pinkie: I want to be in the book! How do I apply?**

 **The girls looked at Pinkie Pie like she is crazy. Twilight looked at her friend with a glare.**

 **Twilight: Don't even think about it, Pinkie!**

 **Jiraiya: At least she was interested.**

 **Roshi: Yep! She will give me a heart attack! Heehee!**

 **Giganta, Videl and 18 kicked the lecherous old man out of the room and landed near Naruto, Sonic, Gohan and Timmy Turner in which they looked at the battered old man.**

 **Sonic: Why am I not surprised?**

 **Gohan: Trust me! That old perv, Roshi is always thirsty. He never learns his lesson!**

 **Timmy: What about the other old geezer? A woman is dragging him out of the locker room?**

 **Naruto: You mean pervy sage? He's commentating with the round guy with the glasses. He never learns either!**

 **Sonic: Oh yeah! Eggman has a gig at commentating along with that toad sage guy. Anyway, you guys do your best tonight for the Universal title! I'm competing for the FWE Championship on the Blue brand tomorrow!**

 **The guys wished Sonic the same way as the camera now focuses on the new wrestler and some of the girls. Kakashi ran off to who knows where. Giganta broke the awkwardness and asked the new wrestler who he is.**

 **Giganta: Are you lost, kid? This is for wrestlers only! Run along now and go to your seat.**

 **Robby: Actually, I'm on the main roster in the Red brand! I'm supposed to fight later in the Universal Title match against Mario, Superman, Timmy Turner, Naruto and Donald Duck.**

 **Giganta: Hmmm. You sure don't look like a wrestler. This isn't for kids like you! We'll see what you're made of! I'll be watching! In the meantime, keep an eye on the monitor for the 15-woman match!**

 **Giganta flirtatiously left the locker room with a smirk with a couple women left being Sakura and Twilight. Sakura heard the upcoming match starting in a few minutes and looked at the blue wrestler.**

 **Sakura: Welcome to the main roster, Robby! I'm glad you made it this far but this is only the beginning. Good luck on your match tonight. I'll watch the match after my match and the tag team match. The whole locker room will be watching.**

 **Twilight: Likewise. I'll be watching the Universal match. At least you don't act like the three pervs being Roshi, that silvered haired ninja and that toad sage.**

 **Sakura giggled at that remark as they headed off to the ring. Once they are gone, Robby sat on a bench and watched the big monitor in the lobby.**

 **Back at the announcer's table, Tsunade had Jiraiya all tied up to his chair where he wouldn't pull that stunt again. Eggman nonchalantly continued on with the broadcast.**

 **Eggman: Aside from a certain toad and his actions, we have a change in the program. Our main event now is a 6-man Gauntlet match for the Universal Championship. The newly added combatants are the Man of Steel, Superman and the new kid from the Fiction NXT, Iron Dragon! But the other two matches before it will stay the same. Up next is the Women's Championship match with the 15-woman Battle Royale and the Red Tag Team Championship involving Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Dick Dastardly and Muttley!**

 **Jiraiya: You mean the main event isn't a steel cage match? That's out of left field? Who thinks the new kid wouldn't last long in the ring?**

 **Tsunade: Don't count the kid out, toad! He's a former Fiction NXT x=champion. Granted it may be different than NXT but he shows promising potential to grow in the FWE.**

 **Eggman: Correct! We'll see what thee kid has to prove that he belongs here! Most of the wrestlers here had been in other wrestling promotions in Fanfiction from UCA, XCW, AWE, WWE Animated, XCW, and others! So this kid has a lot on his plate! Anyway, the Red Women's Championship match is about to begin. Let's send you down to Josie Rizel with the call.**

 **As the 15 women go down the ramp on their way to the ring, Josie explains the rules of the match.**

 **Josie: The following is a 15-woman Battle Royale and it is for the Red Women's Championship! The rules are that if a competitor falls over the top rope, she will be eliminated until the last woman is standing! Ladies, please enter the ring! Once the last woman enters the ring, the bell will ring starting the match!**

 **The ladies climbed inside the squared circle one by one with Fluttershy entering last. Once Fluttershy climbed inside the ring, the bell sounds and the match is underway. Giganta started her path of carnage by going after Rarity and Amy charging like a bull. Rarity didn't see it coming when the giantess' force sent her flying over the top rope eliminating her. Amy dodged the bulldozing girl avoiding the elimination.**

 **Josie: Rarity has been eliminated!**

 **Eggman: That was a short stay of Rarity which means only three members left of the Elements of Harmony will have a chance to bring the belt to their stable. As for the other 13, they have to watch out for that big one!**

 **Tsunade: I wouldn't worry too much for Wonder Woman had dealt with her before! I'm sure she'll take her.**

 **Jiraiya: Mmmm-mmmm-mhwm!**

 **Jiraiya's muffled noises was music to Tsunade's ears. Back to the action, Sakura and Hinata team up to eliminate the other girls in the match. Sakura dealt with Amy while Hinata took on Xiaoyu. Hinata and Xiaoyu traded blows trying to gain the upper hand with Xiaoyu catching the Hyuga off guard. The pigtailed Chinese girl performed a takedown and leg drop combo weakening Hinata. Sakura chopped Amy in the midsection as she grabbed the hedgehog and slammed her to the canvas. She tried to pick up Amy, but Samus dropkicked them both. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie traded kicks with Videl but the succubus Catherine pulled a dirty trick by pulling Pinkie's hair and threw her over the ring with a smirk.**

 **Josie: Pinkie Pie has been eliminated!**

 **Noe Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy remain to bring home the title as the other women cause more carnage. Videl irritated with Catherine's cheating tactics, she punched at the back of the succubus's head causing Catherine to let go of Hinata's hair and ear. Videl performs a bulldog on Catherine and connects but Catherine trips Videl to the canvas and began stomping her. Samus grabbed Catherine and suplexed her two times saving Videl the trouble. Twilight slams Amy to the ground with a piledriver to the head. Twilight threw Amy over the top rope as Giganta powerslams Videl and throws her over the top rope.**

 **Josie: Amy Rose and Videl has been eliminated!**

 **With 11 left, the carnage continues with Giganta, Samus and Wonder Woman scrap on the ground. Xiaoyu in front of her home crowd tries her best to win in the Tekken universe arena. Various Tekken characters watch in the stands such as the owner of Violet Systems, Lee Chaolan, her best friend Panda, Jin Kazama who will be representing the Blue brand tomorrow and Miharu. Xiaoyu eyed Hinata as the lavender eyed girl tangled with Ayane as they threw each other to the ground and Xiaoyu found an opening where she knocked the two out of the ring with the Xiao Ball which she rolls into her opponents like a bowling ball.**

 **Josie: Ayane and Hinata Hyuga has been eliminated!**

 **Nine women remain as they battle for the title belt with Catherine devilishly cheats her way through. She tripped poor Fluttershy and even yanked Samus by her ponytail slinging her to the mat. The other six women were at the succubus's mercy with Twilight being grabbed and bitten on the arm. Kasumi tripped on her face by Catherine's leg and Giganta got her ear yanked. The ladies had enough of Catherine's nonsense but Giganta grew angry when Catherine did the unthinkable. She insulted the giant and spat in her face with the crowd frozen in fear. Even backstage was appalled by her actions.**

 **Robby: Now that's damn low!**

 **Gohan: That's the worst thing you can do to somebody!**

 **Robby: Holy shit!**

 **Naruto: What's wrong?**

 **Gohan: That's what's wrong!**

 **Gohan pointed at the monitor and the others knew what Robby meant. Giganrta saw red as she displayed a sadistic smile ready to maul the succubus. The girls grew angry as they pummel the hell out of Catherine. Catherine got speared by Samus, izuna dropped by Kasumi, RKO'd by Fluttershy in a heat of rage, Wonder Woman DDTs the succubus by the her face and Giganta did the unthinkable by running powerslamming the succubus and threw her out of the ring and into the stands where she landed near an angry hooded figure. This made Catherine run for her life.**

 **Josie: Catherine has been eliminated!**

 **Tsunade: That was disrespectful! I hope that the Kakashi and Celestia executes a disciplinary action for what she did to Giganta and the other wrestlers.**

 **Eggman: Agreed! We'll keep you posted on the matter later. Back to the action!**

 **After Catherine has been eliminated, Giganta picked up Sakura and Fluttershy and threw them over the rope with six women remaining being Twilight Sparkle, Samus Aran, Kasumi, Xiaoyu, Wonder Woman and Giganta. The home crowd is chanting Xiaoyu's name pumping her up as she squares off against Samus by attempting a Bulldog but the bounty huntress counters with a neckbreaker. Xiaoyu writhing in pain fights back with kicks and chops to Samus. The two girls traded blows until they reached the ropes. Xiaoyu picked up Samus and did a backbreaker on her and threw her over the top rope but Giganta sent flying by Wonder Woman crashed into Xiaoyu eliminating the pigtailed girl.**

 **Josie: Xiaoyu and Samus Aran has been eliminated!**

 **Eggman: What good sportsmanship as Samus and Xiaoyu shook hands as they watch the final four duke it out.**

 **Jiraiya: I'm free from the ropes! Anyway, we have Twilight Sparkle, Kasumi, Wonder Woman and the Big Show of Wrestling, Giganta!**

 **Eggman: More like Braun Stroman!**

 **Tsunade: How did Jiraiya get out of his ropes and gag mask? Whatever! Back to the action!**

 **Back in the ring, Twilight, Wonder Woman and Kasumi carried the big girl to the edge of the ropes. Giganta struggled as she kicked and punched her way out but Kasumi and WW threw her over the top rope but the giant clung on to the rope. Kasumi ran towards Giganta as the other girls dodged out of the way with the blue ninja breaking the giant's grip as she fell on her butt.**

 **Josie: Giganta has been eliminated!**

 **Now that there are three women left, they shook hands before finishing the match. Afterwards, Twilight performed a twisting neckbreaker to Kasumi while the ninja got up on her feet launching strikes at WW and the Equestria girl. WW caught the ninja's kick and threw her on the mat. WW then performed her finishing move, the Lasso of Truth where she swings the ninja around and slams her to the canvas. Kasumi helplessly goes over the top rope by WW leaving her and Twilight remaining.**

 **Josie: Kasumi has been eliminated!**

 **Eggman: it all comes down to this! Only one of the two ladies can be crowned champion!**

 **Jiraiya: My bets are on Twilight Sparkle! She's got the will and spunk!**

 **Tsunade: WW will win the belt for sure! WW can make history by winning the first ever Red Women's Title!**

 **Eggman: We'll see what happens! For now, back to the match at hand!**

 **Back in the ring, WW and Twilight were in a tie up trying to get the leg up. WW elbowed Twilight as she tries to escape. The Amazon powerslams Twilight to the mat on her back causing the Equestrian to writhe in pain and exhaustion. WW followed with a running hip drop on to Twilight's midsection. WW picked up Twilight and tried to throw her over the ring for the win.**

 **Eggman: This is for the win!**

 **Jiraiya: It's over for Twilight Sparkle!**

 **Tsunade: it's not over yet! Look at Twilight fighting back!**

 **Twilight fights WW away from her as she tries to get back in the ring. She successfully does that and dodges WW's grab. Twilight picks up WW and performs the Twilight Zone which is the jumping neckbreaker slam.**

 **Eggman: WWW has entered the Twilight Zone! OWW!**

 **Jiraiya: Twilight sets up WW on the top rope and will she go over? Yes she does!**

 **The crowd went wild as a new champion is crowned. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity cheered for their leader. Most of the competitors and the locker room found respect for Twilight as the ref presented the belt to Twilight with the Women's Tag Team champs running in to celebrate the festivities. The Main 6 celebrated as Josie announced the winner.**

 **Josie: Here's your winner and the first ever Red Women's Champion, Twilight Sparkle!**

 **Jiraiya: What a night for the Elements of Harmony and the ladies out there tonight! Almost all of the ladies.**

 **Eggman: That's right! Xiaoyu received a standing ovation from the Tekken universe at the Violet Systems Arena even though she didn't win the match. She fought hard and did wat she came out here to do. We can't say the same for the succubus for she is in Celestia's office who oversees the FWE Red brand! GM Kakashi is also there to see Catherine's fate. We'll see what the repercussions are for the succubus but let's move on to our next match!**

 **Jiraiya: WW deserves my respect as one of the greats.**

 **Tsunade: That's an understatement! Anyway, the Red Tag Team Championship consists of the Kongs, Donkey and Diddy Kong vs. The Dastardly Duo, Dick Dastardly and Muttley! What are you laughing at now, toad? It better not be you staring at my boobs!**

 **Jiraiya: it's the name, Dick! He is named after a pri- OOWW!**

 **Tsunade: Shut it, bonehead!**

 **Eggman: Anyway, let's hear from the Elements of Harmony with our correspondent, Cream the Rabbit! Take it away!**

 **Cream and the Elements of Harmony were at the press area where they answered questions.**

 **Cream: With a win tonight as Red Women's Champion, how does it feel to bring it to your team, Ms. Sparkle?**

 **Twilight Sparkle was at a loss for words due to her first win in the FWE and her teammates' tag team win over Asukaa and Lili earlier. She finally spoke to the rabbit.**

 **Twilight: it feels great for us! We are making the everypony proud with our accomplishments. With Princess Celestia overseeing the Red brand and Princess Luna with the Blue brand, it's great to see our teachers rooting us on before and during our wrestling career. All I can say is thank you everypony for the opportunity!**

 **The crowd cheers with Twilight's modest answer with Cream turning to AJ and RD for questions.**

 **Cream: As the first Red Tag champions, what do you both have planned to defend it?**

 **RD: That's easy! We'll do the same way we did to the Iron Fist Girls! We'll be one of the greatest teams in wrestling yet!**

 **AJ: Come now, sugarcube! Don't boast about it! Even if we lose the titles, we'll still be ourselves.**

 **Pinkie: And that's a pinkie promise!**

 **Cream: Thanks, everyone for the interview! We'll look forward to your future matches!**

 **The interview came to a close as we return to the locker room with the Kongs as they warm-up and eat their bananas. Gohan and Robby greeted the legendary simians as they sat on a bench.**

 **Gohan: What's up, Donkey and Diddy? Have you met our new wrestler yet? His name is Robby and goes by the name Iron Dragon!**

 **Donkey and Diddy checked out the blue wrestler and answered the Saiyan.**

 **Donkey: So this is the new guy from NXT? We'll have to see if he's really ready for the main roster!**

 **Diddy: I'm sure he'll make it and be one of us!**

 **Robby felt nervous as a certain duck named Donald quacked and laughed at the newbie. Gohan and the Kongs glared at the arrogant duck while the new guy felt nervous.**

 **Gohan: Donald, will you cut it out? Go easy on him, man!**

 **Donald: He's gonna choke and go right back to NXT Fiction.**

 **DK glared for the duck to be quiet but not before the five heard snickering and mumbling. Gohan and Robby heard that familiar sound and guessed who it was.**

 **Robby: Muttley!**

 **Gohan: and his no good master, Dick Dastardly!**

 **Diddy: We have a match with them for the Red Tag Titles!**

 **Dastardly popped out of nowhere scaring Donald and Diddy as he cackled and Muttley snickering.**

 **Dastardly: That title would be ours and not in the hands of a simian!**

 **Muttley: rasha-rashum sashem titles!**

 **Donkey: We aren't scared of you or your snickering dog!**

 **Diddy: Worth every banana!**

 **The seven were interrupted by Giganta coming into the locker room.**

 **Giganta: You four got a match to do! And you with the baseball caP! You have one match left to watch until it's time to prove you belong here! Better pay attention while you still can, kid!**

 **Diddy: Don't worry, Thunder Thighs! He'll clobber the competition!**

 **Muttley: snicker**

 **Giganta's eyes twitched at the spidermonkey's remarks and the dog's snickering.**

 **Giganta: Knock it off, you two! We'll see who is right! And good luck out there, kid!**

 **Giganta made a seductive look and twisted her big butt at the Iron Dragon. With the six gone, Gohan consoled his new buddy assuring that he'll do fine.**

 **Gohan: You don't have to win the belt! All you need to do is rock your best! I know you can do it!**

 **Robby nodded his head as he felt a little nervous.**

 **Back at the arena, the lights show the Kongs on screen and the DK rap theme from Smash Bros. played. The Kongs strolled down the ramp as Josie announced the wrestlers.**

 **Josie: The following is a tag team match and it is for the Red Tag Team Championship! From DK Isles, at a combined weight of 925lbs., Donkey and Diddy Kong of the Kongs!**

 **Eggman: Now those guys deserve a spot in the Hall of Fame in fiction wrestling! They won the VGWA Tag Team titles 12 times in that league and won a few Smash Bros. tournaments! I can go on forever with the list but all I can say is that if they win this title match, they'll add another title to a stellar resume of one of the greats!**

 **Jiraiya: What about that skinny moustachioed guy and his snickering dog?**

 **Tsunade: Those guys are nothing but trouble! They always have heelish tactics in mind! To say the least, they aren't in the league of Catherine and her husband, Vincent Brooks!**

 **Eggman: Yeah but just like in Wacky Races and in their own show, Dastardly and Muttley always has their plans foiled. Well, Muttley doesn't care and shakes it off the way he knows how.**

 **The toad and slug sages nodded in agreement as the Kongs climbed in the ring and fistbumped in the air. They looked on at the entranceway waiting for their opponents to come out. The screen showed Dastardly and Muttley in their Mean Machine speeding down the road. The song began with Muttley's snickering as the remix of the Wacky Races theme played. The duo came down the ramp in the said car with two other men in the car. The short one had his hair over his eyes and had a weird speech pattern while the other is tall and lanky wearing a pilot outfit shaking nervously.**

 **Josie: And their opponents from parts unknown at a combined weight of 205lbs., they are accompanied by Klunk and Zilly of the Vulture Squadron, they are half of the team, Dick Dastardly and Muttley!**

 **The crowd boos as Muttley mutters something he shouldn't say while Dastardly wants the crowd to shut up. Klunk talked gibberish to the lanky Zilly about the match and the inventions to work in their favor. Klunk was unaware that weapons are against the rules of the match though.**

 **Jiraiya: Who are those other two? The short one speaks like he has Tourette's and the lanky one is a shivering scaredy cat!**

 **Eggman: That's Klunk and Zilly! They are part of Dastardly's Vulture Squadron who tries to catch that messenger pigeon. That's one thing we have in common.**

 **Tsunade: And what's that?**

 **Eggman: We deal with pesky little annoyances. Especially that blue headgehog! At least he's on the Blue brand and not on Red.**

 **Jiraiya: Oh, brother!**

 **The VS walked down the ramp as the duo climbed in the ring staring down the Kongs. Klunk and Zilly stood outside for backup but the ref is watching those two to prevent interferences. Dastardly and Donkey size each other until the bell rang signaling them to wrestle.**

 **Dastardly couldn't pick the gorilla up but he did grab his necktie and punched him in the face. Donkey grabbed the skinny pilot by the collar and slammed him to the ground. Muttley snickered on the apron with Dastardly telling him to shut up. Diddy tried to help pummel Dastardly but Muttley sucker punched him in the head. The spidermonkey and the dog tussled outside the ring while Donkey continues the offense. DK picked up DD and performed a jumping backbreaker slamming him to the ground. At ringside, Diddy did a monkey flip and latched on to Muttley's head and threw him on the floor. Muttley spotted the spidermonkey's tail and bit it causing Diddy to wince in pain as Muttley did a knee strike to Diddy knocking him out. The dog snickered as he goes under the apron.**

 **Tsunade: What the hell is that dog doing? If he uses that weapon, he and Dastardly will be disqualified!**

 **Eggman: Klunk and Zilly are distracting the ref! And Muttley has a steel chair and he hits Donkey in the head with it a few times!**

 **Jiraiya: That dog is nuts!**

 **The crowd booed louder as the broken chair was thrown aside. Muttley stomped on Donkey's back as the ape grunted in pain. Unaware that Diddy got up from the scuffle and stood on the top rope balancing it, Muttley and now Dastardly did a double leg drop on the ape. The duo taunted DK until they met Diddy's aerial assault to both pilots. Diddy pummeled the duo senseless until they are sent crashing to the mat.**

 **Jiraiya: Are you kidding me? That spidermonkey is pissed! I shouldn't piss him off like I did Donald Duck!**

 **Tsunade: Yeah, you better not! Anyway, Diddy climbs the turnbuckle and Donkey on the other! What are they up to?**

 **Eggman: They are setting up their team finisher! Don't get up, DD and Muttley!**

 **The Kongs jumped from the top turnbuckles and did a Double Banana Splasha!**

 **Eggman: The Kongs just did a Double Banana Splasha and it connects! Here goes the count!**

 **1.2.3!**

 **The bell rings as the Kongs celebrated the victory raising the title belt in the air.**

 **Josie: Here are your winners and the first Red Tag Champions, The Kongs!Eggman: Now that was insane in this match! DD and Muttley didn't see it coming! The Kongs now added their title to their collection of reigns.**

 **Jiraiya: They really made a monkey out of them! That dog can't get the monkey off his back! Ha!**

 **Tsunade: Enough with the monkey puns! Anyway, we saved the best for last, the Universal Championship! My godson is in that match! I'm sure he'll make the Hidden Leaf Village proud!**

 **Jiraiya: Hell yeah! Go, Naruto! Get that belt in our hands!**

 **Eggman: That's right but he'll have to face off against 5 other wrestlers for the inaugural Universal title. iron Dragon hasn't wrestled in any of the main fiction wrestling promotions in his career. After what Donald said to him, I'm sure he's nervous right now!**

 **Jiraiya: That duck is playing mind games with him. Besides, Gohan has the kid's back. I'm sure he'll do fine.**

 **Tsunade: Yeah but I'm still concerned about him. Let's go backstage and see what he's going through.**

 **At backstage, Robby sat on a bench worried about his debut and how the others will perceive him. He had mixed feelings of excitement, nervousness and fear about the expectations. Sakura noticed the look on the wrestler's face and wanted to help.**

 **Sakura: Are you feeling okay? You look like you're under the weather. is it about the match and how the locker room would perceive you?**

 **Robby gasped but answered the pink haired ninja.**

 **Robby: Yeah. It's not that I am ungrateful but I feel terrified of my debut. After all, the fans expect me to do great and some of the wrestlers do too. Donald, Dick Dastardly and Muttley want me to fail like I don't belong here. I dreamed of becoming one of the greatest wrestlers of all time but if I choke, it will never happen. That's why I'm so scared of my upcoming matches!**

 **Sakura understood what the guy felt and is going through. She felt the same way when she was in the squad of Team 7. She had to do something to lift the man's confidence.**

 **Sakura: I felt the same way when I was on Team 7 with Sasuke and Naruto. I felt like I couldn't bring anything to the table. After a while, I knew that I can do what I had to do. I ignored the haters out there who said I couldn't become something. They're obviously wrong because I'm one of the best kunoichi and wrestlers fiction has ever known! I believe you can do it, Robby!**

 **Robby: How?**

 **Sakura: By being the best you! Besides, I noticed your NXT Fiction match withthat KO kid. You can do the same to that arrogant duck in the match. Kick their asses tonight! Don't tell Naruto that last part since you're facing him.**

 **Robby with newfound confidence had his spirits lifted as he posed and jumped in the air.**

 **Robby: Hell yeah! That's exactly what I'm gonna do! Thanks, Sakura! I'll take your advice as I go out there tonight!**

 **Before he can say more, the phone rang as the screen read Kakashi. He answered the call to see what's up.**

 **Robby: Hello? Hey, man! You changed the match style again? Okay does the others know about this? All right I'll be prepared. Bye.**

 **The phone call ended as Sakura wondered who called him.**

 **Sakura: Who was it?**

 **Robby: it's Kakashi-sensei. He changed the match from Gauntlet to Elimination match. I like that type of match though.**

 **Sakura: That's the spirit! Good luck out there!**

 **Sakura winked at the blue wrestler as she walked to the lobby where the other wrestlers are at the monitor. Gohan and Giganta caught up to Robby as the Saiyan gave him dap and Giganta stood beside them.**

 **Gohan: Are you pumped for the Title match tonight? I'm stoked about this match!**

 **Robby: Yeah, dude! I was nervous but I'm ready to rumble in the jungle! That duck will wish he'd never mess with me.**

 **Giganta smirked at the wrestlers as she remarked at Robby and Gohan.**

 **Giganta: So we have a confident kid in the room, eh? Let's hope you save that energy for the match! As for you, Gohan! Don't rest on your laurels because that PBS brat and his cronies are after you and that IC title.**

 **Gohan: Not a chance in hell! If Arthur wants to come at me, he knows where to find me!**

 **Robby: That's what I'm talking about! That aardvark won't know what hit him!**

 **The two dudes fistbumped as Giganta stopped a bro moment.**

 **Giganta: Aren't you forgetting something? The match will start in a couple minutes!**

 **The blue wrestler heard what the giantess said is right. He rushed to the arena preparing for the match of his life.**

 **Back at the arena, Eggman returned to the mic as the camera focuses on him. The sages prepped their mics for the main event.**

 **Eggman: Wow! The kid has newfound confidence thanks to Sakura and Gohan! Giganta and Sakura have something for the wrestler.**

 **Jiraiya: I never knew that kid can mack! The big one and Pinky are smitten! It's not fair!**

 **Tsunade: Maybe because he's not a thirsty guy like you and that Master Roshi! Geez, you can be creep at times!**

 **Eggman: That's an understatement! We have two important updates tonight and the first being Catherine's sentence for her actions earlier. Celestia gave her punishment which is to dock her pay and send her to the bottom of the ladder for a title shot. Also, she will be involved in a handicapped match in a 3-on-1 being Giganta, Videl and that mysterious hooded figure!**

 **Jiraiya: So she is in jobber duty? Serves the girl right? Who is this hooded figure?**

 **Tsunade: Let's just say that the person knows the succubus too well. That person has a grudge against her for what she did in the game she's from.**

 **Eggman: Wow! Catherine is losing respect from the locker room. She's also banned from there by Wonder Woman and Twilight Sparkle. The other update is instead of a Gauntlet match, it's going to be a 6-man Elimination style one. Don't forget tomorrow that FWE Blue will be at the Violet Systems Arena and next week, we'll be at the Dead or Alive Arena which hosted the five tournaments now hosts FWE Red and Blue shows!**

 **Jiraiya: Aren't you forgetting that the Cruiserweight Hour is at this arena and the other one too?**

 **Eggman: Oh yeah! That will be there too! The shows will be on the Fanfiction Network! Can't wait for Rock Lee and Diddy Kong dominate the Cruiserweight division! Now the moment you've been waiting for! The main event of the night for the Universal Championship! Let's go down to the ring as Josie announces the match.**

 **The 6 wrestlers stood in the ring as they waited for the match to begin. Josie spoke into the mic as she announces the match.**

 **Josie: Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the main event! This is scheduled as a 6-man Elimination match and it is for the Universal Championship! The rules are that if an opponent is pinned or submitted, he'll be eliminated! This process will continue until the last man stands! Let's introduce the combatants in the main event! Get ready to flyyy!**

 **The crowd cheers as the wrestlers are ready to be introduced.**

 **Josie: From Konoha, Japan weighing 231 lbs., the Orange Whirlpool, Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **The crowd cheered and the Naruto characters roared louder especially his godparents. The crowd chanted his catchphrase, "Believe It!" as Naruto gave a thumbs up.**

 **Josie: From Dimmsdale, USA weight unknown, The Bucktoothed Wonder, Timmy Turner!**

 **The crowd cheers along with his parents in the stands. Cosmo and Wanda disguised as dogs along with Sparky, cheered and whistled. Timmy gave them a thumbs up.**

 **Josie: From Duckberg, the one who gets stuck with all the bad luck, Donald Duck!**

 **The crowd booed at his name as the duck frowned. He made a "Up Yours!" gesture at the crowd. The wrestlers and Josie were in disgust at his behavior.**

 **Donald: Ah phooey! Forget you a##holes!**

 **Josie: From the Mushroom Kingdom that needs no further introduction, the World's Famous Videogame Character, Super Mario!**

 **The crowd roared as Mario made poses at the reaction. Donald mumbled something under his breath. Thankfully, the plumber didn't hear the duck's disrespectful tone.**

 **Superman: Donald, show some respect!**

 **Donald: Make me, boy scout!**

 **Josie: From the city of Metropolis, the Man of Steel, Superman!**

 **The crowd loudly cheered at the superhero as he proudly posed. Robby awaited his turn as the last wrestler's name is called. Donald glared at the other five wrestlers in arrogance.**

 **Donald: I can beat those chumps with my eyes closed!**

 **Timmy: We'll see about that when I shut your bill up.**

 **After the arrogant duck was put in his place, Josie announced the last wrestler in the match.**

 **Josie: Finally from New Ram City weighing in at 245lbs., the Iron Ram! (AN: I changed from Dragon to Ram for my OC's ring name!)**

 **The crowd cheered but not as loud as for the other wrestlers. Robby shouted his battle cry as Donald covered his ears if he has any.  
Robby: Ramma-Ramma Roooo!**

 **Donald: Ah shut up, noob! I'm gonna make sure you're not fit for this!**

 **Robby: Well, your call!**

 **After the names called, the match started with Donald and Robby go in a tie up trying to hold their bearings. While they chain wrestle, Timmy and Naruto traded strikes and searching for an opening. After Naruto delivered a chop to Timmy's chin, he got him in a headlock squeezing the pink hat boy. Timmy elbowed the ninja in the ribs loosening the grip but still in the headlock. Superman and Super Mario traded punches and kicks damaging the midsection. Superman Irish whipped the plumber to the other side of the ropes as he ran and clotheslined Mario hard to the mat. Superman followed up with a double leg drop to Mario's midsection. Back to Donald and Robby, Robby blocked Donald's flurry of punches as the duck smirked. Robby quickly kicked the duck in the gut and grabbed him by the waist. The duck bit the Ram in the harm causing him to wince and lose grip but tightened the grip as the duck got sidewalk slammed to the mat. Robby leg dropped on Donald's arm as the duck quacked in pain. The duck is paying for it when Robby picked him up and Flapjacked him to the other side of the ring where Mario is standing. Robby went over to the duck to get him but Donald sprung up and attacked him by chopping and biting. Worst of all, he put him in a sleeper.**

 **Jiraiya: Oh no! This might be the end for The Ram! Nice knowing him!**

 **Tsunade: Wait a minute! He's fighting back!**

 **Eggman: The Ram elbows the duck in the ribs and kicked the duck in the leg breaking free from the sleeper hold. Uh-oh! The signature move is on lock with the Ram Butt!**

 **Jiraiya: OOH! That's gotta hurt! The duck is on the ground face first.**

 **The arrogant duck seethed in anger as he balled his fist ready to end the kid's career. The duck growled as the kid did his battle cry. Donald quacked in fury charging at Robby wanting blood.**

 **Donald: You're finished! WAWAWAAAA!**

 **The duck delivered a flurry of pecks and punches to the chest. The pissed off duck screamed in rage making insults which made the kid angry.**

 **Donald: Go home, you rube! Go home and cry like a b###h! WAAACK! Uh-oh! Nice kid! Take it easy! WAAAAAA!**

 **Eggman: Holy smokes! Donald is taking a trip to Suplex City! That insult triggered that kid's fury!**

 **Crowd: 1.2.3!**

 **The crowd counted with each violent German Suplex delivered to the duck. Robby wasn't done yet when he said something to the arrogant duck.**

 **Robby: Suplex City, b$$$h!**

 **Jiraiya: Daaaamn! I think he broke his back! And he capitalizes it with a pin!**

 **1.2.3!**

 **Josie: Donald Duck has been eliminated!**

 **With Donald leaving on a stretcher, the match continued with Naruto going after Timmy and Robby by clotheslining them to the ground. He then climbed on top of the turnbuckle and did a elbow drop on Timmy Turner and pinned him for the count.**

 **1.2.3**

 **Josie: Timmy Turner has been eliminated!**

 **Jiraiya: That's the way, kid! Get that ram kid next!**

 **Tsunade: WOOOO! Go, Naruto!**

 **The crowd went nuts with the Iron Ram's beatdown on Donald and Naruto eliminating Timmy. The four men being Iron Ram, Superman, Naruto and Mario fight for the title of the night. Superman went to Mario and tried to deliver the eponymous punch to the plumber but Mario countered with a spinning lariat. The plumber grabbed the superhero and attempted to perform a DDT but Superman reverses it and did a DDT of his own. With Mario on the ground in the middle of the ring, Superman did his signature move, the Krypton Clutch!**

 **Eggman: Superman got the plumber by the arm in the Krypton Clutch! He's tightening the hold on the arm as the plumber is in pain! Mario has to drag himself to the ropes to break the hold but it's too difficult for him now!**

 **Jiraiya: He needs to tap out and fight another day! He needs to save that arm for his career! And just like that, he tapped out!**

 **Josie: Super Mario has been eliminated!**

 **Eggman: Now we are down to just Naruto, Superman and the Iron Ram. This is getting intense!**

 **Jiraiya: Naruto for the win!**

 **Robby and Superman traded powerful blows as the two men searched for an opening. Robby surprised the Kryptonian by performing a lumbar drop and followed by a hip drop to the leg of Superman. However, Superman sprung to his feet and did a running DDT sending Robby to the ground. Naruto grabbed Superman from behind and did a running neckbreaker stunning the superhero to the ground. Robby got up and climbed the top rope lining himself with Superman and jumped from the rope delivering a frog splash nearly missing superman and went for the pin.**

 **1.2.3**

 **Josie: I can't believe it! Naruto and Iron Ram eliminated the Man of Steel!**

 **The crowd was speechless and the whole locker room was stunned by the duo's performance. Robby picked up Superman and helped him on his feet and shook his hand showing each other some respect.**

 **Eggman: Now that's real sportsmanship along with Xiaoyu's and Samus's earlier. It all comes down to the ninja and the Iron Ram!**

 **Jiraiya: This is it, Naruto! Get that ram and win that title!**

 **Tsunade: Be careful, Naruto! Win it for the Leaf Village!**

 **The final two combatants shook hands and squared off with the two exchanging strikes with Naruto gaining the upper hand with a belly to belly suplex and followed with a Boston crab on the legs of Robby. The blue wrestler broke free after struggling to reach the ropes and touched them. After the ropebreak, Robby went to the ropes near Naruto and did a springboard offensive move delivering a spinning scissors kick to the ninja's ribs. Naruto staggered as Robby manages to lumbar drop the ninja to the mat. Robby tried to climb the top ropes but was unaware that the ninja crept to the turnbuckle and stood up to the blue guy. He struck him in the face with a chop and attempted a superplex sending them crashing to the middle of the mat. The crowd was stunned with that move with the commentators gasping.**

 **Eggman: I can't believe this! Naruto delivered a superplex but he and Iron Ram are down exhausted and writhing in pain! Who's going to get up first?!**

 **Jiraiya: Get up, Naruto and pin that guy!**

 **Tsunade: Get up! Now's your chance!**

 **Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!**

 **The crowd went crazy as the two wrestlers tried to get up. Robby struggled to get up as well as Naruto but it was the blue guy who staggers while walking to the lying ninja and fell on him and the pin commenced.**

 **1.2.3!**

 **The crowd roared as both combatants were helped to their feet by the refs. The theme song of Bobby Roode blared for Robby with the crowd giving both a standing ovation. The ref handed the Universal belt to the new guy as josie applauded.**

 **Josie: here's your winner and the first ever Universal Champion, Iron Ram!**

 **Eggman: What a match! I thought an inexperienced rookie wouldn't pull that off! I was wrong! From an NXT Fiction Champion to a first time Universal Champion! Naruto put up a great fight but was unable to put the ram away.**

 **Jiraiya: Maybe next time, kid! Next time!**

 **Tsunade: That's all right, Naruto! You'll have your chance for the title!**

 **Eggman: Nevertheless, Iron Ram just made history as the first ever rookie to win a title without any affiliation to the major fiction wrestling promotions. Looks like the wrestlers except for Donald is going backstage and our favorite rabbit, Cream will interview our new Universal Champion right now. Let's send you down to the press area where the Universal Champion and the IC champ are being interviewed.**

 **Cream, Robby and Gohan are at the press area where they are beginning the interview. Cream asked the first question for the two champions.**

 **Cream: Congratulations on your respective titles, gentleman! How will you represent the title and it's image?**

 **Robby: The titles we earned are for the FWF Universe! They deserve our best effort and nothing but the best! This title belt represents everyone which means that if the belt is tarnished, then everyone will too! I won't let that happen!**

 **Gohan: My buddy's right! This title needs to be in the right hands! My second hero, Hong Kong Phooey represented the positive image of an IC champion! He cared about the fans and the sport! I want to do the same just like him! That's all there is to it!**

 **Cream: I wish the both of you luck with your reigns. Aren't you concerned that other wrestlers are after your titles and will do anything to get it?**

 **Gohan: I'm not surprised or worried what the others will do! If the others want to have a shot at my title, that's fine by me! This is only the beginning for me since one person is after me. I'll deal with him when he shows his face! That's right, Arthur! I heard of you plotting with your buddies to take me out and have the belt to yourself! If you want to get me so bad, earn your way like everybody else!**

 **Robby: if that duck ever plots behind my back, I'll be sure to kick his ass! Because I said so! He had his chance to get a belt and he blew it! Also, he needs to show legends like Superman and Mario here some respect! If you hear this message in your hospital bed, listen good, pal! I do belong here and I don't care what you or Arthur have to say to us! We the best!**

 **Gohan: Hell yeah!**

 **Cream giggled as the two champs fistbumped while Giganta standing near the press area blushing at the Universal champ. Videl did the same for the IC champ. Sakura blushed at Robby in which the boys were unaware that the other girls did the same.**

 **Cream" Thank you both for the interview, guys! Back to you, Dr. Eggman!**

 **Back at the arena**

 **Eggman: What a crazy first night of FWF action! First champions are crowned and history was made with the Elements of Harmony winning the Red Tag Women's Title thanks to Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack on Asuka and Lili's home arena! Not to mention Twilight Sparkle winning the Red Women's Title for her team! What do you two take away from this show?**

 **Jiraiya: Except for the Red Tag Women's Title match, everything else was fantastic! Those Kongs made the Red Tag match awesome putting Dastardly and Muttley in their place! Even Gohan taught the PBS Star and his Readtourage a lesson in Respect 101! I can't wait for next week even if Naruto didn't win the title!**

 **Tsunade: True but you gotta give the Iron Ram credit for achieving the feat no rookie had done before! Without any experience from any major wrestling promotion, he won his first inaugural match at the highest caliber! For now, he can celebrate the victory until the next show of FWF Red!**

 **Eggman: That's right! We haven't seen the last of the Iron Ram as he has a long way to go before he can be considered one of the greats in fiction wrestling! We'll leave you with a conversation backstage amongst the Superstars as we say goodnight from Violet Systems Arena! Tune in tomorrow for the first ever FWF Blue telecast in this very arena! Also, tune in tomorrow for the Cruiserweight Hour following FWF Blue! Again, goodnight everyone!**

 **The camera shows Lee Chaolan at ringside with female fans giving a thumbs up before switching to backstage.**

 **We spot Gohan, Robby and Naruto packing their bags to head for the hotel. The trio broke the silence when Naruto spoke to Robby about the match and onward. Gohan listened in on his locker room buddies with Naruto asking the blue wrestler questions.**

 **Naruto: How's your first night in the main roster? We put on a great show out there! You weren't bad out there and you showed that a%%hole of a duck who's boss!**

 **Robby: Damn straight! This is the best damn night of my life! I thought I wouldn't make it through my first night but with help from my homies and a few women which I won't mention their names, I did great out there! And that duck needed his a## beat! If he disrespects us, then he'll get what's coming to him!**

 **Gohan: I feel ya, dude! I'm glad you took our advice and everything went great with us making history!**

 **Naruto: That's what I like to hear! I hope that FWF would at some point have a Hardcore Championship division! I would love that! By the way, guys! A big girl and my friend, Sakura is taking a liking to you, Robby! Gohan, Videl's checking you out too during the press conference! Hell, some of the other girls were checking all three of us out!**

 **Robby: You mean Giganta? Yeah she is bad as hell!**

 **Gohan: yeah the ladies love us! I'm glad my mom isn't in the locker room invading our guy talk! Say, guys! Y'all wish to hit the bar? We can drink to our victory!**

 **The guys agreed to celebrate as they prepare to get in their cars in which Robby stayed for a bit to recollect the events that happened tonight. Unaware that Giganta, Sakura, Twilight and Kasumi were behind him, Robby thought about the match and tried to leave the locker room to catch up to the guys but a tap on the shoulder caused him to around facing the large stature of Giganta. She winked at him as she greeted him.**

 **Giganta: I knew that you can belong here! I overheard you three boys are going to the bar to celebrate! Mind if we tag along?**

 **Sakura: Yeah! We won't bite!**

 **Twilight: I can bring my girls over too!**

 **Kasumi: You weren't bad out there for your first time! You think I can tag along?**

 **Robby: Sure! Bring Videl with you! I'm sure Gohan would love that!**

 **Giganta: I don't see why not! Let your boys know we're coming! And we can invite you all to our hotel suite Lee Chaolan lent us.**

 **Robby: All right! Let's do it!**

 **The blue wrestler called his buddies about the girls tagging along. Gohan and Naruto excited as they picked him up and left the arena. In another location, the hooded figure stared at Catherine seething in anger as she crept from the shadows. She had rectangular glasses and parts of her bleached hair visible as she vowed to kick the succubus's ass the next time they meet.**

 **Mysterious Figure: I'll never forgive you for what you did! My ex is an a%%hole just like you!**

 **Kakashi: Hold it, toots! You'll have your chance next week!**

 **Mysterious Figure: What makes you think I can wait that long?**

 **Kakashi: Calm down, lady! You have a chance to debut in the main roster! I'm putting you and two other women who has the same feeling you have about Catherine! It''s a handicapped match in a steel cage and you can wail on her as much as you like!**

 **Mysterious Figure: I guess it is worth waiting for this! And on television too, you got yourself a deal!**

 **The figure smirked as the camera panned to the FWF logo ending the show!**

 **AN: Whew! That's the first run of FWF Red and I changed it from FWE to FWF for it's catchy. My OC is based on the idea of a MyCareer mode from WWE 2K18. If you played that game, you'll understand the elements inspired by that! I'll explain in the Author's Note chapter about the idea and the rundown of this fanfic! Thanls for reading and don't forget to rate and review! By the way, everything shown in the fanfic belongs to their owners. I only own my OC!**


	2. Chapter 2: Week 1- FWF Blue

**AN: Hello, wrestling fans! the first week continues with FWF Blue. The author's note chapter explains the rundown of what I am doing with my wrestling promo. About the protagonists, the Iron Ram is the series' protagonist and Spike Drake is the FWF Blue lead character. Which means that when FWF Blue ends and Cruiserweight Hour starts, it will shift back to Iron Ram even though he isn't a cruiserweight, he plays an important role in the FWF series. Keep in mind that my timing of post varies due to real life stuff. Also the titles are different for FWF Blue.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters, scenarios, elements and music from different franchises except my OC and his hometown does not belong to me! WWE themes and likenesses belong to WWE.**

 **The theme song of RAW, Tonight's The Night played over the speakers as the Titantron displayed the FWF Blue logo with pyros going off. The crowd goes nuts as they fill the Violet Systems Arena. Our FWF broadcasting crew signed on as they welcome the viewers.**

 **Eggman: Hello from Violet Systems Arena and welcome to the first edition of FWF Blue! We have the pervy sage, Jiraiya and the newly added Tsunade joining our announcer's table! Just like what happened last night on FWF Red, the same will happen tonight! Who will make history claiming the vacant titles?**

 **Jiraiya: Who knows! All we gotta do is fasten our seatbelts and enjoy the ride!**

 **Tsunade: We have a lineup of matches for you tonight! We have a main event for the FWF Championship which is a Fatal 5-way between Spike Drake, Jin Kazama, Ganondorf, Zangief and Sasuke Uchiha !**

 **Eggman: But that's later tonight! Coming up is the National Championship which is a 6-man Elimination match between Robin, Sonic, Eddy G., Knuckles, Yoshimitsu and Bugs Bunny! After that, we have a Blue Tag Title match with 4 teams in a tornado tag style between the Double Dragons, Billy an Jimmy Lee, Cyborg and Beast Boy, Ryu and Ken and Link and Ike of the Four Swords Club!**

 **Jiraiya: Don't forget about the lovely ladies tonight! After the Blue Tag match, we have a Women's Blue Tag Title match also tornado style! It has Ino Yamanaka and Tenten, Bubbles and Buttercup, Sedusa and Femme Fatale and Rouge and Blaze! How awesome is that?**

 **Tsunade: Flattery will get you nowhere! You forgot about the Blue Women's Championship which is a 8-woman Battle Royale! The crowd favorite is Princess Zelda! The only other competitor who would try to best her is Raven of the Teen Titans! That's what we have for you tonight but let's begin our first match in the order!**

 **The ring had the said 6 men ready to go as Plankton made the announcement for the match. The opponents stare each other down as the home crowd went nuts for Eddy and Yoshimitsu. Plankton readies for the call.**

 **Plankton: The following is a 6-man Elimination match and it's for the National Championship! The rules are if an opponent is pinned or he taps out, he will be eliminated! The match will continue until the last man stands!**

 **After the introduction of the superstars, the bell rang and Robin went after Knuckles as the echidna retaliated with a flurry of jabs to Robin's gut. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood at ringside acting like idiots throwing pizzas to Eggman (I based this on the New Day throwing pancakes everywhere while eating them.).**

 **Eggman: That's disgusting! I don't want your pizza! I wouldn't feed this to my dog!**

 **Jiraiya: I would feed it to myself and Akamaru!**

 **Cyborg: At least he likes our pizzas!**

 **Beast Boy: it tastes better on the floor, yo!**

 **Tsunade: Will you boys pay attention to your friend in the match? As for you, Jiraiya! Only you would eat that s t and don't you dare pick one up and eat it!**

 **Eggman: He just did. Besideds,Akamaru would never eat that because Kiba would—Ah, hell! They'll eat it too!**

 **Back in the ring, Knuckles picked up Robin and side slammed him on his back and axe handled the lead Titan the midsection. Robin's teammates blew horns loudly that it annoyed Eddy and Eggman. Eddy then yelled at the duo to stop the noise unaware that Robin got up from Knuckles's Slam and clotheslined the caporista to the mat and did a 619 to the turnbuckle knocking Bugs to the floor. This made Cyborg and BB blow their horns louder as Eddy laid on the mat screaming covering his ears. Without warning, Robin from out of nowhere frog splashed on Eddy and pinned the caporista up to the 3** **rd** **count. Eddy was speechless and growled with frustration.**

 **Plankton: Eddy has been eliminated and somebody eject those two from ringside!**

 **Eggman: What a shame! Eddy got distracted by those two buffoons! And who's going to clean that mess up!**

 **Jiraiya: I would!**

 **Tsunade: The hell you will! Sit down and pay attention!**

 **Eggman: Looks like Eddy's got a bone to pick with Cyborg and Beast Boy! And he's not happy!**

 **Eddy snatched the horns out of the duo's hands and threw it across the arena hitting something in which it screeched like a cat. He then chased the two out to the backstage area leaving the pizza littered arena. Back in the ring, Knuckles and Sonic respectively facing off with Robin and Yoshimitsu with Bugs Bunny trying to put the hedgehog away. Robin and the echidna exchanged blows while the lead Titan made fun of Knuckles's fighting gloves calling them yellow and dumb. This angered the echidna but smirked as he did a ducked a punch and executed a double leg takedown. He did a kimura on Robin's arm in which he tightened the grip making him scream.**

 **Eggman: Knuckles got the Shovel Claw on lock with Robin's arm! Robin must tap out right here! This is too much!**

 **Jiraiya: That's gotta hurt! That hold is putting that kid in a bad place right now! His friends Eddy chased off can't help him now!**

 **Tsunade: I think the masked kid is tapping out! He's giving up!**

 **Plankton: Robin has been eliminated! Somebody clean this mess up! Luna's gonna have somebody's head for this!**

 **With four to go, Yoshimitsu sets his sights on Knuckles as he launched a triple kick combo on the echidna. Sonic used his speed to dodge Bugs' grapple and did an Axe Kick to the rabbit's head and performed a spin attack sending Bugs flying in the air. However, he landed on his feet and catches the hedgehog off guard as he did a DDT sending Sonic face first to the mat. Yoshimitsu grabbed Knuckles from behind and did his finisher, Rainbow Drop in the air slamming the echidna hard on impact. The crowd went nuts in the home arena as the ninja climbed to the rope to put the echidna away.**

 **Jiraiya: Oh, no! Yoshimitsu's not done with him yet! He's going to do it! He's lifting off!**

 **Yoshimitsu dove and slammed his elbow to the echidna's face with the Manji Splash.**

 **Eggman: It's the Manji Splash! Yoshimitsu's going to put the red idiot away!**

 **Tsunade: Cut the pet names and watch the match!  
1.2.3**

 **Plankton: Knuckles has been eliminated!**

 **With three men left, Sonic and Bugs Bunny exchanged slams as they tussled on the mat gaining the upper hand. Yoshimitsu wanting to end the match quickly, he ran towards the tussling pair and launched himself in the air ready to splash on them doing a yell. The hedgehog and rabbit stopped to look up at Yoshimitsu coming at them but was too late when the ninja connected with a running splash. Yoshimitsu covered both Sonic and Bugs for the count.**

 **1.2.3!**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner and the first National Champion, Yoshimitsu! Please get the cleaning crew and the get that toad guy away from the pizzas! That's nasty!**

 **Eggman: That idiot sage better not blame us when he has to go to the bathroom! While Tsunade tries to drag him back here, we'll move on to the Blue Tag Title Match as soon as we get the mess up. Nevertheless, U+Yoshimitsu is your new National Champion here on FWF Blue as his home crowd is going nuts especially Lee Chaolan and the rest of the Tekken crew. Let's go backstage and check on the Cyborg and Beast Boy since their match is coming up.**

 **At backstage, Spike, Discord and Robin watched as Cyborg and BB were panicking while searching for a place to hide. The two idiots ran to the safety of the three as Eddy chased them with pizza on his face. Behind him was Robby and Jin trying to calm him down.**

 **Eddy: Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!**

 **Cyborg and BB: Please have mercy! We have a match to do!**

 **Eddy: That's right! You better beg for mercy!**

 **Spike: Come on, man! It's not worth it!**

 **Discord: Just clobber them already!**

 **Spike: Disc, cut it out! Luna and Guy-sensei would have our necks!**

 **Robby and Jin went to the angry caporista and finally calmed him down. Robin went to his teammates to escort them out. Spike chastised his white haired friend for having Eddy beat up Cyborg and BB.**

 **Robby: Look, dude! Don't waste your energy on those guys! Besides, you can ask Guy-sensei to give you an opportunity for a title. Luna would have you good if you clobber the two clowns when they have a match coming up.**

 **Jin nodded thanking the Red superstar for calming their friend down. Eddy sighed and talked to the guys knowing that he had to let it go.**

 **Eddy: You're right. It's my universe's home arena and it was my opportunity to win the title but at least there will be more opportunities down the road. At least, Yoshimitsu won the match for me. You think FWF will have a Hardcore Title division?**

 **Jin: I heard they are bringing it to Red and Blue soon. There's a rumor going around that a PPV will debut with the championship.**

 **Robby: Naruto asked me the same thing. To be honest, Eddy can try winning that if he wishes.**

 **Eddy: You know what? I'll give that a go if it were to happen. By the way, thanks for saving me from being at the mercy of Luna.**

 **The two superstars shook hands as Jin gave them a thumbs up as they walked out of sight. However, Robby decided to talk with Spike and Discord for a moment.**

 **Robby: Hey, Spike!**

 **Spike: What's up?**

 **Robby: How are you both liking the main roster so far?**

 **Spike: I'm stoked! I hope I can win that FWF Title! but the Main 6 are on the Red side leaving me and Discord the only reps of MLP as far as Superstars go.**

 **Discord: You forgot about the Dazzlings, Vinyl and Octa are on the Blue brand?**

 **Spike sheepishly snickered as he forgot about the girls being on the Blue roster. Robby: Good luck on the championship tonight, bro!**

 **Spike: Thanks, man! Congrats on the Universal title and I'll beat everyone's ass tonight!**

 **Discord: Don't be so hasty, Spike! Let's just watch those Titan buffoons I n their match.**

 **The three boys sat on a bench to watch the match on the monitor. In another location in the lobby, Guy-sensei pleaded with Cyborg and Beast Boy to not make that type of mess again.**

 **Guy: Come on, guys! Luna would have a fit if you guys waste that much pizza on the floor! Just be glad Jiraiya-sama and one of the turtles, Mikey ate all the e mess.**

 **Cyborg and BB: You got it, man! We'll also bring that title to the Titans, baby!**

 **Guy: That's the spirit! Let the Flames of Youth burn inside you!**

 **The two bumbling oafs brofisted as they walked towards the arena to start the match with Robin following them. Raven and Starfire gagged at the mention of Jiraiya and Michelangelo eating the pizzas off the arena floor.**

 **Raven: We gotta hide those pizzas.**

 **Starfire: That we shall hide the earthly delicacy.**

 **Raven just dragged Starfire away to the locker room as they try to forget what happened.**

 **Back in the arena, Eggman and Tsunade glared at the toad sage as he puked in the barfbag after eating so many dirty pizzas along with Mikey. Eggman started back on the mic as the Superstars went into the ring. The Double Dragons (behaving like the Usos) flexed their muscles while taunting the three male Titans.**

 **Eggman: Serves you right! That was your 4** **th** **bag filled with puke!**

 **Tsunade: And don't throw those bags in the arena! If that splashes on me or anyone in here!**

 **Jiraiya retches in the 5** **th** **and final bag as they piled up behind him. Eggman facepalmed at his colleague's idiotic behavior and sends us to the ring where Plankton announces the match.**

 **Plankton: Finally, that weird toad man and that skateboarding reptile did the work for me! Hopefully that metal man and that green guy down there doesn't pull that stunt again!**

 **The whole arena had a mixture of disgust and shock as the mentioned pair grinned with their thumbs up.**

 **Plankton: Anyway, the following is a tornado tag match and it is for the Blue Tag Championship!**

 **The crowd cheered as Plankton introduces the superstars. Afterwards, the bell rang signaling the match to start as the chaos unfolds with all teams scuffle for control.**

 **Tsunade: What was Guy thinking setting up a match like that?!**

 **Jiraiya: I think it's a great set up. Guy knows what he's doing!**

 **Tsunade rolled her eyes at her former teammate as the match went on. Billy took on Cyborg as they exchanged slams and punches. Jimmy and BB caught in a collar tie-up struggle to get the upper hand but Jimmy did a snapmare on the green Titan and did a hold on his neck. The Street Fighter duo, Ryu and Ken Masters respectively exchanged chops with Link and Ike of the Four Swords Club. After a few minutes of slams and chokeholds, Billy slammed Cyborg to the mat and went for the pin but Beast Boy broke the pin at 2. Ryu did a Shoryuken on Link and went for the pin but Ike and Jimmy broke the pin at 2. Frustrated, the 4 teams continued thrashing and suplexing the heck out of each other. Link and Ike did a team slam on Cyborg and Ryu clotheslined Beast Boy to the mat and did a Hurricane Kick to Jimmy knocking him into the turnbuckle. Billy rushes to help his brother but Ken spear tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Link performed the Triforce Shuffle a version of the 5 Knuckle shuffle on Cyborg in the back. Ike followed with a hip drop Cyborg's leg. Link went for the pin but Beast Boy broke up the pin at 2.75. Back with the Double Dragons and the World Warriors, Billy and Jimmy were at the mercy of Ryu and Ken when they did a Judo throw on the Lee Bros. Before they can follow with an axe handle, Cyborg and Beast Boy did a running tackle sending the World Warriors to the mat and did the same to the two members of the Four Swords Club leaving Guile, Zangief, Marth and Roy speechless in their respective stables.**

 **Eggman: Neither team is letting up despite being battered and bruised! Someone has to pull a win out of a hat!**

 **Tsunade: This is madness! Guy must be laughing it up right now in his office! Worst of all, he has the women in the same number of teams! The traditional 2 on 2 is one thing but 4 teams is nuts for a tornado match!**

 **Jiraiya: Oh no! I gotta puke again! There's not another bag here! I can feel it coming!**

 **Eggman: Quick! Someone get a bag before he—**

 **Back at the match, the teams were being slammed around with the team of Link and Ike gaining advantage over Ryu and Ken. The Lees did a double clothesline on the two Titans as they were dazed on the mat. Unaware that a big ball of pizza chunked vomit thanks to jiraiya was heading for the World Warriors and the Four Swords Club in and outside the ring. Without warning, the giant ball of vomit drenched all four respective members of the World Warriors and the Four Swords Club making them stink. Everyone except for the other two teams were in disgust. Tsunade suffered another blast of barf by the toad sage angering her, The World Warriors, and the Four Swords Club. The mentioned group looked at Jiraiya like a pack of angry dogs chased him out of the arena. Plankton twitched his only eye as he screamed in the PA system.**

 **Plankton: Not again! Dammit, toad man! Someone clean that barf up!**

 **Eggman groaned as the cleaning crew mopped and steamed the affected area while the Lee Bros. climbed on opposite ropes and readies for their finisher.**

 **Eggman: Why did that toad sage eat all the dirty pizza?! I hope Tsunade or the other two teams doesn't maul him! At least the cleaning crew got up the mess! Back to the action as the Lees get ready for their finisher, the Double Dragon Splash! Will it connect? Yes it will! Here's the pin attempt!**

 **1.2.3!**

 **The match ended as the Lees fistbumped and the two Titans groggily got up with the help of Robin as they looked on as the champs received their belts and raised them in the air.**

 **Plankton: Here are your winners and the first Blue Tag Champions, the Double Dragons!**

 **Eggman: After a messy situation, we have a new Blue Tag Champion crowned! I've been informed that Jiraiya, Tsunade, The World Warriors and the Four Swords Club are nowhere to be seen yet. Let's go to Nurse Joy as she interviews with the National Champion, Yoshimitsu and Blue Tag Champions, the Double Dragons. Nurse Joy with the call.**

 **The three champions and Nurse Joy were at the press area as the interview commenced. Nurse Joy asked Yoshimitsu the first question.**

 **Nurse Joy: Congratulations on your NC title win, Yoshimitsu! How does it feel to win the title in your own home arena?**

 **Yoshimitsu:: it feels great! I bet my main squeeze, Kunimitsu is watching me on my victory! My home fans are awesome as they embrace the magnificence of my victory!**

 **The ninja in his famous Tekken 3 costume posed for pictures as the nurse nodded at his response.**

 **Nurse Joy: Thank you, Yoshimitsu! Now for the Double Dragons. Congratulation for your win for the Blue Tag titles. What would you like to say to the Teen Titans?**

 **Billy: That's easy! What did we do to Cyborg and Beast Boy, bro?**

 **Jimmy: We put them on lockdown!**

 **Billy: What about the chumps, the World Warriors?**

 **Jimmy: They're on lockdown too!**

 **Billy: And those Four Swordsmen can't get out of the Lee Penitentiary!**

 **Jimmy: Do you smell something rank, bro?**

 **Nurse Joy: What's that horrible smell?**

 **Yoshimitsu: it isn't the smell of success! Hey! Isn't that the old white haired man with a headband?**

 **Everyone turned around and spotted Jiraiya running for his life as the vomit covered mob were hot on his tail. As they drew closer, the smell of pizza chunked vomit wafted at the press area. The crowd gagged at the putrid stench but Jimmy Lee gasped when he saw the World Warriors, The Four Swords Club and a pissed off Tsunade were charging at the press area to pummel the toad sage.**

 **Jimmy: Bro! We better bailsky!**

 **Billy and Yoshimitsu: Why?**

 **Nurse Joy: That's why! Look!**

 **As she pointed to the angry mob, Jiraiya and the rest of the bystanders get out of dodge as the mob tore through the press area.**

 **Tsunade: Get back here, baka! When I get my hands on you!**

 **Link: Save some of the beating for us! He costed us a championship!**

 **Marth: Now I'm going to need a shower because of this!**

 **Ryu: We all need it!**

 **Tsunade: I told that stupid toad not to eat those damn pizzas off the floor! Even if it was Cyborg and Beast Boy's fault for littering pizzas all over the floor, I'll still put those hands on that toad!**

 **Zangief: Don't let him get away!**

 **The angry mob tore through the backstage searching for the toad sage. At another location, T+Spike, Discord and Robby looked at each other speechless of what they are seeing right now. Spike broke the silence as he spoke his opinion about the situation.**

 **Spike: Those guys are barking mad and out for blood! We gotta stop them before they wreck the place! I mean look at that Spanish man with the jacket screaming now!**

 **On the screen shows the Tekken fighter, Miguel screaming as he was about to be trampled to the floor by the angry mob. He screamed expletives in Spanish as the mob stepped on the brawny man who wasn't supposed to be in the backstage area in the first place. After the mob cleared up, the Spaniard looked a wreck as footprints, swollen areas and bruises were all over his body. Jin walked to the angry Spaniard as he picked the trampled man and put him in the nearby dumpster breaking his ribs as Miguel screamed and cried in pain as the maintenance crew hauled the trash with him inside away to the truck never to be seen again.**

 **Discord: That was awesome! That man didn't see it coming!**

 **Spike: Discord!**

 **Discord: Ah, you're no fun!**

 **Robby: This is crazy! I don't know who takes the cake! Cyborg and Beast Boy or Jiraiya for the mess going down!**

 **Luna: It's both parties that caused the mess!**

 **The three boys turned around to see the commissioner and the GM, Princess Luna and Might Guy respectively along with Rock Lee show up. Spike asked the moon princess the question.**

 **Spike: What do you mean?**

 **Luna: During the NC match, Cyborg and Beast Boy were being goofballs throwing pizzas everywhere on the already nasty floor. Then Jiraiya and Michelangelo ate the pizzas off the floor despite Tsunade and Eggman telling the toad sage not to.**

 **Guy: Then something unyouthful happened to the toad guy! He couldn't hold in his barf any longer and he..he—**

 **Rock Lee: barfed at the World Warriors and The Four Swords Club! Then on Lady Tsunade!**

 **Guy and R. Lee bro hugged as they dramatically sobbed with Luna facepalming. Robby broke the awkwardness by getting their attention.**

 **Robby: If you guys are done, we gotta get back to stopping the mob before everyone gets hurt! Especially Jiraiya!**

 **Spike: He's right! Let's stop them!**

 **Discord: I don't think we can do that! They're coming this way!**

 **The six spotted Jiraiya running scared as the mob drew closer. Zangief yelled in the distance to the others.**

 **Zangief: There he is!**

 **Ike: Get him!**

 **Spike glared at the toad sage as Discord stared and scoffed at him.**

 **Jiraiya: Help me! Tsunade and the others are after me!**

 **Robby: Good gravy! No wonder they want to kick your ass! They smell like it!**

 **Spike: We'll help you but you'll have to answer to Luna and Guy. That goes for the others too!**

 **Before the sage said a word, the mob bursts into the locker room ready to maul. However, Luna stopped them to settle the score. Guy, Rock Lee, and the other guys covered their noses while Luna unfazed sorts things out.**

 **Luna: all right, you guys! Break it up! There's a way to settle this without any violence! Here's what we're going to do!**

 **Back at the arena, Eggman was stunned of what he saw. he straightened his glasses and went back to the mic but he received a text from the commissioner of FWF Blue.**

 **Eggman: That was crazy with angry mobs after that idiot toad, a disgruntled Tekken character getting trampled and sent to who the hell knows where and of course the press area got ransacked. I received word from the commissioner that the World Warriors, Four Swords Club, Tsunade and Jiraiya are fined for destruction of property and terrorizing the bystanders. As for Cyborg and Beast Boy, they got a warning or a begging from Might Guy and Luna to not make a mess and leave it again. They will be in the show but the mob and Jiraiya will have to shower so it will be only me commentating for now. During the madness, the participants in the Women's Blue Tag title match are warming up as Plankton gets ready for the call. To rundown the teams for this match, we have Ino Yamanaka and Tenten vs. Bubbles and Buttercup vs. Sedusa and Femme Fatale vs. Rouge and Blaze in a 4-team tornado match. Let's go down to the ring for the call.**

 **Plankton: The following is a 4 team tornado match and it's for the Women's Blue Tag championship!**

 **The crowd cheered as the superstars are ready to rumble. After the typical intros, the bell rang and carnage begins. Ino delivered a chop to Rouge and Sedusa while her partner Tenten executed a bulldog on Blaze and followed with a hip drop to the midsection. Buttercup and Femme Fatale exchanged punches and kicks looking for the perfect opening with the tough powerpuff grabbing the blonde and did a Hurracarana sending FF on her back. Buttercup then picked her up and did a scoop slam to the canvas. She went for the pin but Sedusa broke up the pin at 2. Bubbles grabbed Sedusa from behind attempting a neckbreaker but the long haired villain punched Bubbles in the face breaking the hold. However, the Blue Eyed Wonder Ino did a Jumping neckbreaker on Sedusa sending her flat on her belly. Tenten did a dropkick to the legs of Sedusa. The double buns girl executed a single leg lock putting the pressure on the same leg that suffered the dropkick. Femme Fatale rushes to help her partner but she ran into Bubbles and her clothesline sending the villain to the mat. Rouge and Buttercup exchanged chops until Rouge performed an axe handle to the raven haired fighter and climbed to the top rope to deliver a crossbody but Ino struck the bat in the face with a slap and climbed to the top but the two girls exchanged punches. However, Ino won the strike fest and did a superplex in the air. They landed on the middle part of the ring squashing Femme Buttercup as Bubbles yelped in fear. Blaze struck Bubbles from behind and did a power bomb on to the mat. Luckily for Buttercup, she rolled out of the way as Ino drags Rouge a few feet and goes for the pin.**

 **1.2.3!**

 **The match ended as ino and Tenten gathered themselves as the ref gave them their belts. Before they can celebrate, Sedusa and Femme Fatale began attacking them turning to a scuffle. The crowd booed at the villains as they try to beat up the new champs.**

 **Eggman: That's unnecessary! And I thought I was a sore loser but those two take the cake! Oh, no! now they attacked the ref for no reason!**

 **Ino and Tenten saw red and gave the PPG villains hell as they clotheslined Sedusa against the turnbuckle knocking her out and Izuna drop Femme Fatale hard on the canvas. The medics rushed in with stretchers as they carried the snake haired seducer and the blonde criminal onto the stretcher and carried away out of the arena. The crowd cheered as the ref was helped to his feet by the kunoichis. The other two teams rose up and gave respect to the champs.**

 **Plankton: Here are your winners and the first Women's Blue Tag Champions, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten!**

 **Eggman: Serves Sedusa and Femme Fatale right for being sore losers! Jiraiya missed another women's tag match! I wonder when he'll come back?**

 **The evil scientist received a text message from Tsunade and read the message. He sighed with relief at the message.**

 **Eggman: I've just received word from Tsunade that she and Jiraiya are on their way back here! While we wait for those two, let's talk about what's coming up next! We have the Blue Women's Championship on the line in a 8-woman Battle Royale match. In a moment, Plankton will announce the combatants for the match. After that match, we'll have our main event of the night! That being a Fatal 5-way match for the FWF Championship! At the conclusion of FWF Blue, Cruiserweight Hour begins on the Fanfiction Network! Oh, yeah! We'll witness our first FWF Cruiserweight Champion! Now that's a lineup! Before we go backstage to check on one of the participants of the next match, we'll go to commercial break. See you then!**

 **We returned from the break as Eggman reads the sponsors.**

 **Eggman: FWF Blue is presented by Samsung, Sea of Thieves available March 20 on Xbox One and PC and Violet Systems! Looks like those sages are here now and why are they blushing? I don't want to know!**

 **Jiraiya: We had angry nookie!**

 **Tsunade: Shut up, baka! All that matters is that we're all good now!**

 **Eggmann: You two have a weird relationship. Anyway, Plankton is ready to introduce the next match involving the Blue Women's Championship. Let's go down to the ring as Plankton gets the call.**

 **Plankton: The following is a 8-woman Battle Royale and it's for the Blue Women's Championship! The rules are that if an opponent is sent over the top rope, she will be eliminated and the process goes on until the last woman stands! Our 8 contestants are Blossom of the PPGs, the Hylian Lasskicker, Princess Zelda, Raven and Starfire of the Teen Titans, Princess Morebucks, Adodgio Dazzle, Nina Williams and Black Orchid!**

 **The crowd cheered except for Morebucks and Adodgio as those two yelled at the boos. The other six women wanted them to shut their mouths so the match can start. As soon as the bell rang, the match was underway with the ladies going all in.**

 **Princess taunted her rival Blossom trying get under her skin but the lead Powepuff kicked the spoiled woman in the ribs stunning her leading to an exchange of punches. Raven and Starfire respectively took on Adodgio and Princess Zelda in a chain wrestling scuffle and the blonde assassin Nina and the Ultratech agent Orchid duke it out to the extreme. Neither woman has found an opening to close in on the offensive. The toad sage wolf whistled at the slugfest between the women until the blonde sannin elbowed his ribs to stop him.**

 **Eggman: Jiraiya, cut that out! You don't want to get tangled with another mob! Especially with the blonde Williams woman and that Killer Instinct veteran because they're dangerous!**

 **Joraiya stopped his whistling as the match went on with Starfire throwing Zelda on her back and Raven tackled the lead Dazzling to the canvas and pummeled her in the midsection. Blossom quickly blocked a chop from Princess and waistlocked her to do a takedown to the mat following an axehandle to the body. Nina clotheslined Orchid sending the spy to the ground as the assassin hip dropped on Orchid leaving her stunned. Adodgio crept on Nina and grabbed her to attempt a headlock but the Tekken veteran did a reversal by elbowing the Dazzling in the gut stunning her. Starfire took advantage of this by doing a superkick to the chin of Adodgio and followed with a scoop slam to the mat. Zelda got Raven in a Hurracanrana and dropkicked her on her leg. Princess rushed at Blossom in rage attempting a tackle but the Powerpuff dodged out of the way as the rich girl crashed into the turnbuckle. Blossom grabbed the stunned Princess by the legs and slammed them hard on the mat putting the hurting on the spoiled villain. The two Titans picked Adodgio up in the air as they carried her to the top rope to eliminate her. The lead Dazzling hung on to the rope with one hand while striking the Titans with the other. However, the Titans kicked Adodgio couple times before she lost her grip falling to the floor.**

 **Plankton: Adodgio Dazzle has been eliminated!**

 **With seven women left, the carnage is still going on. Zelda and Raven were battered and sweating after trading blows and slams. Zelda then grabbed the goth girl as she did the crossface maneuver dubbed the Zelda Lock! Raven tried to wriggle herself free but the lock tightened more. Starfire rushed and broke up the submission leaving Raven with enough time to recover. Princess taunted at Nina calling her an old has been and other insults which was a bad mistake. Nina's eye twitched as she did a spear tackle to the spoiled brat teaching her manners. She then did a jumping DDT leaving Princess writhing in pain. Nina went back to fighting Orchid while Starfire and Zelda were caught in a tie up but Raven broke up the tie and tried a takedown on Zelda but the Hylian reversed the attempt as she elbowed the goth in the gut. Zelda axehandled Raven to the mat and went after Starfire as she quickly lumbar dropped the Tamaranian and carried the stunned Titan to the ropes and threw her over to the floor below.**

 **Plankton: Starfire has been eliminated!**

 **Six superstars remain as they try to be the first champion in Blue's Women's Division. Raven is now on her own as she had to deal with the other 5 women in front of her. Zelda preyed on Orchid and Nina as she rushes in with a clothesline on both women. The Hylian did a hip drop on each woman on the mat punishing them. Before Zelda can do more damage, Raven flapjacked the princess in the air watching her land on her knee. Zelda winced on impact attracting the attention to the spoiled girl who is trading blows on Blossom rushed onto Zelda to do a knee strike on the princess of Hyrule. Raven threw Princess down with a neckbreaker and zeroed in on Zelda to pick her up and did a finisher, the Ravndriver sending the Hylian down on the canvas hard as she felt dazed. The Titan did a Power Bomb position carrying the princess to the top rope and threw her to the floor below. However, Black Orchid sent Raven over the rope without any warning leaving only four remaining.**

 **Plankton: Princess Zelda and Raven has been eliminated!**

 **Eggman: The number of Superstars is now split in half! This is crazy and the women aren't showing any signs of mercy!**

 **Jiraiya: I'm at the edge of my seat! It's like they ruthless as they can be!**

 **Tsunade: They need to be that way! It's every woman for herself in this match! They're here for one thing and that's to be on top! Friends have to set aside the friendship and worry about the competition. If it was only Raven and Starfire left, that would be a prime example!**

 **Eggman: True! But one of them would have brought the title home for the Teen Titans. It all goes down to the final four being the Blonde Assassin, The Killer Agent, Poerpuff Leader and the Spoiled Brat vying for the title. Nina and Princess exchanging chops to the gut while Black Orchid and Blossom were tied up on the other side of the ring!**

 **Nina grabbed the girl by her waist and sideslammed her to the mat and brought her to her feet. Nina did a German Suplex sending Princess hard on the mat writhing in pain. Blossom U+Irish Whipped the spy to the other side of the ring but Orchid came back and countered with a takedown. Both ladies tussled on the ground while Princess did a heelish tactic by tripping Nina on the ground and climbed on the top turnbuckle. The spoiled girl attempted a crossbody but she was met with Nina's knees to the face sending her to the mat stunned. The assassin stood up and went to the other two and broke up the tussle. Orchid went back to Nina and punched her in the gut while Blossom rushed at Princess to finish her off. Princess rose up to her feet and taunted at Blossom causing the two women to exchange chops with Blossom gaining the advantage. Black Orchid did a spear to the blonde and rushed at the two women clotheslining them. Black orchid did a leaping splash on both women as they grunted in pain. Nina crept on to the spy and did a Twisting Backbreaker making Orchid wince as she felt the impact of the move. Princess got up and taunted at the women and poking fun at them. The ref was unaware that Adodgio slid a chair near Princess for her to get. Princess picked up the chair and struck Orchid and Nina in the back. The ref turned around to take the chair away and noticed Adodgio and had her ejected from ringside. Princess was pissed as she kicked him in the "nuggets" and hits him upside the head with the chair and threw him out of the ring. The crowd went crazy and loved what they saw while booing at Princess for her actions. But they cheered when Blossom did a Power Bomb to the spoiled brat.**

 **Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! FWF! FWF! FWF! FWF!**

 **Eggman: What the hell? Adodgio and Princess have disregard for the rules! Worst of all, the ref is down!**

 **Jiraiya: You got knocked the -bleep-, man! Your manhood did too!**

 **Tsunade: You watch too much Friday! Why the hell are you enjoying that? Those girls need an ass beating! Nina and Orchid are seeing blood right now! I hope they kick both that spoiled brat and that Dazzling's asses!**

 **Back in the ring, Princess still taunting the assassin and the spy bragging and boasting about what she did. However, the said women were pissed and picked the girl up and did a double team slam on the canvas hard. Blossom then did a Cherry Bomb as her finisher and threw Princess over the rope.**

 **Plankton: Princess Morebucks has been eliminated!**

 **Tsunade: Good riddance! And stay out!**

 **Back in the ring, three women remain with Nina, Blossom and Orchid fighting despite being battered by Princess earlier. Nina did a scissors kick to both girls as the blonde assassin picked up Orchid and threw her over the ropes.**

 **Plankton: Black Orchid has been eliminated!**

 **The final two were left standing as Nina and Blossom exchanged blows gaining the advantage. Nina dodged the strike of Blossom's and did a sidewalk slam to the Powerpuff. Nina carried Blossom to the top rope but the Powerpuff isn't going down without a fight. Blossom wriggled as she struggles to escape but she gassed out and fell to the floor ending the match. The home crowd erupted as the blonde's Tekken 2 theme played.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner and the first Blue Women's Champion, Nina Williams!**

 **Eggman: What a brutal match! Nina is a true badass! Blossom is a tough one too! What the hell is Anna Williams doing out here?!**

 **Nina's sister ran down the ramp with a steel chair with a disgruntled Princess and Adodgio following suit with their own to attack Nina and Blossom striking them both in the back.**

 **Jiraiya: What the hell? Those three are spoiling the party! Get them out of here!**

 **Tsunade: Those girls are sore losers! Worst of all, Blossom and Nina respectively got beef with Princess and Anna! And now Adodgio crossed the line as well!**

 **The crowd boos as the three girls boasted and taunted but they were unaware that Orchid crept on Adodgio and did an RKO sending her crashing on the mat. Nina and Blossom speared both Princess and Anna to the mat. Three girls ran off licking their wounds as the other girls stuck around to enjoy the blonde's victory.**

 **Jiraiya: Orchid came out of nowhere and just RKO'd that Dazzle girl!**

 **Tsunade: Serves her and those other two right! Anyway, Yoshimitsu and Nina made history tonight winning their titles in front of their home crowd! We are left with the Main Event of FWF Blue and that's for the FWF Championship!**

 **Eggman: That's right! First, let's check on Spike and Jin backstage with their crew!**

 **Backstage in the locker room, Spike, Jin, Robby, Discord and R. Lee were chatting about the match that just ended. Jin turned to the boys and offered his input.**

 **Jin: Our match is coming up next! I doubt it would be as brutal like the women's match! Spike, you're in the FWF Title match with me. Don't hold back for I won't go easy on you, kid.**

 **Spike: Don't worry! I'm going all out! By the way, those girls were nuts especially the one with the red buns.**

 **Jin: Yeah, that chick is low! Lili is a saint compared to her.**

 **Discord: I love seeing girls fight! Also, that ref got kicked in the balls which is hilarious!**

 **Spike: That wasn't funny to him!**

 **Lee: You guys pumped for the match of the night? I heard that Sasuke, Ganondorf and Zangief are in it?**

 **Robby: I heard of them especially Zangief from the World Warriors that was a part of the mob chasing Jiraiya earlier.**

 **Jin: I've seen him chasing Jiraiya while taking out the trash.**

 **Discord: That was you who thrown the "trash" in the dumpster! That's cool!**

 **Spike: You guys are so wrong! I need a beer after this match!**

 **Robby: Why don't you focus on the match first?**

 **Before the others said another word, the Gerudo king and the raven haired ninja popped into the locker room staring down Jin and Spike. The room went silent except for Discord and R. Lee whistling a tune like nothing's happened. Sasuke broke the silence as he looked at Spike with a glare.**

 **Sasuke: So you and that guy with the hood are my opponents?**

 **Spike: Yeah! What' up?**

 **Sasuke: A shrimp like you aren't worthy of a title! Ganon and myself are more worthy of that belt. That hooded guy can't beat us neither!**

 **Jin got into a fighting pose as Ganondorf stood over the Kazama with his fist balled.**

 **Ganondorf: Don't try anything stupid, pal! We'll mess you up real good! That shrimp as well better not do anything crazy! Or else you'll get those hands!**

 **Spike: Save your fists for the ring! For your information, dude with the chicken ass hair and the big bozo! You two can't touch me or Jin!**

 **Jin: Come time for the match, chicken butt and that big idiot can get those fists!**

 **Sasiuke and Ganondorf growled in anger as they were face to face with the two combatants. The angry Uchiha and the Gerudo respectively grabbed Spike and Jin by the collar as they gave them a warning.**

 **Sasuke: Listen, shrimp! You're one step away from going to the hospital! That goes for your hooded friend over there! When the match ends, you're going to wish you haven't entered the wrestling circuit!**

 **Ganondorf: I don't think you believed me or Sasuke here! You're going to get those hands all over your neck!**

 **Sasuke: And those three over there ain't shit!**

 **Discord , Lee and Robby glared and picked up chairs wanting them to put them down. Discord yelled after that insult as well as Robby.**

 **Discord: You're the one that isn't shit, chicken ass! Put my friends down or I'll give you whack with this damn chair!**

 **Robby: You heard him! Put them down, you dirty bastards!  
Lee: Calm down, guys! Save your energy for the match! It's going to start in a few minutes!**

 **The Uchiha and the Gerudo dropped their rivals to the floor. They sneered with a warning before they left.**

 **Sasuke: You two just signed your own death warrant and this ring will mark your graves!**

 **Spike and Jin glared at the duo as they walked out of sight. Robby broke the tense moment by asking the duo something important.**

 **Robby: Spike and Jin, you guys get those clowns for what they did and said! I don't care if you break their bones!**

 **Spike: We're gonna do more than just break their bones! We're gonna walk in the ring and burn them to the ground!**

 **Jin: I don't know about burning them to the ground but breaking their bones does sound good.**

 **Discord: Don't forget to use a steel chair or a 2x4**

 **R. Lee: That's so unyouthful! Just use fists and feet instead!**

 **The five men smirked as the camera went back to the commentator's table. Eggman and Jiraiya were speechless on what went down while Tsunade had something to say especially Sasuke and Ganondorf's beef with Spike and Jin.**

 **Eggman: What were those two thinking? Are they nuts trying to start a war?**

 **Tsunade: That Sasuke never keeps his ego and mouth under control. That will be his downfall one of these days.**

 **Jiraiya: That Ganondorf gives me the creeps! Why did he and Sasuke also bother Rock Lee, The Iron Ram and Discord? They have nothing to do with the FWF Championship right now!**

 **Eggman: I don't know but Spike and Jin better watch their backs in the ring. The other three are hungry for the same thing. Anyway, here are the five coming down the ramp now!**

 **Jiraiya look serious for a moment when he received a text message from Might Guy. Tsunade had a worried look on her face. She asked former teammate what's the matter.**

 **Tsunade: Who was it? Is something wrong?**

 **Jiraiya: It's Guy. He forgot to tell us that the main event has a no disqualification stipulation in the match. Which means that weapons and illegal moves are allowed.**

 **Tsunade and Eggman gasped at the realization of what will go down. After Eggman warned the viewers about the no dq match, he wished that Spike and Jin stay safe.**

 **Eggman: This match we are about to show contains intense violence and possibly blood. it may be unsuitable for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised! Let's go to the ring as Plankton makes the call.**

 **Plankton: The main event is a Fatal 5-Way No DQ match and it is for the FWF Championship!**

 **The crowd went nuts for the main event and Jin Kazama in the match. After the intros were in, Sasuke and Ganondorf stared at Jin and Spike with intimidation while Zangief flexed his huge muscles in front of the crowd. the bell rang signaling for the match to start.**

 **Eggman: And the match is underway and Sasuke went for Spike while Jin went for Ganondorf and Zangief. The Uchiha ruthlessly delivered a vicious punch to the gut stunning Spike and speared him two times. Sasuke then threw Spike against the turnbuckle and charged at him pummeling at his ribs. Ganondorf and Jin exchanged blows punishing each other's ribs but Zangief grabbed both men and did an overhead slam to the mat. Spike now on the receiving end, tried to protect himself from the furious punches from the ruthless Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed Spike by the neck choking him as he growled certain insults at him.**

 **Sasuke: I told you that you signed your own death warrant! A weak little shrimp like you would never survive here! When I'm done with you, that Discord and your other friends are next! Even that purple haired girl you so like will be next!**

 **Spike heard all the threats from the Uchiha while also watching Ganondorf mercilessly pummeling away at Zangief and Jin. Ganondorf and Sasuke smirked at each other as they were about to end the other three men's careers. Tsunade was horrified when Sasuke cocked his fist all the way back to put Spike away for good.**

 **Tsunade: Oh no! Sasuke, don't do it! you're gonna kill him!**

 **Eggman: Holy smokes! He's winding up!**

 **Jiraiya: Do something, Spike!**

 **Sasuke laughed maniacally as his fist cocked back ready at any moment. Spike could hardly breathe as Sasuke put the pressure on his neck. He taunted at the kid as he made a creepy remark.**

 **Sasuke: This is the end of your career and your life! This fist will mark your grave right now and you'll never survive this! HAAAAA!**

 **Sasuke launched the punch at Spike but the boy snapped after what the Uchiha said what he's about to do to his friends and Rarity. Spike at a last resort swayed his head right dodging the deadly punch instead hitting the hard turnbuckle. Spike then kicked hard at Sasuke's gut loosening the grip. He then elbowed the gut so hard that Sasuke had to drop him to hold his midsection.**

 **Eggman: Spike escaped the deadly hold and is about to unleash hell on Sasuke! And Jin is also fighting back and is wailing on Ganondorf!**

 **Tsunade: Thank goodness! What set Spike off ?**

 **Jiraiya showed Tsunade a clip of Sasuke's real threats to Spike and Tsunade got angry at the Uchiha's ruthless behavior.**

 **Tsunade: Now that's crossing the line! He can insult somebody but hurting somebody innocent is going too far! Now he's paying the price!**

 **Back in the ring, Spike and Sasuke fistfight outside the ring searching for an opening. Spike roundhoused Sasuke in the face stunning him as the Drake boy grabbed Sasuke in a waistlock and did a takedown to the floor. Spike ran inside the ring and back to jump over the ropes to do a suicide dive on the Uchiha and it connects. In the ring, Jin clotheslined Ganondorf and dropkicked his midsection. Zangief spotted Sasuke outside the ring getting up disoriented charging for Spike but ran into the Red Cyclone and was sent in the air via Spinning Piledriver and landed hard on the floor on his back. Spike got the Uchiha on his feet and Irish whipped him to the steel steps hurting his ribs.**

 **Jiraiya: That kid is bringing hell to Sasuke! Oh, no! Ganondorf has a 2x4 to hit Spike!**

 **Eggman: Anything can happen in a DQ match! What was Guy thinking?**

 **Tsunade: Ganondorf is about to swing at Spike! He struck both Sasuke and Spike in the ribs! But Sasuke is suffering much worse thanks to the steel steps.**

 **Sasuke: Not me! Hit that little shrimp!**

 **Ganondorf: I didn't mean to hit you! At least, the brat is struck! GAAAH!**

 **Jin picked up a 2x4 this time with barbed wire slicing the Gerudo king's skin spewing some blood on the floor when his back was struck. Zangief joined in**

 **on the chaos by picking up Jin and Ganondorf and flapjacked them to the floor. Sasuke recovered from the steps and DDT'd Spike on his face and pulled out a kendo stick in which he whacked Spike in the leg making him writhe in pain. Sasuke tried climbing the turnbuckle to do a crossbody on Spike. The Uchiha leapt at Spike to connect but the said boy rolled out of the way as Sasuke missed and landed hard on his knees in pain. Zangief picked up the battered Uchiha and threw him into the barricades breaking them close to the commentator's booth. Tsunade dodged debris from the barricades as she spotted Ganondorf coming to the table.**

 **Tsunade: What the hell is he doing? Why is he near the table!?**

 **Eggman: Ganon, you can't come here and mess up our table!**

 **Jiraiya: Hey, man! You're making a mess over here! My coffee!**

 **Ganondorf: I don't give a damn! That Sasuke is stupid for letting that brat beat his ass! So I'm going to use that table to squash Spike and that Jin!**

 **Eggman: Go find another table! We're using it!**

 **While Ganondorf keeps on arguing with the commentators, Spike and Jin crept behind him with steel chairs and each struck the Gerudo in the back leaving more blood spilling. Ganondorf roared in pain as he turned around only to be whacked in the face with the chairs. Zangief did a finisher, Ultimate Atomic Buster to Ganon causing the commentators to run for another table. The move connected to Ganon as he landed through the table breaking it and left a bloody mess. The crowd went nuts after the Red Cyclone posed for the crowd.**

 **Zangief: This is for Mother Russia!**

 **Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! FWF! FWF! FWF! FWF!**

 **Meanwhile, Sasuke got up from the rubble and looked at Ganondorf in a bloody mess. The Uchiha scoffed at the Gerudo as the said dark king glared at Sasuke for being a prick. Spike clotheslined Sasuke and whacked him across the back with a barbed 2x4 drawing more blood leaving a huge gash.**

 **Sasuke: AAAHH! You're dead! AAAAAAHHH! Oh, kami!**

 **Sasuke suffered in anguish as the 2x4 struck him in the head knocking him to the floor unconscious. With the two villains battered and nearly maimed, the other three went back in the ring to finish fighting each other for the title. Jin chopped Spike and Zangief in the gut and did a Superkick to Zangief knocking the giant down. Spike grabbed the Tekken veteran and scoop slammed him in the mat. Spike then clotheslined Zangief and ran towards Jin getting up and delivered a scissors kick to the ribs. Jin held his torso but he rose up and flapjacked Spike on to the canvas. He followed up with a hip drop to Spike's midsection. Jin then went for the pin on Spike.**

 **1.2.3!**

 **The bell rang as the Tekken universe crowd erupted throughout the arena as the third Tekken character won a FWF Title. Spike and Zangief shook the champ's hands for a good match as the ref handed him his belt to raise in the air.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner and the first FWF Champion!**

 **The three broadcasters were at a new table due to the other one being demolished thanks to Zangief putting Ganondorf through it. Eggman made sure his mic was on while the sages watched on as Sasuke and Ganondorf were hauled away in an ambulance. Tsunade shook her head in disappointment for Sasuke's downfall. Jiraiya looked on at the mess made by the Superstars. Blood puddles were at random locations, 2x4s and chairs bent and broken, teeth via Sasuke and Ganondorf's were scattered, a split table and a destroyed barricade were the pieces of destruction.**

 **Eggman: What a mess! Who's going to clean that mess up? Anyway, I will update you on the condition of Sasuke and Ganondorf when we receive word from the medical staff. All I can say is that this night has gone crazy! The last two matches has been nasty! This main event just gone insane with our five superstars turning the ring arena into a warzone. Nevertheless, we have a new FWF Champion and the third Tekken character to win a championship.**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah, at least Spike didn't die on international television. Sasuke has to learn not to take things too personal. Now he's in the medical unit being fixed up.**

 **Tsunade: That Uchiha has to control his temper or else the next wrestler he pisses off won't show him any mercy!**

 **Eggman: Only time will tell about him and that Gerudo king. I'm sure Link can vouch for Spike and Jin about dealing with Ganon.. Anyway, don't go anywhere because the party's not over yet!**

 **Jiraiya: That's right, Eggy! FWF Blue may be over now but we're staying for the Cruiserweight Hour! Rock Lee seems to be the favorite for the inaugural FWF Cruiserweight Title but he'll have to go through Johnny Test first. I'm pumped for it, dawg!**

 **Eggman: Correct! We will see it all unfold but the cleaning crew is tidying up and fixing the barricades at this moment! And don't call me Eggy, dawg!**

 **Tsunade uncharacteristically giggled at the two men's antics. Eggman kept his composure as he went back to work.**

 **Eggman: Before we go to the Cruiserweight Hour live, let's move over to the press area where Nina and Jin are being interviewed by Nurse Joy!**

 **At the press area which the maintenance crew fixed earlier had Nurse Joy, the three Tekken characters who won their respective titles and some of the superstars were in attendance including Spike and Discord. Princess Morebucks ogled at Robby with a seductive look as the said guy wasn't interested. The spoiled woman advanced on the blue wrestler as she touched his body. Spike, Sonic and Discord were speechless and couldn't do anything to save their friend.**

 **Robby: AAll right, Princess! What is it this time?! Haven't you caused enough trouble?**

 **Princess: Nothing. Just trying to enjoy the night with my bae. And that blonde hussy and that Orchid better go somewhere if they know what's good for them!**

 **Robby: Well I'm not your "bae" and that was foul of what you and Adodgio did.**

 **Princess: So? Why are you so concerned about those three b%%%%es? I'm beautiful and sexier than them!**

 **Adodgio heard all the commotion during the interview and went over to Spike and he didn't like her that way either!**

 **Adodgio: Hey, Spikey-boo! Come and get some of me!**

 **Spike: Ah, dammit! What is it now? Aren't you the one who gave Princess that steel chair? And not only that, the both of you and that other Williams chick caused trouble!**

 **Adodgio: I don't care if that Orchid tramp or that Blossom gets injured! Just like Princess is getting your friend over there with the baseball cap, I'm after you and there's nothing those hussies out there except my Dazzlings can do about it!**

 **Spike and Robby: Oh, hell!**

 **While the two girls flirt with our heroes, Jin and his fellow Tekken fighters answer the Pokemon nurse's questions.**

 **Jin: it was a brutal effort next to fighting the Mishimas of course. Spike put up a good fight after we had to get rid of Sasuke and Ganondorf. If any wrestler wants this title, they'll have to earn the shot!**

 **Nina: Yeah and that goes for the women in the locker room also! As for my sister and two other tramps who tried to spoil it all, u=if you want to come at me then you'll have to wait!**

 **Nurse Joy: That's choice of words! Good luck with defending your titles!**

 **Yoshimitsu: Catfight! Catfight!**

 **Jin and Nurse Joy looked at the ninja as if he were crazy but it hit them of what he meant. They spotted Nina, Orchid and Blossom fighting Princess and Adodgio for what they did earlier. Worst of all, more girls of the Blue roster scrapped with each other for different reasons. The dumbest reason of all is the two DOA girls Leifang and Hitomi fought over a locker space to the good reason being that Bubbles and Buttercup whup up on Sedusa and Femme Fatale for what they did earlier. The press area was about to be torn up again but security broke up the chaos. Spike and his friends were relieved that the mess was over as they met up with Rock Lee as the bushy brow was doing push ups with Might Guy watching at the locker room. The bushy browed duo greeted the guys as they walked in.**

 **Might Guy: What a match you and Spike put on! The flames of youth burn within you!**

 **R. Lee: That was a youthful match though you and the other three made quite a mess out there!**

 **Spike and Jin sheepishly grinned about the destruction they caused. Discord and Sonic were snickering about the catfight earlier while Robby sighed with relief that Princess left him alone. Lee asked him what's happened at the press area.**

 **R. Lee: What happened in the press room? You look like you've just ran into trouble.**

 **Discord: it was a catfight! That Adodgio and the red twin bun girl with the tiara fought over their boyfriends.**

 **Sonic: it was awesome! the way girls fight is so cool. I'd rather holla at those girls than Amy!**

 **The guys looked at Sonic like he had two heads when he said that. Spike chastised Discord and Sonic for that remark.**

 **Spike: That wasn't fun at all! The whole press room almost suffered another ransack!**

 **Robby: Yeah! Was caught in the middle of the scrap. Orchid accidentally kicked my "nuggets" but at least she—**

 **Spike: not in front of the camera, dude! And Sonic, you better not let Amy hear you say that!**

 **Jin: Er, let's just say we made it out alive! I'm staying for the Cruiserweight Hour to watch it.**

 **Sonic: Hell yeah! Tails and Rock Lee are in the Cruiserweight division! Go Tails bro!**

 **Robby: I'm sure we can order pizza while we watch on the monitor! Well, Lee! Johnny Test is your opponent for the title, dude!**

 **Rock Lee did his gleaming smile as he boasted about winning the title and Guy brohugged his protégé leaving the infamous sunset image. Discord and Sonic gagged at the scene but Luna unexpectedly went in startling the guys!**

 **Robby and Spike: AAAUGH!**

 **Luna: Sorry, boys! Did I interrupt anything?**

 **Jin: Not at all! Do you need anything?**

 **Luna: I'm just here to say that this night has been crazy with the destruction and chaos.**

 **Discord: Chaos is my middle name.**

 **Robby: I thought it was Archibald.**

 **Discord: Very funny!**

 **Luna: Anyway, I'm here to talk to Guy for a moment. We need to discuss some things.**

 **Guy: I'll catch up with you guys later. Somebody order the pizza!**

 **Discord: Sonic can do it!**

 **Spike: Sounds good!**

 **Robby: Hey, guys! Let's invite some of the girls from Red and Blue to watch the Cruiserweight Hour. Discord, text them to get over here and do not invite Princess or the Dazzlings over here!**

 **Spike: You got that right and I'll make sure he doesn't! Too bad Gohan and Naruto are out on a date with Videl and Hinata respectively.**

 **The guys nodded their heads while Luna took Guy to the office to possibly discuss about not letting the superstars know about the no dq stipulation.**

 **In another location, a flame haired boy and a talking dog were discussing about the Cruiserweight title. They were standing towards the dressing rooms as they were eating nachos.**

 **Dukey: Well, Johnny. You're facing that guy with the bushy brows in a spandex. You got this in the bag as long as you don't choke!**

 **Johnny: I'm glad it's not Eugene that's for damn sure.**

 **Dukey: Language, bro! Your family might be watching this. Anyway, I'll be like Paul Heyman and be your manager!**

 **Johnny: That's a great idea but you might need a disguise.**

 **Dukey: Are you kidding? Yesterday, a gorilla and a spidermonkey fought against a dog! I might not need one. Look at that fine lady with the blonde ponytail over there.**

 **Dukey spotted Nina going to the locker room to watch the cruiserweight matches with the others. A burly man with glasses did karate poses walked up to the blonde assassin to pick her up but got thrown to the ground.**

 **Johnny: I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dukey! Johnny Bravo learned that the hard way.**

 **Dukey: I can do better than that guy. Just you watch.**

 **As the two talked nonsense, Princess, The Dazzlings and Anna Williams were plotting to get their men in the locker room. They giggled as they hid in a janitor's closet.**

 **AN: Another chapter done! Coming up is the Cruiserweight Hour in which is shorter than FWF Red and Blue. I'll post this and the Cruiserweight chapter at some point. Read and Review!**

 **Results:**

 **National Championship: Yoshimitsu in a 6-man elimination match**

 **Blue Tag Championship: Billy and Jimmy Lee of the Double Dragons def. Ryu and Ken of the World Warriors, Link and Ike of the Four Swords Club and Cyborg and Beast Boy of Teen Titans.**

 **Women's Blue Tag Championship: Ino and Tenten def Sedusa and Femme Fatale, Rouge and Blaze and Bubbles and Buttercup**

 **Blue Women's Championship: Nina Williams**

 **FWF Championship: Jin Kazama**


	3. Chapter 3: Week 1- FWF CWH Live

**Hello and welcome to FWF. Here's the Cruiserweight Hour to close Week 1. As always, every franchise does not belong to me except my OC.**

 **The Titantron showed the Cruiserweight Hour logo as the 205 Live Theme: Hail the Crown played with the crowd going nuts as we go to our favorite commentators at the table.**

 **Eggman: The crowd is having a ball as the first edition of FWF Blue comes to an end and Cruiserweight Hour Live is coming up! We have a lineup of cruiserweight action coming your way and at the end of the Cruiserweight Title match, our founder, Nincub has a special announcement for the FWF Universe to hear! I wonder what the big news will be?**

 **Jiraiya: I don't know but I hope it's more b%%%%es in the building!**

 **Tsunade: I oughta punch you in the mouth, toad! I need some sake right now!**

 **Eggman: You can't have any right now since we're on the air! Tell you what! We'll drink some when this broadcast is over. Now our first match is between Toon Link and Eliot from the Dead or Alive series then we have the tag team action between the geniuses Phineas and Ferb vs. Tails and Pikachu! Finally, our FWF Cruiserweight Title is on the line between the Green Beast, Rock Lee vs. the Flame Haired Troublemaker, Johnny Test!**

 **Jiraiya: No chicks?!**

 **Tsunade: No chicks, bozo! Noe cool it or I'll do it for you!**

 **Eggman: Now calm down! The first match is about to start! Plankton again has the call!**

 **The first contestant in a green tunic and hat walked down the ramp rocking to the Dragon Roost theme remix. The crowd cheered as he posed and backflipped.**

 **Plankton: This match is scheduled for one fall! From Outset Island weighing 155lbs, the Wind Waker, Toon Link!**

 **Jiraiya: isn't that Link? I thought he's an adult!**

 **Eggman: That's the Wind Waker Link from a different Zelda game! It's complicated to explain.**

 **Tsunade: Aww! He looks adorable!**

 **Jiraiya: he better be housebroken! It's already bad enough Naruto makes a mess as is. Hell, Toon Link will eat your face off!**

 **Tsunade: Shut it, old goat! That's a mean thing to say!**

 **Tsunade elbowed the toad sage in the ribs causing him to howl like a bloodhound. Toon Link climbed in the ring and posed to the crowd. Another blonde walked down the ramp wearing a gi as his drunken friend was beside him sporting a small moustache. His theme is his own DOA4 theme.**

 **Plankton: And his opponent from the UK now living in China weighing 130 lbs. and accompanied by Brad Wong, Eliot.**

 **The crowd had mixed reactions about the duo. Brad Wong tried to walk over to the stands to pick up girls but got punched in the "kiwis". Eliot facepalmed at his drunken friend's stupidity.**

 **Tsunade: Serves him right for that shit! He's almost at Jiraiya's level and he's one dot away from that.**

 **Jiraiya: Oh come on, Tsu-chan! I bet he's a natural at getting women more than the scrawny kid beside hhim.**

 **Eggman: Yeah right! According to the three main games he is in, the girls kicked his butt! Eliot may not be a charmer but compared to that drunken Brad Wong, he is better than him.**

 **Eliot climbed into the ring facing the little Hylian as the bell rang for the match to start. Toon started chopping at Eliot's gut and did a rock toehold sending the English guy down. Toon rolled Eliot into a pin but the kung-fu practitioner kicks out at 1.5. Eliot unleashes lightning quick offenses by kicking at Toon's midsection and did an arm drag but the Hylian reverses with a knee strike to the gut. Toon did a side suplex to Eliot as they tumble to the ground.**

 **Jiraiya: I knew that green wearing kid is dangerous! don't let his large eyes fool you! He'll eat us all!**

 **Tsunade: Shut up, idiot before I eat you up!**

 **Eggman: Don't eat him! We need him for the broadcast.**

 **Tsunade: Besides, I don't eat junk food!**

 **Jiraiya: RUFF?!**

 **Back in the ring, Toon and Eliot traded blows until the Hylian did a body slam and an elbow drop to pin the scrawny kid. Just like that, the ref counted to three and Toon Link wins.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner, The Wind Waker, Toon Link!**

 **Jiraiya: That was short! Toon must be hungry for something! It better not be me!**

 **Eggman: Will you shut up?! Geez, give the kid a break! His grandma and sister are at ringside! If they hear you—**

 **Jiraiya: That old biddie don't scare me or his sister and any other of his folks!**

 **Eggman: Now you've done it! The grandma is pissed! Wait! That's not his grandma!**

 **The person had a rolled up bun on her head and a pirate's shirt. She looked at Jiraiya with a glare as the sister of Toon Link grew nervous as the pirate crew calmed her down. The pirate girl jumped over the ringside barrier and kicked the toad sage in the head. Eggman and Tsunade were stunned at the pissed off pirate as she looked at him with a snarl.**

 **Tetra: Who are you calling old biddie?! Also, don't talk about my friend like that! now you're gonna get those claws!**

 **Eggman: Don't tell me that toad is going to run!**

 **Tsunade: He just did with an angry wildcat on his tail.**

 **Jiraiya ran out of the arena with Tetra chasing him with a steel chair. Toon, Eliot and Brad Wong looked at the scene unfold as the were confused. Eggman held his composure as he got back on the mic.**

 **Eggman: We're not going to rescue him again! Anyway, I would like to inform the FWF Universe about Sasuke and Ganondorf's situation in the medical unit. It seems that the two are okay but they will have to miss two weeks before they can wrestle. Also, the next match is a tag match between Phineas and Ferb vs. Tails and Pikachu. But let's watch Jiraiya's blunders on the Titantron! Shall we?**

 **We shift to Jiraiya screaming for help running down the hall past Princess and the other scheming girls. The angry Tetra chased after the slack jawed sage with the chair and a fist balled up. She screamed at the man wanting a piece of him.**

 **Tetra: Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!**

 **Jiraiya: But that kid would eat my face off! I swear!**

 **Tetra: How about I beat your face in?!**

 **The two ran down the hall as the sage spotted the locker room doors and tried to barrel his way in the room. He startled the pizza eating crew as he ran inside and shut the door. Giganta and Nina Williams glared at the sage while Sonic and Discord spit their sodas. The Lee Bros., Yoshimitsu, and Spike were confused as Jiraiya was screaming.**

 **Giganta: What the hell are you doing here?**

 **Robby: Yeah, what's going on? What did you do?**

 **Jiraiya: She's gonna beat me!**

 **Discord; If it's the blonde commentator, I'm not surprised!**

 **Jiraiya: No, it's a short stocky girl with long ears sporting a rolled up bun looking like a pirate!**

 **Link knew who that was and asked the toad sage something.**

 **Link: You mean Tetra? Why is she angry?**

 **Jiraiya: I thought she was a grandma watching her grandson wrestle that Eliot kid. I made insults at the kid and called the angry girl an old biddy. And you know the rest.**

 **Suddenly, the group heard the door burst open revealing a bikini clad Tetra pissed as she eyed her prey with a chair. The others glared with Sonic jawing at the sage.**

 **Sonic: Out of all the dumb things you did, you had to piss off a pirate! What the f***?**

 **Giganta: Language from a hedgehog! But he's right! You did that shit to piss somebody off!**

 **Tetra: Let me rip that perv to pieces! I don't look like an old biddy! I'll rip his "nuts" if he doesn't apologize!**

 **Link: Just apologize before she tears the place up kicking your pervish ass!**

 **Hitomi: Just do it already! My pizza is getting cold!**

 **Jiraiya falsely apologized but that made Tetra furious as she picked up the pervy sage and slammed him through the table. This stunned the group as Yoshimitsu cheered and pumped his fist in the air. However, Orchid and Nina sat the ninja down.**

 **Discord: What the hell? Tetra put the sage through an empty table!**

 **Spike: Now he's done it to piss her off more!**

 **Toon Link outside heard the chaos and rushed in to get his friend calm. The others were relieved that he came to pick her up.**

 **Toon Link: Tetra, why are you beating up on that man near a broken table?**

 **Tetra: That man insulted us and I had to teach him a lesson!**

 **Toon Link: Come on, babe! You had your fun now let's go before we get in trouble!**

 **Tetra: Fine, you win!**

 **Tetra and Toon walked out of the room as the others glared at Jiraiya wondering what to do with him. Buttercup asked what to do with the toad sage.**

 **Buttercup: Let's stuff him in the closet!**

 **Blossom: Hell no! that's not helping! We have to think of another way!**

 **Discord: Stuff him in Jin's locker?**

 **Jin: No**

 **Yoshimitsu: Let Kuma eat him up!**

 **Sonic: Yes! Here, Kuma! Come and get a juicy sage!**

 **All: NO!**

 **Sakura: No bears eating him! We want him alive!**

 **Kasumi: I can't imagine the pervert being eaten by a bear!**

 **Robby sighed and got up from his seat to pick up the scared toad sage to carry him back to the booth. Spike and the others were puzzled on where the two are going.**

 **Billy: Where ya goin, bro? You'll bee back for more pizza?**

 **Jimmy: Where ya taking him?**

 **Robby: Before you guys think of something that will get us in trouble, I'm going to take him back to the announcer's table. And Discord, you better not invite Princess or the Dazzlings over here!**

 **Discord: Don't worry, I won't!**

 **All: Thank you!**

 **Link: Robby, you're a lifesaver!**

 **Robby carried the toad sage out of the locker room and out of sight. Afterwards, Princess, Anna, and the Dazzlings went into the room in which Spike glared at Discord.**

 **Jin: Robby is not going to like this!**

 **At the arena, Eggman and Tsunade look at each other with concerned look. Eggman broke the silence as he asked Tsunade something.**

 **Eggman: Do you think Jiraiya is okay?**

 **Tsunade: I hope so. That Tetra almost put him in a coma. Hey, what's Iron Ram doing here? He has Jiraiya!**

 **Eggman: He's coming over here! What seems to be happening?**

 **The crowd wondered what the Universal Champion is doing out here. Robby tapped Tsunade on the shoulder as he placed the toad sage on the seat.**

 **Robby: Does he belong to any of you?**

 **Tsunade: Yeah, he was supposed to stay put but knowing him. Thanks for bringing him back for me.**

 **Robby: No problem. You guys need to tie him up so he won't run off again. He's scaring the girls. And toad sage, please don't start anymore trouble! That pirate girl almost marked your grave! I better get back before Yoshimitsu and the Lee Bros. eat all the pizza.**

 **The blue wrestler went out the arena but unknown to him, the Titantron showed Princess, the Dazzlings and Anna waving to the camera in the locker room with a nervous Spike and the others feeling the same way.**

 **Eggman: Thank goodness Jiraiya is back but he better not do anymore stupid tricks!**

 **Jiraiya: As long as the angry pitbull of a pirate doesn't come after me, then it's all good.**

 **Tsunade: I hope so.**

 **Eggman: Coming up is the tag action live next!**

 **The theme song to Phineas and Ferb played with the pyros going off. The two bros. walked down the ramp with a platypus beside them.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled as a tag team match! From the city of their universe, accompanied by Perry the Platypus, Phineas and Ferb!**

 **Tsunade: Isn't that the boys who can come up with experiments that are so remarkable?**

 **Eggman: I'm much of a genius as they are.**

 **Tsunade: Yet Sonic and Tails foils your schemes every time!**

 **Eggman: So that doesn't matter!**

 **The bros. watched in the ring for the fox and the mouse Pokemon to show their faces. Their opponents walked down the ramp as the American Alpha theme played.**

 **Plankton: And their opponents respectively from Station Square and Pallet Town, Tails and Pikachu!**

 **Eggman: That little fox doesn't stand a chance against those two.  
Jiraiya: You're just saying that because he and the blue blur always kicks your butt!**

 **Eggman: You have no say in that! besides, you had the nerve to talk about Toon Link and called Tetra old!**

 **The four guys faced each other and the bell rang with Phineas going after Tails while Ferb and Pikachu took it outside. Phineas bashed the fox in the gut and bodyslammed him and elbow drop while Ferb and Pikachu scuffled on the concrete floor. Tails sprung up and Irish whipped Phineas to the turnbuckle stunning the genius. Tails then rammed himself into Phineas but Ferb escaped from Pikachu and jumped into the ring to grab Tails. Tails turned around and suplexed Ferb despite not the legal man for the fox. Phineas recovered from the turnbuckle and did an arm drag to Tails and unleashed an armbar on the fox. Tails winced in pain as Pikachu tried to help his partner but Ferb from behind grabbed the Pokemon and flapjacked him in the air. Pikachu fell on his back on impact in which Ferb went for the pin. Tails kicked Phineas in the gut and escaped the hold to break the pin at 2. Pikachu tackled Ferb to the mat to do a armlock but Phineas punted the Pokemon to the other side of the ring.**

 **Tsunade: Those kids are so rough! They remind me of Kiba and Akamaru.**

 **Jiraiya: Why am I not surprised?**

 **Pikachu gathered his bearings as he did a takedown on Phineas sending him on his knee. Phineas winced in pain for his knee as Tails did an elbow drop to the midsection. After exchanging slams and chops, Tails and Pikachu picked Phineas up for a double team slam leaving him dazed. Pikachu rushed at Ferb and did a bulldog and did the Pika Clutch on the arm. Tails went for the pin on Phineas and the ref counted to three and the match was over. The four guys stood up to dust themselves off as Perry comforted his two friends.**

 **Plankton: Here are your winners, Tails and Pikachu!**

 **Eggman: What a match that was but we are moments away from the FWF Cruiserweight Title match between the Green Beast and the Flame Haired Troublemaker! When that's over, we'll hear from Nincub on the special announcement! Let's check the two opponents in the locker room.**

 **In the locker room, Johnny and Dukey were listening to Spike and Robby glaring at Discord thinking he invited the banned girls. The boy and the dog were laughing about the chaos.**

 **Robby: How the hell did they find out about it?**

 **Spike: It's not like they can smell us out!**

 **Discord: I didn't call them here! Look at my phone texts.**

 **Spike and Robby looked at the texts but the banned girls weren't in the outbox. The three boys were puzzled until Dukey helped the boys out.**

 **Dukey: Maybe the girls invited themselves in. We saw them outside the arena after the end of FWF Blue. Right, Johnny?**

 **Johnny: Yeah! Those girls were something else! Catfights are one of my favorite things to see. The blonde one kicked the red bun girl's butt.**

 **Spike: Come to think of it, Discord didn't have them in mind anyway.**

 **Princess: You flame haired bozo and your stupid mutt get out of here and do your stupid match! I got a date with the Iron Sheep!**

 **Robby: It's Ram!**

 **Dukey: I'm not a stupid mutt! We're going but you don't have the say so.**

 **Johnny: No chick isn't telling us what to do!**

 **Princess: Whatever!**

 **Johnny and Dukey ignored the Morebucks girl as they discussed their strategy.**

 **Dukey: Well, Johnny! Little Bushy Brow is no pushover! He's fast and can fire on all cylinders! You have to match your tricky tactics to get him off guard!**

 **Johnny: I'll use my Power Poots on him!**

 **Adodgio: Eww. There's ladies present here!**

 **Johnny: Shut up! Anyway, my poots will get him.**

 **Dukey: Good but it would fumigate the arena! Let's think of something else!**

 **Princess: A 2x4 upside your heads?**

 **Robby: No! And quit rubbing me!**

 **Princess: But you feel tense!**

 **Giganta and Blossom jumped out of their seat to pull the Morebucks girl away from the irritated Robby.**

 **Giganta: Get your filthy hands off him! I saw him first!**

 **Blossom: Like she said! Get away from him!**

 **Princess: Bring it, Jumbo and Powerpuff Clod!**

 **Giganta and Blossom drags the Morebucks girl away from Robby with the two women taking her spot next to a relieved Robby. Rock Lee and Guy were training as they congratulated the blue guy.**

 **Guy: Way to go, kid! The ladies love the flames of youth!**

 **Rock Lee: Yosh! I too will use my fire of youth to charm some girls! When I win the Cruiserweight title, then I'll increase my chances.**

 **Robby: Uhh. Thanks?! Whoa this feels niice!**

 **Spike: I know what you mean!**

 **Spike and Robby were being rubbed down by Rarity, Giganta, Blossom, Orchid and Nina. Sonic and Discord had some of the girls rub on them too. Lee and Guy discussed their plans on the match.**

 **Guy: all right, Lee! That flame haired guy might have some tricks up his sleeve. You have the fire of youth at your disposal. Use your taijutsu on him to wear him out. Then use your arsenal of slams and maneuvers to take advantage of him.'R. Lee: Yes, Guy-sensei! I'll do it for the title and the women!**

 **Guy: That's the spirit! Thanks to Robby, we got the motivation to win!**

 **Robby: Huh?**

 **Anna: You Bushy Brow Twins won't stand a chance or get any girls!**

 **R. Lee: That's what you think! I have the fire of youth flowing in my veins!**

 **Dukey: It's two minutes until thrashing time! Let's go, Johnny!**

 **Johnny: Power Poots away!**

 **Dukey and Johnny left the locker room leaving a trail of Power Poots making Princess, Anna and the Dazzlings gag. Nina and orchid smirked at the suffering group as they rubbed almost near Robby's "kiwis".**

 **Blossom: Girls, not down there! Cameras are on us!**

 **Robby: Damn! I was looking forward to that!**

 **Back at the arena, Eggman was stunned while Jiraiya panted like a damn dog. Tsunade thought of what she saw on the screen until she bonked the toad sage on the head.**

 **Tsunade: Stop doing that! you're a mess!**

 **Jiraiya: Those 4 guys are getting the women to rub on them! it's not fair I tell you!**

 **Tsunade: They know those four aren't thirsty like you.**

 **Eggman: Don't even think about sneaking out! We got a match to commentate! So stay right here!**

 **Tsunade: The match is starting! I'm tying you up!**

 **After Jiraiya was tied up to his seat, the first opponent came out with Guy and Rock Lee walking down the ramp with flames going up. Their theme song is the Titus Worldwide theme. Plankton made the call.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Cruiserweight Championship! From Konoha, Japan weighing in at 160lbs and accompanied by Might Guy, the Green Beast Rock Lee!**

 **Tsunade: Lee better win this match and not let all that boasting send him down the ladder. That Guy can be a bonehead at times!**

 **Jiraiya: Come on, Tsu-chan! Lee said he'll do it for the women and that's what he's gonna do. Robby gave him the motivation to do so.**

 **Eggman: Oh, brother! Let's hope Lee doesn't act like you! At least it is Guy and Robby and not a pervy sage at this table all tied up.**

 **The crowd cheered as Rock Lee flipped over the ropes into the ring with a gleaming smile in a pose. He looked at the entranceway to see his opponent walk out. The theme song to Johnny Test played as the crowd had mixed reactions as the flame haired guy and the talking dog went down the ramp posing as the pyros went off.**

 **Plankton: And his opponent from Porkbelly, USA weighing 145lbs. and accompanied by Dukey, the Flame Haired Troublemaker, Johnny Test!**

 **Tsunade: This kid has a dog as a manager? What's the deal with that?**

 **Eggman: If Muttley can bee a wrestler, then Dukey can be this kid's manager. Hell, we had a Pokemon wrestle in this ring tonight.**

 **Tsunade: You have a point. I just hope the kid doesn't use Power Poots.**

 **Jiraiya: Power Poots? I can power poot right now!**

 **Eggman and Tsunade: Don't you dare!**

 **Unfortunately, the nasty toad sage did just that leaving his crewmates no choice but to suffer. Johnny climbed I n the ring and stared Rock Lee down and the bell rang. Lee and Johnny traded blows searching for an opening until Johnny did a rock toe hold on Lee but escaped. Lee did a spin kick to Johnny's jaw sending him down on the mat. Lee then did a jumping elbow drop to the midsection to Johnny. Lee went for the cover but Johnny kicked out at 2. Johnny got back into standing base and launched punches but Lee blocked and dodged them. Lee did a combo of taijutsu moves connecting to the gut and chin launching Johnny against the ropes bouncing off them trying to counter but lee got out of the way. When Johnny ran towards Lee with a clothesline, Lee flipped out of the way and grabbed Johnny from behind to do a spinebuster to the mat. Lee went for the cover but Johnny kicked out at 2.5.**

 **Eggman: He was so close but Johnny survived that spinebuster and the taijutsu combo.**

 **Jiraiya: That should've put the flame haired kid away. Come on, Lee! Do it for the women!**

 **Tsunade: Do it for the title! don't listen to that windbag!**

 **Lee was shocked that Johnny kicked out and survived the spinebuster but he's determined to put the flame haired guy away. Johnny did a chop to Lee's gut and performed a snapmare. He did a hold on Lee's neck putting the pressure as the Green Beast winced in pain. After two successful holds by Johnny, Lee got up on his feet and chopped at the flame haired guy's midsection releasing him. Johnny tried to do a spinebuster but Lee escaped and did a signature move, the Leaf Kick! Johnny felt dazed as he staggered to the canvas and tried to get up. However, Lee quickly climbed up to the top turnbuckle and leapt at Johnny and connected with a crossbody pin combo. However, Johnny kicked out at 2.75 as Dukey and Guy outside the ring urged their proteges to keep fighting while slapping the mat. Johnny and Lee rose up and tried to find an opening with Johnny grabbing Lee and did a Johnny Buster slamming Lee on his face. Johnny pinned the Green Beast but he kicked out at 2.75 making the flame haired boy frustrated. The crowd went nuts as Lee did a battle yell while Johnny gathered himself.**

 **Lee: For the women! Yosh!**

 **Eggman: The beast is out of the cage! Johnny better look out!**

 **Jiraiya: He's going to do it!**

 **Lee unleashed a finisher, the Leaf Hurracanrana and went for the cover as the ref counted to three. Guy and Dukey bit their nails as the ref did the count. Lee heard the third count and pumped his fist in the air as Guy leapt over the ropes and celebrated the victory. The ref handed the bushy browed duo the Cruiserweight belt but a small teenager with eyeliner and goggles over his head walked down the ramp with a woman with a weird hairstyle walking beside him and a girl in a catsuit decide to spoil the party.**

 **Eggman: What the hell are those three doing out here? And did the girl in the catsuit give that kid a steel chair?**

 **Tsunade: She just did and that bastard just jumped in the ring to get at Lee!**

 **Jack Spicer tried to swing at Lee with the chair but struck the ref instead. Lee and Jack traded blows while his female companions Katnappe and Wuya screamed at the self proclaimed genius to finish the ninja off but Johnny got up and did a power poot near Jack Spicer and his cronies giving Lee enough time to perform a facebuster on Jack knocking him out cold as the champ and Johnny high fived as they watched the three intruders retreat while covering their noses.**

 **Eggman: What a save Johnny did as the poots gave Lee enough time to knock that kid with the eyeliner out.**

 **Jiraiya: If only we had a jutsu where poots are effective. Hell I can have one!**

 **Tsunade: You could kill somebody with that! Even if it did exist, you better not have Naruto uuse it for pranks!**

 **Eggman: Okay? Despite flatulent matters, we have a champion in the Cruiserweight division and a new wrestler wants to make a statement that he's coming after that title. Lee better watch his back. In a few moments, we'll have the founder do his announcement live. Looks like Nurse Joy is out here to interview with Rock Lee and Guy. Let's see what they have to say.**

 **N. Joy: Congratulations on winning the Cruiserweight title, Rock Lee! What do you have to say to Jack Spicer after the run in?**

 **Lee: He's making a statement out there that he's out here for the belt. I can't blame him though. That gives me a reason to not rest on my laurels and defend that title! Yosh!**

 **Guy: That's right! If that eyeliner guy thinks that he can get that title, he'll have to go through Guy Worldwide! Lee has the flames of youth at his disposal and he's not afraid to defend that title.**

 **Lee: That's right, Guy-sensei! I'll do it for the title, women and most importantly, Guy Worldwide!**

 **N. Joy: Thanks for the interesting answer. Good luck out there defending your title.**

 **At the locker room, Spike and the guys were wondering what the special announcement is. The girls were thinking the same way as Hitomi and Pinkie ate all the pizza.**

 **Orchid: You girls ate all the damn pizza aka the last of it! I wanted the rest!**

 **Giganta: Me too! You girls are almost like the Ninja Turtles especially the nunchaku wielding one!**

 **Princess: Those girls are greedy thunder thighed losers! They'll never learn—**

 **Hitomi and Pinkie narrowed their eyes at Princess and the three scrapped with Giganta jumping in the fight. Yoshimitsu watched the action and whooped while pumping his fist in the air. Robby and Spike sighed but talked about the announcements.**

 **Robby: I wonder what the announcements are going to be?**

 **Spike: Beats me. I hope it's something awesome!**

 **Robby: I'll text Gohan and Naruto about the event. They'll need to know about it.**

 **Discord: I hope it's a new division and more girls!**

 **Spike: Don't bank on the latter! It may not happen! We'll just have to find out what it is!**

 **Robby: I agree to that!**

 **Sonic: I second that! Can somebody stop those girls over there before they destroy the whole locker room?! Lee Chaolan is going to have a fit!**

 **Robby: Just let them deal with Princess for now! I'm sure L. Chaolan loves to see catfights. Even Yoshimitsu loves it.**

 **The three girls tied Princess to the lockers and left her there as they went over to the boys. Robby looked at the tied up Princess and deadpanned at the girls.**

 **Robby: You girls realize that we can't leave her like this. Somebody has to untie her and it's not going to be me.**

 **Pinkie: Don't worry, silly goose! She'll be fine and the staff would take care of her just like the Dazzlings and that other girl stuffed in the lockers.**

 **Spike: You stuffed them in the lockers, Pinkie? You can be off the wall sometimes.**

 **Pinkie: Only if I need to.**

 **Hitomi: Besides, I can eat as much pizza as I please. And that Princess can suck it!**

 **Robby: Did you just do the DX crotch chop?**

 **Hitomi: I just did! I like DX! One of the best wrestling stables ever!**

 **Giganta: I gotta form my stable!**

 **Robby: I guess you could.**

 **Sonic: Just don't include Princess or Amy!**

 **Discord: Don't worry! She won't!**

 **Robby: That's fine and all but on a serious note, somebody has to get those girls out of the lockers. In the meantime, let's listen to the announcements.**

 **Jin: Good idea. Yoshimitsu and Discord can free those girls since they love catfights.**

 **Jin smirked as Yoshimitsu and Discord had a Scooby-Dooish look on their faces.**

 **Back at the arena, a Titantron showed a man with a Panthers shirt and hat with jeans at a desk with shades in the owner's box with Lee Chaolan and a few fans. He waved at the camera as the crowd went nuts as they cheered for the founder. Nincub prepped his mic as he starts his speech.**

 **Nincub: Hello, FWF Universe! is everyone having a blast tonight?!**

 **The crowd erupted in the arena signaling they had a great time. Nincub and L. Chaolan did a thumbs up as the founder continued.**

 **Nincub: I appreciate that. the first week of FWF action comes to a close but the FWF is a blooming business and I plan to make it grow! We seen XCW, WWE Animated, UCA, CCW and more compete to see who is on top. Well I'm going to do just that by introducing the Hardcore division to Red and Blue! But what will separate this business from the other promos is that the women will have something too! After watching Molly Holly at the WWE Royal Rumble match in the Women's division for the first time, I learned that she won the Hardcore title two times against the male competitors. This inspired me to introduce…the first ever Women's Hardcore Division!**

 **The crowd especially the female group went bonkers in a good way even Tsunade was speechless!**

 **Tsunade: The first ever Women's Hardcore Division?! That kid has done it this time! I can't wait for it to happen! This is insane!**

 **Eggman: Along with the Women's Tag title and now this! The female members of the FWF Universe will be talking on our social media page.**

 **Jiraiya: Keep it coming! What else he has in mind?**

 **Nincub: That's not all, folks! Our first PPV on the last week will have the Hardcore match theme and the first champion crowned! Coming to the Townsville Dome is the Hardcore Madness PPV! And the twelfth PPV is the biggest show on earth and that's Wrestlepalooza in New Ram City! As for the Hardcore title winners, don't rest on your laurels for I am issuing a 24/7 rule. That means no matter where you are in the arena, a random challenger will try and take your belt so defend it carefully! The refs will be on standby to monitor the match. How's that for an announcement?**

 **The whole arena erupted again as they were excited for the PPV coming soon and the road to Wrestlepalooza. But the founder wasn't done yet.**

 **Nincub: One more thing, the women's division has new wrestlers I've drafted for they will represent Red and Blue respectively, Anko Mitarashi, Heather and Kurenai for Red and Yin, Kimiko and Trixie (MLP) for Blue! Thank you for coming to the first week of FWF action here in Violet Systems Arena! Next week would be more awesome when we go to the DOA Tournament Arena in the Freedom Survivor!**

 **The crowd cheered and chanted FWF as the Titantron transitioned to the FWF logo.**

 **Tsunade: Anko on FWF Red with Kurenai? The women's division better watch out as these kunoichis are here to stay!**

 **Eggman: Heather from Total Drama, Yin from Yin Yang Yo, Trixie from MLP and Kimiko Watanabe from Xiaolin Showdown are here to dominate! Watch out!**

 **Jiraiya: Oh, baby! My wishes came true!**

 **Nincub: Oh I forgot about the men's side. Akuma, Vegeta, Scorpion and the Akatsuki crew from Naruto and Kazuya Mishima are coming. That is all.**

 **Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked about the Akatsuki coming to FWF with Eggman wondering who are they.**

 **Eggman: Who are the Akatsuki?**

 **Jiraiya: They are a criminal organization with rogue ninja who are up to no good!**

 **Tsunade: And they are coming to the Red side! We better keep an eye on them and Sasuke! Not to mention about Akuma being here!**

 **Eggman: FWF will never be the same! Next week we'll be on the Freedom Survivor as FWF action begins with FWF Red. We'll leave you to the locker room as we say so long from Violet Systems Arena! Good night, everyone!**

 **We go to locker room where the superstars were shocked especially Eddy G. when he heard of a Hardcore division. The girls were stunned about the first ever women's hardcore division. Robby was stunned that Wrestlepalooza will be in his hometown. Spike looked at his friend to see if he was okay?**

 **Spike: Is something wrong? You feeling okay?**

 **Robby: I'm just stunned that Wrestlepalooza is where my humble beginnings took place! When I was little, I dreamt about becoming the best wrestler who ever lived! Many of my classmates thought I was crazy and will never make it.**

 **Spike: How did you prove them wrong?**

 **Robby: I trained hard and was a roughneck in my neighborhood. I was a little giant for my age. It wasn't easy being big for kids can get scared of me and growing up in high school, I didn't fit in either.**

 **Sonic: That sucks!**

 **Jin: That oughta be rough! It's understandable that you feel that way when Wrestlepalooza will be at the place you grew up in.**

 **Robby: That's true. To be honest, I wasn't good with girls for they were interested in bad boys. I was interested in my books and getting my diploma. The same was in college and I obtained a degree but the dream stuck with me. I stumbled at a FWF Performance Center where I trained with Doc Louis. You guys heard of him right?**

 **Sonic: Yeah! He's Little Mac's trainer. He also trains rookies in the Performance Center?**

 **Robby: Yep and after trial and error, I was put in the NXT Fiction section in which all shows were hosted in my hometown. The developmental circuit had scouts from other promos looking for the best of the best. I took on various foes from KO from Ok KO in which I floored him to win the NXT Fiction Championship!**

 **Discord: What a match that was! And what happened after being in the league for a while?**

 **Giganta: Yeah! What really happened?**

 **Robby: After defending my title against the Unikitty characters and defeated other new age cartoon characters, Kakashi from the FWF Red pulled me to the side and discussed my future as a FWF wrestler. I couldn't pass the offer up and I said yes! He, Celestia, Nincub, and myself discussed my contract with FWF and I looked over the paperwork and I thought about it for a few days.**

 **Kasumi: What happened while you thought about it?**

 **Eddy G.: How'd you take it in?**

 **Robby: I sat in my neighborhood with my brothers and they told me that it was up to me. My folks were worried but they supported my decision and I went to the FWF Headquarters and signed the deal. I went on my last appearance on NXT Fiction to announce my departure vacating the title but I wanted to do a grudge match for old times sake against KO. After that, I left my hometown behind and here I am. The first Wrestlepalooza would be a special one for that the moments I can impact would go down in history in my hometown where sacrifices were made, hardships were conquered and where I grew up. It's important to me that I make it to that event! Everybody in this locker room feel the same way that they want to be the greatest of all time! We seen that in the Tekken arena where Jin, Nina and Yoshimitsu won their titles in front of a home crowd. The feelings are awesome and so, let's rock our best and live in the moment to be the best. Years from now, fans will remember us as the legends that made this league great!**

 **The whole locker room were stunned at the blue guy's speech with Link breaking the silence.**

 **Link: Dude, man! That's deep!**

 **Discord: Talk about the feels!**

 **Spike: Robby's right! Let's work on becoming the greatest superstars of all time! Who's with him!**

 **All: Yeah!**

 **The whole locker room erupted in applause as they celebrated with Robby received a text from Gohan and Naruto about what they watched on the screen especially the speech. The group heard yells coming from the lockers as Kasumi asked a question.**

 **Kasumi: Aren't we forgetting something? We forgot to untie Princess and get the other girls out of those lockers. I thought Yoshimitsu and Discord is getting them out.**

 **Robby: I forgot about them. Let's get them out of there before they break them.**

 **The group freed the girls as they glared at the ones who did it. Anna glared her sister who stuffed her in the locker. The Dazzlings growled at R. Dash and Buttercup. Obviously, Princess glared daggers at the three girls who tied her up. Johnny, Dukey and Lee snickered with the freed girls ready to tear them up but Robby stopped them.**

 **Robby: Don't start that again! And Princess, don't get any ideas of making moves on me!**

 **Princess grew disappointed but felt determined that she'll get him one of these days. In another location, two kunoichis respectively had light purple eyes and ruby ones discussed their plans for FWF.**

 **AnkoL I can't believe we are in FWF, Kure-chan! I can't wait to break b &&&&es' necks in the Hardcore division! And if they eat my dangos then they'll meet my wrath!**

 **Kurenai: Don't do anything hasty, Anko! We don't want to put anybody in the ER! And your dangos aren't going anywhere!**

 **Anko: You're such a worrywart! Anyway, we need to make sure that Akatsuki b%%%% Konan doesn't get her hands on any of our titles, Hardcore and Women's! Also, that Hardcore match is mine!**

 **Kurenai: If you say so, Anko-chan. For now, let's celebrate our new FWF careers by going to a dango shop.**

 **Anko: Really?! I want some! Let's go!**

 **Kurenai: Anko, wait for me!**

 **When the two ninjas left the arena, the hooded figure from FWF Red smirked about next week. She spotted a man with a RAVE shirt running from a ninja with a grappling claw shouting at him.**

 **Scorpion: Get over here, b$$$h!**

 **Vincent: Get the hell away from me! You're -bleep- crazy!**

 **Scorpion: I'll get you for messing with Kitana! When I get my hands on you, I'm sending you to hell!**

 **The hooded figure seethed at Vincent's actions as she sighed at the chaos.**

 **?: That's why we aren't together anymore! You mistreat me and humiliate me! I'll get you and that succubus next week! Just you wait! Catherine, you're next!**

 **AN: That's the end of Week 1 of FWF action! When FWF Red comes back on, we'll have hardcore matches to showcase. Like I said in the story, the women will have a hardcore division. Also, we'll know who the mysterious figure is come the handicap steel cage match. Vincent and Scorpion will debut in Week 2 of FWF Red. See you on the Freedom Survivor in the Dead or Alive universe! R &R!**

 **FWF Cruiserweight Champion: Rock Lee def. Johnny Test**


	4. Chapter 4: Week 2- FWF Red

**AN: Hello, everyone! After a wild week, let's see if the second week will follow in this high flying series! We'll find out who this mysterious person is that will fight Catherine! Find out and more now on FWF Red! As always, I do not own any of the franchises except my OCs.**

 **In the commissioner's office, Celestia and Kakashi were discussing with Catherine about her first leg of the punishment. The hooded figure was also in the room seething at the blonde as they listened in on the situation.**

 **Celestia: Now Catherine, you remember our deal right? Here's one of your opponents for the 1 vs 3 handicap steel cage match!**

 **Kakashi: This individual has beef with you and she wants to settle it in the ring!**

 **Catherine: What does this lady want?**

 **The mystery girl scoffed at Catherine's disbelief when she spoke up in a husky voice.**

 **Mystery Figure: You don't remember me! Do you? I'll have to jog your memory!**

 **The figure took off the veil revealing her bleached hair and rectangular glassess with a scowl on her face. She sported a one piece red leotard. Catherine was shocked that her opponent was none other than Katherine McBride.**

 **Catherine: It can't be! I'm facing you, Thunder Thighs and that other girl I don't care about?**

 **Celestia: That's right! If you refuse, you're fired from FWF! Is that clear?**

 **Kakashi: Just agree to those terms. And by the way, you're dead last on the list on the Women's Championship which means Giganta, Katherine and Videl have a chance up the rankings.**

 **Catherine: Fine! I'll do this stupid match!**

 **Katherine: That's good to hear! I hope you say your prayers! Once the cage goes down, I won't show any mercy!**

 **The other three were stunned at Katherine and we turn to the Titantron with the pyros going off with the RAW Theme, Enemies playing. The crowd goes nuts as the show is about to begin. We go down to our favorite broadcasting crew as they start the show.**

 **Eggman: We're live aboard the Freedom Survivor in the Dead or Alive Tournament Arena as the crowd is ready for a second week of FWF action! We have a slew of matches coming your way but first, Arthur and Donald will come out to talk about their humiliating defeat at the hands of Gohan and Robby respectively. After that, we have the handicap steel cage match with Catherine vs. the team of Giganta, Videl and the newly acquired Katherine McBride.**

 **At the ring, Arthur and the Readtourage along with Donald Duck were sulking as they got a message to send out. The crowd boos as they were still sulking with the duck telling the crowd to shut up.**

 **Donald: All of you, shut up!**

 **Arthur: Let me try! Everyone, shut your mouths! When my hand goes up, your mouths are closed. Listen what we have to say!**

 **The crowd was silent with the two salty characters relieved. Donald looked at the PBS Star with a smirk.**

 **Donald: You want me to start or you?**

 **Arthur: How about you go first?!**

 **Donald: Thanks, pal! Where to begin! I remember! That good for nothing kid did a Suplex City trip on me! I had my wing almost torn to pieces and my bones too! I oughta teach him a lesson! I've never been so humiliated in all my life! That belt should be around my waist!**

 **Arthur: I understand what you mean! That Gohan humiliated me after I told him the cold hard truth! And yet, he kicked my ass! He had the nerve to call me out at the press area? He should show his face and his friend too! We'll break their faces in and take what's ours!**

 **Donald: You said it! They're scared right now that they don't want to face us like men!  
Arthur: That's right! They're a bunch of rubes!**

 **Donald and Arthur high fived but Buster and Binky warned the PBS Star that their rivals heard what they said. Gohan and Robby made an outburst at their adversaries.**

 **Robby and Gohan: What'd you call us?! Also, you guys called us out! You're the ones that need your faces broken.**

 **Arthur: Look who decided to show up! It's the Dillweed Bros.! they don't look like champions at all.**

 **Donald: Yeah! They look like b &&&&es! Come here and get us! If you can survive my Quack Attack!**

 **The crowd booed as the two champs glared at the four heels. Robby then shouted at the taunting duck.**

 **Robby: I'll do more than survive your Quack Attack! I'll walk in this damn ring and smash your face with an iron!**

 **Gohan: Not to mention breaking that PBS noob in his nose! Then I'll lay him out with the 3 second tap! Come and get it!**

 **The four men and the two champs duke it out with Donald and Robby fistfighting and Gohan and Arthur did the same. Buster and Binky try to back their friend up but they felt a spin kick and a jab at their heads. The crowd went nuts as the fight went on.**

 **Eggman: They're scrapping each other! The champs vs. The salty 4! Arthur and Donald are getting their faces smashed in! And look who's here to help out champs! It's Timmy Turner and Naruto Uzumaki as they beat up the Readtourage!**

 **Jiraiya: My godson is pummeling on Buster Baxter working his face! Timmy slams Binky's knee into the steel steps!**

 **Tsunade: Stop the madness! Both sides are going to end up in the hospital.**

 **Jiraiya: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!**

 **Eggman: This isn't Jerry Springer, bozo! Oh, no! Robby is ramming Donald into the barricades and he breaks it! Gohan is striking Arthur in the head with a kendo stick! Somebody stop the madness!**

 **The theme to Kurt Angle played as Kakashi walked down the ramp and stops the melee. The eight men looked at Kakashi clapping at the fight.**

 **Kakashi: Well that was an entertaining match! I love your enthusiasm but let's settle things the right way. Arthur and Donald, you want your rematches with the champs, right.?**

 **Arthur: Hell yeah! I deserve a shot at the Intercontinental title! Let me at him!**

 **Donald: I want a piece of that blue punk for that Universal title! I'll bury him in this damn ring! WWAAACCK!**

 **Kakashi: Let's not go crazy, gentleman! Here's the deal! I'm going to main event the eight of you in a 4 on 4 Tornado Tag match! If Donald , Arthur and his cronies win, the first half of that team being the duck and the PBS Star will have a shot next week on FWF Red! If they lose to the two champs, Timmy and my student Naruto, then they'll kiss the title shot goodbye!**

 **Donald: You hear that, wusses?! If we win tonight, we'll have a shot at your titles next week! Enjoy your titles while they last!**

 **Robby: I don't think so! I'll run you into the ground!**

 **The two formed teams stared each other down as the crowd chanted FWF.**

 **Eggman: Looks like we have a match that will determine whether Arthur Read and Donald Duck has a title shot next week or bust! Coming up is the women's handicap steel cage match! Catherine cannot hide for long!**

 **Tsunade: This night is going to be crazy! Even after this match, we'll have Scorpion and Vincent Brooks go at it in a hardcore match! Then women's tag action begins with Shantae and Sky vs. Kasumi and Ayane! In a tag team match up is King and Marduk vs. Pac-Man and Mega Man!**

 **Jiraiya: You forgot about Anko, Heather and Minami (Nyotengu's name) in a Triple Threat Hardcore match and before the main event, we have Ryu Hayabusa vs. Hayate.**

 **Eggman: Now that's a lineup! Our first match is coming up! Let's go to ringside as we have Josie with the call.**

 **The Titantron displayed Catherine in a seductive pose as Paige's theme played with the crowd booing at her when she walked out smirking.**

 **Josie: The following is a 1 vs 3 handicap match! From parts unknown, Catherine!**

 **Tsunade: That smug look on her face! I can't stand it! she doesn't care who she pisses off! She's beyond heel!**

 **Jiraiya: Yep! She's dead for sure once the cage drops.**

 **Eggman: Katherine wants a piece of her and the rest does too!**

 **Catherine stands in the middle of the ring as she threw an "Up Yours!" gesture at the crowd angering them more. Few seconds later, the three women walked down the ramp with scowls on their faces ready to maul the crap out of the blonde. Giganta and Katherine yelled at the succubus as she teased them.**

 **Giganta: I'm not done with you yet! I'll make you regret this!**

 **Katherine: I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face! You'll regret breaking my relationship!**

 **Josie: And her opponents at an unknown combined weight, they are Giganta, Videl and Katherine McBride! The options to win are pinfall or escape!**

 **Eggman: These ladies are ready to maul the daylights out of that girl! Once all combatants are in the ring, there's no turning back!**

 **Tsunade: Good! And Katherine's ex is going to get a fatality of a lifetime for messing with Scorpion's girl!**

 **When all the combatants are in, the cage lowered and locked into place. The bell rang and Catherine launched an attack on Katherine by choking her neck but Giganta clotheslined the succubus giving the businesswoman time to recover. Katherine did an RKo and Videl did a scoop slam targeting Catherine's back. Katherine did an elbow drop on the blonde and Giganta did a Samoan Drop on the succubus. Videl climbed on the cage walls as Katherine drags the struggling Catherine in the middle of the ring.**

 **Jiraiya: Why is Videl escaping the cage early?**

 **Eggman: I believe she's taking a dive onto Catherine and it connects! Wait a minute! Giganta picks Catherine up by the neck and does a running chokeslam! Good gravy! This isn't a beating but a bludgeoning!**

 **Tsunade: Somebody pin her! And Katherine makes sure Catherine pays with a Power Bomb! Here's the count!**

 **The ref counts to 3 as the bell rings to end the match. The crowd chanted FWF as the cage rises to the ceiling. Catherine groggily stood up and glared at Katherine and Co. and made insults making Giganta eye a trash can near the entranceway. She got out of the ring and went after the blonde which ran away from the giantess.**

 **Eggman: That giantess is after Catherine after that insult was thrown at her. somebody stop Giganta before she sends that blonde into a coma!**

 **Jiraiya: Somebody show the action on the Titantron! This ought to be good!**

 **Tsunade: For once you're right! We can see Vincent being chased by Scorpion also. Let's bring you to the mayhem!**

 **Backstage, Catherine spotted her lover, Vincent running from an angry Scorpion swinging a barbed 2x4 at him. Giganta was hot on Catherine's trail as she shouted at the blonde.**

 **Giganta: Get back here! I'm going to break you in half just like that boyfriend of yours!**

 **Catherine: Get away from me! It's the truth that you are a fatso!**

 **Scorpion and Giganta spotted their victims going in the locker room and zeroed in on them. Robby, Timmy, Gohan and Naruto were discussing their upcoming match against Arthur, Donald and the Readtourage. They heard a noise from outside as it revealed to be Vincent and Catherine.**

 **Timmy: What the hell? What are you two doing here? Don't tell me you pissed somebody off!**

 **Vincent: Like you guys care! You would run from a bloodthirsty ninja!**

 **Catherine: Or a fat giant!**

 **The boys heard the raging screams from Giganta and Scorpion coming closer. They glared at the victims as Robby breaking the silence.**

 **Robby: You had to pick them to piss off? You guys just signed a death warrant!**

 **Catherine: What do you and your loser friends know? Do you know what they're like?**

 **Vincent: Don't ask those jackasses especially that bucktoothed idiot in the pink hat!**

 **Timmy: Listen, pal! You're the idiot around here and your girl is one too!**

 **Vincent seethed at Timmy and lunged at the guy to break his bones. Timmy quickly grabbed a steel chair and whacked Vincent two times in the face and flapjacked him to the floor. Catherine gasped at Vincent drooling on the floor as she screamed at the four. She and Vincent were unaware that Scorpion and Giganta burst to the room. Giganta picked up the blonde and did a powerslam to the floor and rammed her to the wall leaving a huge dent. Vincent screamed at his lover fatally injured as Scorpion grabbed him by the neck to drag him to the match.**

 **Vincent: Guys, help! I'm just kidding!**

 **Timmy and the guys scoffed as Robby said to the engineer and the blonde.**

 **Robby: No chance in hell!**

 **Scorpion smirked at the four and picked the scared Vincent up and carried him out of the room. Giganta stuffed Catherine in the locker with Robby facepalming.**

 **Robby: Not this again, Giganta! We better get her out of there before the match is over with!**

 **Giganta swished her hips at him as Timmy snickered.**

 **Timmy: Your girlfriend sure is feisty!**

 **Robby: Shaddup!**

 **Katherine and Videl went into the room looking for the giantess but they wondered where Catherine is. They asked the boys where she is.**

 **Katherine: Where is that blonde hussy!**

 **Videl: I hope Giganta didn't go too far!**

 **Naruto and Gohan: She's in there!**

 **As the two boys pointed at the locker where the screaming can be heard along with the banging. The girls deadpanned at the giantess as she sheepishly grinned.**

 **Robby: She does that sometimes! But somebody has to get her out of there before Helena finds out about this!**

 **Naruto: Yeah! Godzilla, please get her out of there! Even though she deserves it!**

 **Giganta groaned as the others snickered. Back in the arena, the Titantron had a clip of Scorpion surrounded by flames. The theme song of Kane played. The demon ninja walked down the ramp dragging Vincent as the crowd booed at both of them. Josie looked puzzled when she watched Vincent being dragged.**

 **Josie: this match is scheduled for one fall and it is a hardcore match! Respectively from the underworld and the Stray Sheep, Scorpion and Vincent!**

 **Eggman: That Vincent and Catherine never learns their lesson! Scorpion is going to give the loser a fatality of a lifetime! Just don't rip his spine out on television!**

 **Jiraiya: I would like to see his spine ripped and his face burnt. That would show him.**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, the hell is wrong with you? That's not humane and we want Vincent alive! Also, somebody get Catherine out of that locker right now!**

 **Eggman: I see what you mean! Those girls such as Giganta like stuffing somebody they don't like into lockers! What about trash cans?**

 **Tsunade scoffed at both colleagues as the two combatants Scorpion and Vincent were in the ring. The bell rings starting the match as Scorpion and Vincent got into a fistfight socking each other in the face. Vincent did a sidewalk slam sending the demon ninja to the canvas. He taunted Scorpion and Kitana as he stomped on the gut. Scorpion rolled and sprung on his feet and punched Vincent in his face. Scorpion then blew flames scorching Vincent on fire screaming. Jiraiya laughed his face off with his colleagues glaring at him.**

 **Tsunade: That's not funny! Someone put him out!**

 **Scorpion grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the apron and put the fire out leaving foam on Vincent. The ninja bashed him in the head with the extinguisher. Knocking him out. He stared coldly at Vincent and carried him out of the arena to locker room. Twilight and her friends gasped at Scorpion and wondered what's happening.**

 **Fluttershy: Where's the scary guy taking him?**

 **Rarity: I don't know but—AAAAH! He's slamming him to the wall!**

 **Pinkie: Hey, Scorpion! What are you doing with that big piano?**

 **Twilight: Don't do it! not like this!**

 **R. Dash and Pinkie: Do it! Do it!**

 **AJ: Girls! What the hay?!**

 **The girls gasped when the demon ninja tipped the piano on to Vincent crushing him but still alive. Robby and the boys heard the commotion and were stunned at Vincent screaming in pain. Scorpion then lifted the piano off of Vincent and threw him in the trash can with his legs sticking out! Fluttershy covered her eyes as RD and Pinkie clapped for Scorpion as the ninja gave them a thumbs up. Twilight screamed for a medic while the boys were stunned.**

 **Robby: Damn! He got knocked the -bleep- out, man!**

 **Timmy: Yep and I don't care!**

 **Naruto: I second that!**

 **Gohan: Good riddance!**

 **The girls panicked as the medics rushed in to help the beaten engineer. Luckily he's still alive and the match went in favor of Scorpion ending it. RD and Pinkie did a chant that AJ and Twilight glared at them for.**

 **RD and Pinkie: Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! FWF! FWF! FWF!**

 **AJ: Language!**

 **Twilight: even though Vincent and Catherine are bad news, have a little compassion!**

 **Rarity: That's right, darlings! We don't want them dead!**

 **Fluttershy: Shouldn't we get Catherine out of the locker?**

 **Robby: Please do! She's starting to piss in there! Aw, dammit!**

 **RD opened the locker and threw Catherine on to the floor making the blonde fall to the ground. Robby looked at the succubus with disgust smelling her urine.**

 **Robby: Yuck! Get her to a bathroom, please! Thanks a lot, Giganta!**

 **The poor wrestler gagged at the smell as the girls hauled him away from the smelly locker/ at the commentator's table, Eggman and Tsunade were stunned at the match with Jiraiya laughing.**

 **EggmanL Jiraiya, what's with you? Scorpion went too far with Vincent and I'm surprised that Catherine is in smelly shape out of the lockers with the cleaning crew hard at work! And all the blood on the ring needs to be sprayed down.**

 **Tsunade: Thankfully, Vincent's still alive. But he'll be out of action for a while.**

 **Eggman: Coming up next is a grudge match between DOA's badass ninjas Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa vs. The Copperhead Ninja Hayate! It may not be a title match but it's in front of a home crowd who watched them in previous DOA toournaments.**

 **Jiraiya: Believe it or not! The Ninja Gaiden hero Hayabusa won the second DOA Tournament and would like to boost his chances of a title shot. Hayate didn't win any tournaments but he is hungry for a FWF title.**

 **Tsunade: That Ryu H. did win the DOA2 Tournament but this is FWF and he needs to make a name for himself even if it comes to defeating his best friend.**

 **The Titantron displayed a dragon sword and clips of the Super Ninja in action. His DOA4 theme played as he walked in mystery with the smoke going off.**

 **Josie: This is scheduled for one fall! From Japan weighing in at 175lbs., the Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa!**

 **The crowd cheers for the ninja as he focuses on the ring and flipped over the ropes landing in the middle of the ring. The crowd goes crazy at the athleticism of the ninja as they wait for Hayate to come out. The screen showed the redhead doing ninjutsu as his DOA3 theme played. He walked down the ramp eyeing his friend and smirked. The crowd cheered as he continues down to the ring.**

 **Josie: And his opponent also from Japan weighing in 160lbs., the Copperhead Hayate!**

 **Hayate climbed into the ring as the two ninjas stare each other down. The bell sounded as the two start striking at each other. Hayabusa put his friend in a headlock squeezing the neck. Hayate winced as he elbows the super ninja in the gut and escapes. Hayate did a rock toe hold sending Hayabusa to the mat and rolled him up for a pin. But the super ninja kicks out at 2. Hayabusa attempted to do a vertical drop on Hayate but the copperhead reverses it and sidewalk slammed Hayabusa to the ground. Hayabusa quickly rose up and Irish whip Hayate to the other side of the ring and dashes to him delivering a running lumbar drop. He followed up with an elbow drop to the gut of the copperhead. Hayabusa sets Hayate up for an Izuna Backbreaker and he jumps in the air and drops Hayate on impact on his back and goes for the pin and the ref counted to 3 to end the match. Hayabusa helped his friend to his feet as they shook on it and bowed.**

 **Josie: Here's your winner, The Super Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa!**

 **The home crowd erupted as the ninjas stood chatting about something. The crowd was startled by a loud hiss as a masked man with bandages over his eyes and mouth. He had katars that look like claws as he dropped down from the ceiling spinning down towards the two ninjas splashing on them. The crowd knew who that intruder was that did a run in.**

 **Eggman: What's Voldo doing here? He splashed on the ninjas and is slamming them back on the canvas! He's targeting Ryu Hayabusa and goes for the Sharpshooter!**

 **Hayate fell unconscious as Hayabusa rendered helpless to the Sharpshooter from Voldo. After the blind guy was done, he hissed to the crowd and slinked away.**

 **Eggman: That was wild as hell! Voldo just came out of nowhere and just attacked the ninjas like it was nothing!**

 **Tsunade: Voldo is a part of FWF and he's making a statement. He wants to be known.**

 **Jiraiya: That's right, Voldo! Make a name for yourself, kid!**

 **Eggman: we got three matches in the books but we got three more before the 4 on 4 Tornado match with a stipulation. If Arthur and Donald's team wins, they'll have a title shot with Gohan and Robby respectively next week on FWF Red! Coming up is some tag team action as King and Marduk face off against The Eater of Ghosts, Pac-Man and the Blue Bomber Mega Man! But first, let's go to the interview area with Cream as she interviews Arthur and Donald's team of the main event!**

 **Cream is with the four men as she begins the questions.**

 **Cream: With the main event coming soon, how prepared are all of you against your opposition?**

 **Arthur: Well, toots! How prepared are we? We're ready for those clowns! We're hungry for a title and a chance to clobber that Saiyan and his motley crew!**

 **Donald: That's right! I want to get my hands on that blue punk so bad! I will walk in that ring and stomp him to the ground! His friends are going to regret messing with us!**

 **Buster: I'm hungry! Can we make this a quick interview?**

 **Binky: How about a knuckle sandwich if you don't quit mentioning food! Make it hot dogs!**

 **Arthur: Pay attention over here, blockheads! The both of you better not mess up mine and Donald's opportunity!**

 **Donald: The both of you better pull your weight around here! Our title shot is on the line! If we lose, there will be hell to pay!**

 **Arthur: I see to it that they don't!**

 **Cream: Um. Thanks for the interview?**

 **At the table, Eggman and his colleagues were thinking about what went down. Jiraiya wrote on his PC a Icha-Icha Paradise book.**

 **Eggman: Those four are really desperate to get at those guys for their humiliation. I would feel bad for Buster and Binky if they make their boss lose.**

 **Jiraiya: But those two don't have a title shot! Shouldn't they have a shot in the tag division? They need a chance to prove themselves to go against the Kongs!**

 **Tsunade: I haven't thought about that! the Readtourage for starters can win the match to boost their chances for a shot at the Red Tag title shot against the Kongs! Timmy and my godson are formidable though and they can be tough to beat.**

 **Eggman: We may never know until then. For now, let's go to our tag team action. Jiraiya, stop typing that smut and pay attention!**

 **The Titantron showed the jaguar masked man and a bald burly man doing wrestling matches. The Hardy Boys theme played as the Tekken wrestlers walked down the ramp as the pyros went off as King did a jaguar roar. The crowd cheered as they walked to the ring.**

 **Josie: The following is a tag team match! From Mexico and Australia at a combined weight of 615lbs. accompanied by Jaycee, King and Marduk!**

 **Eggman: Those two wrestlers were acquired from NWN Wrestling to represent FWF Red in the Tag Team division. If anyone hasn't seen their tag victory from years ago, look at Tekken 5 via King's ending!**

 **Jiraiya: How does anyone understand King's and Armor King's growls and roars?**

 **Tsunade: That's a mystery. As for Marduk, he used to be in the Vale Tudo fighter in the circuit but due to scandals, he was kicked out of the circuit.**

 **Eggman: Yikes. That's rough but not as rough as King's for he used to be a street urchin but learned to be a wrestler through the late Armor King I. but the rest is sad to tell.**

 **The two Tekken veterans were in the middle of the ring as Marduk taunted for the opponents to get out here. King shuts his friend up before he makes a fool of himself. The screen shows Pac-Man and Mega Man in Smash Bros. 4 fighting other gaming characters. The Namco and Capcom mascots walked down the ramp as they posed for the crowd. the crowd cheered as the pair waved to the crowd with the themes of Pac-Man and Mega Man 2.**

 **Josie: And their opponents from parts unknown, The Eater of Ghosts, Pac-Man and the Blue Bomber Mega Man!**

 **Eggman: I heard of those two! Dr. Wily deals with a blue nuisance just like me and Donald! Sonic, Mega Man and Robby are what we deal with.**

 **Jiraiya: the three of you always get on the blue folks! What's next, The Smurfs?!**

 **Eggman: Actually, Gargamel deals with them. as for Pac-Man, he's like a celebrity! Namco's mascot is a pop culture icon! Now he's in FWF as a wrestler! What can't the Eater of Ghosts do?**

 **Pac-Man and Megaman went to their corners as well as the Tekken vets. Pac-Man and King were starting and their partners stand on the apron. The bell rings with King and Pac-Man trading blows as they try to shoot for an opening. King attempted a Frankensteiner sending the ghost eater to the canvas and followed with a jumping splash. King went for the cover but Mega Man broke the pin. Pac-man did a cartwheel kick to King's midsection and did a sidewalk slam and picked him up to do a scoop slam. King landed on his back but quickly rolled out of the way as Pac-Man missing the connection of the elbow drop. King tackled the ghost eater and did a leg crunch on Pac-Man. The jaguar man flapjacked Pac-Man in the air crashing on his face. King did a dropkick onto the leg of Pac-Man. Pac rose to his feet and did a double leg takedown and delivered an armlock to King making him wince. After a few seconds, King escapes and tags Marduk and the ghost eater did the same with Megaman. The blue android and the Vale Tudo fighter traded powerful blows but Marduk did a running powerslam shaking the ring. He then grabbed the android by his legs and lassoed and threw him to the other side of the ring leaving him stunned. Mega Man groggily stood up and saw Marduk charging at him to ram him into the corner of the turnbuckle. Mega Man dodged out of the way as Marduk crashed into the turnbuckle stunned. The blue android grabbed Marduk from behind and did a twisting neckbreaker and went for pin. Marduk powered out at 2 and he stood in base but the android did an overhead press to the brawny fighter. Megaman then climbed the top rope and splashed on to Marduk. He did a signature move, Mega Spinebuster stunning the Tekken vet and went for the pin. King ran into the ring and broke it up at 2.5. The android grew frustrated as he was DDT'd hard on the mat. He went for the pin but Pac-Man saved the blue bomber. King grabbed the ghost eater but Pac reversed it and did a headbutt to the gut. Pac shouted that he's the Eater of Ghosts and did his signature lumbar drop called the Pac-Man Fever! Pac goes for the pin but King kicks out at 2. King jumped in the air and did a Burning Knuckle to the ghost eater knocking him out cold. He goes for the pin but Pac kicks out at 2.75. Shocked, King pounds the canvas in frustration but Mega Man clotheslined the jaguar man to the mat. The android met with Marduk's hands and was sent crashing down with a piledriver hoping he can put Megaman away. he goes for the pin but shockingly, Megaman rolls up with a counter and pins for the win. The bell rang with the four men rising to their feet. The crowd went nuts for an awesome match.**

 **Josie: Here are your winners, Pac-Man and Mega Man!**

 **Eggman: That was a great tag match! King and Marduk showed great effort but it wasn't enough for the win! Marduk thought he had it in the bag until an unexpected reversal that put him away!**

 **Jiraiya: that was a close one for Mega! That piledriver almost done him in but anything can happen!**

 **Tsunade: That Burning Knuckle almost put Pac-Man away but he was also lucky that time!**

 **Eggman: in the end, the Blue Bomber and the Eater of Ghosts are your winners! Up next is a women's hardcore match with a last minute entry being Wonder Woman joining Anko Mitarashi, Heather and Minami! After that is a women's tag action with Shantae and Sky vs. the home crowd favorite, Kasumi and Ayane! And of course, the 4 on 4 main event and speaking of that, let's hear from the champs, Timmy and Naruto via the press area with Cream!**

 **The press area had the four heroes and Cream begin with the question.**

 **Cream: Realizing that the match will decide whether Arthur and Donald earns the right for a title match next week, how are you taking this in?**

 **Robby: Like we said last week, they have to earn their way before they can fight for the title. This is one chance they shouldn't pass up!**

 **Gohan: That's right! Since Arthur and Donald want our titles this badly, we can fight them. but if they lose, they'll be at the bottom of the list! After that, we're not giving them another rematch!**

 **Timmy: I'll be glad to help my buds out! Arthur and Donald doesn't represent the titles well like Gohan and Robby do! Binky will feel my wrath and those hands!**

 **Naruto: As for that rabbit, I'll break his nose in! believe it! I got something for him to eat and that's the canvas a la mode! After that, I'm shooting for a chance at the Hardcore title!**

 **Robby: Hell yeah! It feels like we need to form a stable! What do you guys say to that?**

 **The three boys thought about it and they came up with an answer.**

 **Gohan: Hell yeah! Count me in!**

 **Naruto: Believe it!**

 **Timmy: Count me in!**

 **The four spotted a guy with a weird hairdo and a robotic dog with him coming to them. Robby and Timmy recognized him as Jimmy Neutron and his dog Goddard.**

 **Robby: Well if it isn't Jimmy Neutron! What brings you here to the press area?**

 **Timmy: I haven't seen you since we defeated Crocker! Are you in the FWF Red?**

 **Jimmy: Yeah! I was supposed to have a tag partner but he got injured.**

 **Timmy: How about being my tag partner? Not only that, you'll be the 5** **th** **member of our squad! What do you say?**

 **Jimmy thought about it for a second and he came up with an answer. He shook Timmy's hand as the guys waited.**

 **Jimmy: You got yourself a partner, Timmy!**

 **Robby: Awesome! We have two champs and three others in the making! We ought to call ourselves the Badass Brawlers! Everyone give a Hell Yeah!**

 **All: hell Yeah!**

 **Cream giggled at the newly formed squad as she closed the interview.**

 **Cream: There you have it! back to you, Dr. Eggman!**

 **Back at the table, Eggman and Co. were excited of the new squad. Jiraiya was picking his nose which is gross! Tsunade was speechless of her godson in the group.**

 **Eggman: A new squad is born on Red! The Badass Brawlers! I have a feeling these 5 are gonna make history in fiction wrestling!**

 **Jiraiya: And my godson is in the group! Not only that, he's coming for the hardcore title! This is awesome!**

 **Tsunade: you mean our godson?! Naruto's going to take the hardcore division by force!**

 **Eggman: Only time will tell but it's a new beginning! They might have a female member in the group! Coming up is the women's hardcore match! Let's go to the ring as the four combatants are set!**

 **The four girls stared each other down until the bell rang signaling the match to start. Anko took on Heather while WW took on the purple haired tengu, Minami trading blows with each other. Minami grabbed WW by the neck and slammed her to the mat targeting the back. She did an elbow drop to midsection and went for the pin but Anko broke up the pin. Heather snuck up on the jonin with a chair and whacked her in the back. Anko growled and tackled the Total Drama star to the mat and whacked her in the ribs with the chair as it bent over. Anko tossed the broken chair out of the ring narrowly missing the toad sage.**

 **Jiraiya: Hey! Watch it, Anko! I almost had amnesia there!**

 **Tsunade: then you'll forget your pervish ways! Anko would do me a favor!**

 **Back in the ring, WW did a power bomb to the tengu and did a leg lock for several seconds until Minami touched the rope ending the hold. After the tengu gathered herself, she did a snapmare on WW and did 3 holds until the Amazon broke free and spear tackled her. Heather did a dirty move on the tengu by pulling her wings really hard making her curse in Japanese. WW grabbed Heather by her waist and did a DDT to her face. Wonder Woman did a scissors hold making the queen bee squirm but couldn't until Anko struck both of them in the side with a trash can. They rose up on their feet but Minami went to Heather next and slammed her on the trash can denting it. she grabbed the dented trash can and struck her in the back, Anko in the head and WW in the gut. Finding no use for the messed up can, she threw it towards the commentator's table again at Jiraiya hitting him in the face.**

 **Jiraiya: OOF! Not that birdgirl, too!**

 **Tsunade snickered as Jiraiya rubbed his face with Eggman laughing as well. Back in the ring, Minami did a powerful blow to Heather's gut and did a belly to belly suplex and went for the pin but WW broke the pin. The Amazon took the tengu outside the ring and the two fought outside. Inside the ring, Anko and Heather with kendo sticks whacked each other's legs wearing them out. As the sticks break in two after each blow, the girls threw them to the obvious area yet again. Jiraiya ducked missing Anko's piece but Heather's pieces hit him square on the nose.**

 **Jiraiya: Why me? Why?! I don't deserve this!**

 **Tsunade: And the Drama King award goes to the toad.**

 **The match continues as WW and Minami scuffled with the Amazon throwing the purple haired girl to the floor. The two ladies punched and kicked all over the ring area. Meanwhile, Anko delivered a spinebuster to Heather nearly injuring her back. The Amazon and the tengu princess jumped back in the ring with lasso and fan in hand. Minami whacked Heather in the face with the fan and did a sitting piledriver crashing the Total Drama star to the canvas. WW lassoed Anko and whipped the ninja a few times with it to the back. She then did the Wonder Buster on Anko and she speared Heather to the canvas. Before Minami can realize it, she was crashing to the canvas and WW delivered the backbreaker and went for the pin successfully winning the match.**

 **Josie: Here's your winner, the Amazon, Wonder Woman!**

 **Eggman: The ladies put up a fight with fists and weapons. Even Jiraiya joined the fun at our booth!**

 **Jiraiya: if you mean Annko, the brunette and the birdgirl throwing used up weapons and hitting me, that's no fun.**

 **Tsunade: Anko can throw shuriken, trash cans, kendo sticks and chairs! Anyway, the tengu was close but the Amazon got her numbered. Maybe next time, Minami!**

 **Eggman: that's true on the matter but coming up is the women's tornado action between Shantae and Sky vs. Kasumi and Ayane! Looks like WW and the girls are heading out of the arena. Let's go backstage and see what our superstars are up to.**

 **In the halls, Minami sat down on a chair as one of the members of the Badass Brawlers, Robby walks down the hall towards her. She looked up with her light purple eyes as he checked her out.**

 **Robby: Good match out there, birdbabe! By the way, you dropped your fan!**

 **Minami: Well, thanks! Oh and my name's not birdbabe, young man! I'm a tengu and let's just say I'm a cougar. My name's Minami! And you?**

 **Robby: The name's Robby, leader of the Badass Brawlers! Are you going for the hardcore division?**

 **Minami: I heard of the Badass Brawlers. It's you, the blonde with the whiskers, the pink hat guy, the Saiyan and the guy with the robot dog. Interesting! And I myself are going for the hardcore title but tonight's match was in my grasp until the one with the lasso and tiara floored me!**

 **Robby: You mean Wonder Woman of the Justice League? Yeah, she's formidable. Anyway, I better get going before my squad goes after Arthur and Donald's team. See ya round, Minnie.**

 **Minami blushed and flirtatiously winked at the wrestler as she waved at him. She swished her butt without him noticing.**

 **Minami: Good luck against the PBS Brat and the crazy duck. Kick their sorry asses as I watch the match. I'll be one of your girls soon enough.**

 **The beautiful Japanese woman blew a kiss at Robby and she walked away with Heather and Lindsay watching the scene. The two girls mainly wanted the blue wrestler by any means necessary. The brunette smirked evilly as she and her accomplice winced by the chairs putting the work on their backs earlier.**

 **Robby walked past Muttley snickering near the soda machine. The superstar looked at the canine pilot and asked him something.**

 **Robby: Muttley, where's Dastardly? Shouldn't you go see where he is?**

 **Muttley: Yeah—yeah. Only for a medal!**

 **Robby: Sorry, dude but I don't have a medal for you. Anyway, good luck.**

 **Muttley snickered as Robby left for the concessions stand where the Badass Brawlers, Shantae and Sky are. He spotted Timmy and Shantae at the table. he sat at the table as his buddy gave him dap.**

 **Timmy: Yo, Rob. You seen that match with the birdgirl and the other three? That was awesome!**

 **Robby: Hell yeah. Jiraiya had broken up weapons thrown at his face. It was a riot.**

 **Shantae: Well that's not very nice! What did he do to deserve that kind of karma?**

 **Timmy: All kinds. Oh, yeah! This is my buddy and leader, Robby. We founded the Badass Brawlers that will make a name in wrestling history.**

 **Shantae: I'm Shantae. Nice to meet you. Timmy, you have cool friends. Mind if I hang out with you after the show is over?**

 **Timmy: Hell yeah! I don't see why not! After we mop the floor with Arthur and his gang.**

 **Naruto: I know we are going to humiliate them real good. Believe it!**

 **Sky: I hope so. Hey, Juliet. After you're done talking to the pink hat boyfriend of yours. We have a match right now against those ninja girls!**

 **Shantae dropped her half-eaten second sandwich as she and Sky get ready but she kissed Timmy on the lips as she left. Gohan and Jimmy were stunned at Timmy getting the girls.**

 **Gohan: That's what I'm talking about, dude! You and the genie girl are going out tonight! Hope you get a harem!**

 **Timmy: What? What girls can be in a harem?**

 **Gohan: I don't know. as long as it's not Catherine or Heather, then you're good.**

 **Jimmy: What about Tootie?**

 **Timmy: I guess she is in. the good news is that she and Vicky is not in the FWF.**

 **Robby: Yeah but there's somebody much worse than them but we'll see them in Blue.**

 **Jimmy: That's a relief. Anyway, you guys have to discuss tactics on beating Arthur and his crew.**

 **Naruto: We better do it now then. The match will be here before you know it.**

 **Robby: He's right. Let's go strategize if we want to put away the team of that damn duck and the PBS Dork!**

 **Goddard: Bark! Bark!**

 **While the Badass Brawlers strategize, Anko was at another table with Kurenai, Sakura and Hinata. Anko griped about the match she lost with the three fellow kunoichi listening.**

 **Anko: I was having that match in my hands. I was clobbering the hell out of that Heather brat until Wonder Woman got me with the Wonder Buster. I was out of it and after I snapped out of it, she pinned the tengu girl and won. Now my momentum is down.**

 **Kurenai: Calm down, Anko. There are plenty more matches in the future. Hell, you'll have your chance next week. I'll even compete for the shot at the Red Women's Championship.**

 **Anko: if you say so, I guess I can wait for the next opportunity.**

 **Sakura: That I can agree with. Hinata and I decided to compete in the women's tag division. Next week, we'll have our chance to lock in for Hardcore Madness to get the title match with Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash.**

 **Hinata: W-Why, yes we do have a match but we do not know who our opponent is. Also, good luck on the chance to win the Red Women's title, Kurenai.**

 **Kurenai: Thank you, Hinata. I'm sure you'll do fine in the tag team division and Anko in the hardcore division. By the way, Anko. Be careful when you throw weapons out of the ring. That pervy sage got hit in the face with the broken steel chair.**

 **Sakura: That would at least make him forget about peeping and being a perv.**

 **Hinata: That's not nice. Maybe he'll stop peeping. Hopefully, Naruto-kun doesn't pick up his habits.**

 **Kurenai: We are talking about Jiraiya here. He's impossible to stop him regardless of knocking him out.**

 **Anko: I guess a steel chair or slamming him through a table won't work either. Dammit. At least Lady Tsunade and the round guy got him under control.**

 **Sakura: Actually, the toad sannin almost got clobbered by some of the superstars. Even Robby had to bring him back.**

 **Kurenai: Well I guess not in full control. Anyway, we're going to take the women's titles by storm. Not only that, we got our fellow Leaf ninja here winning a Cruiserweight title.**

 **Hinata: You mean Lee? That's good but Naruto is chasing the Hardcore title for us and the Badass Brawlers squad.**

 **Anko: That's cool that the kid is getting a shot. Speaking of him and the BBS, he's going to take on that PBS Brat's team. I hope he and his crew break every bone in their bodies!**

 **Hinata: No, Anko-san! We don't need anymore people in the medical room. Scorpion put Vincent in bad shape and Giganta made Catherine pay.**

 **Sakura: that was brutal but I guess either team would be all right.**

 **The four girls nodded as they watched the monitors showing the next match. But in the pathways leading to the arena, Kasumi and her half-sister and cousin Ayane were talking with Hayabusa and Hayate who were cleared from the medical room. Hayabusa warned the girls of what happened to them.**

 **Hayabusa: Be careful that you don't end up like we did with that guy in the bandages.**

 **Hayate: And those claws! Also, he hisses. It was awful! If we ever see him again—**

 **Hayabusa: Then we'll stay clear of him! He almost put us out of action for weeks! Besides, we need to focus on next week! I'm possibly in the running for a chance for a title shot in the rankings for the opportunity against one of the champs of our choosing!**

 **Hayate: All right, you win! Anyway, are you girls ready for the genie and her friend?**

 **Ayane: Of course we are! That genie and her friend would get crushed through the ground! Those two remind me a little bit of Hitomi and Leifang!**

 **Kasumi: Let's not be hasty! Remember the last time you underestimated somebody? Especially in the battle royale last week?**

 **Ayane: Don't remind me! That pigtailed girl got lucky that time! This is different now!**

 **Hayabusa: Just don't get floored out there. And if that guy comes out to get you—**

 **Kasumi: Don't worry, big brother! We'll be careful of him! Besides, we're ninjas!**

 **Hayabusa: True but he's bad news! I don't know his deal for running in after our match but he's trying to be a threat in the FWF! Nevertheless, good luck and be careful!**

 **Kasumi and Ayane scoffed at the super ninja being a worrywart as they head for the arena. The ninja men looked at the entrance and Hayate wanted to go in there but Hayabusa stopped him.**

 **Hayabusa: Don't even think about it! Let's just go to the locker room right now before you do something stupid.**

 **The copperhead sighed as his friend drags him towards the locker room. Unknown to them as they left, Voldo crawled on the ceiling unnoticed. Back in the arena, the Titantron showed sakura and iris petals swirling and the two ninja girls fight the rogue ninjas. They walked through mist down the ramp to DOA2 Kasumi's theme.**

 **Josie: The following is a women's tornado tag match! From Japan, they are the Mugen Sisters, Kasumi and Ayane!**

 **Eggman: Wow! Those girls are in their familiar territory! They fight in this arena ever since the first DOA tourney! So even if they don't have a title on the line, they can boost their momentum and impress Kakashi for a title shot!**

 **Jiraiya: But they have to go through Shantae and Sky first! Speaking of Shantae, why is Timmy (I made him an 18-year old for FWF) gets a date like her? first, Robby with a giantess, a ninja and a tengu and now the pink hat wonder is mackin' with the genie! I wonder if they'll show 24K magic in the air? I wouldn't be surprised if the Badass Brawlers get them a harem.**

 **Tsunade: Don't worry about them, thirsty perv! Anyway, if Shantae and Sky dances through the danger, they too may have a chance. After all, we are almost at the end of April where our first PPV is happening!**

 **Eggman: That's right, folks! Hardcore Madness features hardcore themed action and it's coming to the city of Townsville! And it's live on the FFN PPV and the FWF Network! Sign up for a free trial and you'll get Hardcore Madness and original programming free such as FWF CWH Live, Fiction NXT and other FWF programming! After that is $9 a month!**

 **Jiraiya: Now that's a great idea! I can see everything from FWF Girls to Total Ninjas and Ride Along!**

 **The screen shows Shantae and Sky dancing to the theme of the burning Scuttle Town. The girls danced down the ramp as the crowd clapped to the music.**

 **Josie: And their opponents from Scuttle Town, they are Scuttle Town's Finest, Shantae and Sky!**

 **Eggman: This dynamic duo look like they're red 2 go! Seriously, that's Shantae's catchphrase. They are one of the contenders worthy of the title shot. With Shantae's athleticism and Sky's aggression, they'll crush the match with ease.**

 **Jiraiya: Talk about dancing through the danger! They'll sure have to do that tonight against those kunoichis. I'm sitting at the edge of my seat! Hey, ref! get me a beer would you?**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, no one's bringing you beer! If I can't have sake then you can't have a cold one on TV!**

 **The two girls stood in the ring facing the ninja girls as the bell rang. Shantae and Kasumi traded strikes to the gut while Sky and Ayane punched each other in the face making this a slugfest. Sky and Ayane clinched as the two were struggling until the aviator kneed the purple ninja in the stomach dropping the clinch. Sky did a bulldog sending Ayane falling on her side. Shantae did a Russian leg sweep knocking the ginger off balance crashing to the mat. Shantae ran to the edge of the ropes and did a springboard offensive move by doing a jumping leg drop onto Kasumi's leg and goes for the pin but the redhead kicked out at 2. Kasumi got to her feet and did a overhead chop to the genie's chin and kicked her to the stomach. Kasumi sidewalk slam to the genie and elbow dropped on her belly. She climbed to the top turnbuckle and attempted to jump but Sky ran to the ginger and fists flew at one another. Shantae got up to help Sky but Ayane tackled her as the two ladies scuffled. Sky then delivered the punch to stun the ginger and climbed to the top and sent both of them into a superplex. Both were down on the mat dazed while Shantae and Ayane traded slams with the violet haired girl leaving the ring to get a weapon which was a 2x4. Kasumi woke up and saw her half-sister in the ring with the weapon. She and the ref shouted at her to put that back much to the violet ninja's annoyance. Taking advantage of this, Sky and Shantae grabbed respective ninjas as Kasumi and Ayane were sent crashing to the mat via Belly to Belly Suplex. Shantae pinned Kasumi for the win but the ginger kicked out at 2.75. Ayane got up frustrated and grabbed the 2x4 and swung at the genie but hit her partner instead by accident.**

 **Eggman: What was that ninja doing with a 2x4? Weapons aren't allowed in that match and luckily the ref didn't pay attention because he was slapped by the violet ninja. Kasumi is yelling at her for that stupid stunt.**

 **Jiraiya: Shantae and Sky did a double clothesline to the arguing girls! They're going for the pin! And they win the match!**

 **The bell rang with the ninja girls glaring at each other. Kasumi chastised her sister for bringing the 2x4 in the ring. The winners of the match celebrated the victory. However, a female pirate with a sword and fake pistol since she isn't allowed to bring her real one, dashed in the ring and clotheslined the victors and whacked Ayane with the 2x4 in the ribs. Kasumi got piledrove into the mat leaving her dazed. The victors recognized the pirate as Risky Boots and the three women yelled at each other with security coming in to pull the pirate away and out of the arena. The girls left the arena and went backstage with the crowd booing at Risky spoiling the fun.**

 **Eggman: First, that Voldo ambushed Hayabusa and Hayate at the end of the match and now Risky Boots barged in here and attacked the four girls. Although she's not to blame for the ninjas' blunders. If Ayane hadn't been stubborn, she would've won the match for the team.**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah, that's damn true! I bet the ninja sisters are arguing backstage now!**

 **Kasumi: It's your fault! You had to bring that 2x4 in the damn ring! We could've been disqualified!**

 **Ayane: For your information, those girls were kicking my ass out there! I need to bruise one of their ribs and the ref's!**

 **Kasumi: Still you costed us the match and to add salt to the wound, that pirate girl attacked us!**

 **Ayane: I could've knocked that b%%%h out if I had the chance but she had to use my planned weapon against me! Let me at her!**

 **Kasumi: You're not going anywhere! Maybe next time, you won't pull that stunt anymore! What am I going to do with you?**

 **The ninja girls sulked as they sat down on a bench cooling down. The two ninja men showed up and talked some sense into the reckless violet ninja.**

 **Hayabusa: We watched the whole match. You shouldn't have used that 2x4 and now you struck your sister's leg.**

 **Hayate: Was that even necessary?**

 **Ayane: Hell yeah. i was this close of breaking that blonde and the genie's back with it! but no, I got humiliated instead!**

 **The three ninjas glared and sighed at the violet ninja's attitude. In another location, the Badass Brawlers were preparing for the main event. Timmy was shadowboxing with Naruto while the other three were discussing the match.**

 **Robby: This match will determine whether or not those bozos get a title shot next week. That duck and that aardvark will stop at nothing to break our necks for the titles!**

 **Gohan: The hell they will! I'll make sure that PBS dick doesn't do a damn thing to cheat his way for a title.**

 **Timmy: I'll give Binky and Buster an ass whoopin of a lifetime!**

 **Naruto: Damn straight we will give the Readtourage a run for their money! Believe it!**

 **Timmy: This will increase my momentum along with Jimmy's in the tag division.**

 **Jimmy: Correct! But we got to make sure that we finish Arthur's crew first! From what I heard from the GM, it's also a no DQ stipulation added.**

 **Goddard: Bark! Bark!**

 **Naruto: That damn sensei always surprises us every time but at least I'll have a taste of the hardcore elements.**

 **Gohan: That's perfect! I'll give the PBS dick a trip to the hospital when I'm done with him!**

 **Robby: That's the ticket! I'll stomp that duck to the ground once and for all! Everyone give a hell yeah!**

 **All: Hell yeah!**

 **Robby: Hell what?**

 **All: Hell yeah!**

 **Robby: Hoo-Roo-Roo-Roo!**

 **All: Hoo-Roo-Roo-Roo!**

 **Robby: Hoo-Roo-Roo-Roo!**

 **Robby: Let's whip the llama's ass!**

 **All: Yeah! Whip the llama's ass!**

 **The five bumped fists and made noise throughout the halls as the superstars heard the chant. Fluttershy asked Videl about the llamas nervously.**

 **Fluttershy: They're not going to be cruel to the poor llamas are they?**

 **Videl: Nah! It's just an expression the guys made in the chant. Don't worry though.**

 **Videl gave an assuring smile to the shy girl as Kasumi separated herself from her stubborn sister to sit with the women's roster. She blushed at the BBS leader. Pinkie blushes at the Pink Hat Wonder as the guys' chant echoed throughout the hall.**

 **Kasumi: I hope they beat the troublemakers and win. They have to.**

 **Pinkie: I think the pink hat is cute!**

 **R. Dash: Quit bouncing, Pinkie! Those guys will be back in the locker room before you know it.**

 **Katherine: I hope the PBS dick doesn't get a damn title shot!**

 **Wonder Woman: Let's just watch the match and see what happens!**

 **Twilight: WW is right! Let's stop the speculation and watch the match! Also, be on the lookout for Risky Boots!**

 **Shantae and Sky nodded at the warning as the girls gazed at the monitor. The men walked in the locker room with Muttley snickering at Shantae and the girls. Fluttershy hugged the canine pilot as he blushed with his tail wagging. Dastardly yelled for the dog to let the animal lover go.**

 **Dastardly: Muttley! Stop loving on that girl or I'll put you in that doghouse for 30 days!**

 **Fluttershy: You're mean! Leave this poor dog alone!**

 **Muttley: Yeah! Rasham-Casham-rasham, Rick Rasilry!**

 **Shantae: He can sit with us as much as he like.**

 **The locker room glared at Dastardly for being a Richard if you get the hint. Back at the arena, Eggman and Co. were ready for the main event. The crowd couldn't wait either as they erupted chanting Whip the llama's ass!**

 **Eggman: It all comes down to this! The clash between the newly formed Badass Brawlers vs. the Elwood Bruisers! This is Arthur and Donald's chance to win the match or have it dashed. Worst of all, it's a no DQ match.**

 **Tsunade: Kakashi, what the -bleep-?! You added a no DQ rule to an already crazy match? This arena is going to be torn all to hell!**

 **Jiraiya: That's right! Anything can happen to destroy your opponents! The steps, the barricades, cold hard floor and the weapons can mess you up! Fasten your seatbelts for a wild ride! This match may be too violent for kids! Viewer discretion is advised!**

 **The Titantron showed the Elwood Bruisers logo with their theme song, Big Meach by Rick Ross ft. Stylez P. as Arthur and the Readtourage, Donald Duck and Crocker coming down the ramp flexing and being rude to the crowd. The arena booed loudly as Arthur yelled for them to shut up.**

 **Josie: The following is a 4 on 4 tornado match with a no DQ rule! From Elwood City and Duckberg, They are known as the Elwood Bruisers accompanied by Mr. Crocker!**

 **Eggman: Those five are rubbing me the wrong way! Did they give us the finger? They really did do it! I can't wait for the carnage to start!**

 **Jiraiya: What a bunch of assholes! They have disregard for everyone. They don't understand that we are ninjas! We'll tear this -bleep- up!**

 **Tsunade: You better leave that to the superstars and not you! But you're right that they're assholes! who do they think they are?!**

 **The four combatants stood in the ring as Crocker hid under the apron. They hooted and taunted for their opponents to get out here. In an instant, the screen showed the silhouettes of the five members with the logo of the Badass Brawlers. Their theme music is Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine as the five heroes did a gangsta walk down the ramp as the crowd erupted in cheers with the pyros going off.**

 **Josie: And their opponents from New Ram City, West City, Dimmsdale and Konoha, Japan, They are 4/5 of the Badass Brawlers!**

 **Jiraiya: Hell yeah! here comes the calvary and Naruto is one of them! Jimmy Neutron is not in the match but he's on the lookout for that Crocker.**

 **Eggman: they have a choice of music for their theme song! It's pumping me up as it is about to go down!**

 **Tsunade: Naruto looks like he's out to kick some ass out there! The moment we've been waiting for! Let's get this party started!**

 **The four members of BBS climbed in the ring as both teams throwing insults at each other. The bell rang and the chaos began with two teams trading punches in a slugfest. Gohan and Arthur threw haymakers in the face and the Saiyan speared the PBS star to the canvas on his back. Robby did a lumbar drop on Donald and followed with an axehandle to the head. Timmy and Naruto clotheslined the Readtourage sending them crashing to the mat. Donald bit the blue wrestler making him wince in pain and the duck did a DDT to Robby as he crashed on his face. Donald rolled him up for a pin but Gohan clotheslined him breaking up the pin at 2. Robby stood on his feet and picked up Donald and delivered a spinebuster to the canvas. He then threw the duck outside the ring and did a suicide dive onto the duck. Arthur delivered a facebuster to the Saiyan as he crashes to the mat. However, Timmy Turner did a spear tackle to the PBS Star and scooped him up to slam him back down. The Pink Hat Wonder continued his onslaught by grabbing Binky from behind doing a twisted neckbreaker and did a chokehold putting pressure on his neck. Buster rushed in and broke up the hold and sucker punched Timmy in the back of the head but Naruto came with a 2x4 and whacked the rabbit and the bulldog to their heads. Outside the ring, Donald slammed Robby into the steel post stunning him and the duck picked up the steel steps and whacked him in from behind. Robby fell to the floor as Donald scooped him up and did a power bomb to the concrete. The BBS leader was dazed as the duck taunted him. Timmy and Arthur went outside as they traded strikes but Arthur did a spinebuster to the floor leaving the Pink Hat Wonder stunned. In The ring, Gohan and Buster traded slams but Buster did a Russian leg sweep to the Saiyan and went for the pin but Naruto broke up the pin at 2.5. However, Binky speared the Uzumaki from behind and did a crossface making him wince and curse as the intensity increased. The momentum was in the Bruisers' favor as the BBS were getting hammered for a few moments. Donald and Arthur wailed on the champs covered in blood as they whacked them with a barbed 2x4 in the ribs. Buster and Binky pummeled Timmy and Naruto to a pulp. The crowd chanted Whip the llama's ass to urge them to get up and win. The Bruisers were bragging and taunting at the battered group. The four were laying in their own blood with splinters of wood all over the arena and splats of blood in different areas. Donald was about to stomp the chest of the BBS leader but his foot got caught by Robby's hand. this made the duck shocked and frustrated but he yelped when his leg is being twisted with pressure. Robby then kicked Donald in the gut with ferocity. The crowd went wild as the leader got up on his feet and slings the duck against the steel pole stunning him. He picked up the steps used by Donald and whacked the duck hard in the head leaving him dazed. The BBS leader grabbed the duck and did a lumbar drop to the concrete. Timmy and the rest of the BBS members unleashed hell on the Bruisers with Arthur kissing the floor via Samoan Drop by Gohan. Buster and Binky were thrown against the barricade wall stunning them by Timmy and Naruto. From afar on the ramp, Jimmy N. an Crocker were fighting and the Neutron dude threw Crocker into the trash can. He then picked up the can and slammed it to the ground stunning Timmy's nemesis screaming. Jimmy threw the can at Arthur knocking him against the steel steps. Crocker saw Tweety birds as he crawled out of the trash can. He saw Gohan charging at the PBS kid and ran out of the arena screaming. Arthur yelled at Crocker to get back here but he met with Gohan's spear knocking the aardvark to the ground. Timmy and Naruto did a charging spear tackle on the Readtourage sending them crashing and breaking the barricades at the north part of the ringside area. Buster and Binky tumbled into the crowd as Timmy and Naruto stomped at the cronies of Arthur. Robby and Donald viciously delivered blows to the face as they try to tear each other to pieces. Robby quickly did a finisher, the Threeplex Special.**

 **1.2.3!**

 **The crowd counted number of German Suplexes the BBS leader delivered to the duck. He wasn't done yet for he eyed the table the commentators were sitting at. He carried the angry duck towards the table with Eggman and Co. knowing what they should do.**

 **Eggman: Oh, shit! We better run! Robby is going to put Donald through our table! jiraiya, get Tsunade out of there!**

 **Jiraiya: You heard him! Let's bail! I can't believe we are going to need another one!**

 **Tsunade: You don't have to tell me twice! We're outta here!**

 **The commentators fled from table as Robby dashed to the table and knocked everything off the table leaving nothing on it. robby backed up a little and did a running powerslam putting the duck through the table splitting it to pieces. Gohan grabbed the steel chair and whacked Arthur across the face breaking his glasses. He then used the barbed 2x4 and hit Arthur in the ribs leaving more blood on the floor. The four men threw the Bruisers back in the ring as the four men climbed on all four turnbuckles and the four Bruisers lay there dazed and without hesitation, the BBs leapt from the turnbuckles and splashed on all four Bruisers as it connects. The crowd erupted into cheered and hooted for the BBs.**

 **Crowd: FWF FWF! FWF! Whip the llama's ass! Whip the llama's ass! Whip the llama's ass!**

 **The tBBs pinned r the Bruisers and the ref counted to three and the match was over. The crowd erupted into cheers as the battered and bloody victors stood and fist bumped as they celebrated. Robby and Gohan smirked as they picked up the shocked Arthur and Donald carrying them to the unaffected barricades and rammed them into the walls leaving a lot of debris on the floor wowing the crowd. Timmy and Naruto did the same with the Readtourage as they crushed the other side beside the already destroyed north part.**

 **Josie: Here are your winners, the Badass Brawlers!**

 **Jimmy and Goddard joined his friends in the ring as they celebrated their victory. The four Bruisers ranted and groaned in pain as security hauled them away and into the medical unit. The commentators were at the stage part of the ramp since Robby split their table into smithereens. Eggman and Co. looked at the handy work the superstars did as they left a path of destruction.**

 **Eggman; What a mess! How the hell is the cleaning crew going to get the mess up? Nevertheless, Arthur and Donald are not going to get their title shot next week. The BBs won the battle as the Elwood Bruisers lick their wounds.**

 **Jiraiya: Yep, the Bruisers hopes were dashed and the arena looks like it seen better days. The BBs destroyed most of the barricades, pools of blood are covered in and out of the ring and weapons and tables are in shambles! That was an awesome match!**

 **Tsunade: Looks like we ended another edition of FWF Red on a good and messy note. The BBs will celebrate tonight as the champs get to reign a little longer!**

 **Eggman: That's all we have for you tonight but tomorrow we'll be back here for FWF Blue and CWH Live! Next week, we'll be at Scuttle Town home of Shantae, Sky and newly acquired Risky Boots joining Red! FWF telecast is presented by Lightyear Tires and Daring Doo Book series in HD and 4K! we'll leave you with the backstage antics of the superstars as we say goodnight everyone!**

 **At backstage, Kakashi, Helena Douglas, Zack and Celestia were conversing until they were startled by the Bruisers bursting through the doors of Helena's office. Arthur and Donald were screaming and quacking at the GM and the Red commissioner about their dreams dashed. Zack and Helena were puzzled of what's happening.**

 **Arthur: Kakashi! We want another shot! We want to rip those titles from those assholes!**

 **Donald: Yeah! we want another jab at those bastards! We've never been this humiliated and battered in our life!**

 **Readtourage: Will there be any snacks?**

 **Arthur: No, you jackasses! You guys let those bozos clobber you and our chances for a title to come to the Bruisers!**

 **Donald: I oughta slug the three of you for this! We're not going to sit here and be disrespected by those -bleep-ing Brawlers! WAAAAAK!**

 **Celestia: Language! You four had your chance at defeating the BBs! You knew what Kakashi said to the eight of you during the whole show! If you win, you get your rematch with The Rob and Gohan for the respective titles being the Universal and Intercontinental titles! But obviously it didn't happen! So the two of you are at the bottom of your respective list, Donald and Arthur! My decision is final!**

 **Kakashi: You heard the lady! You are now at the bottom of the rankings.**

 **Zack: Maybe next time, guys! There be more opportunities to move up the ranks!**

 **Helena: You guys shouldn't throw a tantrum like that, Donald and Arthur! You both should move on from this and improve yourselves like everybody else!**

 **Arthur: Shut it, old lady! I'm going to get my hands on that belt! If it's the last thing I do!**

 **Donald: Yeah! and there's nothing you can do about it! especially, the guy with the shades! WAAAAAK!**

 **The four executives kicked the Bruisers out of the office and locked the door. Donald and Arthur fell on their faces while the Readtourage fell on their asses. The Readtourage spotted one of the Blue superstars, Yin from Yin, Yang Yo pass by them. Buster ogled the curvy, busty tan rabbit and tried to holler.**

 **Buster: Hey, baby! Want to join me and our crew?**

 **Yin: Get lost, loser! You and your pathetic friends are idiots!**

 **Buster: Whatever! You look like an ugly alien anyway!**

 **Yin's eyes narrowed and sideslammed Buster to the floor as she scoffed and left.**

 **Arthur: Some player you are!**

 **Buster: She digs me! I just know it!**

 **Donald: Ah, shut up! Phooey!**

 **Binky: My ass hurts!**

 **All: UGH!**

 **In the cruise ship's staterooms where the BBs are at, they celebrated their victories by straightening their suite in preparation for the girls to come. Gohan and Robby were talking about the match they just won. Timmy and Naruto were making a list of girls that are coming over.**

 **Robby: We sure sent those Bruisers packing didn't we?**

 **Gohan: Hell yeah! the best part is that we can keep our belts a little longer!**

 **Robby: That's for damn sure! The best part is that the duck and the PBS dick are at the bottom of the food chain!**

 **Gohan: Amen to that!**

 **The two buds touched beers and guzzled much to Jimmy's concern.**

 **Jimmy: Shouldn't you guys go easy on the beers? You guys will suffer a hangover! And the girls are coming over! We don't want to mess up the rooms and make Helena angry!**

 **Goddard: Bark! Bark!**

 **Timmy: Don't be a worrywart! We can handle our own liquor! Besides, we're more responsible than the damn Bruisers. Hey, Naruto! How are the invites to some of the girls coming along?**

 **Naruto: it's going good! I texted the Elements of Harmony, Videl, Giganta, Katherine, Shantae, Sky, Yin, Kasumi, Ayane, Minami, The Konoha kunoichis, Orchid, Asuka and Lili! That's it. I also invited some of the guys including Spike, Discord, Muttley and Sonic.**

 **Robby: That's fine by me! Shantae can spend time with Timmy and some other girls.**

 **Timmy: What? Oh I remembered that I wanted to hang out with her so this is perfect!**

 **Jimmy: as long as I can have fun, fine by me!**

 **Goddard: Bark!**

 **The buzzer rang as the robot dog answered the door revealing all of the girls and the invited guys. They greeted Goddard as they went inside. The doors locked into place and the camera pointed to the FWF logo on the wall.**

 **AN: There it goes! Another exciting episode of FWF Red and next time is FWF Blue and CWH Live! We have the debut of Vincent and Katherine from the game, Catherine! Voldo from Soul Calibur, Nyotengu, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa from Dead or Alive, Shantae, Sky, and Risky Boots from Shantae series, Anko and Kurenai from Naruto series. Heather and Lindsay from Total Drama series, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, King and Marduk from Tekken, Pac-Man and Megaman from well..Pac-Man and Megaman respectively, Crocker from Fairly OddParents and Jimmy Neutron and his dog Goddard from Jimmy Neutron. That's a lot of debuts including a snippet of Yin. As always, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Week 2- FWF Blue

**AN: Here's the second week of the B show, FWF Blue! As always, every franchise except my OC doesn't belong to me! On with the high-flying series!**

 **The Titantron showed the FWF Blue logo as the fireworks went off in the DOA Arena aboard the Freedom Survivor. As the crowd went nuts and jammed to the old RAW theme "Tonight's the Night!", we go to our favorite commentators to begin the show.**

 **Eggman: We have a sold out crowd aboard the Freedom Survivor in the DOA Arena tonight! Hello and welcome to another exciting telecast of FWF Blue and we have a lineup of FWF action coming your way! But first, let's hear from our FWF Champion, Jin Kazama.**

 **The crowd cheered for the new champ as the Tekken fighter received the mic. He stood and looked at the roaring crowd as the Shinsuke Nakamura theme played. The song faded as he got ready to address the crowd of his victory.**

 **Jin: Hello, everybody! I would like to say that winning the FWF Championship last week was a difficult task. But just like I defeated Ogre in the 3** **rd** **King of the Iron Fist Tournament and won the 5** **th** **tournament, I conquered the 5-man challenge!**

 **The crowd cheers as Jin poses for the crowd. he continues on his speech.**

 **Jin: but I can't rest on my laurels for I have a responsibility that comes with winning this belt around my waist and that's defending it! and I sure as hell going to do just that!**

 **The crowd applauded but a theme song went off playing the Baron Corbin theme as Sasuke walked down the ramp with a mic in his hand. surprisingly, Sasuke went through a speedy recovery along with Ganondorf putting him back in action. The crowd booed as he had something to say.**

 **Sasuke: All right, Jin! Since you say you'll defend your damn title, allow me to be the damn first right here and now! the last week was complete bullshit and you know it! you and that Spike drove me into the barricade as I lay in my own blood via a barbed 2x4! But thankfully, I went through a speedy recovery which brings me here. let's settle this rematch and this time, I'm winning that belt!**

 **Jin: Let's just see you try! I'll send you into the barricades again! Bring it!**

 **Sasuke: I thought you'd never ask!**

 **Before the two start, the theme to Daniel Bryan played as the commissioner and GM Luna and Might Guy stopped them.**

 **Luna: Hold it, you two! We're not going to settle it like that!**

 **Guy: I like the flames of youth the both of you have but we have a solution. Sasuke, tonight you won't be facing Jin but you will be facing somebody else for a spot in the Fatal 4-way match at Hardcore Madness PPV!**

 **Luna: That's right, Guy! There are three spots available and only three winners can qualify for a shot to win the FWF Championship that Jin is defending. Only one match per week leading up to the PPV!**

 **Sasuke: In that case, who is my opponent? This I got to see.**

 **Guy: I'm glad you asked! Your opponent is none other than..Batman!**

 **The crowd cheered at the name of the Dark Knight's name. Sasuke is in shock of this and was in disbelief.**

 **Luna: Batman is your opponent in the qualifying match! Beat him and you take the first slot.**

 **Sasuke: So if I beat him, I'm in? I don't see why not. If it means that it sends me one step closer to get what's mine, I accept!**

 **Guy: That's what I'm talking about! It's settled then!**

 **Luna: it's Sasuke vs. Batman tonight! Week 3 will be Akuma vs. Ganondorf and Week 4 will be Goku vs. InuYasha! This is the official qualifying matches for the FWF Championship!**

 **Jin: That's fine by me! In the meantime, I'll be watching!**

 **The crowd cheered at the upcoming qualifiers for a chance to win the title at the PPV. Eggman and Co. had something to say and they fill in on tonight's matches.**

 **Eggman: Well, everyone! The schedule for the three qualifying matches are set for the FWF Championship at Hardcore Madness! Tonight's the first match being The Avenger Sasuke Uchiha vs. The Dark Knight Batman. It's win or go home for these superstars! Aside from that, we have a hardcore match between Eddy Gordo vs. Raphael of the Ninja Turtles! Next, we have a Falls Count Anywhere match between the pesky—I mean the Blue Blur, Sonic vs. Taz!**

 **Jiraiya: I like those matches but we also have a tag team match between Spike, Discord, Knuckles vs. Leo, Don and Mike in 3 on 3 tornado action! Women's hardcore action between Buttercup vs. Yin vs. Aria Dazzle! A Women's tag match between Blossom and Bubbles vs. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody!**

 **Tsunade: We'll also have a women match but Luna will explain the situation with the match.**

 **Eggman: That's a solid lineup leading up to the action of the first qualifier match but let's go to our hardcore match with Eddy G. and Raphael.**

 **The screen shows Eddy doing his capoeira moves as the G Corporation Helipad 1** **st** **Round theme played as Eddy did his dance moves down the ramp as the lights flickered. The crowd clapped to the music.**

 **Plankton: The following is a hardcore match! From Brazil, weighing 195lbs., Eddy Gordo!**

 **Eggman: this guy is a fan favorite in the Tekken world! He has a dance and fighting style that can trick an opponent and can make them pay if they're not careful. After being eliminated by Robin thanks to Cyborg and Beast Boy in the NC match, he wants to take the hardcore division by force! and this match can help propel him towards that goal!**

 **Jiraiya: Doesn't he look like a Rastafarian?**

 **Tsunade: No, he's Brazilian! Rastafarians are in Jamaica.**

 **the caporista with his famous Fasca shirt climbed into the ring with a kendo stick in hand waited for Raphael to show up. The screen showed the four turtles in action as the old school Ninja Turtles theme played as Raphael walked like a badass down the ramp with the crowd having mixed reactions.**

 **Plankton: And his opponent from New York City, he is ¼ of the Ninja Turtles, Raphael!**

 **Eggman: Raphael's strong points are his strength and toughness which are key in a hardcore match. But he better be careful that his recklessness that he's known for will bite him.**

 **Tsunade: Kind of reminds me of Kiba and Kankuro as far as recklessness and toughness goes.**

 **Jiraiya: I can't disagree there! Those guys are like that using brawns more than brains. But Eddy might exploit that weakness. So Raph better be careful that he doesn't lose his cool.**

 **The purple colored turtle leapt into the ring with sais ready as the bell rang with Raphael delivering a chop to Eddy but the caporista returned it with a punch and spinning kick to the turtle's face. Eddy did a sideslam sending Raph crashing on his side. Raphael stood up and delivered hard hitting slams to the mat. Raphael whacks the caporista in the leg with the sais and taunted for Eddy to get up. Eddy saw the kendo stick and stood up quickly to pick it up. Frustrated, Raph charged recklessly and missed as Eddy hits the turtle in the knee with the kendo stick immobilizing him. Eddy did a combo of kicks and the infamous combo in Tekken he does to opponents. He sent the turtle flying to the turnbuckle and stunned him. Eddy quickly pulled a 2x4 from the apron as he got back in the ring. Raphael recovered from the turnbuckle and charged at Eddy but missed. Eddy teased the turtle as he dodged another charge. After Raphael growled and charged one last time, he was met with a smack across the head with the 2x4 leaving a red mark. Eddy did it again at the same place drawing blood and the caporista did his signature Rage Art knocking the turtle out. Eddy wen for the pin and won the match. The crowd cheered as Eddy pumped his fist in the air.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner, Eddy Gordo!**

 **Eggman: I knew that Raphael's recklessness would get him nowhere! Eddy just used that to his advantage! Hopefully, Splinter can knock some sense into him or his brothers can do that!**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah, Raph needs to stop rushing into things! Nevertheless, Eddy wins the match giving him a leg up in the hardcore chase. Next week and the week after will determine two slots to fill for the men's and women's hardcore title matches for Hardcore Madness!**

 **Tsunade: I knew that Raphael's brashness would cost him the match! Anyway, Eddy is a good candidate for next week to fight for a spot in the inaugural Hardcore Blue Championship!**

 **Eggman: We'll have to see about that when we hit Scuttle Town but for now, lets go to our next match between the Blue Blur vs. The Tasmanian Devil!**

 **The Titantron showed Taz wreaking havoc on screen. The theme song is Down with the Sickness by Disturbed played as the spinning marsupial tornadoes down the ramp spitting and growling. The crowd booed and jeered angering the beast as he leapt over the ropes and spins in the ring.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is a Falls Count Anywhere match! From Down Under, the Tasmanian Devil, Taz!**

 **Eggman: That guy has a nasty temper and a ravenous appetite to make anyone lunch!**

 **Tsunade: If that's the case, he can rival Naruto or Kiba in an eating contest. Worst of all, those three would eat you out of house and home.**

 **Jiraiya: I hope he doesn't eat me!**

 **Eggman: As long as you don't make fun of him, you'll be fine!**

 **The screen showed Sonic running through the city as clips range from the truck chase to a whale trying to eat him. The crowd roars as the theme to Sonic Colors played. Sonic sped down the ramp and jumped over the ropes posing for the crowd.**

 **Plankton: And his opponent from Station Square, the Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog!**

 **Jiraiya: this is going to be hard for Taz to win this match! I just know it!**

 **Eggman and Tsunade: And why is thet?**

 **Jiraiya: Because Sonic's fast food!**

 **Eggman and Tsunade sarcastically laughed as the two superstars in the ring gets ready. The bell sounds as Taz charged at the hedgehog with his jaws open and ready to bite Sonic. The hedgehog jumped outside the ring as Taz leapt after him. Sonic did a spin dash at the hungry Taz bowling him over to the ground. The hedgehog then dropkicked on the belly of the devil. The devil shakes the impact off and tackled the taunting hedgehog and the two scuffled around the ring area. Sonic escaped Taz's grasp and did a sideslam sending the devil crashing on his back stunned. Sonic jumped at the ropes and flipped into the air and landed on the mark and pinned Taz. The count went to 3 and the match was over.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner, The Blue Blur, Sonic!**

 **Eggman: That hedgehog was lucky that time and that toad sage hit the mark when he said Sonic's fast food!**

 **Jiraiya stared at Taz and made fun of him by making noises. He threw trash at the devil angering him. Eggman and Tsunade glared at the toad sage and heard a nearby growling and sputtering from Taz. The devil pointed his fingers at Jiraiya wanting to maul him.**

 **Jiraiya: Not again! We can talk this over! I was joking with you. Stupid devil!**

 **Taz: Wubba-blabba-wabba! PBBT! Dinner!**

 **Eggman: Way to go, dummy! You just made the menu for a pissed off devil!**

 **Tsunade: You never learn do you?**

 **Jiraiya ran out of the arena with Taz spinning after him. Eggman and Tsunade facepalmed as they watch their idiotic colleague run from an angry devil backstage.**

 **Eggman: I'm not going to save him again! In a moment, we'll have women's tag action with Bubbles and Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls vs. The Musical Mamas, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody! I swear, why does Jiraiya always gets into trouble when a women's tag match happens!**

 **Tsunade: Yeah, he always gets himself into messes! He'll be back on his own or somebody bringing him back.**

 **Bugs and Daffy: Does he belong to you?**

 **Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck had a scared Jiraiya back at the table with Eggman and Tsunade stunned. Jiraiya felt relieved that he's rescued from the angry Taz.**

 **Eggman: Unfortunately, yes!**

 **Tsunade: At least, he is not dinner and scaring the viewers. Thank goodness you guys brought him back!**

 **Jiraiya: Taz started chasing me for no reason! Keep that beast in a cage!**

 **Bugs: You upset him by taunting at him! Just don't do that again!**

 **Daffy: You guys need to put that man on a leash or a chain! He's crazy!**

 **The two Looney Tunes legends left the arena as the commentators tied Jiraiya up. The screen showed the Powerpuff signal and clips of the PPGs fighting crime. The song called Signal in the Sky-O played as Blossom and Bubbles danced and posed for the crowd. The audience clapped to the song as the Powerpuffs got in the ring.**

 **Plankton: The following is a women's tag division match! From Townsville, they are 2/3s of the PPGs and accompanied by Buttercup, here's Blossom and Bubbles!**

 **Eggman: Now this team is building momentum for the PPV in their hometown! This match is a good start for them to win and build the momentum off from there!**

 **Jiraiya: Yep. I'm just glad I didn't miss this match!**

 **Tsunade: And I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid. Anyway, the PPGs would have to defeat the Musical Mamas to make it happen!**

 **The screen shows the musical stars jamming and dancing to the beat as the theme song is the Emma theme. One girl had shades on her face with a ponytail and the other didn't have shades as they respectively had blue and purple one pieces on with music symbols twerking to the music.**

 **Plankton: And there opponents from Equestria, the Musical Mamas, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody!**

 **Eggman: Here are the talented ladies respectively a DJ and a violinist. These girls use their passion to make a living! I guess they can boost their stardom by wrestling in the FWF! If they win this, it would be music to their ears and sell more records!**

 **Jiraiya: Check out those figures! They have money makers!**

 **Tsunade: Toad, shut your mouth! Quit being thirsty with your damn tongue hanging out!**

 **The two ladies climbed into the ring as Vinyl took her glasses off revealing her blue eyes and handed them to the official. The four girls stared each other down as the bell rang starting the match. Blossom and Octavia launched strikes and shooting for an opening. Blossom did a spin kick to Octa's gut and delivered a snapmare causing the musician to land on her butt hard. Blossom did 2 successful holds on Octa's neck applying pressure.**

 **Jiraiya: Go for the jugular! The jugular!**

 **Tsunade: Shut up, idiot! We want the wrestlers alive not dead!**

 **Eggman: Ignore him. Octa escapes the third hold and elbows Blossom in the gut! She makes the Powerpuff pay with a toe hold following a pin! Bubbles runs in to break up the pin at 2! So close!**

 **Tsunade: Bubbles was a lifesaver for Blossom! But Blossom is on the attack as she connects with a 2-hit combo with an overhead chop to Octa's face. The redhead delivered a lumbar drop to the musician crashing on her belly!**

 **Buttercup curses at her sisters to finish them. Bubbles at the apron glared at the foulmouthed fighter.**

 **Bubbles: Watch your language!**

 **Buttercup: I don't -bleep-ing care! Just get those -bleep- and we'll drink to that shit!**

 **Blossom heard her brash sister's colorful language and urged her to stop! She was unaware that Octa grabbed her by the waist and DDt'd the redhead on her face. Bubbles glared at Buttercup as Vinyl smirked at what's going on right now. Octa attempted an armbar but Blossom escapes and did a scoop slam sending Octa crashing to her back wincing. Blossom did her signature move, Powerpuff Buster which is a spinebuster and went for the pin but Vinyl broke it up at 2.5. The two active combatants tagged their partners as Bubbles and Vinyl went to work as they did powerful chops to the midsection. Bubbles jumped over Vinyl and grabbed her from behind to do a jumping neckbreaker. The blonde Powerpuff goes for the cover but Octa breaks the pin. Vinyl performed a triangle chokehold on Bubbles applying pressure to her neck. Bubbles struggles to the ropes to stop the submission. She powers almost to the ropes but the DJ pulls her back to the middle as Bubbles screams. Blossom rushes in to deliver an axehandle to the back of Vinyl causing the DJ to loosen the hold but Blossom leg drops onto Vinyl completely releasing the hold. Octavia rushes in to pummel Blossom but the redhead rolls her up to do a submission hold in a Figure 4 but Vinyl dropkicks Blossom in her back. The chaos intensifies as the two teams thrashed and slammed around the ring. It lasted for a few minutes until Bubbles did a Bubblevicious Suplex to Vinyl and covers her for the win. The match ended after 3 counts and the Powerpuff Girls win.**

 **Plankton: Here are your winners, The Powerpuff Girls!**

 **The four ladies stood on their feet but Princess, Trixie, Sedusa and Femme Fatale attacked the four girls as Buttercup comes to her two sisters' aid. The nine ladies fought each other as the security units rushes in to break up the scuffle.**

 **Eggman: Aw, dammit! Why is Princess, Sedusa and Femme Fatale here?!**

 **Jiraiya: And who's the girl in the magician's outfit?**

 **Tsunade: Whoever she is, that girl and those three had to barge in and start attacking the four women! Somebody get them out right now!**

 **The security unit splits the two sides apart and hauled Princess and her cronies as they scream and yell at the Powerpuff Girls and the musicians. Trixie glared at Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody as she was escorted out of the arena.**

 **Trixie: You haven't seen the last of the great and powerful Trixie! Next time, I'll embarrass you, Vinyl and Octavia!**

 **Buttercup: Shut the -bleep- up! We'll see who's so great and -bleep-ing powerful!**

 **Princess: We'll smash that tough mug of yours and the rest of those -bleep-es!**

 **Sedusa and Femme Fatale kicked and screamed as they were dragged out of the arena as the PPGs and the MMs looked on at the attacking ambushers.**

 **Eggman: That was an interesting match but Luna and Guy better do something about those attackers! What the hell? Nevertheless, we got 3 on 3 tornado tag action between Spike Drake, Discord and Knuckles vs. Leo, Don and Mikey from the Ninja Turtles! Don't forget on FWF Network, we have Cruiserweight Hour Live after the conclusion of FWF Blue! But let's check on the combatants as they walk the halls for their match.**

 **In the halls, the two teams, Robby and Gohan of FWF Red were talking about the match. Raphael sulked about the loss to Eddy Gordo. Leo deadpanned at his brother's sour attitude.**

 **Leo: Raph, I told you that recklessness would cost you the match! You should've took a step back and think on what to do next!**

 **Raph: oh, come on! that Rasta man just whooped my ass with a 2x4! That weasel is -bleep-ing fast!**

 **Mikey: You forgot the kendo stick!**

 **Raph: Shut it, Mikey!**

 **Mikey: Just sayin' bro! eddy got you good!**

 **Raph: Mikey, so help me!**

 **Don: Raph, cool it! there will be more opportunities for you. Just calm down.**

 **Raphael sulked as the others sighed as Spike broke the silence with Robby and Gohan listening in.**

 **Spike: Now that it's done, Disc and I are gonna take the Blue Tag division by storm! We'll be just like the Dudley Boys!**

 **Discord: It's about time I got some action! Who are we facing again?**

 **Don: That would be me, Leo and Mikey! Raph already fought his match!**

 **Leo: Also, Knuckles is on your team! Hopefully, we don't have anymore run-ins like the one earlier.**

 **Mikey: I like it when girls rumble in the ring! That's next to eating pizza and video games!**

 **Gohan: I heard you ate all the dirty pizzas off the floor along with Jiraiya! Who littered all the pizzas last week?**

 **Robby: That Cyborg and Beast Boy! Trust me, you don't want to know what happened next.**

 **Knuckles: Well, those guys better not make a mess like that again! Anyway, may the best team win!**

 **Mikey: Likewise, bro!**

 **Spike: Let's do it! time to bet on what happens if the other team loses!**

 **Robby: Please don't let it be nasty!**

 **Gohan: Or stupid. Jimmy, Timmy and Naruto are in the room watching this!**

 **Spike: That includes the BBs. As far as Robby and Gohan are concerned.**

 **Mikey: I got it! if we win, you guys have to watch the marathon of Teletubbies all night!**

 **Don: We don't have a copy of Teletubbies!**

 **Mikey: The ship's rooms have Netflix, bro!**

 **Spike's team an Robby's eyes bugged out at the mention of the Teletubbies.**

 **Robby: Hell, naw! To the naw naw!**

 **Gohan: That's perfect!**

 **Robby: Gohan, are you nuts?! I'll have nightmares for days all the way through Scuttle Town!**

 **Spike: Don't worry, dude! If we win, they'll have to watch Barney!**

 **Robby and Spike's team laughed evilly and howled like wolves. Mikey was puzzled about the bet but his brothers and Gohan were horrified.**

 **Mikey: Why would you bet us watching the Flintstones with Barney Rubble? That's a dumb bet!**

 **Raph: Not that Barney. Dodo!**

 **Leo: They meant the creepy purple dinosaur!**

 **Mikey: Oh, yeah! he sings: I love you! You lo—ACK!**

 **Raph: Shut up, Mikey!**

 **Gohan: That song is going to be in our brains! Mikey, if you lose this match, We'll kick your ass!**

 **Don: Let's not kick his butt!**

 **Raph: Come on, Mother Goose! Our match is starting! And remember, Mikey!**

 **Leo facepalmed as the two teams goes in the direction of the arena. In the arena, a screen shows Spike and Discord in shades as they act badass. The theme song is the Dudley Boys theme. Spike and Discord posed for the crowd as the arena hooped for the duo.**

 **Plankton: The following is a 3 on 3 tornado match! From Equestria, the Boyz of Mayhem: Spike and Discord!**

 **Eggman: Spike and Discord entering the tag division? This is interesting! Will they win against the Turtles?**

 **Jiraiya: Of course! They need to win for momentum and that bet they placed. If they lose, they'll have to watch the damn Teletubbies!**

 **Tsunade: How bad can it be? What's wrong with them?**

 **Jiraiya: Those weirdos are creepy and they get into your nightmares! And don't get me started about -bleep-ing Barney the -bleep-ing dinosaur!**

 **Eggman: Language! You forgot about what happens with the Turtles if they lose! They'll watch that creepy dinosaur and Mikey will get his ass beat for singing that song!**

 **Tsunade: You forgot Robby and Gohan respectively with the Mayhem Boyz and the Turtles which means they will suffer too!**

 **The screen shows Knuckles shadowboxing and flexing. The theme is Unknown From M.E. from Sonic Adventure 2. The crowd grooved to the theme song.**

 **Plankton: And their partner from Station Square, The Badass Echidna, Knuckles!**

 **Knuckles flexed his muscles and punched the air wowing the female fans as he joins the Mayhem Boyz in the ring. The screen showed the four turtles in action as the old school TV theme to the TMNTs played as the four ninjas go down the ramp with the crowd cheering.**

 **Plankton: And their opponents from New York City and accompanied by Raphael, they are 3/4 s of the Ninja Turtles, Leo, Don and Mikey!**

 **Eggman: Those turtles are heluva team becoming a candidate for a title shot but I'm not sure about Raphael!**

 **Jiraiya: Don't be silly! Raph can be a top contender if he keeps calm in a match! But since he's not in this match, he can learn from the sidelines!**

 **The three turtles stood with the other team facing each other. The mayhem begins with Spike taking on Leo, Discord taking on Mikey and Knuckles took on Don. They traded blows until Spike did a Overhead Suplex onto the blue masked turtle. The green haired guy did an elbow drop to the midsection of Leo. Spike went for the cover but Don breaks the pin by 1.5. Knuckles grabbed Don from behind to do an Atomic Backbreak sending the red masked turtle to the mat hard. Discord dropkicked Don in the leg making him wince and the goateed man clotheslined Mikey against the turnbuckle. Raphael pounded the ring yelling or more like cursing at his brothers.**

 **Raph: What the -bleep-, Mikey?! If you make us lose, I will clobber your ass! I'm not watching that Barney shit! And Leo, get your shit in gear!**

 **The three brothers ignored Raph's "sentence enhancers" as they traded slams with Spike's team. Knuckles attempted a piledriver but Don escaped the grab and did a Samoan Drop to the echidna to pin him but Spike leg dropped on Don breaking the pin at 2 but Mikey clotheslined the green haired wrestler to the canvas. Discord speared the pizza lover to the ground and did a armbar making Mikey wince. After a few seconds, Mikey escaped the armbar and did a scoop slam to Discord. Spike delivered a lumbar drop to Leo and scooped him up to power bomb targeting his back. Knuckles flapjacked Don sending him flying outside the ring and crashes into Raph causing the two turtles to tumble near the commentator's table startling Eggman and Co.**

 **Eggman: What the?! Knuckles threw Don out of the ring to make him and Raph almost crash into us!**

 **Jiraiya: We almost had a pileup over here!**

 **Tsunade: That was close! Oh no! Spike and Discord respectively did the Sister Abigail to Leo and Mikey! Here's the pin by Spike!**

 **The ref counted to 3 and the match ended as Leo groaned and Mikey whimpering like a dog. Spike's team smirked while in the locker room on screen had Robby smirking at a howling Gohan. Raph and Don freed themselves and the purple masked had a sadistic smile at Mikey. The pizza lover ran yelping "Raggy!" with Raph chasing him with his fists balled. The other turtles followed them as the Mayhem Boyz and Knuckles celebrate.**

 **Plankton: Here are your winners, The Mayhem Boyz and Knuckles!**

 **Eggman: Run, Mikey run! Your team has to watch the purple dinosaur! Nevertheless, Spike's team won the match and they boosted their momentum for a chance to be in the PPV! In a moment, we'll have the hardcore women's match between Yin vs. Buttercup vs. Aria Dazzle! Then, we'll go to Luna for the women's match and last is the first qualifying match for the FWF Championship at Hardcore Madness between Sasuke Uchiha vs. Batman. It's win or go home!**

 **Jiraiya: I can't wait for the women's hardcore match! We'll see what Yin is all about in this match!**

 **Tsunade: I wonder about that myself on Yin's first match! But from what I heard, she's quite a pistol.**

 **Eggman: If that's the case, nobody shouldn't cross her! but Buster last night got a taste of what she'll do.**

 **Jiraiya: I sure as hell that I won't mess with her and get on her good side!**

 **Tsunade: Good boy! Have a biscuit!**

 **Jiraiya groaned as Tsunade and Eggman snickered at the remark the slug sage made. the screen showed the three Dazzlings dancing as the theme of Kate Alen from F-Zero GX played as Aria danced to the beat with the crowd having mixed reactions.**

 **Plankton: The following is a women's hardcore match! From Equestria and 1/3 of the Dazzlings, Aria Dazzle!**

 **Eggman: Aria in the Hardcore division? At least it wasn't Sonata out there! Now that would be an embarrassment!**

 **Tsunade: Aw, come on! Give Sonata a chance! We haven't seen her in an official match! Aria is an example of that!**

 **Jiraiya: I gotta admit that her theme is on point!**

 **Eggman: Actually, that's the Dazzlings' theme they used from F-Zero GX's Kate Alen one.**

 **Aria with a steel chair entered the ring and waved to the crowd and posed. The screen had the PPGs fighting crime and monsters as the Signal in the Sky-O played with Buttercup walking down the ramp with a lead pipe in her hands. The crowd cheered for the superheroine as she smirked at the crowd.**

 **Plankton: From Townsville and 1/3 of the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup!**

 **Eggman: Just like her sisters winning the women's tag match earlier, she might win the match for her superheroine team! Hardcore match fits her nature after all.**

 **Tsunade: Buttercup has spice, grit, strength and toughness for this type of match! This isn't for the faint of heart! If you plan to wear makeup for this match, it's a sad mistake!**

 **Buttercup entered the ring with a smug look as she stared down Aria who returned with a glare. The screen shows a tall and slender rabbit with green eyes and tan fur. She demonstrated kung fu moves as her theme is the CNN's Stomp Da Shit Out You played as she walked down the ramp with her butt twisting. She held a bo staff as the crowd had mixed reactions as she glared at Aria and Buttercup as she enters the ring with all three combatants stare each other down.**

 **Plankton: And from parts unknown, Yin!**

 **Eggman: So this is the rabbit no one should mess with! that includes thirsty guys especially the one at this table.**

 **Jiraiya; He'd better watch—Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!**

 **Tsunade: If you hadn't seen Buster Baxter get a taste of what would happen to him or you, you're short of luck.**

 **The bell rang as the three women smack other with their weapons upside the head and the ribs. Buttercup grunted as the chair from Aria struck her ribs but the Powerpuff delivered a hard whack to the Dazzling's ribs causing her to drop the chair. Buttercup delivered a suplex to Aria sending her crashing to the chair splitting it to pieces. Aria yelled in pain as Buttercup smirked but Yin struck the Powerpuff from behind with the bo staff in the head. The rabbit then clotheslined her to the canvas to her knees. Yin then picked Buttercup with the staff to sling her to the mat adding more damage to the knee. The rabbit scooped up Aria to do a power bomb to the canvas making the Dazzling wince and yell. Buttercup smirked but struggles to get up due to her affected knee as she sucker punched Yin in the back of the head. She then did a lumbar drop sending the rabbit to the mat on her back dropping the bo staff. Buttercup picked up the staff and whacked Yin across her legs making her squirm and grunt. Buttercup scoops the fighting rabbit over her head but Yin escapes out of the grasp. Yin and Buttercup exchanged powerful strikes as Aria snuck out of the ring to pull out a trash can and threw it in the ring. Aria slips back into the ring and clotheslines the two brawling ladies sending them to the mat. The Dazzling smirked as she sets up the trash can near Buttercup and tossed her upside down in the can leaving her long legs visible. Aria picks the can up over her head and does a powerslam with Buttercup inside the can. Yin rose to her feet and goes after Aria with a charging tackle but the Dazzling threw the can with the struggling Powerpuff still inside at the rabbit knocking her down hard on the mat.**

 **Eggman: Aria's ruthless that she took out the trash! Buttercup and Yin are now at the Dazzling's mercy! What the hell is she doing out of the ring now? she's getting another can and tosses it in the ring! She's after Yin next as she continues her rampage of destruction!**

 **Aria: RRAWWR!**

 **The crowd went nuts as the rampaging Dazzling got riled up as she stuffed Yin into the trash can and did a power bomb to the picked the can up with Yin and threw her out of ring and hits the barricades denting the can and stunning her. Aria continues her onslaught by going after the Powerpuff and does an Atomic Drop and goes for the pin. Surprisingly, Yin breaks up the pin and dropkicks Aria at 2.75. Buttercup staggered in the ring and searches for both girls. The Powerpuff grabbed her lead pipe and charges at Aria to swing at her but misses as she rams herself into the ropes and Aria throws Yin at Buttercup sending them both crashing to the canvas. Aria drags Yin to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin. The ref counted to three and the match ended. Eggman felt shocked of what he saw in the ring with Aria kicking ass and taking names. The Kate Alen theme blared as Aria posed for the camera but Yin and Buttercup felt salty and attacks the Dazzling.**

 **Eggman: Now that's unnecessary! Buttercup and Yin refuses to accept that Aria won the match! What the hell?**

 **Jiraiya: This is war, son! If I were them, I would do the same!**

 **Tsunade: I'm not surprised! Anyway, somebody stop them!**

 **In a flash, Adodgio and Sonata ran out there to save Aria but Buttercup turns to them to spear tackle both girls. Aria escapes Yin's grasp and grabs Buttercup from behind delivering a powerslam to the canvas and throws the dented can at Yin's face. Aria and her fellow Dazzlings retreats out of the arena with Buttercup and Yin cursing at them. they limped after them while grunting and cursing as they exit the arena.**

 **Eggman: Serves those two right! Though Buttercup and Yin didn't win, they shouldn't be that sore about it! nevertheless, Aria won the hardcore match! Anyway, Commissioner Luna will make an announcement before the women's match in a moment. We're one match away from the first of three qualifying matches for the FWF Championship at Hardcore Madness!**

 **Jiraiya: I wonder what Luna is going to yak about this time?**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, show some respect! Who knows but we'll find out right now! here she comes!**

 **The theme of Blow Your Mind by Eve played as the commissioner walked down the ramp to the ring with a mic in her hand. she prepares herself and addresses the audience.**

 **Luna: I know you are excited for the next match but let me explain the situation. Hardcore Madness is coming in about 2 weeks and Nina will defend her title there! Which means tonight is the first slot open for the Triple Threat match for the Blue Women's match! So tonight's opponents will be Kimiko Tohomiko vs. Trixie! Only one of them will get that spot! Also, next week will be a qualifier for the hardcore title matches for Hardcore Madness! Which means two men and two women will have the right to a title shot through hardcore qualifiers!**

 **The crowd cheered as the first combatant walked down the ramp. The theme played Becky Lynch's theme as the Xiaolin warrior posed in front of the crowd.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is the first of two qualifiers for the Blue Women's Championship! From Tokyo, Japan, Kimiko Tohomiko!**

 **Eggman: this is one of two spots to be filled to challenge Nina Williams for the title. Kimiko is experienced with her training as a Wudai warrior. She might win and take that spot.**

 **Jiraiya: Let's see what the girl can show us in the ring. This is her first time in the ring after all. Technically, her opponent had experience but she ran in and attacked the four women earlier in the tag match!**

 **Eggman: I guess. But for either woman is win or go hungry.**

 **The Japanese woman entered the ring and poses as she waits for her opponent. The screen shows a magician doing tricks revealing Trixie. The magician walked down the ramp removing her cloak showing a dark blue bikini with stars at the top. The crowd had mixed reactions with Jiraiya drooling at the magician's figure causing Tsunade bonking the perv in the head.**

 **Plankton: And her opponent from Equestria, the Great and Powerful Trixie!**

 **Eggman: aside from that ambush earlier, she has to use some of her maneuvers and holds to dominate the match! Trixie needs a win to have a chance to face off against the Blonde Assassin!**

 **Jiraiya: Check out her racks! She can be part of my research!**

 **Tsunade: No chance in hell! What am I going to do with you?**

 **Trixie entered the ring as she stares the Wudai warrior down. The bell rings and Kimiko starts the match off with an overhead chop to Trixie's face and kicks her in the gut. She then delivered a chicken wing to the arm of the magician and does an armbar. Trixie winces for several seconds until she counters with a roll and escapes. Trixie did a bulldog to Kimiko sending her hard to the canvas. She scooped the fire element and scoop slammed her on her back to follow with a leg drop to the midsection. The magician stomped on her legs until the ref stopped her at 4. Trixie picked up Kimiko to repeat but the Xiaolin monk escaped and landed behind the magician. She delivered a twisting neckbreaker to Trixie and ran to a nearby turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. Kimiko leapt from the ropes to deliver a crossbody and goes for the pin but Trixie kicks out at 2.75. After a few minutes of the girls slamming each other and being battered, Kimiko grabbed the magician to do a finisher called the Star Suplex to the magician's body and goes for the pin. The ref counted to three and ended the match with Kimiko the victor.**

 **Plankton: Here's is your winner and advances to the Blue Women's Championship, Kimiko!**

 **Eggman: Kimiko earned the first spot for the Triple Threat match for the title at Hardcore Madness! Only one slot left and that's next week on FWF Blue! But now it's time for the first qualifier for the Fatal 4-way title match at PPV! But let's hear from Sasuke and Nurse Joy backstage as the Uchiha explains how he is going to the FWF Championship!**

 **Backstage, Nurse Joy and Sasuke prepared themselves for the interview as the nurse for Pokemon asks the ninja the question.**

 **Nurse Joy: With your qualifying match tonight, how do you start your path to the FWF Championship at Hardcore Madness?**

 **Sasuke: I'm glad you asked, babe! The first thing I'm going to do is break that bat's back! Sorry, Bane! Can't resist! Anyway, that damn bat stands between me and a chance to take what's rightfully mine! When I hear that bat scream for mercy, he'll use his cape as a sling for his arm when I'm through with him! As for the other two, they better not get in my way! When I make it to the championship, I'm walking in that ring and burn all three to the ground! Especially that Jin Kazama!**

 **Nurse Joy: That's an interesting answer. Please don't call me babe and burn them to the ground.**

 **Sasuke smirked as he walks from the interview heading to the arena. Not too far, Buttercup and Aria were in a backstage brawl with The Dazzlings and PPGs tried to stop them from fighting. Aria grabbed Buttercup by the head and did a DDT to the floor with the Powerpuff tackling Aria to beat her up.**

 **Buttercup: I'm not done with you yet, -bleep-! I'll show you who's trash and the -bleep-ing rabbit!**

 **Aria: I'll send you to the hospital, asshole!**

 **Buttercup: Not if I do it first!**

 **Yin: How about I do it to you, Butter-bleep-!**

 **Yin sucker punched Buttercup and Aria grabbed a trash can already filled with shit people put in and stuffed Buttercup and slammed her to the floor and threw the can in the locker room nearly hitting somebody as they yelled.**

 **Robby: What the -bleep-?!**

 **The Dazzlings and the Powerpuffs along with Yin were shocked at Aria doing such a thing and recognized the voice. The girls glared at Aria wondering why and Nurse Joy asked the rampaging Dazzling why.**

 **N. Joy: Aria, that's going too far! How could you do such a thing?**

 **Aria: That's easy! I had to smash that -bleep- sooner or later! She asked for it and well!**

 **She posed smugly away from the mic and spooked Joy as the Dazzling grabbed the mic and yelled.**

 **Aria: That's why I did that shit!**

 **She smugly looked at the camera with an angry Robby coming to Aria with the other girls worried about the guy almost getting hit.**

 **Robby: Aria, What the hell?! I almost got knocked the hell out by that trash can! Luckily, it didn't happen and I pulled Buttercup out of there and she's still alive! Can you control yourself?**

 **Aria: I don't give a -bleep- what you got to say! I'm going to be one of the baddest -bleep-es in the ring and come Hardcore Madness, I'll do just that! Let me go!**

 **The Dazzlings hauled the angry Aria away as Yin checked on Robby to see if he's okay with Nurse Joy checking on him. Buttercup staggered out of the locker room as she went to her sisters. Spike and Discord checked on their friend to see what happened.**

 **Spike: Rob, are you all right? What happened?**

 **Buttercup: It's that Aria -bleep-! That's what happened! He nearly got struck by the can with me in it after that damn Dazzling slammed me to the floor!**

 **Robby: Yep but we're still alive!**

 **Yin: At least, you're okay!**

 **N. Joy: I should talk to Luna about this. Thank goodness Buttercup and Robby are all right. See you all later.**

 **The nurse left as the girls, Robby and Spike stood there stunned. Robby and Spike sighed at what happened as they looked relieved that the BBs member is okay.**

 **Robby: I'm outta here! Come on, Spike! Time to check on Gohan and the Turtles and their bet.**

 **Spike: Right behind you, dude! See you girls later!**

 **Yin blushed at Spike as he and the UC title holder left to their staterooms. The PPGs and the blushing Yin followed the others to see what those guys were up to.**

 **Back at the arena, the screen shows an eye with the Sharingan with the Baron Corbin playing as the Uchiha walked to the ring with a scowl. The crowd booed at the ninja as he scoffs and scowls.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is the first of the three qualifying matches for the FWF Championship! From Konoha, Japan weighing 184lbs., The Avenger Sasuke Uchiha!**

 **Jiraiya: Sasuke better be lucky that Luna and Guy gave him an opportunity for a rematch. Just like the Elwood Bruisers on Red, he better not be shocked and butt hurt if he loses. The rules are win and you're in!**

 **Eggman: I think he's that desperate to win this match! Last week, he nearly killed Spike but that lust bit him in the end. If he does that shit, Batman would floor him.**

 **Tsunade: All I can say is that if he loses, he'll throw a tantrum. He ought to learn that once that chance is gone, it's gone.**

 **Eggman: It all comes down to this! Win or go home! The winner will face Jin Kazama, Akuma/Ganondorf, and Goku/Inuyasha at Hardcore Madness!**

 **Sasuke enters the ring and doesn't give a damn about the crowd. the screen shows the Batman logo as the theme to the TV series, Adventures of Batman and Robin played. The Dark Knight jumped into the ring wowing the crowd and startled Sasuke.**

 **Plankton: What an entrance! And his opponent from Gotham City, The Dark Knight Batman!**

 **Eggman: How can he do that? there's no way possible!**

 **Jiraiya: Because he's the -bleep-ing Batman, bro!**

 **Tsunade: If you ask me, Sasuke seemed startled at the Batman popping out of nowhere! After being a badass ninja he claims to be, he shouldn't be startled that easily.**

 **Batman did the infamous bat glare to Sasuke as he flinched. The bell rings as the Batman delivered a combination of punches and kicks to the ninja. Sasuke threw a hook to the jaw of the superhero. After taking hits from the ninja, Batman jumped over Sasuke and grabbed him from behind and did a chokeslam to the mat sending the ninja to his back. Batman did a scoop slam and sent Sasuke back on the mat hard. Sasuke struggled to stand up and he gathered himself as he shoulder tackled Batman to the mat and did a Boston Crab. Batman struggles to escape the submission as he drags himself to the ropes but Sasuke pulled him to the middle. The caped crusader tried again and this time, he reached the ropes and touched it. After the ref awarded Batman the ropebreak, the Dark knight did a DDT to Sasuke damaging his face to the mat. He followed up with an elbow drop to Sasuke's back damaging it more. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and spear tackled Batman and scooped him up to power bomb and goes for the pin. Batman kicks out at 2.5 as Sasuke grew frustrated pounding the mat. Batman got Sasuke to his feet and delivered a spinebuster to the battered back of Sasuke. Batman sets up for his finisher as Sasuke seethed with anger getting up. The ninja charged and yelled at Batman but he was grabbed by the neck. Batman had Sasuke upside down and did a Jumping Batdriver leaving Sasuke dazed as he crashes hard. The caped crusader covers for the win and the match ended at three. Batman rose to his feet as he advances.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner and advancing the FWF Championship, The Dark Knight Batman!**

 **Eggman; The first slot is filled by Batman as he is going to face Jin Kazama for the FWF Championship! Sasuke unfortunately does not advance and will go hungry! Hey, what the hell? Sasuke is being a sore loser! He sucker punched Batman and the two are going at each other!**

 **Jiraiya: Sasuke refuses to accept the loss and move on! How sad! Wait a minute! Batman delivers a Piledriver to Sasuke and knocks him out cold! Let that be a lesson, Sasuke! Don't -bleep- with the Batman!**

 **Sasuke lays there dazed and out cold as the medics take him out of the arena as the Dark Knight delivers a bat glare.**

 **Eggman: What a night it was here aboard the Freedom Survivor in the arena. But the night isn't over yet for CWH Live is coming up next! Tune in to the FWF Network for some cruiserweight action! In the meantime, let's go backstage to see what's going on. see you then!**

 **At backstage in Luna's office, Aria Dazzle, Sasuke (cleared out of the medical room), GM Guy and Commissioner Luna were conversing on the two superstar's situations. Sasuke yells at Guy and Luna for another chance while Aria scoffs.**

 **Guy: Sasuke, you had your chance to win but it's fair and square! Batman advances too face Jin. No second chances!**

 **Luna: And Aria, Nurse Joy told me everything that happened earlier with you, Yin, Buttercup and Robby. You almost ended Buttercup's and Robby's career with that stunt you pulled with the trashcan! Care to explain?**

 **Aria: I don't like that -bleep-! She had to be a sore loser and that -bleep-ing rabbit too! I was giving them payback for what they did to me!**

 **Luna: That doesn't give you the right to do something as throwing the trash can in the locker room nearly injuring her and Robby. I'm going to give you a warning not to do that again! They could've been killed!**

 **Aria: Oh, all right! But only because I need this job!**

 **Sasuke: I still need another shot! This sucks that the bat moves on and I don't! I oughta twist that bastard's arm to the point he doesn't compete for the FWF Championship!**

 **Luna narrowed her eyes into slits that made Guy cower in the corner. The commissioner got into Sasuke's space to warn him of the consequences and Aria's.**

 **Luna: You will not do such things! If you so lay a finger on Batman or any of the competitors for the FWF titles, there will be a suspension issued for you! And Aria, that goes for you too! If you put any of the superstars in any danger, I see to it that the both of you that suspensions will be enforced! Do you understand?!**

 **The Uchiha was stunned and Aria grew scared. They nodded their heads as Luna smiled.**

 **Luna: Good! You may take your leave! Remember what I said!**

 **Guy: Sasuke, can we talk outside?**

 **Sasuke nodded as the two ninjas stood outside the office door. Guy had a stern look that he rarely shows as he talked some sense into the Uchiha.**

 **Sasuke: So what's to talk about?**

 **Guy: What Luna told you is true! If you ever disobey that warning, you'll be suspended or terminated from Blue or the FWF entirely! Look, Sasuke! Kakashi, Luna, Nincub and myself chose you because we see potential in you and I don't want to see you throw it all away for something petty as deliberately injuring somebody to get what you want!**

 **Sasuke: But I feel like that title belongs to me!**

 **Guy: You have to work hard and move up in the ranks like everybody else! That's how it works in the FWF and in our ninja careers! Once that chance is gone, it's gone! Promise me that you won't do such a thing as to end somebody's career deliberately! And I want you to mean it!**

 **Sasuke nodded as Guy smiled as he went on to check on Lee.**

 **Guy: Good! I must check on Lee! Remember what I've told you!**

 **Sasuke and Guy went their separate ways after a man to man talk. In another location in the Dazzlings' stateroom, Adodgio and Sonata had a talk with Aria about her actions earlier. The lead Dazzling spotted Aria sitting on a couch as Adodgio had a glare.**

 **Adodgio: Aria, we need to talk! Right now!**

 **Aria: What the hell is it now? That damn Luna already got on my ass for what I needed to -bleep-ing had to do!**

 **Adodgio: That's what I want to talk to you about! You went too far as throwing Buttercup stuck in the trash can to the locker room wall after you slammed her! not only that, you nearly injured Robby in there! That could've ended his career! Ambushing and normally attacking is one thing but when you deliberately hurt somebody with malice and to end their careers, that's gone too far!**

 **Aria: But that -bleep- whooped my ass earlier after I've won the match! That rabbit got involved with that shit too! So I've taught them a lesson!**

 **Adodgio: And that shit could've put Buttercup and Robby in a coma or end up dead! Please understand that if they were to die, it would be on your conscience! Also, you'll be terminated and have no future!**

 **Aria: How the hell am I supposed to show them not to mess with me?!**

 **Adodgio: By being the bigger woman and ignore them! promise me and Sonata that you don't pull that shit again!**

 **Aria nodded slowly as Adodgio and Sonata were relieved that they can put that behind them. the Dazzlings rested on the bed thinking about what's ahead.**

 **In the BBs stateroom, Gohan and the Turtles were tied up as they watched a marathon of Barney and Friends. Spike's team and Robby snickered along with the rest of the BBs, Shantae, Sky, PPgs, Yin and Giganta. Mikey screamed in horror as Gohan howled in agony.**

 **Mikey: Why does this happen to me? This sucks!**

 **Raph: This is all on you, bozo! We're going to have nightmares of this shit!**

 **Timmy: This would be good for social media! Jimmy and Shantae, get the phone and post this shit!**

 **Jimmy: I don't think it's a good idea.**

 **Shantae: Oh, come on! we're only posting one clip!**

 **Goddard: Arf! Arf!**

 **Giganta: The look on the five boys' faces is priceless!**

 **Buttercup I love you! You llove—**

 **Gohan and the Turtles: AAAAAH!**

 **Yin: The great turtles and a Saiyan are afwaid of a purple dinosaur!**

 **Naruto, Knuckles, Sky, Discord and Spike laughed at the poor five tied up to the couch. The laughing and screaming echoed with the camera showing the FWF logo on the wall.**

 **AN: Well, folks! That's it for the second week for FWF Blue so tune in for CWH Live as we close out the week. Next week is Scuttle Town, home of Shantae and friends. I'll make an Author's Update so look out for that! Thanks and R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

**Hello, everyone! This is an Author's Update! Here you'll find information on FWF and what I'm planning on doing. Now let's get started with the updated roster for the FWF Red, Blue and CWH Live! Keep in mind that Jiraiya, Eggman, and Tsunade are FWF commentators for all three regular shows and PPVs. The Commissioner and GM respectively for Red and Blue are Celestia/Kakashi and Luna/Might Guy. PA Announcers are Josie Rizel from Tekken (Red) and Plankton )Blue and CWH Live). Correspondents for Red and Blue and CWH are Cream the Rabbit- Sonic and Nurse Joy from Pokemon.**

 **Red Roster:**

 **Robby aka The Rob- OC**

 **Timmy Turner- Fairly OddParents**

 **Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto**

 **Gohan- Dragon Ball z**

 **Scorpion- Mortal Kombat**

 **Dastardly and Muttley w/ Klunk and Zilly)- Wacky Races**

 **Donald Duck- Mickey Mouse**

 **Arthur Read- Arthur**

 **Buster Baxter- Arthur**

 **Binky Barnes- Arthur**

 **Jimmy Neutron and Goddard- Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius**

 **King and Marduk- Tekken**

 **Hayabusa and Hayate- Dead or Alive**

 **Superman- Superman**

 **Mario- Mario series**

 **Donkey and Diddy Kong- Donkey Kong**

 **Vincent Brooks- Catherine**

 **Voldo- Soul Calibur**

 **Bowser- Mario**

 **Luigi- Mario**

 **-Coming Soon-**

 **Jack- Harvest Moon**

 **Rowdyruff Boys- Powerpuff Girls**

 **SpongeBob and Patrick- SpongeBob**

 **Kazuya Mishima- Tekken**

 **Red Ladies**

 **Twilight Sparkle- MLP**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Rarity**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Apple Jack**

 **Amy Rose- Sonic**

 **Kasumi and Ayane- Dead or Alive**

 **Xiaoyu- Tekken**

 **Asuka Kazama and Lili- Tekken**

 **Wonder Woman- Wonder Woman**

 **Giganta- Wonder Woman**

 **Videl- Dragon Ball Z**

 **Shantae, Sky and Risky Boots- Shantae**

 **Samus Aran- Metroid**

 **Peach- Mario**

 **Catherine- Catherine**

 **Katherine McBride- Catherine**

 **Sakura, Anko, Kurenai and Hinata- Naruto**

 **Minami- Dead or Alive**

 **Heather and Lindsay- Total Drama**

 **-Coming Soon-**

 **Chun-Li and Cammy- Street Fighter**

 **Sakura and Karin- Street Fighter**

 **Taki- Soul Calibur**

 **Leshawna- Total Drama**

 **I forgot to list Mega Man and Pac-Man on the Red Men's Roster and also Minami is the name I gave to Nyotengu. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse will be in the Red Roster with Goofy, Daisy and Pluto.**

 **Blue Roster**

 **Spike Drake and Discord- MLP (Humanized)**

 **Jin Kazama- Tekken**

 **Eddy Gordo**

 **Yoshimitsu**

 **Ryu- Street Fighter**

 **Ken Masters**

 **Guile**

 **Zangief**

 **Link and Ganondorf- Zelda series**

 **Batman- Batman**

 **Akuma- Street Fighter**

 **Sonic and Knuckles- Sonic**

 **Marth Roy and Ike- Fire Emblem**

 **Goku- Dragon Ball z**

 **inuYasha- InuYasha**

 **Bugs Bunny, Taz and Daffy Duck- Looney Tunes**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Billy and Jimmy Lee- Double Dragon**

 **Vegeta and Krillin- Dragon Ball Z**

 **Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy- Teen Titans**

 **-Coming Soon-**

 **Mitsurugi- Soul Calibur**

 **Samurai Jack- Samurai Jack**

 **Ed, Edd and Eddy- Ed, Eddn Eddy**

 **Rolf- Ed, Edd, Eddy**

 **Jago- Killer Instinct**

 **Sabrewulf- Killer Instinct**

 **Blue Ladies**

 **Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup- Powerpuff Girls**

 **Princess Morebucks, Sedusa and Femme Fatale- Powerpuff Girls**

 **Zelda- Zelda series**

 **Tetra- Zelda**

 **Raven and Starfire- Teen Titanns**

 **Yin- Yin Yang Yo**

 **Adodgio, Aria and Sonata- MLP (Equestria Girls)**

 **Trixie, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody- MLP (Equestria Girls**

 **Ino Yamanaka and Tenten- Naruto**

 **Kimiko, Wuya, Katnappe- Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Rouge and Blaze- Sonic**

 **Konan- Naruto**

 **Black Orchid- Killer Instinct**

 **Nina and Anna Williams- Tekken**

 **Hitomi and Leifang- Dead or Alive**

 **-Coming Soon-**

 **Crimson Viper- Street Fighter**

 **Katarina- Tekken**

 **Sandy Cheeks- SpongeBob**

 **Caitlin Cooke, Jen Masterson and Nikki Wong- 6teen**

 **Tricia- 6teen**

 **About the Akatsuki- Itachi, Kisame, Pain and Tobi on Red but Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori, Deidara in Blue. Zetsu in CWH Live.**

 **The My Little Pony will look as they did in Equestria Girls. Some characters will appear or I'm considering.**

 **CWH Live Roster:**

 **Rock Lee- Naruto**

 **Johnny Test- Johnny Test**

 **Phineas and Ferb- Phineas and Ferb**

 **Eliot and Brad Wong- Dead or Alive**

 **Toon Link- Zelda**

 **Tails- Sonic**

 **Pikachu- Pokemon**

 **Kirby- Kirby**

 **Yoshi- Yoshi**

 **Flash- The Flash**

 **Green Lantern (John Stewart)- Green Lantern but he'll do the Blue roster**

 **Ness and Lucas- Earthbound**

 **Fox and Falco- Star Fox**

 **C. Falcon- F-Zero**

 **Jack Spicer- Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Yang- Yin Yang Yo**

 **Omi and Raimundo- Xiaolin Showdown**

 **That's all the characters for now but some more would come to my head over time. But in the meantime, that's the current roster for the FWF.**

 **Here are the current championships the characters will be fighting for. There is another list of upcoming championships I might consider opening.**

 **-Current Championships-**

 **Red -Flagship Brand-**

 **Universal Championship**

 **Intercontinental Championship**

 **Red Tag**

 **Hardcore Red**

 **Red Women's**

 **Women's Red Tag**

 **Women's Hardcore Red**

 **Blue -Secondary brand-**

 **FWF Championship**

 **National Championship**

 **Blue Tag**

 **Hardcore Blue**

 **Blue Women's**

 **Women's Blue Tag**

 **Women's Hardcore Blue**

 **FWF Cruiserweight Championship- CWH Live**

 **Future Championships**

 **TV Championship- Red and Blue**

 **KO's- Red, Blue and CWH Live**

 **Tag Knockouts- Red, Blue and CWH Live**

 **Note: There will be a women's side too! The TV title I might think about it but as for the Kos, they're slated after the Hardcore Madness.**

 **PPVs**

 **The Big Five are as follows**

 **Hardcore Madness**

 **Summerbash**

 **Red and Blue Battle Games**

 **Rumblefest**

 **Wrestlepalooza**

 **Here are the official list of PPVs for the FWF. The Big Five are cross branded events. The events I put in parenthesis are brand exclusives. When the second Hardcore Madness passes, the brand that had that event last year will switch to the other. EX: Red- Vendetta in Year 1 and Blue- Vendetta in Year 2.**

 **1** **st** **\- Hardcore Madness**

 **2** **nd** **\- Vendetta (Red)**

 **3** **rd** **-Ring of Fire (Blue)**

 **4** **th** **\- Hall of Champions (Red)**

 **5** **th** **\- Summerbash**

 **6** **th** **\- Banks and Ladders (Blue)**

 **7** **th-** **Rage in the Cage )Red)**

 **8** **th-Re** **d Blue Battle Games**

 **9** **th** **\- Killer Instinct (Not to be confused with the fighting game) (Blue))**

 **10** **th** **\- Rumblefest**

 **11** **th** **\- Death Chamber (Red)**

 **12** **th** **\- Wrestlepalooza**

 **Note: Rage in the Cage is like Hell in a Cell, Death Chamber is Elimination Chamber.**

 **What's the story of FWF series?**

 **The story is all about fictional characters wrestling for fame, glory and dominance as one of the best. The main character got drafted from Fiction NXT to the budding and growing FWF as he strives to make it to the biggest stage on earth, Wrestlepalooza in his hometown. Along the way, he makes friends, lovers and enemies. Year 2 would be based on the Day of Reckoning 2's storyline. I'm thinking about that one.**

 **I might make another fanfic involving fairy tale stories with crossover characters or a parody of South Park, Jackass or Beavis and Butthead. Anyway, That is all the information about FWF. Next is CWH Live and always, Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: 33k 2- CWH Live

**Hi, everyone. Here is the CWH Live episode to close out the second week. By the way, I will add new championships being the Knockouts and Tag Team Knockouts to the FWF brands. The TV title one though, I need to think about it but the Knockouts will happen after Hardcore Madness. Anyway, the franchises represented on this fanffic does not belong to me!**

 **The crowd went nuts as another edition of CWH Live begins. The 205 Live theme played as we go to our favorite commentators.**

 **Eggman: Welcome back aboard the Freedom Survivor via the DOA Arena! We have cruiserweight action coming your way! But let's hear Rock Lee speak about his victory!**

 **-'The crowd cheered for thee Green Beast as he poses for the FWF Universe. Might Guy also posed in front of the crowd as the mic clasped in Lee's hands. He started to address the audience.**

 **Rock Lee: What to say about my title as Cruiserweight Champion! Yosh! It feels youthful to win the title for the first time ever! whoever wants this title, they'll have to beat me! But I'll give them a fair fight!**

 **Thee crowd agreed with his statement but the Dru Gulak theme plays as Jack Spicer and Wuya interrupts Lee. Jack had a smug look on his face as Lee and Guy wondered what brings the XS villains out here.**

 **Jack S.: You think you can enjoy the party without me? I deserve this title more than you or any other cruiserweight in the FWF!**

 **Wuya: What he is trying to say is that we deserve this belt! You two think you can keep that title for long? I'll see to it that you don't, kid!**

 **Jack S.: That's right, pal! once I take it from you, I'll be the new champ in this building! Hahaha!**

 **Lee: That's what you think! I haven't forgotten that ambush you pulled last week! That was low and unyouthful!**

 **Guy: You attack Lee, then you had messed with Guy Worldwide!**

 **Wuya: We're here to make a statement and an impact in this ring!**

 **Suddenly, Raimundo enters the ring trading his Xiaolin career for the FWF. He faced Jack Spicer and wants to settle things.**

 **Rai: I don't think so, buddy! That belt doesn't look good on you! Just like the Shen Gong Wu, you or that Wuya aren't getting that belt!**

 **Jack S.: Don't make me laugh! This isn't Xiaolin Showdown! This is the FWF! If you want to get that belt, let's tango!**

 **Celestia and Luna were onscreen stopping the argument before it gets worse. the Red and Blue commissioners cleared their throats as the five individuals faced the screen.**

 **Celestia: Jack and Raimundo, there's a way for one of you to earn a chance to face Lee for the title.**

 **Luna: We have a solution for the both of you!**

 **Jack S.: Really? Spill it, woman!**

 **Wuya: Rude!**

 **Celestia: Anyway, we'll pit you, Jack and Raimundo in a normal match. If one of you wins, then the right to face Lee at Hardcore Madness is yours!**

 **Rai: I like the sound of that!**

 **Jack S.: For once, I agree! Remember that if I win, that title match is mine!**

 **Guy: That's settled then! One of you will take on Guy Worldwide!**

 **Lee: Yosh! I'm looking forward to the victor who will earn the right to face me!**

 **Jack S: Save the energy, Bushy Brow Jr.! once I earn the shot, you won't be Yoshing then! Until then, enjoy wearing that belt while it lasts!**

 **The two XS villains left the arena as the champ awaits his contender. Eggman and Co. preps to announce the lineup of matches.**

 **Eggman: Well one of those men will fight for the right tonight to face Lee for the cruiserweight title at Hardcore Madness two weeks from now!**

 **Jiraiya: But first, we have Kirby vs. Brad Wong and next up , we have a tag action between Starfox vs. Yang and Rig!**

 **Tsunade: Let's get this show on the road already! I need to go to the ship's bar for some sake!**

 **Eggman: Come on, Tsunade! You can have your sake as soon as this telecast is over! Anyway, let's go to our first match!**

 **The screen shows a pink round guy swallowing a guitar and the Gourmet Race- Brawl Version theme played. Kirby rushes down the ramp and jams to the theme with the crowd banging their heads back and forth.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall! From the Planet Pop Star, Kirby!**

 **Eggman: Just like Mario, Link and DK, this puffball is one of the original 12 Smashers in '99! Don't let his cuteness fool you for he is a powerhouse!**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah, right! Do you honestly think that cutesy puffball is fighting material? He's a runt!**

 **Tsunade: Watch what you say, toad! I've heard from Nincub and few of the Smashers that Kirby can suck you up and steal your powers!**

 **Jiraiya: You must be kidding!**

 **Eggman: No, we're not! That pink ball of destruction swallowed up Bowser and set my laundry on fire!**

 **Jiraiya snickered making Tsunade and the doc bonk his noggin. As Kirby makes it to the ring, the screen shows Brad Wong doing drunken poses as his DOA4 theme plays. The drunken fighter walks down the ramp with Eliot strolling down the ramp as the crowd boos.**

 **Plankton: And from China or wherever that damn drunk is from, Brad Wong!**

 **Eggman: That damn drunk? I bet his liver is ready to jump out of his body and run away! Just look at him trying to harass the female fans over there!  
Tsunade: Don't worry! They kicked him in the nuts! See?**

 **The women in the ringside punched Brad in the nuts as Eliot pulls him along.**

 **Brad Wong: Yowch! Not again!**

 **After rubbing his hurt nuts, the drunken fighter climbed into the ring and faced Kirby. The bell rang as Kirby did a meteor throw to Brad sending him to the mat. Brad recklessly threw punches at the puffball missing each attack. The drunken fighter grew frustrated and charged at Kirby unaware that he is being swallowed.**

 **Jiraiya: What the hell? That midget is -bleeping- crazy! What's he doing now?**

 **Eggman: Kirby's spitting him out and what the hell? He's acting drunk!**

 **Kirby copied Brad's drunkenness and launched ferocious kicks and punches to Brad and slammed him hard on the canvas. Kirby did a jumping neckbreaker to Brad and rolled him up for a pin and he wins. Brad Wong got up and cursed while he slurs wanting a drink as Eliot and a security officer drags the drunkard away. Kirby did an up taunt for the crowd.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner, Kirby!**

 **Eggman: Though short, Brad should've known that Kirby is no pushover! Anyway, we have tag action next but we have social media from different fans especially the Station Square and Equestria fanbase talking about the need of a Knockouts Championship being singles and tag for men and women. It's a rumor but we'll have to see in the near future.**

 **Jiraiya: What is Knockouts?**

 **Tsunade: Basically, it's a tournament where the 1** **st** **stage is a round robin matches and the 2** **nd** **stage is top 4 in the elimination round. This will determine the KO champion. It's in the Global Force )Impact) Wrestling.**

 **Eggman: I've watched a couple of KO matches especially the Awesome Kong vs. Kim match. It was a heluva match but let's go to our next match being Fox and Falco of the Starfox crew vs. Yang from Yin Yang Yo! And Rig from Dead or Alive.**

 **The screen showed the Arwings flying through the skies and the Star Fox theme from the Star Fox Assault game played as the pilots walked and posed to the ring with the crowd cheering.**

 **Plankton: The following is a tornado match! From Corneria, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi of Team Starfox!**

 **Eggman: Now those two pilots are quick on their feet and the air. We'll see their high flying maneuvers and offense shine.**

 **Jiraiya: Falco personally prefers the air!**

 **Tsunadde: Did you look on the memes online? I can't let you do that, toad!**

 **As the pilots posed in the ring, the screen shows split screened images of a rabbit and a taekwondo practitioner doing martial arts. Their theme is the Roderick Strong theme. The duo walked like badasses and the crowd boos.**

 **Plankton: And their opponents respectively from parts unknown and Canada, Yang and Rig!**

 **Eggman: So Yin's brother is in CWH Live, eh? It looks like he and that guy from DOA is making a statement here. if they can get past the Starfox crew first.**

 **Jiraiya: Buster Baxter better watch out for Yang when he tries to holler at his sis. He oughta watch this match and find out.**

 **The two martial artists entered the ring glaring their opponents down. the match started with Fox and Yang exchanging blows to the gut while Falco and Rig does the same. Yang dodges the punch and did a toehold on the fox and rolls him up for a pin but Falco kicks the rabbit in the head breaking the pin at 2. Rig drags the bird and performs a Superkick to his ribs. He delivered an elbow drop to the midsection of Falco. Falco rolled out of Rig's repeat and sprung to his feet. He did a spinebuster to the Canadian and delivered a scoop slam to do a pin. Yang rushes to break the pin at 2.5 but Fox grabbed him from behind to do a facebuster slamming the rabbit's face to the mat and ran to the ropes bouncing off the top to do a rising dropkick to his sternum. The pilot rolled him up in a pin but Yang kicks out at 2.5. The rabbit rakes the fox in the eyes and did an overhead chop a few times. He kicked the fox to the turnbuckle stunning him. Yang wailed on the vulpine's head with chops but Falco sucker punched Yang in the head and flapjacked him in the air sending the kung fu rabbit to the mat on his face. Rig launched a spin kick at the brash bird but dodges it and clotheslined the taekwondo fighter. Fox recovered from the turnbuckle and grabs Yang to deliver a Hurracanrana. After that, Fox did a signature move of Rey Mysterio dubbed the 619. The fox ran to the turnbuckle where Rig was and swings around and connects to the DOA fighter. Then he does the same to the staggering Yang making the rabbit crash to the mat. Falco took advantage and did a chokehold on Rig making him squirm but the bird added more pressure to the neck.. Several seconds passed and Rig couldn't escape the hold but Yang rushes to the rescue only to be met with Fox's aerial offense being a frog splash. When Rig felt like he would pass out, he tapped the ring ending the match.**

 **Plankton: Here are your winners, Fox and Falco!**

 **Eggman: What a win for Starfox but Rig couldn't do it for the home crowd and Yang is frustrated about the loss. Anyway, let's go backstage with Rai as his XS teammates chill with him before the last match for the top contender spot.**

 **In the halls, Rai received pep talk from Kimiko, Omi, a small bald boy and Dojo the wise cracking dragon. Rai was shadowboxing pumping himself up for the match with Jack Spicer.**

 **Kimiko: All right, Rai! Though it isn't a Xiaolin Showdown, you still kick that Jack's butt! It's for the chance to face the bushy browed fighter at Hardcore Madness! Hopefully, it'll be the both of us in the PPV when we face the two champs.**

 **Omi: We oughta give Jack Spicer an old fashioned butt kicking!**

 **Dojo: We also gotta look out for that Wuya and that catsuit chick. They're bad news!**

 **Rai: I wouldn't be surprised if that cheater had his way but I'll kick his ass!**

 **Omi: I hope you kick his ass, too!**

 **Kimiko: Omi! Don't say things like that! besides, you shouldn't say those things though Rai said that first!**

 **The Japanese girl glared at the wind warrior in which he sheepishly grinned. In another location, Wuya and Katnappe told the proclaimed genius of what to do with Rai in the match. Jack was picking his nose making the two ladies yell at him to stop.**

 **Wuya: Stop the nose picking, fool! We got a match to focus on!**

 **Katnappe: Yeah, dweeb! You better not lose to those Xiaolin runt!**

 **Jack: Nobody asked you, Ashley! I'll beat that wind twerp and that green bonehead for that title!**

 **Wuya: It better happen! We want that match done! Next week at Scuttle Town, I'll make my debut to have a chance to win a title!**

 **Katnappe: Titles are purrrfect! Hopefully, Celestia will put us in a match!**

 **Wuya: All that matters is that bozo wins this match tonight! They'll be hell to pay!**

 **Jack: Don't worry, woman! I'll make Rai tap and by the way, it's a rumor online saying that the TV, Knockouts and Knockout Tags are coming for both genders soon.**

 **Katnappe and Wuya gasped at the news and cackled about the possible addition to the FWF titles coming. Back in the arena, the screen shows Rai in combat while the theme of Zac Ryder played. The crowd cheered as the Xiaolin warrior poses.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is for top contention for the Cruiserweight title match! From Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Raimundo!**

 **Eggman: Something tells me this match is personal. Before FWF rivals, Rai and his friends dealt with Jack Spicer and Wuya preventing them from using powerful artifacts to take over the world!**

 **Jiraiya: Just like how Sonic and Co. always thwarts your plans for domination an keeping your paws from those jewels?**

 **Eggman: They're called Chaos Emeralds! If I were to get my "paws" on them, I would've done that shit!**

 **Tsunade: Fortunately, it never will! Otherwise FWF wouldn't exist anyway!**

 **Raimundo posed in the ring giving a thumbs up to the audience. The screen showed Jack Spicer being destructive as the theme of Austin Ares played. The crowd booed at the trio that ran in on Lee last week.**

 **Plankton: And from who the hell knows where, Jack Spicer!**

 **Eggman: That kid started that mess last week and what the hell are those women doing here this time? They shouldn't be here!**

 **Tsunade: Something isn't right with those two being here! Rai should watch his back!**

 **Jack taunted in the ring laughing at Rai not paying attention to the bell ringing. Rai clotheslined the genius sending him to the mat. The wind warrior climbed to the top turnbuckle but Katnappe and Wuya grabbed his leg knocking him off balance. The crowd booed as Rai tries to fend the girls away from him.**

 **Tsunade: What the hell? That's cheating! Get those girls outta here! and Jack climbs up to do a superplex. Dammit! He does it!**

 **The genius superplexed Rai to the mat and pinned the warrior but kicked out at 2.5. Jack pounded the ring in frustration as Rai recovers and does a scoop slam as payback. He climbed to the top rope and leaps to connect with a crossbody hitting the midsection to Spicer. The genius struggles to get up as Wuya snuck a steel chair near Jack for him to use.**

 **Jiraiya: That's illegal! He shouldn't use that! What the hell? That cat chick is distracting the ref!**

 **Tsunade: And Jack picks up the chair and whacks the kid in the back! Somebody stop this asshole!**

 **Jack wailed on Rai stunning him and delivered a DDT on the mat. He then pin the warrior but he kicked out at 2.75 frustrating the villains. Rai staggers to his feet and chops Spicer in the face few times. Rai then delivered a DDT to the chair making Jack's face bruised and losing a tooth. Raimundo capitalized with a splash from the top rope and rolled him up with a pin to win the match at 3. The crowd cheered with the villains frustrated barges in to attack Raimundo with Jack getting up and hit him with the dented chair.**

 **Eggman: Now that's unnecessary! Those three oughta take the loss and leave! This is ridiculous!  
Tsunade: That cat chick and that witch is pummeling the snot out of him! Wait a minute! Kimiko and the Xiaolin crew are here to rescue their friend! Even the cruiserweight champ and Johnny Test are in to stop the madness!**

 **Kimiko took care of Katnappe and Wuya by clotheslining them to the mat. Omi bashes Jack in the face while Lee did a Leaf Hurracanrana sending Jack to Hurtville. Johnny farts on Jack and did a scoop slam hurting the genius in the back. The villainous girls gagged at the smell Johnny put out. Raimundo recovered and grabbed Jack to do a DDT to the face of the boy genius making him pay. Kimiko and Omi grabbed trash cans and puts the villainesses in them and slammed them on the mat. The crowd cheered loudly as the five heroes stop the mauling as they posed.**

 **Eggman: Now that's a rescue! Serves Jack right for being a sore loser but Rai moves on to face Lee in the cruiserweight title match at Hardcore Madness!**

 **Jiraiya: The smell of success and defeat is in the air! How awesome is that?**

 **Tsunade and Eggman groaned at that remark and the smell wafting. The doc and the slug sage grabbed nose pins as they close the program.**

 **Eggman: What a week it was here on the Freedom Survivor! Tune in next week as we head for Scuttle Town with FWF Red! As always, goodnight everyone!**

 **In the staterooms, Kasumi and Ayane were thinking what to do next as the next week approaches.**

 **Kasumi: All right, Ayane! We'll have a chance to redeem ourselves! One way or another, we'll find a way to get those tag titles!**

 **Ayane: And how the hell are we going to do that?**

 **Kasumi: For starters, don't pull that shit again like you did with the genie and her partner! If you pull that again—**

 **Ayane: Don't worry, Redhead Betty! I won't do that and screw our chances!**

 **Kasumi: I hope so! And I'm not Betty!**

 **The purple haired kunoichi snickered as the ginger groaned at her antics. Outside the doors, Timmy and Shantae were snickering at the ninjas' antics as they found a place to make out. The camera zooms outside the ship showing the FWF banner.**

 **AN: That's the second week of FWF action and next time is Scuttle Town invasion from FWF with the hometown superstars of the Shantae crew. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Week 3- FWF Red

**Hello, wrestling fans! time for another week of FWF action and the Freedom Survivor ported at Scuttle Town, the home of Shantae and friends. Two more weeks of regular shows until the first PPV of the series! Anyway, the franchises representing the FWF does not belong to me!**

 **In Scuttle Town near the coliseum, Shantae and the BBs pay her uncle a visit before the show. The man with a white beard welcomed his niece along with a guy with a cap staring at one of the FWF superstars strolling through town.**

 **Shantae: Uncle! I'm home!**

 **Uncle: Shantae, it's great that you're back! What are all the people doing out there that left the ship? And who are your friends?**

 **Shantae: They are the FWF superstars and fans strolling through town! And my friends here are my fellow superstars. The one with the blonde hair and whiskers is Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto: Believe it!**

 **Gohan: I'm Gohan! Four of my friends are Robby, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and his robot dog, Goddard!**

 **Uncle: What interesting friends you have there, Shantae! So the six of you are wrestling for FWE or something?**

 **Shantae: Yes, Uncle. The shows are going to be here for a week and we need to be on the ship for Station Square.**

 **Robby: Uh, Shantae? Who's your friend drooling over there?**

 **Shantae: That's Bolo. Bolo, why are you staring at those girls like that?**

 **Bolo: But those girls especially that one with the sword knife things. She's hot!**

 **Robby: Black Orchid? Be careful not to be pervish at her!**

 **Bolo: Why?**

 **Robby: Let's just say she beat one of the commentators up for that. the women's division don't like him that much.**

 **Naruto: Trust me! That pervy godfather always gets himself in trouble and one of us has to bail him out.**

 **Uncle: My! What a character he must be!**

 **Shantae: Yeah! he's something! I got an idea! How about we give you and Bolo ringside tickets for the week?**

 **Bolo: That would be awesome! I want to meet Orchid and that blonde commentator.**

 **Robby chuckled as Shantae rolled her eyes at Bolo's drooling as she lead him and Uncle to take them to the Box Office.**

 **Robby: I'll see what I can do. Just don't end up like Jiraiya aka the perv. Most of these women in the roster have a nasty bite!**

 **Timmy snickered as Shantae and Co. walk to the Scuttle Town Coliseum as we fast forward to the arena where the fireworks went off as the Titantron went off as the RAW theme played as the crowd went nuts. Bolo and Uncle were shown ringside where the commentators area is not too far. Eggman starts the broadcast along with our favorite sannins.**

 **Eggman: We have a full house tonight at Scuttle Town Coliseum, home of Scuttle Town's Finest! We have a lineup of matches coming your way but let's hear from Luna and Kakashi as they make an important announcement.**

 **The crowd cheered as the Stephanie McMahon theme played with the commissioner and the GM walking to the ring with wireless mics in hand. they entered the ring with the crowd wanting the news of what's going down.**

 **Luna: Good evening, Scuttle Town! Tonight, we're making an important announcement involving Hardcore Madness! I'm going to start with the qualifying matches with the Hardcore Red men and women's matches! They will have two winners for both genders! They will face off at Hardcore Madness!**

 **The crowd cheered at the news while chanting FWF.**

 **Kakashi: Also, the same applies for a Women's Battle Royale to face Twilight at Hardcore Madness for the Women's Red title! The IC title match will have two open spots for a triple threat match to face Gohan.**

 **Celestia(oops, ignore Luna's name): Also, we have a tag team contention match to face the Kongs. The Women's Qualifying Tag match will only have one to face Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack for the Women's Red Tag titles.**

 **All of a sudden, Donald and the Bruisers barged down the ramp to pick bones with the two bosses.**

 **Donald: Hold the hell up! We want a spot for our titles! We're not done with the discussion! WAAAAACK!**

 **Arthur: That was bull of what you guys did! Kicking us out of the office at the Freedom Survivor! I want to get my hands on that damn Saiyan! -bleep- Badass Brawlers!**

 **Celestia: You two didn't listen! You both had your chances to earn a rematch but you both lost! So you two get out and work your way back up!**

 **Kakashi: Besides, the Readtourage didn't get their chance for a tag shot against the Kongs. Speaking of them, they'll be in a match tonight with Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron for a chance to be top contender at the PPV.**

 **Celestia: I haven't thought about that. they need a chance to earn a shot and the same applies to them! Win and you're in!**

 **Buster: Now that's what I'm talking about! Titles, snacks and Yin! Hell yeah!**

 **Binky: Shut up and focus on tonight's match! The boss would be happy when we floor that bucktoothed squealer and that kid with that robot mutt!**

 **Arthur: You two better not -bleep- this up! Just to be sure, Donald and I will be at ringside to make sure you don't!**

 **Donald: That's right! WAAAAAAcK! Do the damn job or I'll—**

 **Celestia: Oh, no you two don't! You and Donald are prohibited from interfering in this match! That goes for Robby, Gohan and Naruto as well! If either of you disobey, there will be consequences!**

 **Kakashi: And the two of you don't interfere with the IC and Universal qualifiers neither!**

 **The Bruisers nodded as they grumbled to the locker rooms. Celestia continued on as she announces the Universal qualifiers.**

 **Celestia: Finally, we have triple threat match also! The two fighters will face Robby for the Universal title!**

 **The crowd cheered as the two Red bosses smiled at the announcements made. They left the arena. The commentators announce the upcoming matches for the night.**

 **Eggman: What an announcement for the night! I'm glad they put their foot down on Donald and Arthur. They knew what was up and they lost! At least, the Readtourage will have a chance against Timmy and Jimmy of the BBs. First, we'll have the first qualifier for the IC title match between Mario and Wario! Next is a Women's Tornado match between Shantae and Sky, Kasumi and Ayane and Sakura and Hinata! The first Women's Hardcore Red qualifier between Anko Mitarashi vs. Videl!**

 **Jiraiya: We also have a 15-woman Battle Royale where only one will face Twilight for the Red Women's title! We have a first qualifier for the Hardcore Red title between Scorpion vs. Voldo!**

 **Tsunade: Last but not least, we have the first Universal qualifier between Sabrewulf vs. Bowser!**

 **Eggman: Let's go to the first qualifying match between Mario and Wario for the IC title! And Gohan will be our guest commentator as he watches his potential contenders.**

 **The Saiyan with a set of headphones walks over to the commentators' table. He sat near Eggman as he settled in his chair.**

 **Eggman: Welcome to the table, Gohan! What do you think of the possible two competitors tonight that will face you for your title?**

 **Gohan: Well, doc! I gotta say that at least it's not Arthur again! I like new fighters earning their way tonight! Let's see what they got tonight!**

 **The screen showed Mario dancing to the Super Mario Bros. theme as the plumber jumped down the ramp on the way to the ring. The crowd cheered while saying Mario! Mario!**

 **Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is the first slot open for the Intercontinental Championship! From the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario!**

 **Gohan: What a surprise! The plumber and Smasher might face me in the ring in Hardcore Madness! This I gotta see!**

 **Eggman: You might be lucky to face him in the PPV! He's a hero, Smasher, Olympian, racer, doctor and more!**

 **Gohan: Whoa! Now that's a challenge for me! I like it!**

 **The plumber stood and posed in the ring with the crowd going nuts. The screen showed Wario eating garlic turning into Wario Man. The theme to WarioWare theme played as the greedy man with a W on his hat strolled to the ring as the crowd boos.**

 **Josie: And from WarioWare Inc., Wario!**

 **Eggman: Now that guy is disgusting, it's not funny! He farts so bad that you'll pass out! It's worse than Johnny Test's power poots!**

 **Gohan: He better not do that in the ring! I'll make note of that!**

 **Jiraiya: Yep! He eats, shits and farts garlic everyday! Even pisses—**

 **Tsunade: All right, nasty toad! Always being nasty!**

 **Gohan: Now I'm feeling sick!**

 **Eggman: Thanks a lot, Jiraiya! You had to make somebody sick!**

 **While Gohan received a barfbag, Wario jumped over the ropes and stared the plumber down. the bell rang with Wario clotheslined Mario to the mat and butt bounced onto the midsection of the plumber. He pinned Mario but he kicked out at 2 and staggered on his feet. Mario chopped Wario in the face two times and did a lumbar drop to the canvas slamming the greedy man's back. He followed with a leg drop to the knees of Wario. Mario did a scoop slam to Wario sending him down on the mat targeting his torso. The plumber went for the pin but Wario powered out at 2. Wario staggered on his feet and grabbed Mario with his jaws and chewed on him.**

 **Gohan: Damn! What the hell?!**

 **Eggman" That move Wario does is disturbing. If you're in his mouth, a vicious aroma will hit you hard that you'll get sick!**

 **Jiraiya: You'll vomit out garlic just like—**

 **Gohan, Tsunade and Eggman: Shut the hell up!**

 **Back in the ring, Wario kept chewing until Mario punched the garlic lover in his teeth. He escapes Wario's smelly jaws and delivered a spinebuster to Wario making the greedy man wince. The plumber had Wario on his feet and did a piledriver hitting the greedy man's head hard. Dazed, Wario laid on the mat seeing stars with Mario waving to the crowd yelling "Itsa Mario time!".**

 **Eggman: Don't get up, Wario! You'll be toast!**

 **Tsunade: He's going to do it!**

 **Wario groggily got on his feet but Mario did the finisher, Super Mario Buster. Wario had his face slammed hard to the canvas from that facebuster with his shoulders down.**

 **Eggman: Shoulders are down! he'll never get out of that finisher!**

 **1.2.3!**

 **The bell rang with Mario advancing to the Triple Threat match to face Gohan for the IC title. He jumped in the air and celebrated with the crowd. wario laid there grumbling and pounding the ground. The greedy man stomped out of the ring frustrated with Bolo at ringside yelling "FWF! FWF!" as Uncle calmed Bolo down.**

 **Eggman: Mario filled the first slot of the Triple Threat match! Next week at Station Square, we'll fill the final slot for the match. For now, Scorpion and Voldo face off in a qualifier for the Hardcore Red title match.**

 **Gohan: That's interesting but I gotta go to my buds in the locker room! Thanks for the commentating gig! Gotta return those headsets.**

 **The Saiyan left the commentator's area to return the headsets. Backstage at the cameras, Giganta spoke to the audience of her plans of destruction. She smirked with a seductive smile shaking her butt.**

 **Giganta: What am I planning on doing tonight? I'm going to crush the other women in this battle royale to win for a chance to face Twilight Sparkle! That title belt is mine and she'll learn real quick that I'm not like most girls! Now that Catherine is out of action, I'll focus on demolishing Wonder Woman and the other women wanting a spot to face the lavender haired chick! Look out, Twilight! Enjoy the belt while you still can! I'm coming for you and that belt around that waist of yours that I'll soon crush to pieces!**

 **The giantess smirked as the crowd boos at the heel. the ring area grew dim as the Kane theme played with Scorpion walked with a barbed 2x4 in his hand with the crowd having mixed reactions with the fire appearing on the ramp.**

 **Josie: The following is a hardcore match and the first of two qualifiers for the Hardcore Red Championship! From the underworld, Scorpion!**

 **Eggman: Whoever faces him for the title better have a will handy! He'll put you in hell permanently!**

 **Tsunade: Tell that to Voldo! But I bet he's equal or worse.**

 **Jiraiya: Are you serious? That dude is blind and mute! How can he beat let alone fight Scorpion?**

 **Eggman: That guy has heightened senses to help him out. He can hold out on his own. Do not piss the both of them off!**

 **Scorpion stared coldly in the ring as the Soul Calibur veteran popped out of nowhere cartwheeling from the rafters to the ring below with the Money Pit theme from the Soul Calibur OST played. The coliseum got startled as the blind servant to Vercci appeared out of nowhere.**

 **Josie: Yikes! From Naples, Italy, Voldo!**

 **Eggman: What the hell? That guy almost gave me a heart attack!**

 **Bolo shivered in fear with Uncle surprised at the entrance.**

 **Bolo: Look at that guy's claws! They can dice anyone to pieces! The horror! FWF! FWF!**

 **Uncle: Don't be chicken! Hopefully, we'll be out of those two scary characters way! For now, let's watch the match!**

 **Bolo: Easy for you to say! I don't wanna die!**

 **In the ring, the match started with Voldo tackled Scorpion to the mat and attacked Scorpion's legs with the katars. Voldo then did a splash from the springboard to the midsection of the ninja. Scorpion stood on his feet and whacked Voldo in the face with the 2x4 leaving gashes. He then blew flames on Voldo making him hiss in pain. Bolo and Uncle gasped at the sight when Scorpion set Voldo on fire.**

 **Bolo: That guy is nuts! Somebody put the claws guy out before he's crispy!**

 **Uncle: That's too violent! Somebody help him!**

 **Scorpion: Get over here!**

 **Scorpion grabbed Voldo and used a fire extinguisher to put out the flames on Voldo and whacked him in the ribs. The two slammed each other and fought with weapons from steel chairs and sledgehammers. Scorpion delivered a DDT to Voldo sending him to the chair. The blind fighter tackled Scorpion to the mat and launched him in the air with the claws. He jumped in the air to grab Scorpion and slammed him hard to the canvas. He went for the pin but Scorpion powered out at 2.5. The two ran out of the arena and backstage where Shantae, Sky and Twilight were hanging out, the three girls have no idea that they're in the middle of a hardcore battle.**

 **Shantae: I can't wait for our match, Sky! I'm red 2 go!**

 **Sky: Don't get too excited, Shantae! We're facing the same ninjas again plus the others!**

 **Twilight: I'm sure you two would do fine. Just be ready for AJ and Rainbow once you qualify.**

 **Shantae: I'll make note of that.**

 **HIIIISSSS! COME HERE!**

 **Shantae: What was that?!**

 **Sky: What are those two doing out here?!**

 **Twilight: That's Scorpion and the guy with the bandages! Get out of the way!**

 **Shantae: WAAAAAH! Don't fight here!**

 **The girls screamed as Voldo threw Scorpion against the wall and suplexed him to the floor. He grabbed a chair beside a frightened Shantae as she looked at the guy's bandages.**

 **Shantae: What are you doing with that chair? What's with the bandages?**

 **HIIISSS! HISS!**

 **Shantae: So you're blind and mute?**

 **Twilight: That explains the bandages but why does he look burnt?**

 **Voldo whacked Scorpion in the face with the chair couple times and DDT'd the ninja on the chair. However, Scorpion turned his head and blew flames on Voldo setting him on fire. The girls screamed as the blind guy hissed and grunted in agony.**

 **Shantae: Good gravy! We gotta put out the fire! That meanie over there did this to him!**

 **Sky: I'll get the extinguisher!**

 **Twilight: Hold on, mister! We'll put it out!**

 **The girls got the extinguisher and put the fire out relieving Voldo. He hissed giving a thank you to the girls.**

 **Sky: You're welcome.**

 **Shantae: I'm glad that he's not roasted alive!**

 **Twilight: Somebody stop Scorpion before he does that again!**

 **Voldo hissed angrily at Scorpion and swiped him across backstage and chased after him. He drags him back to the arena and flings him into the ring. He then pounces on Scorpion doing an elbow drop to his midsection. Voldo knocked the ninja unconscious with the extinguisher hitting him in the head. Voldo goes for the pin and wins at 3.**

 **Josie: Advancing to the Hardcore Red Championship, Voldo!**

 **Eggman: It looks like Voldo will advance to the Hardcore Red title match. He'll wait on to see who will advance next week to face him. But those two scared Shantae and the others to death!**

 **Tsunade: More like Scorpion scaring them to death by setting Voldo on fire! That ninja nearly set the coliseum in flames! That mayor would have a fit! It's already bad enough Risky Boots tears the town to hell!**

 **Eggman: Yeah! I'm glad that the girls put the fire out. anyway, we have women's tag action for the right to face R. Dash and A. Jack! What the hell is going on the screen?**

 **Jiraiya: It's an ambush by Donald and Arthur going after Gohan and Robby! Celestia told them not to do that shit!**

 **Backstage, Donald and Arthur went after the champs scaring Shantae and the others. Rob clotheslined Arthur sending the PBS dick to the wall. Donald charged at the champ but Gohan punched the duck in the jaw. Naruto threw a 2x4 to Rob to use. Gohan picked Arthur by his neck and chokeslammed him to the concrete. The duck punched Gohan in the head and sideslammed him to the floor. The superstars wanted the Bruisers to stop.**

 **Donkey and Diddy: Hey, you leave him alone!**

 **Naruto: You and that PBS shithead get lost!**

 **Donald: You want some too, orange bastard?!**

 **Fluttershy: You leave them alone!**

 **Timmy and Jimmy did a double team slam to Donald making the duck loony. He stared at Fluttershy frightening her as she cried. The rest of the Main 6 blocked Donald to keep him from attacking her. Before he can lay a hand on them, he was met with a barbed 2x4 to the face busting it open. Robby got furious and sent the duck flying by swinging the barbed weapon like a golf club. The bleeding duck slammed against the wall. The angry bloody duck charged at the champ but Robby speared him and did a running powerslam to render Donald unable to battle. Gohan threw the PBS dick onto the concrete breaking his teeth. Donald groggily got up and held his bloody wounds quacking in pain. The security notified Celestia of the ambush as she and Kakashi ran to the incident to stop the riot. She glared at Arthur and Donald but told the BBs to meet them in the office to tell their side of the story. Donald was carried to the medical unit to get stitched up.**

 **Back in the arena, Eggman and Co. shrugged their shoulders as the crowd knew what happened onscreen.**

 **Eggman: Those two don't know when to let go! The BBs had to meet the commissioner in her office!**

 **Tsunade: But Naruto and his friends didn't start the ambush! They were defending themselves! Plus, Fluttershy would've been in danger if it wasn't for Robby knocking some sense into him.**

 **Jiraiya: That's true but the hire-ups need to hear their side of the story. The bosses can't see everything!**

 **Eggman: We'll keep you posted before the broadcast is done but let's go to the women's hardcore match to determine the first contender for the women's hardcore red title match!**

 **The theme music of Alundra Blayze played as Anko Mitarashi strutted down the walkway as the crowd whistled and cheered.**

 **Josie: The following is a hardcore match and it is a qualifier for the Women's Hardcore Red Championship! From Konoha, Japan! Anko Mitarashi!**

 **Tsunade: Now that jonin is fit for hardcore matches! She can win this match to earn her spot for Hardcore Madness! Be careful not to eat her dango or she'll make you regret it!**

 **Jiraiya: I ate her dangoes when she wasn't looking! The sucker!**

 **Eggman: You better not let Anko hear you say that!**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya: Are you asking for a death wish?!**

 **Jiraiya grinned as the colleagues deadpanned. Anko showed off her curves to the male crowd making Bolo drool. Uncle looked at the bumbling sidekick and snapped him out of it.**

 **Uncle: Bolo, quit drooling! What am I going to do with you?**

 **Bolo: Uh, I don't know.**

 **The elderly man sighed at Bolo's antics while Videl strolled down the ramp to the theme of Natalya. The crowd did the same just like they did to Anko.**

 **Josie: And from West City, Videl!**

 **Eggman: Videl is taking a shot at the women's hardcore division! It's hard to decide on who will make it to Hardcore Madness!**

 **Tsunade: Only one way to find out!**

 **Jiraiya: As long as Anko doesn't throw broken weapons in my direction, I'll be fine!**

 **Videl and Anko stared each other down as the bell rings. Anko starts off with a chop to Videl's face. She then tackled her to the mat and delivered a legdrop to the legs. Videl winced as Anko grabbed a nearby kendo stick and whacked the legs of Videl. Videl dodged the stick and staggered to her feet. She grabbed Anko and did a belly to belly suplex. Anko fell to the mat wincing in pain as Videl picked the kendo stick up and whacked the jonin in the ribs. After a few whacks, the stick broke in two and Videl threw the pieces out of the ring and you may know where it flew to.**

 **Jiraiya: Videl, you're going to pay for that!**

 **Videl did a scoop slam to Anko targeting her back, Anko reversed the attack from videl and stood on her feet to deliver a spinebuster sending Videl crashing to the mat. Anko grabbed a steel chair and whacked her opponent in the legs and the ribs until the chair dented. She then did a DDT slamming Videl hard on the chair and rolled her up to pin her and she wins at 3.**

 **Josie: Advancing to the Women's Hardcore Red championship, Anko Mitarashi!**

 **Eggman: Now that Anko is advancing, only one spot left to see who will face her for the vacant title! I just got access to the decision of the commissioner. Let's take you live to hear of the Bruiser leaders' fates.**

 **In Celestia's office, the BBS and the Bruisers' leaders were glaring hard at each other as the commissioner and the GM decide on the fates.**

 **Celestia: I've made it clear, Donald and Arthur! You were prohibited from interfering with the champions. Not only did you defied my orders, but you endangered the superstars!**

 **Donald: That -bleep- made me bleed! I look like I've been in a meat grinder!**

 **Arthur: That damn Saiyan busted some of my teeth especially the gold one!**

 **Robby: We don't give a shit about your teeth! As for you, -bleep- duck! You and that damn aardvark attacked us first just to take the titles for yourself!**

 **Naruto: Somebody needs to teach you guys some manners, -bleep-!**

 **Donald: We oughta bust y'all up and that damn mutt!**

 **Goddard: Bark! Grrr! Bark!**

 **Jimmy: Hey, you leave my dog alone!**

 **The BBs groowled at the duck and the aardvark with Celestia calming them down.**

 **Celestia: All right! As punishment for what you two did, I will put a hefty fine on the both of you! Then, I'll see to it that you're put on restraining order until further notice!**

 **Donald: What the hell is that supposed to mean?**

 **Celestia: It means that you and Arthur must stay away from the BBs until I say so or they let you near them! also, you both are out of any title shots for 3 weeks!**

 **Arthur: What? You can't do this to us!**

 **Donald: Yeah! This is complete bullshit!**

 **Celestiia: I don't give a damn! You're punishments start now!**

 **Kakashi: Before we start, the BBs want to maul you both. Get them guys!**

 **Robby: Get over here, -bleep-!**

 **Naruto: Believe it!**

 **Goddard: Bark! Bark! Bark!**

 **Arthur and Donald: -bleep- you, guys! -bleep- you, Celestia!**

 **The two Bruisers got beat up and maimed as the BBs busted teeth and bones. They carried the two Bruisers and stuffed them in the closet and tied them up.**

 **Gohan: And get yo asses outta here!**

 **Back in the arena, the DOA4 theme of Kasumi played as the ninja girls strolled down the ramp with the crowd having mixed reactions.**

 **Josie: The following is an elimination tornado match! It's for top contention for the Women's Red Tag! From Japan, Kasumi and Ayane!**

 **Eggman: Now these two better not get distracted like last week. This is for the chance to face the Elements of Harmony's tag champs! Ayane better not mess this up.**

 **Tsunade: I hope not!**

 **Jiraiya: I need to take a piss! BRB!**

 **As the toad sage went to piss, the ninjas stood in the ring waiting for their opponents. The theme of the Bellas played as Sakura and Hinata walked down the ramp and entered the ring as the crowd cheers.**

 **Josie: From Konoha, Japan! Sakura and Hinata!**

 **Eggman: Now these ninjas might rival the DOA ones! With Hinata's precise strikes and Sakura's aggression, they can be a stalemate to them.**

 **Tsunade: More than that! you'll have to see to believe!**

 **The last opponents had the theme of the Burning Building from Half Genie Hero played as the genie and her friend danced down the ramp. The home crowd went nuts along with Bolo and Uncle.**

 **Bolo: Go, Shantae and Sky! Whoop their asses! Owww!**

 **Uncle: Language, Bolo!**

 **Josie: And from Scuttle Town! Shantae and Sky!**

 **Eggman: Now they have home field advantage on their side! They might advance to face the champs!**

 **Jiraiya: They'll get creamed by our Leaf kunoichi!**

 **Tsunade: hopefully, they'll fend them all off!**

 **All girls stared each other down as the bell rang with Sakura taking on Shantae as the two girls exchanged strikes until the genie did an Atomic Drop sending the pinkette crashing on her back but the genie got grabbed from behind by Kasumi as she tried to deliver a neckbreaker. The genie escapes the move and did a chop to the ginger's face. She then did a bulldog to take her to the mat and locked onto her leg doing a clutch. Ayane rushes in but Sky and Hinata did a double team slam sending the violet haired woman on her side hard. Sakura broke Shantae's hold and did a superkick to her gut knocking her to the ground. The pinkette goes for the cover on the genie but Sky breaks the pin at 2. Sky spears Ayane and leg drops on her sternum making the ninja wince. Shantae went over to Ayane and did a scoop slam putting more punishment on her back. Sky out of nowhere did a splash on Ayane and goes for the pin. Kasumi tried to break it up but Shantae threw her down to the mat as Sky eliminated the violet ninja.**

 **Josie: Ayane is eliminated!**

 **Kasumi was on her own or so she thought when Hinata did a Twin Lion Fist to the ginger knocking her down. Sakura then pinned her all the way to 3.**

 **Josie: Kasumi is eliminated!**

 **With only two teams left, Sakura went after Sky and tackled her to the mat and did a armbar. Sky struggled to reach the ropes but the pinkette applied more pressure to the arm and keeping the blonde center stage. Shantae had her Hands full with the bluenette as she suffered a slam to the back courtesy of the Leaf ninja. Shantae staggered to her feet and did a chop but Hinata countered the strike with multiple ones to the genie's belly. She then did a hurracanrana sending Shantae in a pinned situation. However, the genie spotted the ropes nearby and touched it to break the pin. Shantae spotted Sky still in the armbar screaming in pain. She clotheslined Sakura to the ground and pummeled her in her ribs. Afterwards, the genie ran and did a running slam on Hinata and followed with a crossbody. She scooped up the bluenette in a Fireman's Carry and did a powerbomb to Hinata targeting her back. She covered Hinata all the way to three but Sky got eliminated via pinfall from Sakura.**

 **Josie: Hinata and Sky has been eliminated!**

 **With Shantae and Sakura left standing, the two girls exchanged slams until the genie did a belly to belly suplex to the pinkette. She did a scoop slam to the ninja targeting her body. The ninja staggered onto her feet to do a bulldog but Shantae dodged the attempt and did a lumbar drop to the pinkette stunning her. the genie goes for the pin and wins the match. The home crowd went nuts as the genie and her friend advance to face Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash for the Women's Red Tag titles.**

 **Eggman: In front of a home crowd, Scuttle Town's Finest will take on the Elements of Harmony for the titles. In a little bit, we'll go to the first qualifier for the Universal title match between Sabrewulf vs. Bowser! Let's talk about the punishments Donald and Arthur are serving now. they deserve it for what they did.**

 **Jiraiya: I feel ya! They have disregard for the rules and they have a tantrum when they don't get their own way! The straw broke the camel's back when those two ambushed the champs which is the main reason why the qualifiers are in place.**

 **Tsunade: For once, I agree! Without those two, those belts would be vacant. And with them out of the way, those two would get what they want. But their plans backfired and bit them in the ass.**

 **Eggman: Not only that, Donald tried to hurt the innocent for no reason! Fluttershy almost wound at the mercy of that duck but Universal champ put him in his place. He and the fellow members of BBs put the asswhooping on the duck and the PBS Star. And those two are heavily fined and issued a restraining order to stay away from any of the BB members. Worst of all is that they cannot compete for the title shots for 3 weeks but they can wrestle regular matches.**

 **Jiraiya: Ouch! That Celestia doesn't play when it comes to punishments. Especially when the new title divisions are coming soon.**

 **Eggman: What do you mean? It's only a rumor!**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya's right! Nincub texted us and the FWF executives of the new title divisions coming to both brands in effect after Hardcore Madness!**

 **Eggman: So it is true! But it's sad and a shame for the two Bruisers when they find out about the news. With that out the way, Robby will be our guest commentator as he watches the first qualifier.**

 **The Universal champ walks down to the table with a set of headphones sitting beside Jiraiya. He smirked at the toad sage as he straightened the mic.**

 **Robby: Hello, everyone! I hope Jiraiya stays out of trouble especially when he almost turned into Taz's lunch last week.**

 **Jiraiya: But he started it!**

 **Robby: Not the way it played out! anyway, let's see who will face me.**

 **The theme of Braun Stroman played as Bowser walked and roared with the crowd booing.**

 **Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is for the first spot in the Triple Threat match for the Universal title! From the Mushroom Kingdom, the Koopa Among Men, Bowser!**

 **Eggman: Next to me, he's one of video game's best villains of all time! That guy along with Scorpion can roast you alive if he wanted to!**

 **Robby: That dude don't scare me! If he wins this match, he'd better be ready for me!**

 **Jiraiya: Spoken like a true champion!**

 **Tsunade: Don't get too confident! You might get burned playing with fire!**

 **Robby: I eat fire for breakfast!**

 **Eggman: Let's not do that and burn the place to ashes!**

 **As the Koopa king entered the ring, the theme music of Brock Lesnar played as the werewolf with sabreteeth prowled down to the ring and howled with the crowd doing the same.**

 **Josie: And from Germany, Sabrewulf!**

 **Eggman: That guy is vicious and can fight like there's no tomorrow!**

 **Robby: Me and Spike played Killer instinct on the Xbox One and I kicked his ass with Sabrewulf!**

 **Tsunade: You might face your favorite character for the title. Better be careful.**

 **Robby: Don't worry! Either one of those heavyweights don't faze me! One of them better bring their A game while I do the same!**

 **The two monstrous brutes glared at each other as the bell rings. Sabrewulf delivered hard hitting swipes to Bowser in the face and did a German Suplex sending the Koopa on his back. Sabrewulf goes for the pin but Bowser powered out at 1. Bowser picked the wolf up and did a running powerslam targeting the back of the werewolf. He scooped Sabrewulf from the mat and did a jumping powerbomb slamming the wolf hard on his back. He goes for the cover but the wolf powered out at 2. Sabrewulf did a Sabre Pounce onto the taunting Bowser and did a chokehold. the wolf was unaware of the brute's strength as he was lifted from the mat and the Koopa king elbowed the wolf a few times to knock him off of his neck. Bowser did a piledriver to Sabrewulf's head leaving him dazed. He then did a spinebuster two times to the wolf nearly breaking his ribs. The villain goes for the cover and wins the match at 3.**

 **Josie: Advancing to the—What is he doing?**

 **Bowser walked over to Sabrewulf to send Robby a message. He delivered a running power bomb making a thud on the mat. He then threw the werewolf over the top rope landing near the commentator's table. He taunted at the Universal champ pointing a claw at him.**

 **Bowser: Robby, you're next! ROOOAAR!**

 **Bowser stomped out of the arena laughing as the medics carried Sabrewulf out of the arena to a medical facility.**

 **Eggman: Robby, looks like you'll have to face the Koopa Among Men to defend your title!**

 **Jiraiya: Nice knowing you, kid!**

 **Tsunade: Guys, he's not gonna die! Hopefully, he'll think of a strategy to kick that guy's ass.**

 **Robby: I hope so! Anyway, I better return those headsets and go to the locker room. Thanks for the invitation to the table.**

 **Robby exited the arena as Giganta smirked at Twilight, Heather and Minami as she laughed at them. twilight glared at the giantess wondering what is funny.**

 **Twilight: Why are you laughing?**

 **Heather: Hey, Thunder Thighs! What makes you think you deserve that belt! If anyone deserves that belt, it's me!**

 **Minami: I don't think so! That belt belongs to me and I'll be the one to defeat Twilight.**

 **Twilight: I don't think you will or Heather!**

 **Giganta: I will leave broken bodies out of the ring. You scared little girls will bow to a new champion! I'll crush you all to get what's mine!**

 **Risky Boots: Can't let you do that, Dumbo!**

 **Giganta: Who are you calling Dumbo?! I'll get you, Ms. Pooptoot!**

 **Risky Boots twitched her eyes at the mention of that name as the girls laughed at her. The pirate glared daggers at the giantess as she fires back.**

 **Risky: Don't call me that!**

 **Giganta: Don't call me Dumbo! I'll clobber you, birdgirl over here!**

 **Minami: hey!**

 **Giganta: the damn drama queen!**

 **Heather: Watch who you are talking to!**

 **Giganta: I'll crush all 14 of you chickens and then at Hardcore Madness, I'll break every bone in Twilight's body making me the new Women Red champion!**

 **The giantess smirked as the other girls glared at her. Back at the arena, Eggman readies his mic and addresses the viewers.**

 **Eggman: That Giganta is hungry for the title and wishes to break the champ''s bones. She's ruthless that she put Catherine out of action! Before we go to that match, we'll go to the tag team match with Timmy and Jimmy of the BBs vs. Buster and Binky of the Readtourage. The winner will face the Kongs at Hardcore Madness. We have the 15-woman combatants for the Battle Royale to see who will face Twilight at Hardcore Madness. Here are the names being Minami, Asuka Kazama, Lili, Heather, Giganta, Risky Boots, Xiaoyu, Minnie Mouse, Kurenai Yuhi, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Amy, Peach, Wonder Woman and Jaycee! These 15 ladies will fight to be the last woman standing and fight for the belt. ,now for the tag team action coming up next!**

 **The theme song of Bulls on Parade played with Timmy and Jimmy with his dog, Goddard walked down the ramp posing with the crowd cheering.**

 **Josie: The following is a tag match and the qualifier for the Red Tag championship! From Dimmsdale and Retroville respectively and 2/5s of the Badass Brawlers, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron!**

 **Eggman: Now those two have their first tag match and an opportunity to face the Kongs. They can clobber the Readtourage again and as what Celestia said, Win and you're in! I doubt those boys will complain like Arthur and Donald. All they care about is snacks.**

 **The two BBs waited for their rivals as the Bruisers minus Arthur and Donald walked out to the theme of DMX's Where the Hood At?! The crowd booed as the two entered the ring.**

 **Josie: And from Elwood City and half of the Elwood Bruisers, Buster Baxter and Binky Barnes!**

 **Jiraiya: those two are dimwitted but they don't complain either! They're just lackeys to Arthur!**

 **Eggman: They're also the only members of the Bruisers not serving the 3 week penalty like Donald and Arthur are now. actually, they start the 3 week penalty when we reach Station Square!**

 **Tsunade: Ouch! They're going to shit themselves when they find out that the new titles are going be in effect after Hardcore Madness!**

 **The Readtourage and the two BB members face each other in the ring. Timmy and Buster will start the match with their partners standing outside on the apron. Timmy did a chop to the rabbit in the face and kicked him in the gut. Buster staggers but he chops at Timmy in the belly but was met with a chicken wing by the pink hat hero. Timmy grabbed the rabbit in the arm as he delivered an armbar making Buster yell in pain. Timmy smirked as he applied intense pressure to Buster's arm. Binky ran in the ring and broke the submission hold. Buster stood on his feet and tackled Timmy to the mat. The rabbit grabbed Timmy and scoop slammed him hard and rolled him up for a pin. Jimmy breaks the pin at 2 saving his partner the trouble. The pink hat wonder unleashed hell on the rabbit as he did a DDT battering Buster's face. He followed with an elbow drop to the midsection of Buster. Binky yelled for his partner to get up and finish the BBs off. The rabbit stood back up and delivered an RKO to Timmy targeting his back. The rabbit dropkicked onto Timmy's body and went for the pin but the Turner guy kicked out at 2. Buster yelled and pounded the mat in frustration giving Timmy time to recover. The pink hat wonder got Buster on his feet and did a spinebuster two times damaging the rabbit's back. He picked Buster up and did a power bomb. Buster crashed to the mat as he tried to tag his partner. Binky is not the legal man for Timmy in which the pink hat wonder tags his partner also. The two fighters switched places and Binky goes after Jimmy with a spear but the boy genius dodges and did a superkick to the bulldog's midsection. He chopped at the midsection punishing it more. Binky had enough of the strikes and chokeslam Jimmy crashing him to the canvas and goes for the pin but Timmy breaks the pin at 2. Jimmy staggers to his feet and lures Binky to a turnbuckle as the bulldog chased him towards it. When Binky was close to Jimmy at the turnbuckle, the boy genius dodged out of the way as Binky hits hard on the steel post to the shoulder stunning him. Jimmy took a chance and did a sidewalk slam sending the bulldog down with a thud. Jimmy climbed to the top rope to do a crossbody and it connects. Jimmy goes for the pin but Binky powered out at 2.. After a few minutes of slamming each other and pummeling themselves, Jimmy did a superkick to the bulldog knocking him down. the battered bulldog laid dazed as Jimmy goes for the crossface. Binky squirmed in pain as he tried to escape but the genius held him down. Buster rushes in the ring to save him but Timmy grabbed the rabbit from behind and did a twisting neckbreaker preventing the rabbit from breaking the crossface. Binky cried in pain as he couldn't take the abuse from the hold as Jimmy smirked applying intense pressure making the bulldog scream in pain. He had no choice but to tap out ending the match. Thee Readtourage limped and licked their wounds leaving the arena in defeat. The two Brawlers high fived as they earned a chance to face the Kongs for the Red Tag titles.**

 **Josie: Advancing to face the Kongs for the Red Tag titles, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron of the Badass Brawlers!**

 **Eggman: The BBs have a lot on their plate now that the four members have a job to do at Hardcore Madness! Naruto can be in full circle if he qualifies for the Hardcore Red title match next week! The Readtourage did not have a title shot but I wonder what they're doing now?**

 **The Readtourage limped in the halls as Buster complained about snacks and Binky grumbling. They were searching for their leader and Donald.**

 **Buster: I'm hungry! Where's the snack bar? All this wrestling has worked my appetite!**

 **Binky: How can you think of food at a time like this? We got creamed by those runts and now we're without a championship! Worst of all, Arthur and Donald are out of the title contentions for 3 weeks in which this one doesn't count!**

 **Buster: That sucks, man! Where is Arthur and Donald?**

 **They heard screams and grumbling in the closet and the boys opened the door in shock. The aardvark and the duck were tied and beaten up earlier by the Brawlers. The Readtourage freed them and they gave them room to breathe.**

 **Buster: Arthur, what happened to you and the duck?**

 **Binky: You got -bleep- up, man!**

 **Arthur: No shit, Sherlocks! Those damn Brawlers and that Celestia humiliated us for the last time!**

 **Donald: We also got banned from any title contention for three weeks! When I get my hands on them—**

 **Binky: But you'll get punished even more if you do.**

 **Arthur: Binky's right! We gotta figure out a way to get back in title contention! By the way, did you beat that bucktoothed punk and that nerd with that metal mutt?!**

 **Donald: Please say you did!**

 **Buster and Binky sheepishly shook their heads and the bosses growled at their lackeys. Donald and Arthur threw a fit as their stable didn't have a chance.**

 **Donald: WAAAAAAACK! WAAAAACK! You dumbheads let those bastards kick your asses! Now what are we going to do?**

 **Arthur: We practically gift wrapped those punks and you both couldn't dispose of them! we could've crushed the damn apes and took their title! But no, our enemies are facing them instead!**

 **Buster: Uh, Arthur?**

 **Arthur: What is it this time, Buster?**

 **Buster: Is it too late to say that Nincubb is adding the Knockouts singles and tag divisions to the title shots?**

 **Binky: Not to mention the Television title. They'll be debuting after Hardcore Madness and the commissioner might crown a new TV champ.**

 **Buster: And your 3-week ban starts next week.**

 **Arthur and Donald grew pissed and starts trashing the place. The security guards came to stop the chaos.**

 **Arthur: That damn commissioner Celestia might crown a new TV champion?**

 **Donald: And the three week ban starts next week? WAAAAAAACK!**

 **Arthur: Come on! we got a bone to pick with Celestia and that damn Kakashi!**

 **The security chased the two bosses down the hall leaving the boys dumbfounded. Buster suggested what was on his mind.**

 **Buster: Let's go eat something.**

 **Binky: Right behind you!**

 **The Readtourage went to the concessions area to grab a bite to eat. In Celestia's office, the commissioner did some paperwork and watched the matches. Kakashi was reading the Icha-Icha Paradise books. Suddenly, they heard quacking and cursing from outside as the angry duo bursts into the office.**

 **Donald: What the -bleep-, lady? WAAAAAACK!**

 **Arthur: What the hell is it you probably crowning a new TV champion after Hardcore Madness? Don't play dumb either!**

 **Celestia: What's the meaning of this? None of this is part of your concern! You both are banned of the title opportunities for 3 weeks! If you try anything stupid, I'll extend the ban for a 8 weeks piled on to the punishment served.**

 **Kakashi: Besides, Nincub sent us a message regarding the new title opportunities. Hadn't you disobeyed our orders, you could've had the opportunity to win the titles.**

 **Arthur: -bleep-! Coming from a guy who reads that shit the toad sage at the commentator's area writes!**

 **Donald: You better give us a -bleeping- opportunity to redeem ourselves! We want out of that ban!**

 **Kakashi: There is a way for you two to reduce your sentence to just 2 Red Shows! Not only that, we'll give each of you a shot at the TV and Knockout competitions.**

 **Arthur: Really? How? What can we do to redeem ourselves?**

 **Donald: Anything to get back into contention!**

 **Celestia: Kakashi! Are you nuts? They'll never learn their lesson that way!**

 **Kakashi: Actually, I'm not sure myself.**

 **Arthur and Donald: Dammit!**

 **Celestia: How about this and keep in mind that I'm putting you both in a handicap match tomorrow with Luna's help. I'll pit you both against the Akatsuki members being Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi!**

 **Arthur: What? Are you crazy? I heard those guys are whackos! They're as worse as Voldo, Bowser and Scorpion!**

 **Donald: Bring them on! waaaaaack!**

 **Celestia: Not only that, after tonight's main event, you guys wear the costumes I'm providing you.**

 **Kakashi opened a closet door revealing clown costumes making the Bruisers pale.**

 **Arthur: What the hell are we doing in that shit?**

 **Donald: You expect us to go out there and wear that?**

 **Celestia: Damn straight! Also, the last thing you guys are going to do is to face Scorpion, Bowser and Sabrewulf. Do all three and I'll lift the ban in time for you both to have a title shots.**

 **Donald: This chick is crazy!**

 **Arthur: Never mind that! if we want to be better than those damn Brawlers, we have to do it!**

 **The two Bruisers walked out grumbling as the Readtourage found them after eating snacks.**

 **Buster: So what I miss?**

 **Arthur and Donald: A lot!**

 **Back in the arena, Eggman and Co. were preparing to address the audience as the 15 ladies go in the ring.**

 **Eggman: well, folks! It looks like Arthur and Buster are taking a jobber role to get their ban lifted. If you ask me, those punishments are perfect for them.**

 **Tsunade: The Akatsuki are going to eat them alive. Anyway, we got a main event to watch!**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah, baby! 15 curvaceous babes throw down to be the only one to face Twilight Sparkle! Let's get it on!**

 **Eggman: Cool it will you? Anyway, let's get you down to the action.**

 **The bell rings as Giganta began her onslaught by going after Rarity clotheslining her to the mat hard like a truck. The giantess and Heather stared each other down as the Total Drama star shoves the giantess and did a takedown and the ladies scuffle. Asuka and Lili took care of Risky Boots and Pinkie Pie suplexing each of them. Wonder Woman delivered a power bomb to Peach sending the blonde princess crashing to the mat. However, Xiaoyu tackled the Amazon to the mat and worked on the leg with a single leg lock. The other side of the ring had Kurenai and Minnie Mouse trading blows at each other only to meet Jaycee's clothesline on both of them. Amy and Minami fought to find an opening in which the tengu grabbed the hedgehog and chokeslam her to the canvas. Giganta charges out of nowhere and did a running powerslam to Heather targeting the back. The giantess went for Xiaoyu but WW spear tackled Giganta making the Chinese girl run the other way and fight Pinkie instead. Rarity and Jaycee traded holds but the purple haired girl suffered a sidewalk slam by the masked wrestler. Minnie and Peach chopped at each other's midsection but the mouse delivered an Atomic Drop damaging the princess's back. The mouse did a scoop slam punishing Peach more but Heather did a spinebuster to Minnie and Risky Boots clotheslined the Total Drama star to the mat. Rarity and Lili were damaged by suplexing each other but the purple Equestrian girl did a DDT to the blonde rich girl and picked her up to eliminate her sending Lili to the floor with Asuka cursing in Japanese. Giganta grabbed Asuka and powerslammed her on her ribs making the Kazama wince.**

 **Josie: Lili is eliminated!**

 **14 girls remain as they continue to pummel each other to pieces. Amy delivered a bulldog to Jaycee as she followed with a leg drop to her knees. Giganta power bombed Risky an Xiaoyu hard on the mat and threw them both out of the ring eliminating them but WW grabbed the giantess from behind and did a jumping neckbreaker.**

 **Josie: Risky Boots and Xiaoyu is eliminated!**

 **The dozen remain as Wonder Woman, Giganta and Minami do the onslaught of offenses. Pinkie and Asuka fought each other and the pink haired baker delivering a knee strike to the Japanese schoolgirl making her stagger but the Kazama delivered a judo throw to Pinkie and did a hip drop to her knees. Rarity grabbed Asuka to do a backbreaker but the Tekken fighter escapes and counters with an elbow strike. Minami grabbed Minnie by her waist and did a facebuster battering the mouse to the mat. She then speared Amy to the mat and picked her up and threw her over the rope. Giganta spotted the pink hedgehog and threw her over the rope.**

 **Josie: Amy Rose and Minnie Mouse is eliminated!**

 **Ten women were left with Giganta on the warpath as she went after Rarity and Jaycee spearing them both and did a Samoan drop on them. The giantess went after Peach next with a clothesline knocking her out and threw her out of the ring. Giganta then threw Rarity and Pinkie Pie out of the ring eliminating three of them.**

 **Josie: Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Peach is eliminated!**

 **Seven women remain as Giganta searches for more prey while Wonder Woman clotheslined Heather and slams her on the ribs. Asuka did a RKO to WW and went after Heather who recovered and the two ladies scrapped. Kurenai who stood there the whole time went after Jaycee and the ninja attempted a facebuster but the masked wrestler delivered a frankensteiner to Kurenai damaging her torso. The ninja recovered and she did a double leg takedown to Jaycee and delivers a chokehold. after few seconds, Jaycee escapes and did an overhead power bomb on the ninja and jumped from the top ropes delivering a crossbody. Kurenai winced in pain ass she staggers on her feet and tried to clothesline Jaycee but the wrestler dodges and the ninja met Minami's hands as the tengu did a chokeslam stunning the jonin. Heather and Asuka pummeled each other all over the ring but the Tekken fighter did the Spinning Kick knocking the Total Drama star on her back. Heather sneered at Asuka and charges at the Tekken fighter only to be met with Asuka's launching uppercut and combos the queen bee in the air slamming her into the turnbuckle. Kurenai rushes after Asuka and Heather to deliver a tackle but WW did a scissors kick to the ninja from behind and drags her to the ropes and the two women tussled. The Amazon gained the upper hand as she did an Attitude Adjustment to the ninja and tosses her out of the ring. Out of nowhere, Jaycee was thrown out of the ring whizzing by WW thanks to Giganta.**

 **Josie: Kurenai Yuhi and Jaycee is eliminated!**

 **Heather, Asuka, WW, Giganta and Minami remain as the five superstars fight for control.**

 **Jiraiya: That giant is on a warpath of destruction leaving women outside the ring suffering. I wouldn't mess with her in the ring.**

 **Egggman: You wouldn't stand a chance! Asuka over there did a hurracanrana on the Total Drama star as the Tekken fighter picks her up to eliminate her. Heather is hanging on to the rope as she fights to stay alive! Asuka kicks her to break the grip and she does!**

 **Jiraiya: Bye Bye Heather! She's outta here!**

 **Tsunade: Wait a minute! Minami did a running powerslam to the schoolgirl destroying her back! She then throws her out! only the three titans remain!**

 **Josie: Heather and Asuka is eliminated!**

 **As the three powerhouses continue, Heather went for Asuka and the two tussled out of the ring. The ringside area grew excited as the two ladies scuffled with Bolo and the others enjoying the action.**

 **Bolo: Holy shit! Holy shit! FWF! FWF! FWF!**

 **Uncle: Bolo! Oh well! FWF! FWF! FWF!**

 **The two ladies continued fighting until Asuka sent Heather into the barricades where Bolo and Uncle were standing. Bolo drooled at the brunette as she growled at him.**

 **Heather: You loser! What are you looking at?**

 **Asuka:: I got you now, -bleep-! Thanks, kid! Now she is deadmeat!**

 **Heather: Oh, shit!**

 **Asuka powerslams Heather and searches for the trashcan and found one near the exit. She rushes to the trashcan full of random shit and dunked the queen bee in the garbage leaving her there. The crowd went nuts as Asuka posed and smirked at her handy work. Bolo gave Asuka a thumbs up in which she returned it back to him and smirked. Back in the ring, Giganta and Minami delivered powerful blows until the giantess did a piledriver to the tengu successfully but WW chokeslams the giantess to the mat. WW and Minami chopped at each other until the tengu did a spinebuster to the Amazon stunning her. Giganta from behind grabbed the purple haired tengu to do a sleeper hold but Minami escapes the hold and knee strikes the giantess knocking her down. WW took the opportunity to do the powerbomb on Giganta and did it again to stun her damaging the back. WW did her finisher the Amazon Piledriver dazing the giantess and eliminating her.**

 **Josie: Giganta is eliminated!**

 **The Amazon and the Tengu Princess remain as they stare each other down. WW did a rock toehold on the tengu knocking her to the mat. The tengu sprung up and tackled her sending the Amazon on her side. Minami grabbed WW by her legs and swung her around and launched her at the corner. WW was stunned and had to think fast to get the tengu. She got up and charged with a spear tackle knocking the tengu out. The Amazon scoop slammed the tengu damaging her back more. The Amazon picked Minami up and tried to carry her to the ropes but the tengu fights her way out of it but the two women battle near the ring to ladies fight until WW gained the advantage and tossed her out winning the top contender slot. The crowd cheered as the Amazon will face Twilight for the title.**

 **Josie: Advancing to the Red Women's title, Wonder Woman!**

 **As the crowd celebrates the victory of WW, Arthur and Donald in clown costumes walked out of the ring as some of the girls laughed and mocked the two bozos. WW smirked at the two and watched the whole show unfold.**

 **WW: This fits them perfectly! Serves them right!**

 **The crowd laughed at the two clowns as they slipped on a peel with trash falling on them with Heather falling out on top of them.**

 **Donald: Aw, phooey! This is -bleeping- bullshit!**

 **Arthur: Damn right!**

 **Heather: Welcome to the club, Bozo and Krusty! When I get my hands on that Asuka! Grr!**

 **Arthur: Cool your jets, Stinky! We are as pissed as you are!**

 **Donald: Can this get any worse?**

 **Suddenly, Voldo hissed and Scorpion beats up on the PBS dick and the duck up with Heather running away screaming. The crowd had fun as the commentators close the program.**

 **Eggman: After a wild night, WW qualifies for the title match against Twilight Sparkle. Tomorrow, we'll expect the same from FWF Blue as the superstars earn a shot for Hardcore Madness! As always, goodnight everyone!**

 **After the show was over, Shantae, Sky, and the BBs hung out at Uncle's to crash. Bolo got an autograph from Asuka, Orchid and Tsunade. Timmy and Jimmy were chugging sodas while Naruto ate some chow.**

 **Shantae: Good gravy! Slow down on the sodas, you two!**

 **Timmy: Relax, babe! We advanced to beat those Kongs for the titles! And we flushed those cronies of Arthur and Donald!**

 **Jimmy: Yes but now we have to focus on beating the Kongs! Donkey is a powerhouse while Diddy is nimble! We need to use tactics!**

 **Robby: I'll have to defend my titles against Bowser and some other person. Dogballs!**

 **Gohan: Damn, bro! I hope you clobber him good!**

 **Naruto: Hell yeah! I hope I qualify for the hardcore title next week!**

 **Uncle: Hopefully, you can win and beat that bandaged fellow.**

 **Shantae: You mean Voldo? That mean Scorpion set him on fire!**

 **Bolo: That was awesome! Scorpion can blow flames out of his mouth! He can burn Risky's ship to a crisp! Wouldn't that be awesome?**

 **Sky: It sure would.**

 **Goddard: Bark!**

 **Gohan: Hell, yeah!**

 **Timmy: Totally! Even I want the guy set Crocker on fire!**

 **Shantae: No! don't get any ideas of doing that!**

 **The genie glared at Bolo and the others for wanting such a thing. She sighed at them as she wondered about her match with AJ and RD.**

 **Shantae: Hey, Sky! We have a title match with those Equestria girls, right?**

 **Sky: Yeah! After watching them defeat Asuka and Lili, they weren't pushovers. We really need to be on our A game!**

 **Gohan: Yeah! Mario is after my IC title! There's no way he and the other guy can take it from me.**

 **Timmy: I hope not! Hey! The Bruisers felt salty about the humiliation!**

 **Shantae: Why?**

 **Robby: Donald Dick and Arthur were banned from title opportunities for few weeks. However, if they want to get out of the ban, they have to do three jobber objectives. They already did the first being clowns. Next they'll have to fight the Akatsuki.**

 **Naruto: The Akatsuki? Why are they here?**

 **Robby: I don't know but Sasuke and some of the Akatsuki members are in the Blue roster.**

 **Naruto: So they are on the Blue roster too? We'll be ready for them!**

 **Uncle: FWF has a lot of interesting characters.**

 **Bolo: Especially some of the girls except that brunette in the main event calling me a loser.**

 **Shantae: Heather? That girl is arrogant and rude! You don't need her!**

 **Robby: She got trashcanned by Asuka. Priceless. Hopefully, she'll learn her place.**

 **Timmy: Yep. By the way, what if we don't defend or win the titles at the PPV?**

 **Robby: Don't worry, dude. The new title opportunities are vacant starting after the PPV. If I do lose, I might chase for the Knockouts or TV titles.**

 **Gohan: But dude, we have rematch clauses in our contract. We can use them for Vendetta!**

 **Timmy: hell, yes!**

 **Shantae: Vendetta?**

 **Timmy: It's the second PPV which is Red exclusive.**

 **Gohan: Does anyone want to go to the bathhouse? There's a lot of chicks over there!**

 **Timmy: Sure!**

 **Bolo: Take me with you! I like the bathhouse!**

 **Shantae: Good gravy! I'm coming too! So you and Timmy don't get into trouble!**

 **Sky: I don't mind relaxing in the bathhouse. As long as that old guy with the headband commentating doesn't peep at us.**

 **Naruto: Don't worry! Pervy Sage is with Granny Tsunade! She keeps him in check.**

 **Robby: That's good to know! let's go to the bathhouse before it closes.**

 **Shantae: I'll lead the way!**

 **The heroes bid Uncle goodbye as they head for the bathhouse. Outside, Voldo and Scorpion chased the Bruisers through town scaring the townsfolk. The FWF logo came into view as the chaos ensued.**

 **AN: Sorry for the long dialogue but I want to give everyone the experience of what the superstars are doing. Next time, FWF Blue and CWH Live will rock Scuttle Town! Thank you and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Week 3- FWF Blue

**Hello, everyone! Time for another day of FWF action here at Scuttle Town! Let's get this shit started! As always, I don't own shit aside from my OC.**

 **In Shantae's lighthouse, Timmy and the genie were finished with their fun in the sack. They met with the boys and Sky as they head over to the nearby bar to watch the FWF action and drink beer. Timmy gave his boys some dap as they head to the area.**

 **Naruto: I hope they have ramen, bro! I'm craving that good shit!**

 **Robby: I don't think they have any here. but they have beers though.**

 **Goddard: Bark! Bark!**

 **Robby: Hey, you don't drink beer!**

 **Jimmy: Ignore Goddard. For me, I won't drink beer just virgin drinks.**

 **Shantae: Beer is nasty anyway.**

 **Bolo: I'll drank Mimic's alcohol. It was tasty.**

 **Shantae: Yeah and you caused a scene in the bathhouse and got beaten up by the ladies.**

 **Robby: Tragic. All I can say is that at least I'm away from Princess. Also, Spike understood where I am and I wished him luck in qualifying for the Blue Tag championship.**

 **Gohan: I hope he wins it and Discord too. Anyway, we're at the bar. Let's get wasted!**

 **Boys: Whip the llama's ass! ROOOOOO!**

 **Shantae: Good gravy! Come on, Sky! Those men are prone to run wild!**

 **Sky: I feel you. Right behind you.**

 **The two girls followed the boys in the bar to get drinks. At the arena, Tonight's the Night theme played as the fireworks went off in the coliseum. The crowd went nuts as the commentators open the program.**

 **Eggman: What a sold out crowd here at the Scuttle Town Coliseum. We have live action of FWF matches coming your way! We have the second qualifier for the FWF Championship involving Akuma vs. Ganondorf! The final slot for the Blue Women's Championship up for grabs with Anna Williams vs. Adagio Dazzle! Then, Arthur and Donald will face the Akatsuki for their jobber roles in order to have the ban lifted. There is a first qualifier for the Hard core Blue and Women's Hardcore Blue title match with Eddy Gordo vs. Guile and Aria Dazzle vs. Buttercup!**

 **Jiraiya: we'll see Spike Drake and Discord tango with Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Titans to earn a shot against the Double Dragons for the Blue Tag titles. The Blue Blur will face off against Ryu, Robin and Link for the National title shot at Hardcore Madness! Last is the Women's Blue Tag qualifier between Blossom and Bubbles vs. Hitomi and Leifang! But first, let's get that jobber situation out of the way.**

 **In Luna's office, Red's Arthur and Donald were in front of the commissioner and the GM Guy did his pose and gleaming smile.**

 **Arthur: I don't know why we have to do this.**

 **Donald: We have to face those clowns? I haven't seen those -bleeps- in my life!**

 **Luna: So my sister, Celestia told me everything about what you two did! I gave her permission to let you guys do one match here against the Akatsuki in order to get you back your title opportunities.**

 **Guy: Just to let you know, the Akatsuki is quite rough and will clobber you to pieces! As long as you both have the flames of youth—**

 **Luna: In other words, hope you make it out in one piece!**

 **Donald: That damn Celestia better like this idea! WAAACK!**

 **Arthur: the sooner we finish this jobber shit, the better!**

 **Luna and Guy smiled as they excused the duo out as the Akatsuki outside ambushed the duo chasing them in the arena.**

 **Donald: WAAAAAACK! What's with the clay bombs?!**

 **Deidara: Come back here and enjoy some more!**

 **Hidan: You two Red -bleeps- will make a great sacrifice!**

 **Kakuzu: Let me kick both of your asses so I can sleep!**

 **Sasori: Get back here, aardvark!**

 **Arthur: Celestia is crazy! Donald, keep running or we'll kiss our asses goodbye!**

 **Donald: Don't have to tell me twice! WAAAAAAAAAK!**

 **The two groups ran into the arena as the match officially began with the Akatsuki chasing them until they caught the two Red stars at a dead end and thrashed them around. Hidan and Kakuzu delivered a piledriver battering the Bruisers in the head. Deidara threw clay birds at Arthur and Donald blowing them across the ring area landing near the commentator's box.**

 **Eggman: Holy smokes! That blonde guy with the clay blasted Arthur and Donald to our table!**

 **Jiraiya: The Akatsuki hasn't changed a bit! they're crazy and ruthless!**

 **Arthur: No shit! We're getting clobbered and almost being sacrificed! Get those bastards out of here!**

 **Tsunade: No can do! You're on your own!**

 **Donald: That damn redheaded bastard and the others are coming! We gotta get outta here!**

 **Eggman: You guys realize that you gotta finish the match so the others can do theirs!**

 **Sasori: Get back here! we're not done here!**

 **Tobi: Tobi wants to eat duck for dinner!**

 **Deidara: Allow me to cook him with a blowtorch!**

 **Donald: WAAAAAAACK! I'm outta here!**

 **Jiraiya: Don't lead them here! Get outta this area!**

 **Arthur: Let's get the -bleep- out of here!**

 **The Akatsuki chased the Bruisers and mauled on them until they pinned them to end the match.**

 **Plankton: The winner is the Akatsuki!**

 **The two Bruisers ran out of the arena as the Akatsuki chased after them with blowtorches and 2x4s. eggman announced the next match coming up.**

 **Eggman: Now that the chaos is out of the way, let's move on to the second qualifier for the FWF Championship.**

 **The coliseum dimmed as the Undertaker theme played as Akuma walked through the mist with the crowd cheering.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is the second qualifier for the FWF Championship! From Japan, the Phenom, Akuma!**

 **Eggman: That guy alongside Scorpion and Voldo are bad to the bone! That guy can deliver vicious moves that Ryu or hell Kazuya dealt with.**

 **Akuma took off his beads and glared at the audience. The theme music of Mankind played as the erudo king strolled down the ramp with an intimidating glare with the crowd booing.**

 **Plankton: And from Gerudo Valley, Ganondorf!**

 **Eggman: That guy along with Sasuke better not look surprised should he lose! This match is going to be brutal!**

 **Jiraiya: Those men give me the creeps! Let's hope they don't eat us!**

 **Ganondorf enters the ring and stares down Akuma as the bell rings. The villains delivered powerful blows to each other in the gut as the sound of punches connecting echoed. Akuma delivered a powerbomb to the Gerudo king damaging the back. The Street Fighter villain picked him up and did a devastating DDT to the canvas. Ganondorf staggers to his feet and chokeslams the fighter with malice. He followed with an axe handle to the head making Akuma wince but didn't give a shit. Ganondorf pinned the phenom but he powers out at 2. Akuma did a Hurricane Kick to the Gerudo king in his midsection drawing blood and bruises sending him to the mat. Ganon sprung to his feet and did a spinebuster bashing the back of Akuma as the crash echoed with the crowd startled. Akuma shook it off and did a Shoryuken to Ganon's head knocking him in the air and crashing down. Akuma taunted the Gerudo king to get up as he prepares for a finisher. As Ganondorf stood to his feet, Akuma delivered a Tombstone Piledriver stunning Ganon in the process. The SF villain delivered the Last Ride to put his opponent away.**

 **Akuma: Rest in peace!**

 **Akuma pinned Ganon and moves on to face Jin Kazama. The crowd was speechless as Akuma stared down the unconscious Ganon.**

 **Plankton: Advancing to the FWF Championship, Akuma!**

 **Eggman: That was ruthless! Akuma advances to the title match along with Batman! Only one spot remains for either Goku or Inuyasha to take and that's next week! up next is the tag team qualifier with the Mayhem Boys and the Teen Titans!**

 **Jiraiya: I hope the metal guy and the green one litters more pizzas.**

 **Tsunade: Haven't you done enough getting into trouble? You nearly got your ass beat by the ladies in the bathhouse!**

 **Eggman: When will you stop that pervish behavior? Anyway, let's go live across Scuttle Town as the fans embrace the festivities!**

 **At the bar, Timmy, Gohan, Naruto and Robby had beers enjoying the FWF show in the ViP room. Jimmy, Shantae, Bolo and Sky had virgin drinks. The boys burped loudly except for Jimmy as Shantae an Sky chided them.**

 **Shantae: That's nasty! And why do you like beer anyway?**

 **Sky: You guys never have manners!**

 **Goddard: Bark!**

 **Shantae: Even Goddard agrees!**

 **Timmy: That stuff is awesome! I'm ordering some more!**

 **Bolo: I want some of that good stuff!**

 **Shantae: No you don't! Drink that virgin drink!**

 **Bolo: But I don't wanna drink that shit!**

 **Shantae: Bolo!**

 **Robby: Don't worry, bro! we'll figure something out!**

 **Gohan: Better yet, some dancers are coming!**

 **Shantae and Sky: Dancers? Who the hell invited them over here?**

 **Bolo: I did.**

 **Shantae glared at Bolo as the boys except Jimmy defended him. The dancers came and shook their moneymakers and grinded on some of the BBs. Shantae smirked at Timmy and seductively grinded on the Pink Hat Wonder.**

 **Back at the arena in the halls, Spike and Discord smirked at the superstars at the bar. The duo prepared for their match with Cyborg and Beast Boy.**

 **Spike: I'm stoked for a chance to face the Lees for the title, Disc.**

 **Discord: I hope those Titans don't litter the whole area with pizzas! On the other hand, I like to see that sage puke on somebody.**

 **Spike: Dude, we don't want a mob destroying the place like they did at Violet Systems Arena! Besides, Luna and Guy warned them not to litter and leave the pizzas like that again.**

 **Discord: well they're no fun. After we do this match, let's hitch a ride to the bar where the BBs are at.**

 **Spike: I guess. Anyway, let's get out there!**

 **In the arena, the music played the Dudley Boys theme played as Spike and Discord walked like badasses. The crowd cheered as the duo posed with their shades.**

 **Plankton: the following is a tag team match and a qualifier for the Blue Tag championship! From Equestria, they are the Mayhem Boys!**

 **Eggman: Now these guys can ride the momentum all the way to Hardcore Madness with a win. This is the chance to punch their ticket to face the Lees.**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah! that's an understatement! But Cyborg and Beast Boy are as eager as them. I just hope they give me a pizza.**

 **Tsunade and Eggman groaned at the toad sage's remarks. The Mayhem Boys stood in the ring posing as the theme of the New Day with Cyborg hollering.**

 **Cyborg: Scuttle Town! Don't you dare be sour! Give it up for the Titans! It's a new day! Yes it is!**

 **The crowd cheered as Beast Boy blew the horns.**

 **Plankton: From Jump City and accompanied by Robin, Raven and Starfire, they are 2'5s of the Teen Titans, Cyborg and Beast Boy!**

 **Eggman: before Jiraiya asks, they don't have pizzas! And what the hell does Robin have? Ah, hell! It's pizzas!**

 **Jiraiyaa: Oh goody! Robin, slide me some slices!**

 **Tsunade: Don't litter that pizza! Just give it to this bozo!**

 **Robin ran over with the pizzas and gave some to Jiraiya. The sage ate them like a dog as the two teams stare each other down. Spike and Cyborg start things off with a tie up while Discord and Beast Boy on the apron. Cyborg gained the upper hand and tackled Spike to the ground. The Titan pummeled Spike in the midsection but the green haired guy escapes the ground and pound as he kicks Cyborg in the face and does a knee strike knocking him down. spike went for the pin but Beast Boy breaks the pin at 2. Cyborg stood to his feet and did a power bomb to Spike and did a repeat with Robin outside the ring blowing the damn horn. Cyborg went for the pin on Spike but Discord breaks the pin at 2 and threw the metal dude to the mat and returned to the apron. Spike staggers to his feet and brought Cyborg to his feet to deliver a Yes Lock. Cyborg yelled in pain as he is now stuck in the hold targeting the torso. Several seconds passed and Cyborg in intense pressure struggles to break free from Spike. Beast Boy jumped in to break the hold and struck Spike in the head and dropkicked him. After few more minutes of the two being battered, Spike and Cyborg tagged in their partners as Discord and BB thrash each other while the leader outside of the ring blew the horn and screamed out "Sic 'em!". Discord did an ensoguri to BB knocking the green guy down on his back. Discord elbow drops onto BB's knees wearing them down. he then performed the Sharpshooter to BB making him wince in pain. Cyborg breaks the hold and returned to the apron. BB recovers and delivered a spinebuster to Discord and followed up with a crossbody from the top rope. BB pins Discord but Spike dropkicks the green Titan at the back of the head. Discord gave his partner a thumbs up as he did a scoop slam on BB then repeat the move to damage the back. Discord goes for the pin only for Cyborg to dropkick him in the back. Spike rushes in at Cyborg and the two thrashed the hell out of each other while BB tried to pummel Discord. Spike did a lumbar drop to Cyborg and gave him a DDT to the mat to pin him as BB try to chase but Discord drags him back to beat his ass. The ref counted to three and Spike successfully wins it for his partner.**

 **Plankton: Advancing to the Blue Tag title match, the Mayhem Boys!**

 **Eggman: The Mayhem Boys won their match to punch their ticket to Hardcore Madness! Those Titans will get their chance next time but Robin later on will try to punch his ticket to face Yoshimitsu for the National title!**

 **Jiraiya: That's bitchin lickin good pizza!**

 **Tsunade: Dammit!**

 **Eggman: that damn toad sage! Let's go to our women's qualifier for the final spot to face Nina Williams for the championship! Will it be a sibling rivalry with Anna or will Adagio spoil it for her? it's coming up next! Jiraiya, don't ask for anymore pizza! Geez!**

 **Backstage, Adagio and the Dazzlings were discussing their plans to bring the titles home. Sonata whined about something she wanted.**

 **Sonata: How come I don't have a title shot yet? You and Adagio have an opportunity!**

 **Aria: Relax, whiny! You might have a chance at the new TV title after Hardcore Madness or you can go for Knockouts!**

 **Adagio: Just watch and learn for now! I gotta match with the sister of that Blonde Assassin!**

 **Aria: Yeah! And I have to face that Powerpuff bitch in the ring for a spot in the vacant hardcore title match!**

 **Adagio: Just don't go too far out there! We need to just focus on the chance to bring those titles home to us!**

 **Aria: If that bitch is listening, she better be ready for me! I'll -bleep- her up real quick!**

 **Sonata: Really?**

 **Aria: Hell yeah!**

 **Adagio: Just remember what I said last week! I gotta fight Anna tonight!**

 **The lead Dazzling walked out of the locker room for her qualifiers leaving her comrades behind. A backstage brawl can be heard not too far from where the Dazzlings are. Princess and Yin were pummeling the shit out of each other for some reason. Yoshimitsu, Knuckles and Mikey were chanting "Catfight!".**

 **Princess: Get the hell off me!**

 **Yin: Make me, bitch! Start no shit, won't be no shit!**

 **Princess: -bleep-**

 **The two girls scuffled and thrashed as Mikey whistled and eating pizza. Yoshimitsu and Knuckles were laughing it up.**

 **Knuckles and Yoshimitsu: Whup dat trick! Whup that trick!**

 **Mikey: Booyahkashaaaa!**

 **Princess: Shut the hell up, idiots!**

 **Yin: They're cheering for me, trick! Bring it!**

 **The chaos ensued until Yin powerbombs the PPG villain to the floor. The tan rabbit smirked as she winked at the boys.**

 **Yoshimitsu: She got knocked the -bleep- out!**

 **Knuckles: Holy shit! You busted that trick!**

 **Yin: Glad you guys liked it.**

 **Blossom and Bubbles rushed and spotted Princess knocked out and shooed the boys away.**

 **Blossom: Hey! What's going on here?**

 **Bubbles: Why did Princess get like this?**

 **Yin: That bitch deserved it! she popped off at me and I put her in her place!**

 **Boys: She whupped that trick! Yay! Yay!**

 **Blossom and Bubbles: Shut up!**

 **Yoshimitsu: But it's -bleeping- awesome!**

 **Blossom and Bubbles glared at the ninja and carried Princess out of the halls. The remaining four smirked about the handy work. At the arena, the theme of Kate Alen from F-Zero GX played as Adagio danced and twerked down the runway to the ramp. The crowd cheered as the Dazzling enters the ring.**

 **Plankton: The following is scheduled for one fall and it's the final qualifier for the Blue Women's title match! From Equestria and 1?3 of the Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle!**

 **Eggman: This is the final spot for the Dazzling or the Tekken veteran to grab. I'm not sure who will get it but only time will tell!**

 **Jiraiya: Two babes going at it? sweet! I got an idea for Icha-Icha Paradise: FWF Edition! It'll sell like hotcakes!**

 **Tsunade: Dammit, Jiraiya! That's an awful idea! Who the hell would want to be in that shit?**

 **Jiraiya: Pinkie, Giganta, that Dazzle girl out here—**

 **Tsunade: No!**

 **The Dazzle posed and the theme of Anna from Tekken 3 played as the sexy Williams girl strutted down the ramp with the female fans booing.**

 **Plankton: And from Ireland, Anna Williams!**

 **Eggman: Now Anna is provocative with her wardrobe! Damn it, toad sage! Stop panting at her like that!**

 **Tsunade: I oughta punch you in the nuts for that.  
after the blonde punched the pervy sage in the nuts, Anna stared down Adagio in the ring as the match starts. Adagio did a superkick to Anna's abdomen stunning her. Adagio delivered a side suplex to the Tekken veteran and dropkicked her in the head. The Dazzling grabbed Anna and did a bulldog but the Williams girl escapes and countered with a spinning kick to the gut. Anna did a DDT to the Dazzling smashing her face to the canvas. She followed with a Shooting Star Press stunning her. The Tekken fighter goes for the cover but Adagio breaks the pin at 2. Several minutes of thrashing later, Adagio attempted to do a crossbody on Anna but the Tekken veteran's knees are up and Adagio crashes into them causing pain. Anna smirked and did an armbar to the Dazzling applying intense pressure making her yell in pain. Adagio struggles to the ropes only to be pulled back to the center of the ring. The arm of Adagio grew tense as Anna continues the onslaught but the Dazzling finally taps out. Anna laughed as she advances to face her sister. She yells at the camera with a message.**

 **Anna: Nina, you're next! I'll finish you and yank that belt off your -bleeping- waist! I'll be the new champion around here!**

 **The crowd booed as the commentators were preparing for the next set of matches. Eggman straightened his mic as he addressed the audience.**

 **Eggman: and the Triple Threat match is all set for Hardcore Madness! Kimiko vs. Anna Williams vs. the defending Blue Women's champ, The Blonde Assassin!**

 **Jiraiya: A sibling rivalry at its' finest! Nina and Anna in the same ring is going to be chaotic when we hit Townsville!**

 **Eggman: and it's less than 2 weeks from now! Let's go down to the press area where Nurse Joy interviews the Blonde Assassin!**

 **The press area had Nina and Nurse Joy were beginning the interview. Nurse Joy asks the first question to the champ.**

 **N. Joy: So after watching your sister qualify to face you and Kimiko for the title at Hardcore Madness, what do you have to say about this?**

 **Nina: I don't know about Kimiko but that bitch Anna will eat those words she said about me! If she wants a shot at my title, then she got it!**

 **n. Joy: That's a bold thing to say about your sister. Is there something you want to say to Anna?**

 **Nina: You know what? I got a lot to say to that bitch! Anna, I hope you are listening to this message! When we hit Townsville, I'll break that smug face of yours like I did in the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments and I'll do it again! They call me the Blonde Assassin for a damn good reason! Until then, prepare yourself for the ass whooping of your life!**

 **N. Joy: Whoa! That was kind of threatening but good luck in defending your title!**

 **Back in the arena, the theme of G Corporation Helipad played as Eddy G. danced down the ramp as the crowd clapped to the beat.**

 **Plankton: The following is a first qualifier for the Hardcore Blue championship! From Brazil, Eddy Gordo!**

 **Eggman: This is Eddy's chance to punch his ticket to qualify for the title in a classic Tekken vs. Street Fighter matchup!**

 **Tsunade: Guile is after the same thing Eddy is. Only one of them can make it to Townsville.**

 **Jiraiya: What's Eddy doing with a sledgehammer?**

 **Eggman: I guess that's his weapon of choice.**

 **The caporista entered the ring as the SFII theme of Guile played as the soldier marched down to the ring with the crowd cheering and saluting.**

 **Plankton: And from USA and 1'4 of the World Warriors, Guile!**

 **Jiraiya: His theme goes with everything! Even at weddings!**

 **Eggman: That old meme? What about pingas?**

 **Jiraiya: Pingas? That's a cool meme especially dinner!**

 **Tsunade: You two are weirdos!**

 **The bell rings with Eddy and Guile swinging the sledgehammer and a lead pipe respectively in the gut at they staggered dropping the weapons. Eddy quickly recovered and did a DDT onto the soldier smashing his face to the 2x4. The caporista covered Guile but a kickout at 2. Guile staggered to his feet and performed an overhead press to the caporista targeting the body. The soldier did a chokehold onto Eddy's neck as the caporista elbowed Guile in the ribs a few times to escape. Eddy found the 2x4 the soldier carried and picked it up in which he whacked Guile hard in the ribs and face. He splits the wooden weapon in half and used the lead pipe to whack the knees making Guile grunted in pain. After that, Eddy did a scoop slam and made the soldier pay for it. After a few seconds, the soldier staggered to his feet and delivered a facebuster to the caporista smashing him on the mat. He performed the powerbomb to Eddy and elbow dropped on his midsection. Guile went to the top rope and did a crossbody only to meet the knees of Eddy knocking the soldier off course. Eddy smirked and stood up to knock him out with the sledgehammer and it connected to the legs. Guile yells in excruciating pain when the sledgehammer connected to the leg by Eddy. The caporista climbed to the top rope and launched a superfly splash connecting to the midsection and pinned Guile for the count. The match ended at 3 as the caporista filled the first slot for the Hardcore Blue championship.**

 **Plankton: Advancing to the Hardcore Blue championship, Eddy Gordo!**

 **Eggman: Now that Eddy took the first spot, next week will determine who will face him at Townsville. Guile put up a fight but this World Warrior couldn't put Eddy away!**

 **Jiraiya: Maybe next time, bro! Next time!**

 **Tsunade: Whoa! That damn sledgehammer did some work on Guile! Those medics better help him out with fixing his leg!**

 **Eggman: FWF has the best medics around and with Scuttle Town's doctors helping out, Guile will do just fine! Anyway, remaining is the women's tag match between Blossom and Bubbles vs. Hitomi and Leifang to qualify for the Women's Blue Tag title match. Aria Dazzle vs Buttercup qualify for the Women's Hardcore Blue title match! And four men will have a chance to win a date to face Yoshimitsu and claim the National title with Sonic, Ryu, Robin and Link! Up next is the women's hardcore qualifier match between those two rivals.**

 **Jiraiya: Something tells me that it's going to get ugly between those two!**

 **Back at the bar, the boys, Shantae and Sky were just chilling in their VIP room. Timmy snuck Bolo a beer in which he got a little hammered. Gohan and the others were a little wild.**

 **Robby: I can't wait for Buttercup to beat the hell outta Aria!**

 **Spike: yep! That would be awesome! so far, this night is awesome! the Akatsuki taught those rat bastards a lesson!**

 **Bolo: hic! That was awesome! hic! I love FWF! I -hic- hope that -hic- Buttercup can -hic- break -hic- her bones!**

 **Shantae: Bolo! Why would you hope that Aria's bones be broken? And you guys are wild!**

 **Discord: But we like wild!**

 **Shantae: Good gravy! Hand me a beer even though I don't like it!**

 **Sky: Give me one!**

 **Naruto and Timmy gave the girls beer and the heroes drank and burped in unison. Back at the arena, the theme of Kate Alen played as Aria danced down the runway. The crowd had mixed reactions but out of nowhere, Buttercup speared Aria from behind and the two girls tussled down the ramp screaming and yelling.**

 **Eggman: What the hell? The match didn't start and those girls are beating the brains out of each other. Here they go at the apron thrashing about.**

 **Tsunade: Payback is a bitch! Buttercup is making that Dazzling pay!**

 **Jiraiya: Whup that trick! Whup that trick! Whup that trick**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, what the hell? You shut up or I'll woop you, trick!**

 **The two girls stood on their feet and Aria sideslammed Buttercup to the floor smashing her ribs. The Dazzling grabbed the lead pipe from under the ring and whacks the Powerpuff in the ribs. The Dazzling laughed and continues to whack her going for the knees.**

 **Aria: HAHAHA! Think you can be cheap huh, bitch?! Eat the floor with this!**

 **The Dazzling did a DDT to the Powerpuff smashing her face on the concrete. Aria grabbed an iron from the apron and whacked Buttercup in the face with it. Buttercup grunted in pain as the hit echoed with Aria dragging her to the announcer's table.**

 **Eggman: Why the hell is she dragging her here? oh no! she is going to put her through our table! let's get out of here!**

 **Aria: Get outta my way, assholes!**

 **Tsunade: Watch your mouth! Get away from here!**

 **The Dazzling picked Buttercup up only for the Powerpuff to thrash at Aria. Buttercup kicked the Dazzling and speared her to the floor. She picked up Aria and is ready to put her through the table. The commentators ran off in the other direction.**

 **Buttercup: Take this, bitch! This is for last week and now yo ass is mine! YAAAAAAAAH!**

 **The Powerpuff powerslammed the Dazzling through the table splitting it into pieces. Buttercup dragged Aria into the ring and pinned her ending the match.**

 **Buttercup: Payback is a bitch! Hardcore Madness, here I come! Who else wants some?!**

 **The crowd was speechless as Aria groggily got up and grabbed the lead pipe from the last match and swung it at Buttercup whacking her in the face. Buttercup angrily slammed her to the floor and left like a badass. The commentators received a new table and Eggman broke the silence.**

 **Eggman: Buttercup claimed the first slot and paid Aria back for last week. she will win title in her hometown.**

 **Jiraiya: She wooped that trick! serves Aria right for that shit she pulled earlier !**

 **Tsunade: If you say woop that trick! I'll smack the flava out yo mouth!**

 **Eggman: Let's not get violent! We got two more matches until the cruiserweights come in for CWH Live which is on FWF Network! Anyway, the women's Blue Tag match is next! The favorites to win this match to face Ino and Tenten is Blossom and Bubbles.**

 **Jiraiya: Woop those tricks! Woop those tricks! Woop—Owww!**

 **Tsunade: I told you that I'll slap the flava out yo mouth!**

 **Backstage, the two DOA girls were warming up for their qualifiers. Leifang talked to her friend Hitomi about something.**

 **Leifang: All right! This is our debut tonight! If we win, we get a shot at those ninja girls from Konoha. Hitomi, are you listening?**

 **Hitomi shadowboxed at a corner but looked at her friend and responded.**

 **Hitomi: Yeah! I can't wait to kick those Powerpuff's asses! They know they can't -bleep- with us!**

 **Leifang: Watch your mouth! That language is unnecessary!**

 **Hitomi: But it's true! They can't -bleep- with the best! After we do this match, let's get lit up in this bitch! Get what I'm saying?**

 **Leifang: You can be random at times! Come on and let's get this match over with!**

 **At the arena, Signal in the Sky-O played as Blossom and her sisters walked down the runway as the crowd cheered for them. Buttercup smugly pulled the "bird" at the camera in which Blossom chided her brash sister not to do that.**

 **Plankton: The following is a women's Blue Tag qualifier! From Townsville and accompanied by their sister, Buttercup! They are 2/3 of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom and Bubbles!**

 **Eggman: Blossom and Bubbles can come at full circle if they win this match and ride the momentum to Townsville bring the tag and hardcore titles home!**

 **Jiraiya: I hope they woo-**

 **Tsunade: Don't you even dare!**

 **The two PPGs entered the ring with Buttercup staying out. The DOA5 theme The Tiger Show played as the DOA ladies cartwheeled down the ramp wowing the crowd.**

 **Plankton: Respectively from Germany and China, Hitomi and Leifang!**

 **Eggman: now this is their debut match tonight. I wonder what those two have to bring to the table?**

 **Jiraiya: As long as they can fight, I won't bitch about them.**

 **The four girls prepare to fight as the bell rings. Blossom and Leifang fight with their partners in the apron. The PPG leader did a knee strike to the Chinese girl's midsection as she followed up with a takedown to the mat. She went for the pin but Hitomi broke up the pin at 2. Leifang recovered from the pin and delivered the Hurracanrana sending the PPG leader down with a thud. She did a elbow drop punishing the midsection. Leifang picked up Blossom by her legs and tossed her in the air and crashed back down. she went for the pin but Bubbles breaks it up at 2. Buttercup outside shouted and cursed for her sisters to put the DOA girls away.**

 **Buttercup: Damn it, Blossom! You're letting those bitches get you down! we're gonna bring the -bleeping- titles home if it's the last thing we -bleeping- do!**

 **Blossom staggered and glared at her foul mouthed sister only to get clotheslined by Leifang. The Chinese girl covered the PPG leader but Bubbles breaks it up. Blossom finally stood to her feet and body slammed the DOA fighter to the ground. She ran to the top ropes and did a n elbow drop when she leapt. It connected and stunned the DOA fighter but Blossom did a scoop slam on Leifang doing more damage to the body. Leifang struggled to tag in her partner but Blossom grabbed her from behind and did a backbreaker. Leifang winced as she drags her battered self to Hitomi and the tag is made. Hitomi charges at the redhead but Blossom speared her and quickly tags Bubbles. The blonde PPG picked the karateka to slam her down but she counters as she landed on her feet. Hitomi did karate strike combos punishing Bubbles in the face and midsection. She then did a chicken wing to the blonde's arm as she winced. Bubbles took another hit by the karateka's sweeping kick to the torso. Hitomi went for the cover but Blossom breaks it up. The blonde recovers and delivered a spinebuster sending the karateka down with a thud. She then pull her back up only to deliver a DDT back to the mat. After few more minutes of thrashing, the battered girls refused to give up. Suddenly, Blossom picked Leifang up and did a piledriver pin combo as Hitomi tried to break it up but Bubbles tackled her to the mat. The match ended at 3 and the PPGs punched the ticket to their hometown.**

 **Plankton: Advancing to the Blue Tag Women's championship, Blossom and Bubbles!**

 **Eggman: Now the PPGs will habe a chance to win the titles in their hometown. The men's and women's Blue Tag and the Blue Women's title matches are all set. The National Championship qualifier can fill the only spot tonight. And it's up next!**

 **Backstage, the Teen Titans were preparing for the match as Cyborg and BB blew their horns with Robin warming up while Starfire and Raven sat there doing nothing. Robin spoke to his boys about his qualifiers.**

 **Robin: This match is in the bag tonight, bro! A hedgehog, a Street Fighter and a green elf with a sword will feel sour tonight!**

 **Cyborg: I know right? Even though we didn't make it to the Blue Tag title match, you can bring the NC title home!**

 **BB: While you do that, we'll throw in some pizzas to some of the folks, yo!**

 **Raven: No way in hell you guys are doing that again! That toad sage had enough pizza!**

 **Starfire: Please don't do it! too much pizza is bad for you!**

 **Cyborg: Relax, Star! It's not like we'll leave the coliseum in a big mess!**

 **BB: Besides, mama! It's how we do!**

 **Robin: That's right, guys! We'll get those guys in the ring and Yoshimitsu off that throne! Titans, go!**

 **Back in the arena, the Sonic Colors main theme played as the blue hedgehog sped down the runway and jumps into the ring with the crowd cheering.**

 **Plankton: The following is a Fatal 4 way qualifier for the National Championship! From Station Square. Sonic the Hedgehog!**

 **Eggman: That blue pest think he can win the damn match? Hahahaha! This I gotta see!**

 **Jiraiya and Tsunade deadpanned at the doc's animosity for the hedgehog. Sonic posed as the theme of Finn Ballor played as Link did the Finn Ballor poses with the cheers.**

 **Plankton: From Hyrule and 1/ 4 of the Four Swords Club, Link!**

 **Eggman: That green guy of the FSC can win this match to advance if he can match the other 3 men. Ganondorf might be salty that his nemesis earned a chance and win.**

 **Link stood with Sonic and waited as the New Day theme played with BB at the mic.**

 **BB: Scuttle Town! Don't you dare be sour! Give it up for the Teen Titans, yo!**

 **Cyborg: it's a new day! Yes it is!**

 **As always, the boys walked down the ramp acting like clowns while Raven and Starfire deadpanned at all the pizzas BB and Cyborg are carrying.**

 **Plankton: From Jump City and accompanied by his fellow Titans, he is 1/5 of the Teen Titans, Robin!**

 **Eggman: Jiraiya, don't you dare get another box of pizza!**

 **Jiraiya: I can't help it! they're so damn tasty!**

 **Tsunade: Don't come crying to me when you have a stomachache!**

 **While Cyborg and BB handed Jiraiya his boxes of pizza, Robin entered the ring with a grin. The last competitor came out with the SFII theme of Ryu as the main character of Street Fighter walked like a badass.**

 **Plankton: From Japan and ¼ of the World Warriors, Ryu!**

 **Eggman: This guy is a great candidate to punch his way to Hardcore Madness for a title shot with Yoshimitsu! Hopefully, that blue pest and that leader of those pizza throwing clowns over there get clobbered. Dammit! What a mess near the ramp! Jiraiya, get yo ass back here!**

 **Tsunade: Don't eat that shit off the floor!**

 **Raven, Starfire and the guys except Robin were grossed out by Jiraiya eating the pizzas off the floor. The bell rang as Sonic and Robin were fistfighting in the corner while Link and Ryu were trading blows with Ryu gaining the upper hand and DDts the Hylian to the mat smashing his face. Ryu goes for the pin but Robin breaks the pin and Sonic dropkicks Ryu in the head knocking him on his face. Sonic monkey flipped over Robin and clotheslined the lead Titan to the mat. The hedgehog did an axe kick to Robin's sternum and went for the pin but Ryu does a Dragon Punch sending the hedgehog flying in the air. Sonic regained his composure and did a homing attack hitting the World Warrior in the gut knocking him down on his back. Link did a shoulder tackle bowling the two fighters down. Robin grabbed Link sending him on a trip to DDTville smashing his battered face making him scream in pain. However, Ryu got to a standing position and did a fisherman's suplex to Robin making the Titan pay breaking his back nearly. Sonic did a jumping dropkick to the karateka's head knocking him down on the mat. Link recovered from the DDT and picked up Ryu and does a scoop slam damaging his back. Robin took advantage of this and did a Boston Crab to the World Warrior making him scream in pain. Link rolls out of the ring and pulls out a kendo stick and went back in the ring. Link went to Robin and whacked him hard in the back drawing blood after a few times of striking. Robin screamed in agony with each strike from the Hylian. Cyborg and BB tried to get in the ring but the ref ejects them from ringside. While the chaos ensued, Sonic jumped over the ring and grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and attached them to his gloves. The hedgehog crept onto Link from behind and punched him in the head with the damn knucks. The green guy's cap drenched in blood as his head busted open. Sonic did a hurracanrana onto Link who is still screaming after that brass knuckles strike by the hedgehog. Sonic then went to Robin and punched him in the nuts with the knucks. Robin grabbed his nuggets in pain and yelled like Prince singing about his nuts being disrespected. Ryu grabbed Robin and did a vertical suplex making the Titan scream in pain as he crashed hard on the mat. Sonic charged at Ryu and punched him with the brass knuckles to the face busting it wide open. The ring had splatters of blood as one of the fighters were desperate but Sonic did a 619 onto Ryu and the others staggering knocking them back down. Sonic went for the pin hooking Ryu's leg and wins the match at 3. The crowd cheered as the hedgehog advances to face Yoshimitsu for the title.**

 **Plankton: Advancing to the National Championship, Sonic the Hedgehog!**

 **Eggman: What a bloody match! After all that bloodshed and nutcracking, that blue hedge rat destroyed them all. It's not fair! Screw this shit! Jiraiya, get the hell away from that damn pizza box!**

 **Jiraiya: Cool your jets! Don't be sour!**

 **Eggman: This is -bleeping- bullshit! I want a rematch right now! I'll—**

 **Tsunade: Excuse those two misbehaving. Anyway, tune in on FWF Network for CWH Live. Goodnight for now.**

 **Eggman: I HAAAAAATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOG!**

 **In Luna's office, the commissioner reviewed her paperwork along with her sister Celestia. Guy and Kakashi were reading a certain pervy sage's books much to the sisters' annoyance.**

 **Celestia: What's with you two reading that smut the old toad made? That sage ought to be ashamed for having the idea to add Pinkie Pie in his books! When I get my hands on him, I'll rip his balls out!**

 **Luna: Whoa! Relax, sis! We don't need another Scorpion in here! besides, those two bozos over there are whimpering like Scooby-Doo!**

 **The two GMs cowered in fear from that threat Celestia made. ignoring their whimpers, the two sisters were looking at a roster expansion deals list. It showed a large girl with dark skin with earrings and a ponytail. She sported a shirt with apples on them. the other pictures had three boys that looked identical to the PPGs but had shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. The redheaded one had a cap worn backwards. Thee last set of pics had a redheaded girl codenamed "Gym Sock", the second girl is blonde with a butterfly clip in her hair sporting a smile codenamed "Cupcake" and the other is an Asian girl with a ring on her nose codenamed "Nose Ring". The two sisters discussed the drafts and Celestia had her suggestion.**

 **Celestia: I'll acquire the large one with the apples shirt. She can be on the Red roster. Those three boys can be a great addition to the expansion.**

 **Luna: Those three girls are going to have a great future ahead of them. I've talked with their employers and they're okay with it. now we have to finalize it by giving them a call and they'll debut in Station Square. They better be ready by then.**

 **The girls called the new rookies as the camera showed the FWF logo in the hall.**

 **AN: There goes another edition of FWF Blue, folks. That hint you spotted with the commissioners means that the arrival of the new characters is near. I'll give you a freebie being that Heather has a rivalry with this girl before. The rest you can take a guess! Read, React and Review! Coming up is CWH Live to close out in Scuttle Town.**


	10. Chapter 10: Week 3- CWH Live

**Hello, everyone! this is the CWH Live Week 3 at Scuttle Town! Shout outs to JC619 and other fictional wrestling authors for giving me the inspiration to launch FWF! I like reading CWF, XCW, WWT and other promos! Anyway, feel free to check out my promo and PM me if FWF needs improvement. I don't own anything except my OC.**

 **Hail the Crown played as the crowd cheered throughout the coliseum. Fireworks went off signaling the cruiserweight showcase to begin. Dr. Eggman, Jiraiya and Tsunade were at the announcer's table as the doctor was sulking about Sonic facing Yoshimitsu at the PPV. Tsunade sighed at Eggman and began the broadcast.**

 **Tsunade: Hello and welcome back! CWH Live at Scuttle Town is happening after a good conclusion of FWF Blue with Sonic the #1 contender to face Yoshimitsu for the National Championship!**

 **Jiraiya: Speaking of Sonic. Eggman, get over yourself! We got a broadcast to do!**

 **Eggman: If you say so! But this is still bullshit!**

 **The slug sage sighed as she had to announce the lineups.**

 **Tsunade: We have a lineup tonight for you all to see! First, we have Eliot vs. Yang in a singles match! Then, we have tag action with Toon Link and Omi vs. Ness and Lucas in the latter's first match of the night! Finally, we have Raimundo vs. Rig. Let's go to the ring for our first match.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring—**

 **Eliot's Theme from Dead or Alive 4**

 **The crowd cheers a little as the British boy walked down the ramp with Brad Wong accompanying him. Eliot felt nervous as he walked to the ring.**

 **Plankton: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming from China by the way of UK and accompanied by Brad Wong, Eliot!**

 **Eggman: This is Eliot's second singles match and third overall. Can he win his first match?**

 **Jiraiya: I don't know about this kid. He got clobbered by Toon Link and the team of Tails and Pikachu! There's no way he can beat a badass rabbit!**

 **Tsunade: Oh sure! You always have to underestimate somebody! Eliot can kick Yang's ass if he can believe he can do it!**

 **The DOA kid stood in the ring looking at the entranceway as Brad Wong stood outside the ring flexing his muscles. The crowd booed at the drunken fighter and threw trash at him.**

 **CREAM by the Wu-Tang Clan**

 **The crowd had mixed reactions as the brother of Yin came down giving some fans some dap. He had a smug look on his face as Brad Wong stared at him angrily. The rabbit gave the drunkard the finger and threw debris at him.**

 **Plankton: And his opponent from unknown, Yang!**

 **Eggman: That rabbit is too cocky from the jump! He and Knuckles are just that and it makes me sick!**

 **Jiraiya: I like that guy's swagger! It's like he don't give a shit and goes with the flow.**

 **Tsunade: That rabbit better not get too cocky or it'll bite him in the ass!**

 **The fighting bunny climbed in the ring and stared Eliot down as the bell rang. The two superstars get in a tie up fighting for an advantage. Yang did a waistlock to Eliot and took him down to the mat. The rabbit did a leg lock to Eliot tightening the hold. Eliot escapes by touching the nearby ropes ending the hold. Yang and Eliot traded punches and kicks to one another in the gut. Eliot chopped the kung fu rabbit in the face and whipped him to the ropes but Yang came back delivering a running bulldog to Eliot. The rabbit does a missile dropkick from the ropes hitting Eliot in the sternum and went for the pin.**

 **1.2 and Eliot kicks out.**

 **Jiraiya: So close but so far.**

 **Tsunade: Eliot almost choked on that one. Get your head in the game, kid!**

 **Eliot rose to his feet and charged at Yang with a two hit chop to the face. He does a spinning heel kick knocking Yang to the mat. The fighting apprentice climbed to the top rope and does a crossbody but Yang rolls away from the aerial attack. Eliot falls on his face hard on the mat stunned as Yang climbed to the top rope only for Brad Wong to grab the rabbit's legs to knock him off balance. He fell on his back on the floor and glared at the drunkard. The two were arguing as Yang threw a haymaker at him knocking his teeth loose. The ref tried to break up the brawl as Yang did a sidewalk slam to the drunkard almost breaking his ribs. Eliot saw what was going on and clotheslined Yang to the ground and wailed on his ass. The crowd hollered, "Holy shit! Holy shit! FWF! FwF!".**

 **Eggman: What the hell? Brad Wong started this mess! He should be ejected right now!**

 **Jiraiya: Are you serious? This is gold right here, bro!**

 **Tsunade: This is interfering! That guy ought to get out of here and Eliot is taking advantage of his drunken friend's outburst!**

 **Eliot got off of Yang and pulled him back to his feet to whip him back into the ring. The DOA kid climbed to the ropes and aligned himself to the downed rabbit. Eliot performed the diving elbow drop and it connected to Yang's sternum. The fighting apprentice hooks Yang's leg for the pin for the win.**

 **1,2—Yang kicks out.**

 **Eliot grew frustrated with that failed pin attempt as Yang recovers and picked him up in the powerbomb position. He readies for an Atomic Drop as Brad Wong ran into the ring to attack the fighting rabbit. Yang smirked at the drunkard's stupidity and slammed Eliot onto Brad as both DOA fighters were down. the crowd went nuts as Eliot and Brad Wong were dazed on the floor.**

 **Eggman: That damn drunk had to run in on Yang and now he's knocked out with the Atomic Drop!**

 **Jiraiya: Sheer brilliance! I love it! break those bones of those two, Yang!**

 **Tsunade: Uh-oh! Yang is not done yet! Look!**

 **The rabbit picked up a stunned Eliot and did the Yang Buster onto the DOA kid slamming his back hard on the mat. The sound of the slam echoed throughout the coliseum as the crowd went nuts. Yang hooked the leg of Eliot as he tries to extend the DOA kid's losing streak.**

 **1,2,3! Match over!**

 **The crowd had mixed reactions as the fighting rabbit pumped his fists in the air and he looked at Brad Wong getting up seething. The rabbit ran over to the drunk and decked him in the mouth busting it open. The crowd was in shock when Yang rammed the drunken fighter's head to the turnbuckle making his white hair drenched in blood. The rabbit then did a spinning heel kick to Brad Wong's ribs sending him crashing into a staggering Eliot knocking him back down. yang glared at the two and left up the ramp going backstage. The security and medics escort the two DOA fighters out to backstage.**

 **Eggman: Was that even necessary? Yang won the match and had to take his anger on Brad Wong! Now Eliot's winning column is still at zero.**

 **Jiraiya: Serves that drunken bastard right for ticking Yang off. Besides, the rabbit guy is also sending Eliot a message of what will happen if he were to get on the bunny's bad side.**

 **Tsunade: It is what it is. Eliot will get his chance next time. In a bit, The Earthbound Kids will face Toon Link and Omi in tag team action. Let's go to the press area for the interview with the Earthbound Kids with Nurse Joy!**

 **-Press Area-**

 **The Earthbound Kids were with the Pokemon nurse as she prepares to ask them a question. The red capped baseball lover Ness looked confident at the camera while his blonde partner Lucas twiddled with his fingers.**

 **Nurse Joy: How are you both feeling starting your first match tonight against your fellow Smasher and his partner respectively Toon Link and I+Omi?**

 **Ness: We feel great for our debut tonight against the two. As far as Toonie goes, we're not strangers fighting each other! We go way back since Smash Bros. Brawl but Omi is a different story since we haven't fought him before. Nevertheless, we're going to do the same as we do on the Smash circuit. Trust us on that!**

 **Lucas: I feel so-so about our first match but with Ness at my side, we'll do our best in tag matches. Toon better bring his "A" game.**

 **Nurse Joy: Thank you and good luck on your first match tonight.**

 **The nurse leaves as the psi wizs prepare for their match. Ness comforted Lucas assuring him that it's going to be all good in FWF.**

 **~Backstage~**

 **Toon Link, Tetra and Omi were in the locker room getting ready to face the Earthbound Kids. Tetra began barking orders at the two guys. TL was doing fighting poses and yelling while Omi fooled around with the monkey staff.**

 **Tetra: Will you guys pay attention here?! tonight, we're facing those Earthbound Twerps tonight. They look like they're ready to kill.**

 **Toon: Come on, Tetra! I'm sure that we'll take them on the same way I always do in Smash!**

 **Tetra: This isn't the Smash circuit, dammit! This is FWF! this is your chance for a second win in your career! And Baldy, you better not choke out there!**

 **Omi: Don't worry! I won't cough out there in the ring. We'll kick their donkeys!**

 **Tetra: It's asses not donkeys! UGH! Just you two idiots better win! Understand?**

 **The two boys nodded as the pirate girl sighed. The trio then walked out of the locker room and head towards the ring area.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **All Star by Smash Mouth**

 **The two psychic kids walked down the ramp as the crowd cheers. Ness and Lucas smiled at the crowd as they head to the ring.**

 **Plankton: The following is a tag team match! Respectively from Onett and Tazmily Village! They are the Earthbound Kids, Ness and Lucas!**

 **Eggman: These kids are good from what I heard from their families, friends and fellow Smashers. This will be interesting to see them in action against their Smashmate tonight.**

 **Jiraiya: Are you kidding me? Those two are wimps especially that dumb blonde beside that red capped bozo!**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, shut the hell up! I'm a blonde and I take offense to that remark! Furthermore, give those kids a chance!**

 **The toad sage sheepishly grinned while the busty slug sage glared at him hard. Eggman facepalmed as Ness and Lucas climbed to the top of the turnbuckles.**

 **My Friends Are Metalheads by Less Than Jake**

 **The crowd cheered for Toon Link and Omi but mixed reactions for Tetra as they walked down the ramp. Toon Link jammed to the song but Tetra drags the poor Hylian to the ring.**

 **Plankton: And their opponents respectively from Outset Island and Master Fung's Temple and accompanied by Tetra, Toon Link and Omi!**

 **Jiraiya: It's Green Bastard and Bald Midget in the building. Oh and Ms. Tit-ra is with them.**

 **Tsunade: Will you shut up before I crack you in da mouth?! I swear you can be a real asshole sometimes! I definitely need sake!**

 **Eggman: Just ignore him, Tsunade! He always has an insult ready for anybody.**

 **Tetra stood outside the ring as Toon and Ness stood in the ring with their partners on the apron. The bell sounded as Toon and Ness circled each other and the Hylian came chopping at Ness in the gut. The baseball lover grabbed Toon's hand and whipped him to the ropes. When the Hylian came back towards him, Ness ran delivering a running bulldog sending Toon hard on the mat. Ness did a double axe handle dealing more damage to the Hylian. The baseball kid hooked Toon's leg for the pin**

 **1,2, Omi breaks the pin.**

 **After Omi breaks up the pin, Toon stood in base and came at Ness with a running clothesline knocking the PSI wiz to the mat flat on his back. He then delivered a few stomps to Ness's torso before he did an elbow drop to Ness. Toon hooked the leg for a pin.**

 **1,2. Lucas breaks the pin.**

 **Lucas and Toon were jawing at each other for what the Tazmily native did. Ness crept behind the Hylian and delivered a twisting neckbreaker surprising Toon. Ness tries to pin the Hylian but Omi came and booted Ness in the face. Lucas got angry and tackled the monk to the canvas and elbow smashed him in the face.**

 **Jiraiya: Those guys are crazy as hell! This is almost PPV worthy. Furthermore, blondes are dumb and ferocious!**

 **Tsunade: I'll show you ferocious once I bust yo mouth open! Get over here!**

 **Eggman: Either those two teams in the ring tearing each other to pieces or Jiraiya getting an ass beating gets me pumped up!**

 **While Tsunade pummels the toad sage, Omi and Lucas went outside the ring brawling. Lucas whips Omi to the steel post damaging his head. Tetra snuck up behind Lucas and gave him a DDT to the apron busting his face open. The crowd booed at the pirate girl knocking Lucas to the apron. Tetra barked orders at Toon and Omi to finish this match. In the ring, Ness delivered a sidewalk slam to the Hylian sending him crashing to his ribs. Ness looked at the crowd signaling his finisher. The crowd cheered loudly at what's going to happen.**

 **Jiraiya: Oh no! he's going to do it!**

 **Eggman: here it comes!**

 **Tsunade: Don't get up, Toon! Don't do it!**

 **When Toon got up to his feet, Ness grabbed the Hylian in a Fireman's Carry position and delivered the PK Starslam by jumping in the air and slamming Toon hard on his face. The crowd chanted, "This is awesome! this is awesome!".**

 **Eggman: The PK Starslam! That's gotta hurt!**

 **Jiraiya: I underestimated those little punks! That's craziness! Toon's not coming back from that move! His minutes are numbered!**

 **Tsunade: Toon looks like he's done. What the hell is going on with those three outside?**

 **Omi did martial arts moves on Lucas damaging his beaten face from the apron DDT by Tetra. The Xiaolin monk whips Lucas back into the ring and did a springboard elbow drop on the downed PSI wiz. Lucas writhed in pain as he struggles to hang in there. After Ness drags Toon to the center ring, he hooks the leg for the pin.**

 **1, 2, 2.75 Omi breaks up the pin.**

 **Ness grew frustrated pounding the mat as Omi and Tetra taunt the baseball kid. Lucas got up to his feet and did a PK Backbreaker to the bald one sending him crashing to the mat on his back favoring it. The crowd went nuts as the two Earthbound heroes climbed to the rope and they signaled to the crowd their tag finisher. The two boys dove from their corners and did a PK Splash (Double Frog Splash) onto the downed Omi and Toon Link going for the pin.**

 **1, 2, 3. Match over.**

 **The crowd cheered for the Earthbound heroes as they got on their feet as the ref raised their hands in victory. Tetra scolded the Hylian and the monk for losing the match. The winners smiled to the crowd as security hauled Tetra and the losers out.**

 **Plankton: Here's your winner, the Earthbound Kids!**

 **Eggman: That match was intense and it wasn't for a tag title either! Though battered and bloodied, the Earthbound Kids came out on top in their debut.**

 **Jiraiya: Remind me to never pick on blondes for as long as I live.**

 **Tsunade: I'll do that. Anyway, we have the #1 top contender Raimundo in a grudge match against the taekwondo practitioner Rig. That's in a bit but let's go backstage for a bit.**

 **-Backstage Area-**

 **The backstage area suddenly echoed with Yang and Brad Wong in a brawl with security and Eliot trying to break up the fight. The two traded blows decking each other yelling and cursing down the halls. Brad shoved Yang against the wall but the rabbit kicked him in the face sending him back in the aisle. Yang grabbed a trash can lid and whacked the drunkard in the head making him wince in pain. Yang did a DDT sending Brad down with a thud against the lid. Brad screamed in pain and anger as he tried to get up to kick Yang's ass. However, the security broke up the fight as Eliot went near the drunk escorting him away from the smug rabbit.**

 **-Promo-**

" **Three boys from Townsville…"  
A trio resembling the PPGs but are male standing like badasses. they then crack their knuckles ready for a fight.**

" **Terrorized the town leaving wake of destruction and fear wherever they go…"**

 **The boys beat up on their victims suplexing them against the pavement. one resembling Bubbles gave a gangster a wedgie while the raven haired one picked the gangster up and slammed him to the ground cracking bones.**

" **They want to set out to kick asses that are not rotten as theirs…"**

 **The boys fly around town destroying everything and laugh about it. they beat up numerous people shattering bones and teeth.**

" **Be prepared cause the Rowdyruff Boys are coming!"**

 **The RRBs laughed evilly as the screen faded to black showing the words, "Terrorizing Next Week on FWF Red! Be Prepared!".**

 **-Camera back to the announcer's box-**

 **The commentators were shocked at the promo as Eggman broke the silence.**

 **Eggman: If the Elwood Bruisers think they are big and bad, they better think again for next week on FWF Red will be the arrival of the dangerous Rowdyruff Boys!**

 **Jiraiya: Holy shit! They look like they're having fun kicking some asses and break some more asses! Awesome!**

 **Tsunade: Are you nuts?! They just brutally made the people of Townsville part of the pavement! You're sick thinking they are awesome!**

 **Eggman: Sick is right for they will be a new addition to already insane characters being Scorpion, Bowser, Akuma, The Akatsuki and Voldo! For now, let's close out the program with the grudge match.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **Rollin' (Urban Assault Vehicle version) by Limp Bizkit**

 **The crowd cheers as Raimundo posed for the crowd as the pyro went off. He went to the ring with a confident look as Plankton announced the final match of the night.**

 **Plankton: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil! Raimundo!**

 **Eggman: This is the top contender that will face R. Lee for the Cruiserweight Championship at Hardcore Madness in Townsville! Hopefully, he can boost his momentum in the match to ride on until then.**

 **Jiraiya: Why didn't Jack Spicer become the top contender to face Lee? This is madness I tell you! Madness!**

 **Tsunade: Ah, shut yo mouth! Jack Spicer is a dirty lyin' douchebag along with those two hussies he hangs around with! he will taint the title with cheating and backstabbing the cruiserweights who deserve it the most!**

 **The wind warrior entered the ring posing for the crowd as the next challenger enters.**

 **Shimmy by System of a Down**

 **The crowd boos as the taekwondo fighter walks down the ramp not giving a shit about the booing. He glared at Raimundo in which the Brazilian isn't fazed at all.**

 **Plankton: And from Canada, Rig!**

 **Eggman: This is going to be an interesting match between those two. Rig's taekwondo skills are nothing to sneeze at. His kicks are lethal especially to the head. Lights out for the unfortunate!**

 **Jiraiya: I hope Rig beats him up to a pulp. That will make my damn day!**

 **Tsunade: You're an asshole, Jiraiya! You know that?**

 **Rig entered the ring as he stared Raimundo down. the bell rang as both men traded blows with each other hitting the gut. Rig did a spinning heel kick into the wind warrior's midsection knocking him backwards on the mat. Rig then elbow drops on the midsection of Raimundo hooking the leg for the pin.**

 **1, 2 Raimundo kicks out!**

 **Raimundo stood back in base as he stared Rig down and does a snapmare onto Rig. He grabbed the taekwondo fighter's neck wrenching it in a hold. After two successful holds, Rig counters the third one by elbowing the Brazilian in the gut. Rig stood in base and tries to whip Raimundo to the other side of the ring. However, Raimundo reverses with a chop to the face and does a bulldog sending Rig on the mat punishing his back. Raimundo brought Rig on his feet and does a Hurracanrana pin combo onto Rig.**

 **1, 2 Rig kicks out.**

 **Rig recovers and does a backbreaker to Raimundo punishing his back more. The DOA fighter does his signature move being the Big Rig Punch to Rai once he got back up. He hooks the leg for the pin.**

 **1, 2, 2.85 Raimundo barely kicks out.**

 **Raimundo staggers to his feet and does a Tornado DDT busting Rig's face open on the ringpost. The wind warrior readies for his signature being the Typhoon Bomb and it connects as the crowd goes wild. Raimundo drags the dazed one to center ring and hooks the leg for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over!**

 **The crowd cheered for Raimundo but Jack Spicer came with a steel chair and whacked his nemesis in the back. The crowd booed at this as Jack Spicer laughed maniacally and pointed his finger at Raimundo taunting at him. Suddenly, Rock Lee, Omi and Kimiko came out to their friend's defense as Katnappe attacks the Japanese girl. Rig gets up and tries to attack Raimundo but Rock Lee did a Leaf Kick to the head knocking the Canadian out cold.**

 **Eggman: Why the hell is Jack Spicer and his cohorts out here? He should learn that he lost the contender spot! Rig is being a sorehead right now.**

 **Jiraiya: Why did Lee knock out Rig? Also—Hey! Catfight is happenin'!**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, you dunce! Anyway, Kimiko and Katnappe are scuffling on the floor. Omi is getting Rai up and the two are after Jackass.**

 **Jack angrily goes after Raimundo and Omi but the two double spears him against the barricades. Omi and Rai did a double team move on Jack breaking the barricade wall as the villain went down with it. The two Xiaolin heroes high fived and went to Rock Lee and Kimiko's aid. The four chased Katnappe out of the coliseum leaving an unconscious Rig on the mat behind. The medics rushed in and carried the DOA fighter out of there ending the show.**

 **Eggman: What a wild conclusion at Scuttle Town, folks! The cruiserweight division tonight is something special and at Townsville, we'll see Lee and Rai in action. Don't forget next week at Station Square that we have new rookie showcase starting with the Rowdyruff Boys.**

 **Jiraiya: You got to be kidding me. The RRBs are going to break bones in the FWF? I'm digging this!**

 **Tsunade: UGH! FWF will never be the same! As always, good night everyone!**

 **-camera goes to the bathhouse as the BBs left the bar satisfied. Shantae and Sky were relaxing in the spa. Gohan, Bolo and Robby were with the local girls as they massaged them. Jimmy and Timmy were chilling with Shantae and Sky in the spa as Goddard chilled like a boss.**

 **Robby: What a wild night that was! Seeing those Bruiser clowns being chased by the Akatsuki was priceless!**

 **Naruto: I liked it when the Earthbound Kids kicked some ass though it got bloody.**

 **Timmy: Just the way I like it!**

 **Shantae: Guys! That's just wrong! Those boys were being battered like crazy. Worst of all is Tetra being a boss hog!**

 **Jimmy: Yeah it was wild but we have a new threat on our hands.**

 **The local girls kept rubbing on the boys as they listened in on the boy genius's warnings.**

 **Jimmy: The Rowdyruffs are much worse than the Bruisers. They show no mercy and they'll break our bones and end our careers.**

 **Timmy: Then we'll be twice as badass as they are and shatter their bones.**

 **Robby: Yeah! we definitely have to watch out for them, the Akatsuki and the Bruisers! If we play it smart, we won't end our careers at the hands of the Rowdyruffs.**

 **Gohan: Good idea! If celestia acquires Frieza or Buu, we're screwed.**

 **Shantae: Then, we'll be ready for them! but as far as girls are concerned, Heather and Giganta are threats. I hope Chrysalis and Sindel doesn't show up!**

 **Sky: I hope not!**

 **Robby{ That's the spot, girls. MMMM!**

 **The BBs facepalmed at their leader's content expression as the girls rubbed on him and the other members. They spent the night there until the morning. The camera shows the FWF logo on a flying banner as the show ends.**

 **-Somewhere at an airport near Camp Wawanaka-**

 **A dark skinned girl with a large build wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with apples on them waited for the plane to arrive. She has gotten eliminated from a recent Total Drama contest. She sighed at the elimination until she received a plane ticket to Station Square. A phone call buzzed and the girl answered.**

 **?: Hello? Who is this?**

 **Celestia: Hello, Leshawna. I appreciate your response. I'm Commissioner of the FWF Red. I am the one who sent you the plane ticket to Station Square.**

 **Leshawna: A ticket to Station Square? Where exactly am I going over there?**

 **Celestia: I have drafted you to FWF Red and the ticket will take you to Station Square. You will be debuting next week at Station Square Arena. Don't worry about the room and board for I have taken care of the hotel bill. A cab will pick you up once the plane touches down.**

 **Leshawna: That's okay by me. is there a catch or no?**

 **Celestia: No catch except that a girl will go with you. She's drafted to FWF Red also. You might have remembered her from your previous contests.**

 **A muscular plus-sized girl with a unibrow lifting weights stood beside Leshawna making her gasp. The two knew what went down on the very first season of Total Drama. Leshawna groaned as Celestia giggled and bid them safe travels. The two heard the announcement of their flight and boarded the plane.**

 **?: I hope I can kick some asses especially Heather's! I've watched her matches and I gotta say that she won't escape from me!**

 **Leshawna: You got issues but at least we have a common dislike for Heather. Let's just surprise her once we get down there!**

 **The two girls entered the plane and it took off into the sunset as the screen faded to black.**

 **-Leshawna and Eva come to FWF Red next week!**

 **AN: That's the conclusion of Week 3 at Shantae's hometown. The final week before the first PPV will be at Sonic's hometown. On the next chapter in FWF, the debut of Total Drama alums Leshawna and Eva and the dangerous bastards known as the Rowdyruff Boys go to FWF Red. Feel free to review and check out my MLP fanfic, Equestria Hills. Thanks for favoriting and following my MLP fic. As long as one person out there favors and follows my story then its all good. Thanks and stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11: Week 4- FWF Red

**Hello, everyone! Here is the final week of April before Hardcore Madness! It's time for another telecast of FWF Red at Sonic's town, Station Square! As always, I don't own anything except my OC.**

 **The Enemies song of RAW played as the fireworks went off the Titantron as the crowd went nuts. They held signs saying "Blue Blur Rules!", "Amazonian Princess!" and "Rowdyruff Sucks Balls!". The commentators open up our program with Eggman starting off.**

 **Eggman: Hello from my stomping grounds, Station Square and the arena is sold out filled with FWF fans!**

 **Jiraiya: Home of Sonic the Damn Hedgehog! We're winding down to the first PPV of the year!**

 **Tsunade: We have a fired up night for you including the new arrival of the Total Drama stars being Eva and Leshawna. Of course, the Rowdyruffs are itching to break bones out here tonight.**

 **Eggman: That's all coming up but let's go to our first match of the night being a final slot for the IC match betweenZetsu of the Akatsuki vs. Luigi.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **The Light That Blinds by Shadows Fall**

 **The pyros went off as a plant like shinobi crazily dashed to the ring. The crowd boos at the Akatsuki member as he enters the ring.**

 **Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall! It is for the final spot in the IC title match! From Japan and representing the Akatsuki, Zetsu!**

 **Eggman: Zetsu is fired up for his chance for a spot in the IC match with Gohan and Mario! He can get a chance to represent his stable with the win here tonight!**

 **Jiraiya: Damn it! I hope Zetsu loses here tonight! This is complete bullshit!**

 **Tsunade: I still don't like the Akatsuki! They're up to no good! Luigi better win this match!**

 **Billie Jean by Michael Jackson**

 **The crowd cheers as the green plumber moonwalks down the ramp showing his moves. Zetsu gave him the finger as random debris hits him.**

 **Josie: From the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi!**

 **Eggman: Luigi might be a dark horse in this match and possibly the IC one in Townsville. Don't let his shy and fearful self fool you.**

 **Jiraiya: That's a laugh! What's he gonna do? Cower in fear like he always do?**

 **Tsunade: You picked on the Earthbound Kids the same way last week and look how that turned out!**

 **The toad sage looked stupid as his colleagues sighed. Luigi entered the ring and stared Zetsu down as the bell rang. Both men traded strikes connecting to their gut. Zetsu raked Luigi in the eye and does a DDT to the mat. Zetsu tried an Anaconda Vice on the plumber's leg but Luigi rolled away. The plumber stood in base and did a bulldog onto Zetsu and followed up with a leg drop to the midsection of the plant shinobi. He then did an axe handle punishing Zetsu's midsection. Luigi goes for the pin.**

 **1,2 Zetsu kicked out.**

 **Zetsu recovers as he did an arm drag to Luigi following a chicken wing sending the plumber to the mat. He does an armbar to the screaming plumber. Luigi tries to get close to the ropes to end the hold. When Luigi got close, Zetsu drags him away and puts pressure on the arm. The plumber fought his way to the ropes and touched them for a ropebreak. He gathered himself favoring his arm but does a signature move, Polterbuster 3000 (jumps in the air and does a facebuster while spinning). The green plumber hooks the leg of the dazed Akatsuki member.**

 **1,2,3 Match over.**

 **The crowd cheers as the ref raises Luigi's hand in victory. Zetsu groggily got up and leaves for the backstage.**

 **Josie: Advancing to the IC title match, Luigi!**

 **Jiraiya: Looks like Zetsu is down and out! I'm glad!**

 **Tsunade: Uh, Jiraiya? Pain is qualifying for the Universal Championship against Hayabusa.**

 **Jiraiya: Dammit!**

 **Eggman: That's true. Also, we have Leshawna and Eva against three other women in a four corners tag match. Naruto vs. Hayate in a hardcore match to earn a spot to face Voldo in a Hardcore Red title match! Itachi and Kisame vs. Brick and Boomer of the Rowdyruffs! Samus Aran vs. Risky Boots in a final slot match to face Anko for the Hardcore Red Women's title. Non-title matches with Twilight Sparkle and Wonder Woman with Amy Rose joining the fight.**

 **Jiraiya: Of course, Arthur and Donald's jobber roles with them facing Scorpion, Bowser and Sabrewulf. It's going to be a long ride folks!**

 **Tsunade: We have work cut out for us tonight! We'll be right back at ringside in a moment.**

 **-Celestia's office-**

 **Fluttershy, Katherine McBride and Videl were conversing with Celestia about their title shots. Kakashi read on that book as usual.**

 **Celestia: Ignore him. I got something special for you girls. I am going to have an inaugural Women's TV Red Championship Gauntlet match! It will involve you three plus Leshawna, Minnie Mouse and Heather next week. How does that sound?**

 **Kakashi: Sounds good.**

 **Celestia: Not you!**

 **The three girls nodded as the commissioner smiled at their response. The trio left the office as Celestia went back to watching the next match.**

 **In the backstage halls, Asuka Kazama and Lili were bored out of their minds. They were watching the action on a flat screen monitor while eating slices of pizza. Suddenly, Heather teased the two girls as her accomplice Lindsay stared at the whole thing not focused. Asuka got angry and the two girls argued.**

 **Asuka: What'd you say to me? say that again and I'll straight up break your queen bee ass!**

 **Heather: You heard me, manbitch!**

 **Asuka: That's it! I'll slap da flava out yo mouth!**

 **Lili: Hey! Take that somewhere else!**

 **Lindsay: What am I supposed to be doing? Oh well.**

 **Lindsay and Lili just watched Asuka and Heather brawl out the lobby pummeling each other. The yelling can be heard from the halls as both girls tussled with Asuka shoving Heather into a cart falling on her butt. The queen bee leapt at Asuka with a spear slamming her to the wall. Heather then threw a chair at the Kazama but hits Eva instead. The unibrowed girl dropped her weights and looked at Heather with a snarl. She and Asuka double clothesline Heather to the floor and pummel her in the gut. The refs tried to stop the brawl but to no avail when Eva threw them into a table. Leshawna hearing what was going on rushed in to get Eva for their tag match. Asuka left in a huff as Heather was groaning in anger laid out on the floor. Leshawna facepalmed at Eva and Asuka's outburst and calmed the weight lifting girl.**

 **Eva: Let me go! I want to break that queen bitch like a twig! If I ever see her ass again, I'll get her yet!**

 **Leshawna: Calm down, girl! We got a match coming up and you don't need to waste your energy on her! that's why you got voted off the island in the first season!**

 **Eva: That bitch misplaced my MP3 and did stupid shit! UGH! You win but I won't let Heather slide with that chair shot!**

 **Leshawna sighed as she hauled her former campmate to the direction of the ring.**

 **-Camera points to the ring-**

 **Survivor by Destiny's Child**

 **Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash walked down the ramp to a cheering crowd and pyros. They signed quick autographs as they went to the ring and stood on different turnbuckle tops.**

 **Josie: The following is a Four Corners match! From Equestria representing the Elements of Harmony and the Women's Red Tag Team Champions, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash!**

 **Eggman: Looks like the champs are trying to ride some momentum before their title defense at Hardcore Madness. But for now, no title is on the line as they face three other teams in an elimination style match.**

 **Jraiya: I hope they don't get too messed up out there! They wont be able to whoop on that genie Sunday.**

 **Tsunade: Don't worry! They'll be alright! I'm sure the tag champs will figure something out.**

 **-Burning Building Stage from Shantae: Half-Genie Hero-**

 **The two contenders danced down the ramp as the crowd cheered and clapped to the beat. The duo smiled as they hugged some fans mainly Shantae.**

 **Josie: From Scuttle Town and the top contenders, Shantae and Sky!**

 **Eggman: Now those two aren't trying to fight for the belts tonight but they can stamp a win and ride it to Townsville!**

 **Jiraiya: Is Shantae acting like Bayley hugging fans? it's like we have a FWF version of the hugging machine here! I love it! she'll be in my books!**

 **Tsunade: Shut up or I'll crack you in da mouth!**

 **The two dancing girls went to the ring and posed for fans. the champs stared their contenders down as the next team goes next.**

 **Purity- DOA4 theme of Kasumi**

 **The crowd had mixed reactions as the two ninjas went down the ramp. Ayane glared at the two teams wanting to break them to pieces.**

 **Josie: From Japan, Kasumi and Ayane!**

 **Eggman: Even though they aren't in the title picture, they can make up for it by winning some matches. As long as Ayane does act brash about it and ruin it for herself and her half-sister.**

 **Jiraiya: I hope Ayane use whatever weapon under the ring on those girls! It will be awesome then without problems.**

 **Tsunade: Jiraiya, she can't do that! she'll get DQ'd for that!**

 **The two kunoichi climbed into the ring with the other girls waiting for the last challengers. Sky glared at Ayane for that 2x4 shot attempt earlier as the ninja didn't care.**

 **Force of Greatness- Nia Jax's theme**

 **The crowd went mixed as the Total Drama ladies went down the ramp with Leshawna posing and Eva looking serious.**

 **Josie: And from Canada, Leshawna and Eva!**

 **Eggman: Now those girls in their debut can win their first match in their careers. Leshawna learned earlier that she and Heather will be in a gauntlet match for the Women's TV Red title debuting next week.**

 **Jiraiya: Now if only there was a stipulation for the guys next week for the TV Red titles. Nevertheless, I like it! I hope Eva can go ham on all three teams.**

 **Tsunade: I hope she doesn't maim them! that would be a disaster.**

 **The four teams stood in the ring staring each other down. the match started with Kasumi and Apple Jack trading strikes at a corner. Rainbow Dash and Ayane caught in a tie up as they chain wrestle for control. Rainbow gained the upper hand and waistlocked Ayane as she did a takedown to the mat. Shantae and Leshawna traded strikes with Eva clotheslining the genie down to the mat. She tried to follow with another attack but Sky grabbed the unibrowed girl and did a backbreaker sending her to the mat with authority. Kasumi tried to whip Apple Jack to the other side of the ring but the farm girl reversed it into a Hurracanrana sending the kunoichi tumbling to the canvas. Apple Jack tries to do a Camel Clutch and applied pressure making the ginger scream. Leshawna elbow dropped onto Apple Jack breaking the hold as Kasumi escapes. Eva does a bulldog to Rainbow Dash and she tried pinning her.**

 **1,2 Rainbow kicks out.**

 **Shantae does a bulldog of her own to Eva sending her down to the mat. Leshawna grabbed Ayane and did a Samoan drop crashing the kunoichi hard on the mat stunning her. she then went after Sky and did a power bomb making the aviator wince on impact. Leshawna tried to run after Rainbow but Kasumi did a Buzzsaw Kick from behind sending the big girl down. Apple Jack grabbed the ginger and tried to do a piledriver but Kasumi escapes with a strike to the face. Eva speared a recovering Sky against a turnbuckle dazing her as the unibrow girl went for the pin.**

 **1, 2, 3**

 **Josie: Shantae and Sky is eliminated!**

 **With three teams left, they try to duke it out for the win. Eva ran after Rainbow with a clothesline only for the rainbow girl to dodge out of the way as the unibrow girl got tangled in the ropes. Rainbow took advantage of this by doing a vertical suplex sending an angry Eva to the mat with a thud. Apple Jack and Ayane were chopping away until Leshawna does a double chokeslam on both of them. Rainbow did a body drop to Leshawna stunning her to the mat. Eva got up to her feet and faced the ginger ninja giving her a spear to the mat. Leshawna crawled to the downed Apple Jack for the pin as Rainbow charges but Eva catches her with a bulldog to the mat.**

 **1,2,3**

 **Josie: Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash are eliminated!**

 **Two teams remain as Leshawna and Eva were in command of the match for the time being. Kasumi rose to her feet and kicks Leshawna in the gut. Ayane recovers and went at Eva with a DDT sending her flat on her face. Leshawna flapjacked the ginger to the mat crashing on her side. Leshawna barked orders for Eva to hold Ayane at bay. Eva and Ayane traded slams as they try to be the last team standing. Meanwhile, Leshawna sets up for a powerslam to put the ginger away while Eva got reckless when she charged at Ayane and dodged. Eva collided with her partner and Kasumi knocking them both down. the crowd chanted, "Holy shit!" and "FWF! FWF!". Ayane pinned Leshawna for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over**

 **The crowd cheered/booed as the ninjas win the match. Eva got up angry charging at the ninjas to attack them. Ayane and Kasumi try to defend themselves but Eva clotheslined them. the crowd booed at the behavior Eva is displaying right now.**

 **Eggman: This is Eva's first night and she's just being a sore loser! You lost! Stop her!**

 **Jiraiya: Whup that trick! whup that trick! whup that trick! crack them in da mouth!**

 **Tsunade: Eva, calm yo ass down! that's uncalled for!**

 **The rest of the girls try to restrain Eva but were thrown around and into each other. The unibrow girl shouted for Leshawna to keep her hands off of her. Kasumi and Ayane tried to get up and leave as Eva wanted to kick their asses. The unibrowed girl pulled away and charged but Rainbow hits her with a lead pipe in the ribs. Now all girls were in a brawl against Eva with the security breaking it up.**

 **Eva: Get your hands off of me! I should've won it!**

 **Leshawna: Girl, you crazy! I told you about that temper!**

 **The girls were escorted out of the arena as the commentators announce about what's next.**

 **Jiraiya: I'm starting to like that chick whupping those damn tricks. Hell yeah! she reminds me of Temari and Sakura.**

 **Tsunade: How can you compare her to those two? That girl tried to maim those two winners and Rainbow for saving them. I'm glad security came to stop it.**

 **Eggman: So do I. but we have more matches ahead with Samus Aran vs. Risky Boots in a hardcore match to face Anko in Townsville. We'll check what's going on backstage.**

 **Backstage, The yelling coming from Eva is heard in the locker room as Leshawna, Giganta, Minami and some of the other girls were tired of her tantrums as she threw stuff across the room.**

 **Eva: Damn it all! I had that violet haired bitch right where I wanted her to be! We got screwed over that quick! When I see her ass again, I'll run her to the ground! GRR!**

 **Minami: Do you mind? I'm trying to relax here.**

 **Eva: Shut it, bird bitch! I'm not afraid to rip out your wings and cook them with BBQ sauce!**

 **The tengu narrowed her eyes with fists balled as the other girls joined in to kick Eva's ass. Leshawna tries to diffuse the situation before it got ugly.**

 **Leshawna: Eva, chill! That's what I was talking about earlier of why you were eliminated from the camp in the first place! You were itching to break somebody to pieces before investigating.**

 **Eva: So? Why are you mentioning this here?! that's bullshit!**

 **Giganta: You need to shut up!**

 **Eva: Mind your damn business before I give you these hands!**

 **Videl: Calm down and listen!**

 **Leshawna: Eva, that's a prime example there! We're not in Camp Wawanaka anymore! We are having a real job getting paid to wrestle! If you screw up further, you're getting the ax! Besides, you could've maimed the poor ninja girls out there!**

 **Eva: GRRRR! What's your point?!**

 **Twilight: Her point is that this is your first night of your career! Don't blow it for yourself! You'll make more enemies that way!**

 **The girls nodded in agreement as Leshawna felt relieved that some of the girls were setting Eva straight. Eva just stomped out of the room as she passed by Robby and Gohan. The two boys were confused of what was happening.'  
Robby: That chick is nuts!**

 **Gohan: Yeah. I wonder what happened to her?**

 **Robby: Maybe somebody pissed in her cereal?**

 **The boys laughed as Eva grumbled and sat on a bench. Samus went by her and scoffed at her tantrums.**

 **Samus: What's that chick's problem?**

 **-Camera goes to the ring**

 **I Wanna Start A Fight by Pink**

 **The crowd cheers as the blonde bounty hunter strutted down the ramp. Many male fans were drooling at her figure but Samus focused on the ring.**

 **Josie: This is scheduled as a hardcore match for the final spot in the Women's Hardcore Red title match! From parts unknown, Samus Aran!**

 **Jiraiya: Whoa! What a woman! I'm going to ask her out on a date when this match is over!**

 **Tsunade: There's no way in hell that she'll go out with you on a date! I wouldn't be surprised if she used her paralyzer gun to shock your balls out!**

 **Eggman: You two can sometimes be crude. Anyway, Samus can win to face Anko in the title bout. She's tough and resourceful to get the job done!**

 **Samus entered the ring posing to the crowd as she waits for her opponent.**

 **I'm Bossy by Calese (I hope I spelled her name right.)**

 **The crowd boos as the pirate girl went down the ramp scoffing at the boos. She smirked at the ring as she went to it to enter.**

 **Josie: Her opponent from Scuttle Town, the Pirate Bitch, Risky Boots!**

 **Eggman: That girl is something and bossy! She is my kind of evil doing what she gotta do to get what she wants.  
Jiraiya: Risky can win it! I know that she will!**

 **Tsunade: Samus better send the Pirate Bitch packing. I would like to see a Samus vs. Anko match for the belt!**

 **Samus picked a baseball bat and Risky grabbed a lead pipe staring each other down. the bell rings with Samus and Risky trading hits from their weapons targeting the ribs. The pirate kicked Samus in the gut stunning her as Risky does a sidewalk slam to the bounty huntress. As Samus lays on the mat, Risky did a few stomps before she tried whacking her legs with a lead pipe. Samus rolls away before the pipe met with her legs. She stood in base and ran at Risky with a bulldog sending Risky crashing on the mat. The two yelled at each other as Samus grabbed the two weapons dual wielding them hitting the pirate's legs making her scream in pain. After a few whacks in, Samus threw the weapons to the side and hooks the leg.**

 **1, 2 Risky kicks out.**

 **Samus stood up and picks the staggering pirate up and threw her over the ropes taking the fight outside. When both women stood on their feet, they traded punches to the gut before Samus whips Risky to the steel post hitting the battered midsection from the baseball bat. Samus then does a DDT sending Risky crashing into the steel steps drawing blood and ruining the mascara. The pirate winced in pain as she tries to get up from the floor. She staggers and clotheslined the bounty huntress to the ground and the two pummeled each other as the ringside crowd chanted, "Holy shit! This is awesome!". the two women kept on tussling until Samus escapes and took the pirate to the ring. Once back in, Samus signaled the crowd for her finisher but she quickly got out to get the chair. She laid the chair on the canvas and grabbed Risky over her head and delivered a Screw Attack onto the chair. This finisher is a spinning powerbomb in the air. The chair broke into pieces and the pirate drew some more blood from her legs and midsection as the crowd chants, "Holy shit!" and "FWF! FWF!". the bounty huntress hooks the leg for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over!**

 **The crowd cheers as Risky Boots was helped by the medics to the medical ward. The ref raised Samus's arm in victory as she punched her ticket to face Anko for the title.**

 **Josie: Advancing to the Women's Hardcore Red title match, Samus Aran!**

 **Eggman: the vacant title match is all set between Anko Mitarashi and Samus Aran! Who will be the first woman to win the title? It will be known at Hardcore Madness streaming on the FWF Network or order the PPV on your TV provider!**

 **Jiraiya: I can't wait for those two to get their belts.**

 **Jiraiya: I can't wait for those two to tear each other to hell for the belts! It's worth fighting over!**

 **Tsunade: Don't let them go too far to the point their careers are flushed down the toilet!**

 **Eggman: Now if only Naruto and Hayate can do the same tonight to face Voldo for the vacant title. But that's later tonight. Let's go down to Cream the Rabbit for an interview with the Women's Red Champion, Twilight Sparkle.**

 **-Press Area-**

 **Cream and Twilight were preparing for the interview for the night. Cream cuts on the wireless mic and asks the champion the question for the FWF Universe.**

 **Cream: I'm with the Red Women's Champion, Ms. Twilight Sparkle! Now with your first title defense against Ms. Diana Prince this Sunday, how are you feeling facing her in a non-title match tonight and the defense at Hardcore Madness?**

 **Twilight: Diana is the role model next to Celestia for women across the world. I respect her as a fellow woman who paved the way being the first female superhero and inspired others down the line. It's an honor to compete against her for the title. If I were to lose the belt, I wouldn't worry for she can represent the belt in a good light. All I can say is may the best woman win.**

 **Cream: What a great statement, Ms. Sparkle. Good luck out there tonight and at the PPV for your title defense.**

 **The two girls smiled as the crowd cheered at the champ's response to the Amazonian princess. The camera moves on to the office of Celestia as she prepares some business to tend to.**

 **-Celestia's Office-**

 **Celestia: Now for the TV Red title next week, we'll have a 15-man Battle Royale with the Rowdyruffs, Yoshi, C. Falcon, Buster Baxter, Superman, Mickey Mouse, Binky Barnes, Sabrewulf, Dastardly, Muttley, Pac-Man and you two!**

 **Donald: Really? Hell yeah! I can't wait for this! Oh, boy!**

 **Arthur: One of us in the Bruisers will get our title shot!**

 **Kakashi: That's settled then! you both are—**

 **Celestia: Hold it, the three of you! You two need to finish the last objective next! If you refuse, I'll have other wrestlers take your spots. What's it gonna be?**

 **Arthur: Awww.**

 **Donald: Let's get this over with! WAAAAACK!**

 **Celestia: Good! Now go get ready for your match!**

 **The two Bruisers left the office as they went down the backstage hall. They got past the Rowdyruffs as the latter glared at their possible competitors for the TV title. Butch panted like a dog while Boomer cheered at the mention of them being in the competition.**

 **Boomer: Guys, we're in the competition for the TV belt! This is gonna be fun breaking ribs for it!**

 **Butch: Battle Royal! -panting- Battle Royal!**

 **Brick: Will you two shut the hell up?! We gotta spy on those two barfbags in the upcoming match! When it's over, we'll—**

 **Boomer: We'll have beer and celebrate?**

 **Brick: No! we send them a message! You two follow me! we're going to pay those two a visit!**

 **The three boys chuckled evilly as they sneak to the arena.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **Them Bones by Alice in Chains**

 **The three intimidating men walked down the ramp to a mixed reacting crowd. Scorpion had a grappling hook ready while Bowser and Sabrewulf scared the crowd respectively blowing flames and howling.**

 **Josie: The following is a handicap match! Respectively from the Underworld, the Mushroom Kingdom and Germany! Scorpion, Bowser and Sabrewulf!**

 **Eggman: You heard from the commissioner and GM that Arthur and Donald can join their fellow Bruiser members in a 15-man battle royal for the vacant TV Red Championship after this match! Hopefully, those three don't maim them to the point Donald and Arthur have to sit out.**

 **Jiraiya: Come on, Scorpion and Bowser! Roast that damn duck for dinner with a side of aardvark!**

 **Tsunade: What the hell is wrong with you?! It's already bad enough that Voldo and Vincent suffered burns from that maniac, Scorpion! Shit, man!**

 **The three waited in the ring which was double reinforced so the heavyweights don't deplode the ring to pieces. If you've seen the Braun Stroman vs. Big Show match with the ring collapsing, you'll know why.**

 **Where The Hood At? By DMX**

 **The crowd boos as the two Bruisers came out down the ramp. The three brutes in the ring stared at them with a cold stare. Donald squawked angrily giving them the finger. The three went over the ropes to sound the attack before the bell rings.**

 **Eggman: That Donald had to anger the three brutes! It's a brawl already before the bell rings!**

 **Jiraiya: That's what I'm talking about! Get them and roast them alive, boys!**

 **Tsunade: That's not a match! It's a beatdown!**

 **The three brutes wailed on the Bruisers as they yell and pummel them to the ground. Bowser picked Arthur up and flapjacked him hard crashing with a sickening thud. Arthur tried to get away but Scorpion used the grappling hook on the aardvark pulling him back.**

 **Scorpion: Get over here!**

 **The aardvark was pulled towards the ninja and met with flames to the face making the aardvark scream in agony. Sabrewulf did a Sabre Pounce onto Donald and did a scoop slam with authority. The three continued the onslaught until they stopped when they heard the theme song.**

 **Laid to Rest (Guitar Hero 2 version) by Lamb of God**

 **The Rowdyruffs dashed down the ramp to join the battle as they wailed on the Bruisers and Sabrewulf. The crowd wildly cheered at the carnage as they chant, "What the hell?! FWF! FWF!".**

 **Eggman: Here comes the Rowdyruffs! It's a free for all in the ramp! Somebody stop them!**

 **Jiraiya: It's bone breaking time! I love it! break each other's balls!**

 **Tsuunade: Jiraiya: How could you enjoy this? This is unnecessary! This has got to stop!**

 **The eight continued brawling as they exited out the arena all the way to the girls' locker room area. Fluttershy screamed at the eight running in the room fighting. Katherine also screamed as Sabrewulf did a double clothesline to Boomer and Scorpion.**

 **Katherine: Hey! Get out with that fighting!**

 **Fluttershy: that's uncalled for! Go away with that mess!**

 **Bowser punched Donald against the wall and roared at him. He blew flames onto the duck making him scream in pain. The girls screamed at the duck on fire except for Rainbow Dash and Anko who thought it was awesome.**

 **Kasumi: Somebody put him out before he's roasted alive! Somebody put the fire out!**

 **Katherine: They're going to tear the whole place down!**

 **Fluttershy grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the screaming duck putting out the flames. Brick and Boomer did a 3D to Arthur through a table.**

 **Rainbow and Anko: Holy shit! Holy shit! This is awesome!**

 **Fluttershy: How can you two enjoy this madness?! They're destroying the place and themselves!**

 **Butch did a Superman Punch to Bowser in the face knocking the Koopa king down. the eight tussled until Giganta stopped the fight as she did a Samoan drop to each of the Rowdyruffs to the floor and tossed them out of the locker room. She then chokeslam Bowser and Sabrewulf and threw them out. Kasumi does an Izuna drop to Scorpion before she tossed him out. the Rowdyruffs got up and ran out of sight. The security hauled Scorpion, Sabrewulf and Bowser away as the Bruisers were battered and beaten up. Fluttershy and the girls called the nearby medics to carry them out. Rainbow Dash, Anko and Pinkie Pie laughed at the scene with the other girls giving them looks.**

 **Apple Jack: That's not funny! This place is a wreck and you three find it awesome that it happened!**

 **Kasumi: Now where are we going to sit at now? it's a warzone left behind by the eight men!**

 **Rarity: It's going to take a lot of effort to fix this up! How atrocious!**

 **The girls agreed with the fashionista's statement as the maintenance crew ushered the ladies out with the security crew escorting them to another locker room. The sign was put up saying, "Keep Out! Closed off for repairs.".**

 **-Near the lobby-**

 **Itachi and Kisame were conversing with their leader, Pain about their matches tonight. The shark boy ate pizza while his favorite band, Metallica played on his phone. Itachi listened in on Pain's message while Konan stood by the Akatsuki leader. Zetsu sat on a bench holding his head in pain from Luigi's finisher earlier. Kakuzu snoozed with Hidan sat their doing nothing. Deidara and Sasori were conversing about their beef with Naruto and Donald Duck. Tobi jumped in the air saying he's a good boy.**

 **Pain: So Zetsu failed to claim a spot in the Intercontinental title match with that Gohan and that red plumber guy! But we have two matches tonight for us to represent our stable proudly. Itachi, you and Kisame are going against those Rowdyruffs and I'm facing that Hayabusa guy for the chance to win the Universal title at the PPV!**

 **Itachi: Those Rowdyruff dudes are a bit messed up from the brawl a moment ago. This might be easy.**

 **Kisame: What was that again?**

 **Pain: Ugh! Kisame, pay attention and pause that song. It's important!**

 **Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! Tobi want some ice cream. Can I, Deidara-senpai?**

 **Deidara: No! now sit down!**

 **The orange masked ninja sat down as Pain cleared his throat.**

 **Pain: Now I'm going to say this right now! Be sure that you two be on your "A" game with those Rowdyruffs! Also at the kickoff show, Deidara and Sasori will face that Marth and Roy in a tag match. Kakuzu and Hidan in a handicapped match with that damn Jago guy! And Konan with her fine self in the main show will fight Sonata Dazzle. The world will witness the power of the Akatsuki! Now you two, get your asses out there and thrash those Rowdyruff punks!**

 **The Uchiha and his shark buddy went to the arena for their match.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **Thunderhorse by Dethklok**

 **The crowd had mixed reactions as the two Akatsuki members walked down the ramp rocking to the theme.**

 **Josie: The following is a tag tornado match! From Konoha and the Mist Village of Japan respectively! Representing the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame!**

 **Eggman: Now those two are going to pick apart Brick and Boomer. The only reason is that the Rowdyruffs had a failed run-in attempt to send the Bruisers a message being an 8 man brawl!**

 **Jiraiya: I'm going to remain neutral between the two teams. Those two look like juvenile delinquents like Beavis and Butthead!**

 **Tsunade: They kind of do. Rumors have it that Beavis and Butthead are coming to FWF Blue tomorrow! Those four boys would be nothing but trouble then!**

 **The two ninja delinquents looked down the ramp as their battered opponents come out.**

 **Laid to Rest by Lamb of God (GH2 version)**

 **The crowd boos as the three Rowdyruffs walked down the ramp looking battered up as they go to the ring.**

 **Josie: And their opponents from Townsville accompanied by Butch! Brick and Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys!**

 **Eggman: After being in a brawl earlier, they refuse to forfeit the tag match! They don't look like they're in good condition to fight!**

 **Jiraiya: They don't give a shit! I don't blame them for one second! They're here for one reason and that's to whup some asses and they're here to do just that!**

 **Tsunade: They're too stubborn then. speaking of the Bruisers, they should feel better by next week for the TV title match. And thanks to the maintenance crew for fixing the wreckage in the girls locker room from that over the top brawl earlier.**

 **Brick and Boomer entered the ring with their brother standing on the outside of the ring watching. The bell rings with the four brawling from the jump. Brick pummeled away at Itachi while Boomer and Kisame thrashed in the ring. Itachi tries to whip Brick to the ropes but it got reversed with a Body drop sending the Uchiha to the mat on his back. Brick does a dropkick to the midsection of Itachi before hooking the leg.**

 **1,2 Kisame attacks Brick with an axe handle**

 **Brick got at the shark guy and punched him in the ribs and DDTs him to the canvas. Itachi got to his feet and delivered a neckbreaker to Brick making him grunt in pain. Boomer spears Itachi to the mat close to where Butch is on the outside. The raven haired Rowdyruff pulled a struggling Itachi out of the ring with the other three jumping out of the ring. Butch and Brick tried picking apart Itachi but Kisame came to the rescue by sucker punching Brick and Butch. Boomer tried that stunt but Itachi whips him to the steel post injuring the battered back of the blonde. The Uchiha did the Weasel Drop to the steel steps busting Boomer wide open. Kisame threw Brick against the barricade and DDTs Butch to the ground. The shark man and his buddy picked up the steel steps with a dazed Boomer laying on the steps. The two Akatsuki delinquents laughed to each other ready to do the unthinkable.  
Kisame: Come on and let's slam this bastard to hell.**

 **Itachi: You first, asswipe!**

 **The commentators were pale at the sight of the Rowdyruffs' possible defeat like this.**

 **Eggman: No! Don't do this!**

 **Jiraiya: Those two have lost it! Wake the hell up, Brick and Butch!**

 **Tsunade: Don't end it this way! NOOOO!**

 **The two were about to slam Boomer but the two Rowdyruffs charged at the Akatsuki members ready to spear. However, Itachi and Kisame threw Boomer trapped on the steps at the charging boys making the three crash with a sickening thud. The two Akatsuki delinquents high-fived as the crowd were stunned at what happened.**

 **Eggman: Those three Rowdyruffs in a pile in their own blood lay dazed and in pain. What a sadistic show of torture those two are proud of.**

 **Jiraiya: That's gone too far! That's going to leave more than a mark!**

 **Tsunade: That's sick!**

 **After a moment of the two devils celebrating, they were unaware that the Rowdyruff trio woke up and crept like a worm (Like Randy Orton does on his belly) towards them. Without warning, Brick does an RKO to Itachi while Boomer does a Bro Kick to Kisame knocking him down. Butch threw the two Akatsuki members over the ropes back in the ring. The crowd went nuts as the Rowdyruffs pummeled away at the two ninjas. Their teeth fell out and Brick pins Itachi for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over**

 **The crowd boos and little cheers were heard as the RRBs laughed evilly looking bloodied and battered. The ref raised Brick and Boomer's hands in victory. The medics hauled Kisame and Itachi away to the medical ward.**

 **Josie: Here are your winners, Brick and Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys!**

 **Eggman: What a bloody match! Those five fought like wild animals with rabies! That's insane! After being beaten and battered earlier, they still came out on top!**

 **Jiraiya: Damn! That was messed up! When they're injured, they act like rabid dogs!**

 **Tsunade: They broke bones and shattered teeth on the ring.**

 **The cleaning crew came out and steam mop the floors and the ring getting up the blood from the fighters. Loose teeth were picked up from the floor as the screen faded.**

 **-Promo-**

 **Goofy laughter can be heard until the portraits of a blonde guy with an overbite showing with a weird eyes. The other guy had squinted eyes with braces showing with brunette hair. In the package, they were walking toward the Station Square area near Emerald Coast spotting women in bikinis.**

 **Butthead: Huh-Huh-HUH! Hey, Beavis!**

 **Beavis: Heh-Heh-HEH_HEH! What is it, buttmunch?**

 **Butthead: Those babes over there are hot! This time, we're gonna score! Huh-huh-huh!**

 **Beavis: Yeah! Yeah! This is going to be cool! Heh-heh!**

 **The two boys went over to random girls trying to pick them up. Butthead tried his luck at one.**

 **Butthead: Hey, baby! Huh-huh-huh! Wanna score with Butthead?**

 **Girl: Get the hell away from me, sicko!**

 **The girl kicks him in the balls and left him groaning but laughing like a nut. Beavis tried to holler at Sonata Dazzling in which the girl was interested.**

 **Sonata: Hi, there! Can I help ya?**

 **Beavis: Heh-heh! Yeah! wanna get scored? Heh-heh!**

 **Sonata: Sure.  
Nina got between them and glared at a laughing Beavis. Beavis drooled at the Blonde Assassin in her blue bikini.**

 **Nina: Don't you and your friend have somewhere to be?**

 **Beavis: Wow! Heh-heh-heh! Two hot chicks to score! Cool!**

 **Nina: I get that compliment a lot. Now run along and take your friend with you!**

 **Beavis: Does this mean later?**

 **Beavis was dragged to Butthead as Nina moved Sonata away.  
Beavis: This is gonna be cool, dude! Heh-heh-heh!**

 **Butthead: Sure is. They dig us! Huh-huh-huh!**

 **The two boys laugh like goofballs as the screen faded to black with the words, "Beavis and Butthead coming to FWF Blue tomorrow."**

 **-Back to the announcer's box-**

 **Eggman and Tsunade groaned with dread while Jiraiya grew excited. The two colleagues looked at the toad sage with sour looks.**

 **Eggman: Why are you so excited about those clowns? We already have enough buffoons like you and those two Akatsuki delinquents!**

 **Jiraiya: I can't wait to teach them all I know!**

 **Tsunade: I'm holding you responsible if those two get their ass beat by some of the girls in the locker room!**

 **Eggman: You've just seen the promo of MTV's legendary troublemaking duo and they'll debut on FWF Blue tomorrow! Anyway, let's go to Cream at the press area as she interviews the Badass Brawlers.**

 **-Press Area-**

 **Cream and the five Brawlers were ready for the question. Robby was asked first.**

 **Cream: So Mr. Robby, how do you feel about the possible competitors tonight and Bowser going after your title?**

 **Robby: I have a challenge laid out in front of me and it's firing me up. With Bowser being a powerhouse, I'm gonna get my work cut out for me. As far as Pain of the Akatsuki or Hayabusa is concerned, I'll be ready for one of them. one of them better be ready as I am, I'm giving my 100% and I won't hold back! Trust me on that!**

 **Cream: Thanks, Mr. Robby. Good luck defending your Universal title. Now Mr. Gohan, with the Mario Bros. after your IC title, is there anything you want to say to the FWF Universe?**

 **Gohan: It's a no brainer here! I'm going to do my best and put on a great show for our fans! it's an honor to compete with the legendary Mario Bros.! all I can say is that I will give them my best shot!**

 **Cream: Thank you, Mr. Gohan. Good luck out there in Townsville.**

 **The two boys smiled and nodded at her politeness as Cream went to the tag team contenders next.**

 **Cream: So Mr. Timmy and Jimmy, is there a strategy you both have in mind facing the Red Tag Team Champions, the Kongs for their titles?**

 **Jimmy: We can't reveal our tactics but all we can say is that we can put our heads together as we get the job done in Townsville.**

 **Timmy: Those Kongs won't know what we have in store for them. once we head to the ring, it's crunch time, baby!**

 **Cream: Thank you, gentlemen. Hope the both of you bring home the titles. Mr. Uzumaki, with your qualifying match tonight against Hayate for the chance to face Voldo for the Hardcore Red titles, is anything on your mind you want to tell us?**

 **Naruto: Ya know? I feel pumped up for the chance of facing Voldo at Hardcore Madness for the vacant belt. Hayate is a respectable ninja and I can relate. When we go to the ring, we're going to give it our all for the title match. One of us is gunning for Voldo to win the belt. And I'm going to do just that here tonight and hopefully leave Townsville as the first ever FWF Hardcore Red Champion! Believe it!**

 **Goddard: Bark! Bark!**

 **Cream giggled as the BBs high fived each other as the rabbit girl closed the interview.**

 **Cream: There you have it! The best of luck to all of you and your championships.**

 **The five men and Goddard nodded at the rabbit's response as the camera went to another area.**

 **-Celestia's Office-**

 **Celestia was prepping something while Kakashi was sleeping with a book in his hand. the Equestrian principal sighed at the jonin's obsession with the book and snoozing. Suddenly, Scorpion, Giganta and Minami were entering the room with something on their mind.**

 **Celestia: May I help you three with something?**

 **Scorpion: Yeah! I need a title shot of some kind! I'm hungry for it! I'm willing to crush anyone to hell for it.**

 **Minami: Welcome to the club, fireboy! I want a chance to enter the Gauntlet match for the TV title.**

 **Giganta: Don't get your feathers ruffled, birdie! I'm gonna get a spot in that Gauntlet match and get what I want!**

 **Scorpion: You girls are whiny! I'm going to that Battle Royal and crush those Rowdyruff Punks for what they did and that aardvark and his three Bruiser pals!**

 **Giganta: Oh, come on! You were involved in that brawl and tore our locker room to hell!**

 **Scorpion: I stay there as much as I please, Babezilla!**

 **Giganta: I heard that, fireboy!**

 **Minami: You two are entertaining to watch!**

 **Celestia: Settle down. I'll add Giganta and Minami in an 8-woman Gauntlet match for the Women's TV Red title match! As for you, Scorpion! I'll add you to the Battle Royal next week for you to earn the vacant Television belt. By the way, keep your flames under control. You already burned three people being Vincent, Voldo and Arthur!**

 **Scorpion: That's how I do things! I put them on burn notice!**

 **Giganta and Minami sighed at the hellish ninja's remarks as the trio take their leave.**

 **-Near the arena-**

 **Amy Rose and Sonic were talking about their matches tonight. Amy wore her leotard the same color as her dress. Sonic stared at her figure until the pink hedgehog snapped him out of it.**

 **Amy: Sonic, my eyes are up here!**

 **Sonic: Wah? Sorry.**

 **Amy: Sure you are. Anyway, I have a match against the Amazon and Twilight for a triple threat match. What do you think?**

 **Sonic: I think that it's great. I hope you win this time.**

 **Amy: You damn right I'm gonna win and beat those two! I'll be the one to do it!**

 **Sonic: Just don't get clobbered too much.**

 **Amy: Don't worry, Sonic! I won't. I just hope you don't get beat by Yoshimitsu for the National belt.**

 **Sonic: it'll be a piece of cake.**

 **The two hedgehogs walked away to the concessions to get something. The DOA ninjas now calling themselves the Mugen Squad were wishing Hayate luck out there against Naruto.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **Tajiri's Theme- Green Mist from WWE.**

 **The crowd had cheers as the copperhead went down the ramp with a focused demeanor. Copper colored smoke rose from the pyros as the ninja went down to the ring.**

 **Josie: This match is a hardcore battle for the chance to face Voldo for the hardcore title! From Japan and 1?4 of the Mugen Squad, the Copperhead Ninja, Hayate!**

 **Eggman: This is now or never for him to punch his ticket to face Voldo and bring home the title to his stable.**

 **Jiraiya: He won't last long when my godson gets out here!**

 **Tsunade: Although it's bias, I don't give a damn! Naruto, give it your best! That goes for Hayate as well.**

 **Hayate gazed at the entranceway as his opponent came down the ramp.**

 **Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine**

 **Josie: And his opponent from Konoha, Japan and representing the Badass Brawlers, Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **The crowd cheers wildly as the blonde ninja wore the Badass Brawlers jersey with the number 10 on it. he signed autographs as he went back to going in the ring.**

 **Eggman: This is Naruto's chance to bring his title to a popular stable! It's time for him to seize the moment right now!**

 **Jiraiya: Go, Naruto! Make us proud!**

 **Tsunade: You can do this! Give it your all!**

 **The two men stood and stared each other down with weapons in hand. the bell rang with Naruto kicking Hayate in the gut following a series of strikes with thee kendo stick to the ribs until the stick breaks into pieces. Naruto then did a bulldog sending the copperhead to the mat with a thud dropping the lead pipe. Naruto tried doing an armbar but Hayate reverses it and strikes Naruto with a knee attack. The copperhead stood on his feet and Naruto followed suit. Hayate whips Naruto to the turnbuckle stunning the blonde. Hayate charged with a collision attack banging Naruto's back against the turnbuckle post. The copperhead picked him up by the legs and threw the blonde back down hard. Hayate did a few stomps until he had enough and brought Naruto to his feet and tries to do a DDT but the blonde reversed it with a Hurracanrana putting the copperhead flat on his back. Naruto grabbed the lead pipe nearby and went for Hayate's legs making him scream in pain with each whack echoing. After several whacks, Naruto threw the pipe out of the ring. Hayate favored his legs as they are now bruised up with blood drawn. Hayate staggered back in base and clotheslined the blonde sending him down on the mat. The copperhead climbed to the turnbuckle and does a crossbody connecting on the mark. Hayate went for the pin.**

 **1,2 Naruto kicked out.**

 **Naruto and Hayate stood in base as they traded violent blows as they try to get the upper hand. Naruto gained the advantage with a Kitsune Kick knocking the copperhead down on the mat with a thud. Naruto goes for the pin hooking the leg.**

 **1,2 Hayate kicks out.**

 **The two ninjas slammed each other around in the ring until Naruto does a Fisherman's Suplex to the copperhead targeting the body. The blonde signaled the crowd for his finisher, the Cursed Seal. When Hayate got on his feet, Naruto grabs him and sets up his finisher. He nails the finishing piledriver making Hayate unconscious. The crowd went nuts after the echoing sound of the mat impacting with the copperhead's head. Naruto hooks the leg for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over.**

 **The crowd cheers for Naruto's victory as the blonde helped Hayate to his feet and they shook hands showing respect for each other. The ref held the ninjas arms in the air as the crowd continued to cheer loudly.**

 **Josie: Advancing to the Hardcore Red Title match, Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **Eggman: Naruto and Voldo will meet in Townsville for the vacant title. Both men are making history to become the first hardcore champion in the FWF!**

 **Jiraiya: Way to go, kid! I knew you can do it!**

 **Tsunade: That's our godson!**

 **Eggman: with the night turning great, we have just the triple threat women's match and the Universal Championship final slot match between Pain of the Akatsuki and Ryu Hayabusa from the Mugen Squad! We'll be back with the triple threat action next!**

 **-in another locker room for the girls-**

 **In another ladies' locker room, Twilight and Wonder Woman were talking about their match while the members of Elements of Harmony sat and relaxed. Leshawna was deep in her thoughts until Heather came in the room with all the girls unaware that Muttley hid in a barrel.**

 **Heather: Well if it isn't Leshawna and the peasants in the locker room!**

 **Leshawna: What do you want now, Heather? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?**

 **Heather: Ah, don't be that way. I'm just here to tell you about the 8-woman Gauntlet match for the TV title.**

 **Leshawna: What of it? where are you getting at?**

 **Heather: It happens that I'm going to be the one to get the title before you or that timid pink haired one over there!**

 **Fluttershy was confused when Heather pointed rudely at her. the other girls were mad at Heather knowing where it's heading. Leshawna narrowed her eyes at her former campmate and spoke up.**

 **Leshawna: What makes you think that you deserve that belt? You backstab and cheat to get what you want! Furthermore, you get on anyone's nerves! And you better leave Fluttershy or any other person alone!**

 **Heather got into the big girl's face and glared menacingly at her with Leshawna following suit.**

 **Heather: You think you or any other bitches including that thunder thighs of a giant like yourself, a purple chicken girl, a scaredy cat, and of course that old hasbeen with a tiara and a stupid rope! Get bent!**

 **Wonder Woman, Giganta, Fluttershy, and the other girls narrowed their eyes at the queen bee's disrespectful behavior as the crowd boos. Leshawna shoved Heather back and the girls taught the queen bee a lesson.**

 **Leshawna: I oughta knock your arrogant ass out! you've been asking for it!**

 **Heather: Like I give a damn what you have to say!**

 **Fluttershy walked to Heather with her infamous Flutter Stare in which it is super effective on animals and people to get them in line. Heather was stunned and the others were shocked except her stablemates who knew what was up.**

 **Fluttershy: Listen here, Heather! We're sick and tired of you pushing us around! You don't deserve that belt! Come next week, we'll make sure you don't get it!**

 **Heather: S-Shut the hell up! What makes you and others deserving of that title? I'm going to be the one to take you down! you're just going to survive for a short time!**

 **Fluttershy: I'm going to do more than survive, I'm walking in that ring and stomp it to the ground!**

 **R. Dash: You tell that bitch, Flutters!**

 **Asuka: Tell her what's up!**

 **Giganta: You heard Fluttershy, Heather! When I come in that ring, I'll squash you like a bug and bury you!**

 **The crowd cheers at the response and Muttley snickered in the barrel and mumbled. The girls heard the mumbling and Leshawna lifted the barrel revealing the canine pilot.**

 **Leshawna: What's a dog doing in here?**

 **Heather: That stupid dog again of all places! What are you snickering at?**

 **WW: Don't worry about him! It's us you got to worry about! Time to teach you some manners! Get her, girls!**

 **The girls grabbed a screaming Heather and carried her to the trash can with garbage and dunked her in it. Muttley snickered at the trash can as Heather tried to punch him but he bit her fist making her scream in pain. The girls laughed at Heather's misfortune.**

 **Minami: Serves you right!**

 **Katherine: Let's leave her.**

 **The girls and Muttley left the locker room and head for the halls.**

 **At the halls, Twilight, WW and Amy Rose were at the press area as they get ready to go.**

 **Wonder Woman: Don't think I'll hold back on the both of you. Give it your best shot.**

 **Twilight: Likewise. May the best woman win tonight!**

 **Amy: Ditto! Time to give it all I got!**

 **WW: I see. Let's get out there to see who's the best.**

 **The three girls shook on it and head to the ring entranceway.**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **My Sweet Passion- Theme of Amy Rose from Sonic Adventure**

 **The crowd cheers in normal volume as the pink hedgehog strutted down the ramp as she posed for the crowd blowing kisses.**

 **Josie: The following is a triple threat match! From Station Square, Amy Rose!**

 **Eggman: Amy Rose may be a cutesy one but don't let her fool you! She may hamper in power but technique and defense are her strong suits.**

 **Jiraiya: I wonder where that hedgehog puts her hammer? I bet it's up her—**

 **Eggman and Tsunade: Shut up!**

 **Amy went into the ring and waited for her opponents to come out.**

 **Justice League Animated Series theme**

 **The crowd cheers for the Amazon as she walked down the ramp. Male fans drooled at her but Diana ignores them.**

 **Josie: From Themsciira, the Amazon Princess, Wonder Woman!**

 **Eggman: One of the greatest superheroes of all time! She is the top contender to battle Twilight Sparkle for the women's belt in Townsville. But this match is just making or breaking one's momentum.**

 **Jiraiya: They don't call her an Amazon for nothing! Look at that figure! I wonder if she digs me?**

 **Tsunade: That Amazon will tear your ass up! I won't come here to save you!**

 **WW climbs into the ring with Amy as the ladies wait for the last fighter.**

 **Survivor by Destiny's Child**

 **Josie: From Equestria and representing the Elements of Harmony! She is your Red Women's Champion, Twilight Sparkle!**

 **Eggman: Now the champ can ride her momentum with a win here tonight! She's on the defending end as WW vies for the title belt.**

 **Jiraiya: Something tells me that WW and that purple-pink haired girl are going to make things happen here! I won't count out Amy though!**

 **Tsunade: It's anyone's game here and every woman for herself!**

 **Twilight handed the belt to the official as she climbs in the ring. The three girls stared each other down as the bell rings. WW started her offense on Twilight with a chop to the gut and dodged the Equestria girl's punches. The two ladies kept on striking at one another until Amy did a rock toe hold to Twilight sending her to the canvas. Amy does an armbar to the egghead but after several seconds passed, WW dropkicks the pink hedgehog in the back breaking the submission. WW picks up Amy and does a powerbomb to the hedgehog as she crashes to the mat. WW covers Amy to put her away.**

 **1,2 Twilight leg drops on both girls to break the pin.**

 **WW and Amy stood in base with minimal damage and went after the champ with a double clothesline sending Twilight down with a thud. With Twilight down, WW and Amy turned to each other and traded punches and kicks. Amy whips WW but the Amazon reversed it and whips the hedgehog to the ropes. When Amy came back towards the Amazon, she was met with a bulldog by WW. Twilight stood to her feet and out of nowhere does a neckbreaker to the Amazon sending her down hard on the mat. Amy rose up in base and does a takedown to the egghead. Once both ladies were dazed on their backs, Amy climbs to the top rope and does a missile dropkick to Twilight hitting the midsection and pins her.**

 **1,2 WW breaks the pin with an axe handle to the back of Amy.**

 **WW brought Amy to her feet and does a DDT to the mat planting her face to the mat. Twilight stood in base and did a sidewalk slam to WW. Twilight does an elbow drop to WW on her midsection but Amy clotheslines her to the mat and does her signature move, Amy Lock. Amy did the variation of the crossface submission hold to the egghead making her scream in pain. Amy applied more pressure to Twilight making her scream louder in agony. Twilight tried to go to the ropes for a break but Amy prevents her from doing so. WW dropkicks Amy breaking the hold and the pink hedgehog stood on her feet to get the Amazon. WW performed the signature, Wonder Buster targeting Amy's spine as she crashes with a thud. WW hooks her leg for the win.**

 **1,2, 2.75 Amy kicks out.**

 **WW pounded the mat hard in frustration failing to capitalize on that signature move. Both ladies stood on their feet and strike blows at each other until Twilight recovered and double clotheslined WW and Amy down with authority. Twilight signaled the crowd for her special move being the Twilight Shuffle which is a 5 Knuckle Shuffle to both girls. She hooked WW's leg for the win.**

 **1,2, 2.75 WW kicks out.**

 **The egghead couldn't believe that WW survived the Twilight Shuffle but snaps out of it when WW recovered with a knee to the gut of the egghead. The Amazon stood in base as Amy followed suit as the two ladies fought hard with punches to the jaws. WW stunned the pink hedgehog with a toll kick and sets her up with a finisher, the Amazon Piledriver! The crowd went nuts when the hedgehog crashed from the powerful finisher making her see stars. WW wasn't finished yet for Twilight recovered and tried to do a DDT but the Amazon speared her down to the mat. WW climbed to the top ropes and aligned herself with Twilight and does a moonsault onto the egghead going for the pin.**

 **1,2, 2.99 Twilight barely escaped the pin.**

 **WW and the FWF universe were in shock as the egghead refused to go down. Twilight staggered to her feet and the two girls traded blows until Twilight does a snapmare to the Amazon. She followed with two successful holds until the egghead released the Amazon and signaled the crowd for her finishing suplex. She sets WW up and delivers the finisher targeting the back with authority. The crowd chanted, "Holy shit! Holy shit!".**

 **Eggman: The Amazon just entered the Twilight Zone! I don't think she'll survive this one!**

 **Jiraiya: She got knocked the fug out, man!**

 **Tsunade: It's over and Amy also is awake but groggy.**

 **Twilight rolls WW for the win as she tries to build momentum.**

 **1,2,3 Match over.**

 **The crowd cheers as the trio were helped to their feet by the refs. The girls though groggy and battered showed display of respect for each other. The ref raised the egghead's hand in victory as the official handed her the title belt.**

 **Josie: Here's your winner, Twilight Sparkle!**

 **Eggman: That was an intense match right here as all three ladies put up a great fight. But Twilight came out on top riding the win to Hardcore Madness!**

 **Jiraiya: That damn Amazon put in the work giving the other two a challenge!**

 **Tsunade: But now it's just Twilight and Wonder Woman for the Women's Red Belt in a hardcore match themed PPV event. Amy was no pushover tonight as she executed great technique on the ground. She lacked power but don't let her catch you on the ground or you'll be sorry.**

 **Eggman: Now it's time for the last match of our telecast tonight being the final slot match to face Robby the current champ and Bowser for the Universal Championship in Townsville! Will it be Pain or Ryu Hayabusa? We'll find out next!**

 **-Backstage-**

 **Robby was sitting on a bench with Naruto while Gohan and Videl were talking about the latter's TV title match.**

 **Gohan: A TV title opportunity? That's cool, babe! I hope you win that belt wrapped around your waist in the end. I bet it looks good on you.**

 **Videl: You're making me blush but I can say that I can do this! If only you can watch me from the outside of the ring.**

 **Gohan: You bet I will! I can let you watch me defend my Intercontinental belt against the Mario Bros.**

 **Videl: Sounds good to me. I'll be there for your match.**

 **Robby heard something rattle as he asked the three about it. the rattle grew louder as the group were listening. Suddenly, Bowser and Eva ambushed the four ready to fight.**

 **Robby: What the hell do you two want? Save your energy for the Universal match, scaly!**

 **Bowser: Alright, runt! I'm here to warn you that come Hardcore Madness, I'll win that belt and rip it off you!**

 **Videl: What makes you think you're going to do that? There's another person after the same thing!**

 **Robby: Yeah! You have to go through me or one of the ninjas to get my belt!**

 **Bowser: I don't care if it's you, that Hayabusa bastard or that Pain guy! I'll burn you all to the ground!**

 **The two ninjas appeared and attacked the Koopa king with them doing an Izuna drop sending the Koopa king down with a thud. Eva glared at the group with Videl returning it.**

 **Videl: What are you looking at?**

 **Eva: I should be the one getting a title shot! What makes you think you deserve what's mine?**

 **Videl: None of your business! Now go somewhere with that mess or I'll make you!**

 **Eva snarled and tried to attack Videl but the BBs blocked her path and restrained the angry unibrow girl. Pain cleared his throat and spoke up.**

 **Pain: Unlike what Bowser says about his plan, I'll be the one to steal both his and yours, blue one! That is after I dispose of that Super Ninja first.**

 **Hayabusa: I don't think so! That belt belongs to the Mugen Squad! Not the Brawlers, the Akatsuki or that Koopa guy laying on the floor!**

 **After Videl threw Eva across the halls, she joined her friends and glared at the two ninjas. Robby spoke to the ninjas correcting them.**

 **Robby: What makes you and that Pain guy think you can win my title? I don't mind you winning it but you have to win it from my hands. The Akatsuki won't get that title as long as I'm around!**

 **Hayabusa: That's a bold statement and once I beat this Akatsuki bastard, you and Scaly are on my hit list! Until then, hang on to that belt as tight as you can! Come the PPV, that belt will go to the Mugen Squad!**

 **Naruto: Is that a fact? Hayate won't bring the hardcore title to your stable this time.**

 **Hayabusa: It doesn't matter! Haven't you forgotten about the 24/7 rule? Once that hardcore belt is on your waist, we'll come around to take it from you as quickly as it came!**

 **Pain: Watch your back, Brawlers! As for you, Super Ninja! Time to take my slot and fulfill my vows!**

 **The two ninjas glared as they left out of sight as Bowser got up groggy and glared at Robby as he left. Naruto turned to his blue buddy and told him something.**

 **Naruto: It's crunch time for us! We don't care what those three have to say about it, right?**

 **Robby: No way, dude! Those guys better prepare themselves for my title fight! By the way, hope you kick Voldo's ass in that hardcore competition.**

 **Naruto: Likewise for your match, bro! the Brawlers will leave Townsville champs!**

 **Videl: I hope so. I know you guys, Timmy and Jimmy will win!**

 **Gohan: You bet we will!**

 **Videl giggled and kissed Gohan on the lips and left the area making the IC champ smile. The BB members left the area as Eva got up out of her daze. She looked at the cameraman with an angry expression as he cowered in fear.**

 **Eva: What the hell are you looking at? I'm gonna break you in half and that bitch that was with her friends!**

 **Eva tried to punch the camera but the female security group tackled her to the ground and restrained the screaming weight lifting girl. Leshawna passing by her sighed and facepalmed at the mess.**

 **Leshawna: Eva, what am I going to do with you?**

 **-Camera goes to the ring-**

 **When It Rains, It Pours by 50 Cent**

 **The crowd had mixed reactions as the Akatsuki leader walked down the ramp with his woman, Konan. They signed autographs before continuing on.**

 **Josie: The following is a final slot match to advance to the Universal Championship! From Japan and leader of the Akatsuki! He is accompanied by Konan, Pain!**

 **Eggman: This is the final slot match that either man tonight will join the other two in the title match! Pain wants to bring the belt home to the Akatsuki and with a win tonight, he'll do just that Sunday!**

 **Jiraiya: It ain't gonna happen! Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame lost their matches tonight. Zetsu lost the important one to bring the IC title to his stable. The three "rabid dogs" mauled that weasel and that sharkboy. This match won't be any different!**

 **Tsunade: As much as I don't like the Akatsuki, I'm going to reserve judgement for this match.**

 **Pain entered the ring as he stared at the entranceway for his opponent to show himself.**

 **Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce**

 **The crowd cheers as the dark green ninja enters with pyros going off. He, Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate of the Mugen Squad walked down the ramp.**

 **Josie: And his opponent also from Japan and accompanied by the members of the Mugen Squad, Ryu Hayabusa!**

 **Eggman: He's brought in his entourage to back him up. Just like Pain, Hayabusa is here to stamp his ticket to the title match! We see Robby at the lobby watching his potential opponents carefully.**

 **The camera showed the Universal champ in the lobby watching the match on screen with fans.**

 **Jiraiya: He's studying his opponents very carefully so that when the day comes in Townsville, he'll be ready! Hayabusa's striking and aerial offense are his strong suits to aid him.**

 **Tsunade: Let's hope he can get the job done the best he can manage.**

 **The members of the Mugen Squad and Konan stood outside the ring as Hayabusa enters the ring staring down Pain. The match starts with the two ninjas engaging in hand to hand combat. After a series of powerful strikes, Hayabusa did a tornado DDT planting Pain on the canvas. Konan yelled for Pain to get up as the Mugen Squad girls wanted Hayabusa to get him. The green ninja dropkicked the Akatsuki leader and tries an armbar but Pain reverses it into his own. The Super Ninja winced in pain as the intense pressure applied by Pain made Hayabusa yell in pain. Hayabusa wriggles his way out of the hold as Pain tries to hold on tight. The green ninja finally escapes with a leg strike to Pain and stood in base. Hayabusa brought the Akatsuki leader to his feet and whips him to the other side of the ring. Hayabusa chased after Pain and from behind did a jumping neckbreaker onto Pain. He followed with a dropkick to the gut of the rogue ninja. The green ninja hooks the leg for the win.**

 **1,2 Pain touched the nearby ropes for a break.**

 **Pain and Hayabusa recovered as they were in a tie up. Pain gained the advantage with a waistlock and does a takedown sending Hayabusa down but still held him down. Pain wrenched the green one's neck a few times making him grunt in pain. The Akatsuki leader then struck Hayabusa a few times with a free hand. the Super Ninja finally counters with a few strikes as he escapes from Pain's hold. Hayabusa did a series of stomps to Pain's legs and picked him up by his waist and slammed him back down with authority. He does a couple of repeats until he stood Pain back up. Hayabusa grabbed Pain for a Dragon Suplex but Pain reversed it into the Almighty Push (Double Spears) sending Hayabusa down to the mat to where Konan can do something dirty. Outside the ring, she wrenched Hayabusa's head making the crowd boo at her. The green ninja screamed in pain as Konan whistled for her man to pin him. Kasumi and Ayane did a clothesline to the Akatsuki female sending her down to the ground and pummeled her. The ref tried to split the three apart warning them to stop the brawl. Meanwhile, Pain hooked the leg of Hayabusa but the count didn't happen due to the ref stopping the brawl between the three girls. Hayabusa powered out and stood back in base with Pain following suit. The ref managed to pull the girls apart and ejected them and Hayate from ringside. The ref returned to the ring as the two men traded slams until Hayabusa sets the Akatsuki for his finisher, the Dragon Drop. He jumped high in the air and dropped Pain with brute force dazing him. The crowd went crazy and chanted, "Holy shit! Holy shit!". The green ninja hooks the leg for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over.**

 **The crowd cheers as the Super Ninja advanced to the Universal title match. Before the ref can raise his hand in victory, Bowser ran down the ramp and attacked him off guard. The crowd booed at the Koopa running in. The brute delivered a chokeslam to Hayabusa sending him down with a thud.**

 **Eggman: What the hell? Bowser just came and chokeslammed Hayabusa! Somebody get that brute out of here!**

 **Jiraiya: Save it for Sunday, man! That's unnecessary!**

 **Tsunade: The Mugen Squad and Pain are fighting Bowser!**

 **Eggman: And the Universal champ is coming out as well!**

 **A slew of fighters ran in to subdue Bowser with Hayate delivering a punch to the head. Kasumi and Ayane tried spearing him but were knocked back. Hayabusa groggily got up as he and Pain clotheslined the brute with the champ delivering a piledriver with superb strength with a crash shaking the floor. Hayabusa, Pain and Robby then went after each other clobbering the hell out of each other with the crowd going wild.**

 **Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit!**

 **Eggman: Now those three men are turning on each other! This is madness!**

 **Jiraiya: And the beast is back up and joining the mosh pit!**

 **The four men took the brawl outside of the ring as the Mugen Squad members yelled at the four to stop. Hayabusa and Robby did a double clothesline to the scaly brute before the champ powerslammed the green ninja to the floor. Pain hits Robby with the belt sending him down with a thud. Now all four men were pummeling until Naruto ran out to fight Pain to save his buddy.**

 **Eggman: Now Naruto ran out to save Robby!**

 **Tsunade and Jiraiya: You and Robby get the hell outa here now!**

 **Robby and Naruto did a 3D to Pain and speared both Bowser and Hayabusa. Before the chaos went further, Celestia went out and her theme song came on.**

 **Blow Your Mind by Eve**

 **The crowd cheers as the commissioner came out with Kakashi with his head stuck in Jiraiya's book. Celestia stopped the brawl as she speaks on the mic.**

 **Celestia: You four settle down with the brawling out here! Bowser, that's uncalled for of what you did! I'm not going to punish all of you of what happened. But what I will do is make the match a bit more of a challenge. I'm adding Pain to the mix and make it a fatal 4-way match for the Universal Championship at Hardcore Madness!**

 **The crowd went nuts as they loved that scenario. Bowser growled at the commissioner ranting about the idea.**

 **Bowser: That's a load of bullshit! That decreases my chances dealing with these three bastards over there!**

 **Robby: Who are you calling a bastard, shithead?! I'm not the one who attacked Hayabusa here!**

 **Pain: I guess it's a blessing in disguise! Now I can kick you, green guy and that blue kid!**

 **Bowser: I'll show you a blessing in disguise! ROOOAARR!**

 **Celestia: Enough! This Sunday, it will be Pain, Ryu Hayabusa, Bowser and Robby for the Universal Championship at the hardcore match themed event of the year! That's my final decision!**

 **Hayabusa: That's fine by me! I will do it for Mugen Squad! You can count on that! Squad members! Let's get the hell out of here! We're finished here!**

 **The four members took their exit leaving the six people behind. Robby and Naruto stared at Hayabusa, Bowser and Pain hard as they all left the arena.**

 **Eggman: Thanks to Bowser's actions, he made it harder for himself when Celestia announced that Pain will be involved in the match. It's going to be crazy out here. The Red match cards are all set for Hardcore Madness but tune in tomorrow on the Fanfiction Network as the Blue brand fills the remaining spots for the hardcore event of the year! As always, good night everyone!**

 **The camera pans to the FWF logo on the rafters as the screen fade to black.**

 **-Author's Notice: That's the end of Week 4's FWF Red episode in April! The match cards are set for Townsville. Here's how they stack up and feel free to Read and Review and thanks in advance.**

 **FWF Hardcore Madness Cards-**

 **Kickoff Card**

 **Deidara and Sasori vs. Marth and Roy**

 **Brick vs. Scorpion**

 **Kakuzu and Hidan vs. Jago**

 **Cruiserweight Championship: Rock Lee c. vs. Raimundo**

 **Main Card**

 **Intercontinental Championship- Gohan c. Vs. Mario VS. Luigi**

 **Blue Tag Team- The Double Dragons c. vs. Mayhem Boys**

 **Red Tag Championship- The Kongs c. VS. Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron of the Badass Brawlers**

 **Blue Women's Championship- Nina Williams c. Vs. Kimiko Vs. Anna Williams**

 **National Championship- Yoshimitsu c. vs. Sonic**

 **Sonata Dazzle VS. Konan**

 **Women's Red Tag Championship- AJ and Rainbow Dash c. VS. Shantae and Sky**

 **FWF Championship- Jin Kazama c. VS. Akuma Batman VS. Goku/Inuyasha**

 **Women's Blue Tag Championship- Ino Yamanaka and Tenten c. VS. Blossom and Bubbles**

 **Red Women's Championship- Twilight Sparkle c. VS. Wonder Woman**

 **Universal Championship- Robby c. VS. Bowser VS. Hayabusa VS. Pain**

 **Women's Hard Core Blue Championship- Buttercup VS. Black Orchid/Yin**

 **Women's Hardcore Red Championship- Anko Mitarashi vs. Samus Aran**

 **Hardcore Blue Championship- Eddy Gordo vs. Vegeta/Knuckles**

 **Hardcore Red Championship- Naruto Uzumaki VS. Voldo**


End file.
